Plume
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Partie 2 : Un an après l'affaire Keins, l'équipe à la Plume retrouve le NCIS pour faire face à diverses disparitions, une lourde menace terroriste et bien d'autres petits problèmes...
1. Shalom

_Hello!_

_J'ai eu un très beau cadeau pour Noël: Plus de 1000 reviews sur les Instants de Vie. *Sautille de joie*_

_Pour vous remercier, parce que je vous l'avais promis, et parce que c'est très amusant, voilà donc le premier chapitre d'une fic' qui se veut relativement sérieuse (entendez par là qu'elle n'est pas parodique), avec les filles du fandom en héroïnes :)_

_J'ai déjà écrit 3 chapitres, fait apparaître 5 personnes, et me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée! ;]_

_Pour le nombre de chapitres, comptez maximum 10, tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais pour développer cette fic'. Pour le rythme de postage, Juste Tony, Bad Day et Tulipe Blanche sont prioritaires, mais j'essaierai de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre._

_Bonne lecture, amusez-vous!_

* * *

**Shalom**

.

Ziva David gara sa voiture via un créneau réalisé d'une main assurée. Elle claqua ensuite la portière de sa Mini Cooper et lorgna le petit café français où elle avait rendez-vous, la main posée sur la poignée.

_« Au Petit Matin »._ Elle n'était pas venue ici depuis bien longtemps. Depuis des années, en fait. La dernière fois, elle avait vingt-quatre ans. Cinq ans plus tard, elle retrouvait la même personne, au même endroit. Avec la même émotion.

Elle replaça son col de manteau, vérifiant dans son miroir de rétroviseur extérieur qu'elle était présentable, et afficha son sourire le plus confiant avant d'avancer vers l'endroit d'un pas qu'elle voulait assuré.

D'une certaine façon, elle appréhendait légèrement ses retrouvailles. D'une autre façon, elle était plus qu'impatiente de la revoir.

Aujourd'hui, elle retrouvait l'une de ses plus anciennes amies. Elle allait la revoir, après autant d'années séparées par leurs emplois respectifs. Enfin.

.

La jeune femme faisait aller ses doigts sur la table en bois dans un cliquetis incessant, son regard pétillant d'impatience allant se poser sur la porte du petit café environ toutes les trois secondes.

La deuxième tasse de café noir qu'elle avait commandé était vide. Elle hésitait à en prendre une troisième mais se sentait déjà assez nerveuse comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter.

Elle tira sur son t-shirt noir et balaya ensuite une poussière invisible sur son pantalon kaki d'une petite pitchenette, avant de remettre une mèche de ses longs cheveux châtains derrière l'oreille dans un énième geste trahissant son manque de patience et sa nervosité.

Enfin, la porte du café français s'ouvrit, apportant avec lui une brise de fraicheur matinale… Ainsi qu'une apparition vêtue d'un long manteau couleur chocolat. Une apparition qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Cinq longues années.

En proie à des émotions toutes aussi fortes les unes que les autres, elle se redressa d'un bond. Et lança un large sourire à la nouvelle arrivante, tout en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Ziva.

L'israélienne observa sa compatriote en se figeant un instant sur le palier du café français. Son regard s'embua l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'elle ne reprenne une maîtrise d'elle-même acquise par ses longues années d'entraînement en tant qu'officier du Mossad. Ziva s'avança ensuite vers la jeune femme, muette. Et la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

-Shalom, Elen. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

.

-Ils m'ont donné un surnom, s'amusa Elen en jouant avec sa petite cuillère, les yeux rieurs.

Les retrouvailles étaient faites depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes, les deux amies échangeaient maintenant les nouvelles de leurs vies respectives, autour d'un troisième café pour l'une, d'un verre de soda pour la seconde.

-Un surnom ?

-Furieuse.

-Je ne suis même pas surprise, s'amusa Ziva.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils disent ça. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pour passion les sports de combat et les armes à feu, ironisa la plus jeune.

-Non, vraiment, c'est étrange, confirma la plus âgée d'une voix rieuse, avant de porter son verre de soda à ses lèvres pour cacher son hilarité à la seconde.

-Et toi, la vie au NCIS ?

-J'aime ce travail.

-Ton équipe ?

-Je n'en changerai pour rien au monde.

Elles se sourirent, complices.

-Nos repas du dimanche soir me manquent, confessa la cadette. Même si le Mossad me mange les trois-quarts de mes week-ends.

Une petite tape sur son épaule de la part de la plus âgée fit comprendre à « Furieuse » qu'elle la soutenait. L'ancien agent du Mossad reposa ensuite son verre sur la petite table, pour se pencher vers son amie.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais venue à Washington…

Furieuse pinça les lèvres, hésitante.

-Une affaire.

-Importante ?

-Assez pour envoyer leur meilleur élément ici.

-Leur meilleur élément ? Releva Ziva avec un demi-sourire.

-Liat se vante d'être la meilleure. Mais avouons-le, je suis bien plus forte qu'elle, n'est-ce-pas ?

Les deux filles ricanèrent de concert.

-Quel type d'affaire ?

Elen marqua une pause, hésitant visiblement.

-Je peux t'en parler ?

-Tu parles à Ziva David, Elen. Ziva. Celle qui a gardé le fait que tu avais acheté une moto jusqu'à ce que tu quittes la maison de tes parents, allant même te couvrir en précisant que c'était elle-même qui conduisait quand tu as eu cet accident, il y a huit ans. Rappelle-toi ! Ton père ne saura jamais que ta Honda et toi avait vécu tant d'années ensemble depuis tes seize ans…

-Très bien, très bien, je sais que je peux t'en parler tranquillement, sourcilla Furieuse en levant deux mains devant elle pour arrêter cette lancée sur son plus gros secret. Ok, donc, cette affaire… Un tueur en série qui s'est attaqué à l'un de nos officiers, résidant à Washington et en liaison avec le FBI, il y a trois jours, finit-elle par lâcher. C'était sa quatrième victime. Le tueur les drogue en ne leur laissant aucune chance de se réveiller, trace une plume sur leur peau, à l'encre indélébile, au niveau de la nuque… Et les abandonne ainsi dans un endroit passant. Notre officier a été retrouvé à l'entrée d'un restaurant de la banlieue est. Il était chez nous depuis peu, il avait vingt-trois ans. Sa famille est dévastée.

-Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Pas pour le moment.

L'agent fédéral allait rajouter quelque chose, mais se stoppa presque aussi vite, la bouche entrouverte, interrompue par la sonnerie de son smartphone. Elle décrocha, ses prunelles rivées à celles de son amie.

-David.

Elle acquiesça plusieurs fois aux propos de son correspondant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une étrange lueur passe dans son regard. Une lueur qui n'échappa pas à son amie.

-J'arrive, lâcha finalement Ziva avant de raccrocher.

-Le travail ?

-Oui.

-On se reverra ?

-Je pense qu'on va se revoir très vite, Elen, confirma Ziva en se levant et en déposant quelques billets sur la table.

Le regard appuyé de la plus âgée intrigua la seconde.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Devine ? On vient de découvrir le corps de l'épouse d'un marine dans une salle de cinéma.

-Et ?

-…Elle avait une plume tracée à l'encre indélébile au niveau de sa nuque.

* * *

_Héhéhé :) Furieuse, j'espère que tu as aimé ton prénom façon Israël !  
_

_A votre avis, qui d'entre vous apparaît au prochain chapitre? Si ça peut vous aider, il y a trois personnes! Si quelqu'un trouve, je publie la suite !_


	2. Troisième étage

_Hello!_

_Contente de voir que ce début vous a plu ;]. Ankou a trouvé les 3 personnages de ce chapitre, je publie donc la suite, comme promis !_

_Merci pour vos coms et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Ankou: Bravo, bravo et bravo, je m'incline ;]_

_FdB: Non, la victime du Mossad était la n°4. La victime épouse-du-Marine est la n°5. ;]_

_Amy: J'adore ta logique ;]_

_WJ: Et tu sais que j'adore que tu adores, WJ!_

_Crazy: J'espère!_

_Someone: Dilinzzo? Arf, j'aimerais tellement qu'elle revienne ! _

_Pline: Moi? L'assassin? *Éclate de rire devant cette idée de génie*. Vraiment, Pline !_

_Kagura: Héhéhé, arrête de te cogner dans les murs à chaque fois que tu fais une supposition! ;]_

_Nanoushka: Et une SUPER review, merci!_

_Kal: Heureuse de te retrouver ici! ;]_

_Constance: Va falloir que j'organise un loto dans cette fic', alors? xD_

_Miryam: Tu te douteras que la plume est un clin d'oeil ;]. Oui, je vais intervenir, et pour le/la méchant, mouahahaha, on verra! J'hésite encore. Liat, je savais que ça allait te marquer. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu vas être très proche d'elle dans ton personnage ;] *Va préparer son thé à la menthe pour ta future apparition*_

_Marguerite: Et j'aime que tu aimes!_

* * *

**Troisième étage**

.

Il claqua la portière de la berline. Et avança vers les portes du large immeuble, jetant au passage un petit coup d'œil à sa coéquipière, elle-même occupée à envoyer un message via son smartphone.

-Un amoureux transi à qui tu vas faire perdre toute raison sentimentale, Ziva ?

-Juste une fidèle amie de passage en Amérique, rien d'aussi dramatique que ton esprit hollywoodien voudrait le penser, Tony, rétorqua-t-elle, le nez plongé vers son téléphone.

-Ah. Et si tu la laissais tranquille un instant et que tu revenais penser à notre petite enquête ?

-Je lui parle de l'enquête, justement, répondit-elle en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle est du Mossad, et elle travaille sur la même affaire que nous. Elle nous a juste laissé le champ libre ce matin pour ne pas subir les foudres de Gibbs en empiétant sur nos basses-bandes.

-Plates-bandes.

-Oui, voilà. Elle est retournée sur le terrain après notre départ, et elle m'envoie ses résultats.

-On collabore donc avec le Mossad ?

-Ça te dérange ?

-Absolument pas, tu sais que j'adore travailler avec les israéliens, Ziva, rétorqua l'agent senior avec un sourire affable.

-Ironie ?

-Sauf en ce qui te concerne.

Elle sourit, amusée malgré elle. Et s'arrêta devant l'une des boîtes aux lettres, plissant les yeux pour y lire les noms indiqués.

-C'est ici. Troisième étage. On y va.

.

-Tu sais où est rangé mon DVD de Jag ?

-Derrière ceux de Fringe !

La jeune femme remercia sa colocataire d'un petit signe de la tête, avant d'attraper la jaquette désirée pour se diriger vers l'écran de télévision. Elle s'arrêta cependant au milieu du salon en entendant la sonnette de la porte retentir, ses sourcils se haussant devant cette visite inattendue, surtout à dix heures du matin.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un, Washington ?

L'intéressée passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la cuisine pour lui faire un signe négatif.

-Non. Peut-être le facteur ?

-On va le savoir tout de suite ! S'écria Pauline en replaçant légèrement son t-shirt orné d'un « 84 » rouge.

La brunette s'avança ensuite rapidement vers la porte, entrebâillant celle-ci pour découvrir une plaque d'agent fédéral tendue vers elle. Elle ôta la sécurité pour faire totalement face aux deux agents plantés sur son pallier.

-C'est une vraie carte d'agent fédéral ? Hoqueta-t-elle sans parvenir à décrocher ses yeux de l'objet tendu vers elle. Je rêve d'en avoir une. Je peux la prendre en photo ?

L'italien échangea un court regard interloqué avec sa partenaire, avant de revenir à la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes bien Pauline Winchester ? Interrogea l'agent fédéral sans relever la remarque de la jeune adulte.

-Je suis accusée de quelque chose de grave ?

-Absolument pas.

-Alors, oui, c'est moi.

-Nous avons besoin de vous parler, quelques minutes.

-Alors, je vous conseille d'entrer. Washington fait les meilleurs cafés de toute la capitale américaine. Vous ne pouvez pas manquer ça !

Elle s'effaça de la porte pour les inviter à entrer, pendant que sa colocataire arrivait à son tour dans le salon, interrogative.

-Euh… Bonjour.

-Mademoiselle Jones ?

-Oui. Euh… Je vous jure que je n'ai pas volé un seul bonbon pendant ma jeunesse, cilla-t-elle en abaissant son regard vers l'arme de Tony. Ni pendant mon adolescence. Ni maintenant ! Ni jamais ! Car voler c'est mal. Et le mal, c'est mal. Et…

-Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait, intima Ziva. Nous avons juste quelques questions à vous poser.

-Oh, soupira-t-elle, soulagée. Très bien. Du café ?

-Avec plaisir.

Les deux agents s'installèrent sur le canapé, pendant que l'une servait son parfait breuvage noir et que la seconde apportait un petit plateau chargé de gâteaux au chocolat blanc.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ? Questionna Washington en s'installant face à Tony.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, ce matin, dans un petit restaurant de banlieue. On a retrouvé le corps d'une jeune femme, mortellement droguée. Et dans la poche de cette femme…

Il tendit vers elle une photo en noir et blanc les représentant alors qu'elles allaient en cours, cliché visiblement volé devant leur université.

Les deux colocataires s'échangèrent un court regard, aussi effrayée l'une que l'autre.

-Je n'aime pas ça du tout, bredouilla Pauline en attrapant la photo entre l'index et le pouce, et en y associant une légère grimace.

-Quelqu'un vous suivait dernièrement ? Vous avez remarqué quelque chose de spécial ? Interrogea Tony.

-Non. Rien. Et toi, WJ ?

-Ça compte, les bizarres qui téléphonent à notre coloc' à cause de son travail ?

L'italien sourcilla, intrigué.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Demandez-lui, fit la jeune femme en pointant son doigt vers la porte de l'appartement.

Les deux agents se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour observer la jeune femme qui s'encadrait sur le pas de la porte. Sourcils rehaussés, bras croisés devant elle, elle lorgnait les deux agents sans cacher sa curiosité.

-Agent David et DiNozzo, les présenta Tony. Et vous êtes ?

Elle s'avança au centre de la pièce après avoir pris soin de refermer la porte d'un coup de talon, balançant ses clés sur la commode et déposant délicatement son sac rose contenant son ordinateur portable sur la table, avant de tendre la main vers les agents.

-Sophia Blewgreen, la « presque » grande sœur de Washington. Enchantée.

.

-« Presque » grande sœur ?

-On a quelques années de différence, on se connait depuis très longtemps, c'est tout comme, expliqua la plus âgée. Mes coloc' sont ma famille. Et en dehors cette petite explication, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous êtes là à manger tous mes gâteaux, maintenant ?

L'italien reposa lentement le cookie au chocolat blanc à moitié dévoré qu'il avait dans la main, cachant rapidement son air coupable derrière la remarque de la nouvelle arrivée.

-Votre sœur m'a parlé de « bizarres » qui vous appellent concernant votre travail. Vous nous expliquez ?

Elle reposa son coca sur la table de salon, sa main jouant mécaniquement avec son collier tricolore, et dirigea ensuite son regard vers l'israélienne, puis vers son collègue.

-Je suis journaliste. Et dernièrement, j'ai enquêté sur des petits receleurs qui ont ensuite passé quelques coups de fil à l'appartement pour se venger à leur façon. Ce dont vous parlait Washington. Mais je suis certaine que ce ne sont pas eux qui ont pris cette photo. Ils n'étaient pas assez intelligents pour suivre les filles sans se faire remarquer.

-Y'en a quand même un qui t'a menacé de t'envoyer une hache dans la tête, indiqua Pauline.

-Façon « Shining », je sais, je sais. Mes articles énervent pas mal de monde, soupira la plus âgée. Mais ce ne sont pas eux, c'est sûr.

-On va quand même vérifier, indiqua l'italien, tout en notant les quelques remarques de la jeune femme dans son carnet.

Il se redressa ensuite, avec un dernier regard pour le plateau de petits gâteaux à présent vide.

-Nous allons vous laisser un agent en faction devant votre porte l'espace de quelques jours, indiqua Tony en englobant l'appartement d'un geste de la main. La victime avait cette photo dans sa poche, et ce n'est probablement pas pour rien. Tant que nous n'aurons pas d'informations supplémentaires, vous serez sous protection.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi par Ziva. Avant de s'arrêter, la main sur la poignée, pour aller croiser le regard de chacune des trois jeunes femmes.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer mais il se pourrait que ce soit un message. Et que vous soyez les prochaines victimes. Alors, restez près de notre agent, d'accord ?

* * *

_Héhéhé, un avis?_

_Vos pronostics pour celle d'entre vous qui apparaît au prochain chap'?_

_Et maintenant, je vous souhaite un excellent réveillon et une très bonne année 2013, et je vous retrouve le 1er avec Bad Day et Juste Tony! Byyye :)_


	3. Profiler

_Hola !_

_Me revoilà avec cette fic' qui vous êtes dédiée! Désolée pour le délai, j'attendais le retour de la personne concernée dans ce chapitre pour publier ! ;]_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_(Je vous ai répondu en MP si je me souviens bien... Si c'est pas le cas, j'arriiiiiiiiiiiive!)  
_

_Chou: Héhéhé, t'as deviné! :)_

* * *

**Profiler**

**.**

L'agent Timothy McGee était occupé à savourer son café latte quand la voix de ténor de son patron l'interpella depuis l'autre côté de l'open space. Il se redressa vivement, manquant de peu de renverser sa boisson. Et porta son attention en direction de l'homme qui se dirigeait vers lui à pas vifs.

-Oui, Patron ?

-La victime.

Deux mots, traduisant une question beaucoup plus longue : « Dites-moi tout ce que vous avez sur la dernière victime de notre dernière enquête, Timothy, s'il vous plait ». Il se racla donc nerveusement la gorge, attrapa la télécommande de l'écran plasma, se plaça devant, et commença son topo :

-Elsa Marcks, épouse d'un marine depuis 2 ans. Vingt-six ans. Avocate dont la principale passion était de collectionner des figurines de dessins animés.

-Quelque chose qui la relie aux précédents meurtres ?

McGee baissa son regard vers le dossier transmis par Vance. Le meurtre était le cinquième de ce type en moins de dix jours. L'assassin semblait prendre un malin plaisir à éparpiller ses victimes dans la capitale et ses alentours, dans les lieux les plus communs.

-Rien de particulier. Les précédentes victimes étaient deux américaines, une chinoise naturalisée américaine et un israélien. Une institutrice, une dentiste, une livreuse de pizza et un officier du Mossad, Patron. Pas de connaissances en commun, rien qui puisse les relier. Pourtant, ils ont eu affaire au même tueur, comme le prouve le mode opératoire des meurtres : Drogue et plume. Il choisit peut-être au hasard ?

-Au hasard, McGee ? Répéta durement Gibbs.

-Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, Patron, bredouilla l'agent en grimaçant légèrement derrière le regard meurtrier de son aîné.

-La photo ?

-Tony et Ziva reviennent de l'appartement des filles. Trois colocataires, deux étudiantes et une journaliste. Dorneget fait le mur devant leur porte, j'y file après.

-Trouvez-moi plus d'informations. Je veux savoir ce qui peut relier ces personnes, et pourquoi cette photo. Pourquoi cette plume. Je veux des réponses, McGee !

L'informaticien acquiesça en déglutissant, Gibbs se laissa sombrement tomber sur son fauteuil, le regard accroché aux noms figurant sur le plasma. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire. Il devait trouver ce que c'était. Et rapidement, avant qu'il y ait un nouveau meurtre.

.

-Attendez ! Retenez les portes !

La jeune femme présente dans l'ascenseur passa sa main entre les parois coulissantes de la cabine, permettant à celles-ci de se rouvrir et aux deux agents de se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle tourna ensuite son regard interrogateur vers les deux nouveaux arrivés.

-Quel étage ?

-Quatrième.

-J'y vais également, commenta l'inconnue en examinant légèrement les deux agents, tout en s'adossant à la paroi de la cabine.

Ils survolèrent tous les deux le badge « Visiteur » de la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes en visite ? Questionna Tony.

-Je viens voir l'agent spécial Jethro Gibbs, indiqua-t-elle.

-Oh. Nous travaillons avec lui.

Elle leur fit un large sourire derrière cette remarque, visiblement ravie.

-Alors, je suis enchantée de vous connaître, répondit-elle. Vous devez être les agents David et DiNozzo. Je suis envoyée par le directeur Vance pour vous aider à décrypter l'esprit de votre nouvel assassin.

-Une psy, donc ? Sourcilla Tony.

-« Profiler » est un terme plus adéquat.

-Comme « Sam Waters » dans « Profiler », la série. D'ailleurs, vous lui ressemblez, mais en plus mignonne, remarqua Tony sans quitter la femme du regard, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur l'open space.

Elle se glissa devant eux sans relever la remarque de l'italien et avança d'un pas assuré vers le bureau du chef d'équipe, Ziva et Tony sur les talons. Elle se stoppa devant son bureau, posa sa mallette de cuir beige clair au sol, racla sa gorge, et attendit que l'homme remarque sa présence, le tout sous un profond silence.

Enfin, il releva la tête.

-Vous me cachez la lumière, indiqua le chef d'équipe sans cacher son agacement.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, agent Gibbs.

Il fronça ses sourcils grisés, tout en l'examinant lentement de son regard d'acier.

-Vous êtes ?

-Votre nouvelle alliée, sourit-elle en tendant la main vers lui. Gwen Hetsi, profiler. Enchantée.

.

Il releva vivement son menton en entendant le nom de la nouvelle arrivée, écarquillant les yeux en la détaillant avec incrédulité, alors qu'il sentait son palpitant se mettre à danser à un rythme endiablé au sein de sa cage thoracique.

La main sur le thorax, Timothy McGee quitta son fauteuil, légèrement hébété. Et fit un pas vers la profiler, sans parvenir une seule seconde à la quitter du regard. Sans constater comme ses collègues se tournèrent un à un vers lui, étonnés de le voir réagir ainsi.

Il observa la jeune femme se tourner doucement vers lui pour le regarder avancer jusqu'à elle, ses sourcils se fronçant lentement alors qu'il se stoppait finalement d'un mouvement assez abrupte, à un mètre d'elle.

-Vous êtes Gwen Hetsi ? Balbutia Tim. _La_ Gwen Hetsi ?

Un léger sourire apparut sur les traits de la profiler. Elle acquiesça.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Timothy McGee, se présenta le jeune agent en relevant le menton, des étoiles brillant pratiquement au fond des yeux. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Gwen Hetsi. Je suis l'un de vos plus grands lecteurs. J'ai adoré votre dernier roman sur ce policier enfermé dans son mal-être, qui tombe d'une falaise et qui revit grâce à cette rencontre avec un vétérinaire, débita-t-il d'une traite.

-Vous avez aimé « Presque », sourit la jeune femme en penchant légèrement la tête. Inspiré de faits réels rencontrés parmi les affres de mon emploi.

-Je l'ai dévoré, avoua-t-il.

-Merci.

Ils laissèrent une seconde de battement, le premier ne sachant quoi rajouter, intimidé.

-J'ai l'impression de vous connaître, reprit finalement Gwen.

-Je suis également auteur.

-Débutant ?

-Plus vraiment.

-Votre nom ne me dit rien.

Il rougit légèrement.

-J'utilise un pseudonyme, comme vous.

-Il faut dire que « Gwenetsi » est plus pratique. Quel est votre nom d'auteur ?

-Thom E. Gemcity.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, impressionnée.

-_Vous_ êtes Gemcity ?

-Lui-même.

-J'attends la suite de "Deep Six" avec impatience.

-Je la termine.

-J'ai hâte de savoir si Lisa et Tommy vont enfin passer une nuit ensemb…

-…Ola ! Suffit ! Si on revenait à l'enquête, après votre petit thé entre auteurs ! Les coupa brutalement une voix agacée qui les tira de leur conversation avec un léger sursaut.

Elle se tourna vers l'agent très spécial qui venait de les interpeller, raide comme un i, sa main triturant nerveusement l'agrafeuse Mighty Mouse traînant sur son bureau.

-Veuillez nous excuser, souffla Gwen avec un petit signe de la tête. Je rencontre rarement d'autres auteurs. Cette enquête, donc… Je peux voir le dossier, agent Gibbs ?

* * *

_Gnihihihihi!_

_Bon, j'ai le droit de faire du Lecteur's Bobo Club? Peut-être associé à du TBC, qui sait?_

_Je ne sais pas encore qui sera le(s) prochains participant dans cette fic. Vous aurez la surprise ;]_


	4. McPsychopathe

_Hello ! _

_Aujourd'hui, vous allez retrouver pas mal de monde dans ce chapitre... Et deux d'entre vous font leur apparition !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chou : Je confirme, c'est très amusant. Très **très** amusant ;]_

* * *

**McPsychopathe**

.

-Encore un muffin, agent Dorneget ?

Il fit un sourire à la jeune fille qui lui tendait un petit plateau surmonté du délicieux gâteau, croustillant à souhait. Sa raison lui indiquait de refuser –il avait déjà cédé quatre fois-, son corps l'obligeait à tendre la main vers le muffin afin d'attraper entre ses doigts cette merveille de la pâtisserie.

Malgré sa volonté, son corps gagnait à chaque fois. Il desserrerait encore un cran de sa ceinture.

Il remercia l'étudiante d'un hochement de tête, tout en portant le muffin à ses lèvres.

-Ch'est délicieux, Mademoiselle Jones, commenta l'agent probatoire avant de mordre pour la seconde fois dans le muffin.

-Merci !

Elle lui fit un sourire ravissant et fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, il s'adossa à la porte avec un soupir de bien-être. Ce muffin était le Saint Graal des gâteaux.

Il constata cependant rapidement que, devant lui, les colocataires se regroupaient à table, deux d'entre elles avec cahiers et trousse dans la main, la troisième occupée à remettre son ordinateur portable dans son sac rose.

Il racla sa gorge pour attirer leur attention, elles se retournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

-Vous voulez un peu de jus d'orange pour accompagner le muffin ? Tenta aussitôt la petite blonde en écarquillant légèrement les yeux, affolée à l'idée de ne pas avoir songé à abreuver « leur » agent fédéral.

Il balaya la question d'un geste de la main.

-Non, non. Mais euh… Vous comptez sortir ?

-On doit aller en cours, agent Dorneget, répondit Pauline en passant une fine écharpe blanche autour de son cou.

-En cours…

-Et au travail ! Rajouta la troisième en attrapant son manteau bleu sur une chaise. Pourquoi ? Ça vous pose un problème ?

Il grimaça légèrement. Et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-C'est que… Enfin… Je dois vous surveiller !

-Et alors ?

Il cilla devant la question.

-Vous quittez l'appartement, et euh… Et… Normalement, vous ne devez pas sortir d'ici.

-On doit aller en cours.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer le TP d'anglais, rajouta Washington.

-Et moi celui de français.

-Et je dois aller rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, argumenta à nouveau WJ. Si je le rends demain, je serai en retard. Je ne _veux_ pas rendre un livre en retard. Vous comprenez?

Il bafouilla une réponse incompréhensif devant le regard implorant de la jeune fille. Pauline s'avança alors vers l'agent probatoire qui avait pris une teinte rouge vif, s'adressant à lui avec un sourire confiant.

-Vous allez venir avec nous en cours, agent Dorneget, voilà tout !

-Moi ? Venir avec… Non. Non, je ne peux pas, non. Non.

-Mais si, allez, ça va aller, agent Dorny, se moqua la journaliste en lui tapotant l'épaule. Les cours, c'est fabuleux, vous allez voir ! Je vous laisse avec mes colocs. Veillez sur elles. Je vous fais confiance, ok ? A ce soir, les filles !

Elle passa devant l'agent derrière cette remarque. Et s'éclipsa sous le regard effaré de Ned, pendant que les deux autres attrapaient leurs sacs de cours, avant de se planter devant lui, décidées.

-On y va ?

.

-C'est intéressant.

Elle reposa le dossier sur le bureau du chef d'équipe, alors que celui-ci plissait légèrement les paupières sous la remarque.

-Éclairez-nous de vos lumières, Profiler, lâcha-t-il avec un sarcasme évident.

-A vos ordres, Chef d'équipe.

Elle fit quelques pas entre les bureaux, sous le regard impressionné de trois agents soufflés par la répartie… Et par le fait que celle-ci ait fait sourire leur aîné.

-Selon toute vraisemblance, notre assassin est un homme. Américain, travailleur, trente à quarante ans, mal dans sa peau, à la recherche d'un idéal.

-Et cet idéal est… Débuta Tony en tendant la main vers elle.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de l'agent senior pour terminer la phrase laissée en suspens :

-…Ce qui relie nos victimes. On devine également que sa façon de tuer est une méthode pour ne pas trop faire souffrir ses victimes, la plume pourrait donc être un symbole de sa légèreté, de sa clémence. Ou de ses désirs.

-Nous avons affaire à un tueur sensible, résuma Ziva.

-Exactement, confirma Gwen.

-Alors, on doit lancer nos recherches sur tous les sensibles de la capitale et de ses alentours ? McPsychopathe, que faisais-tu chaque nuit depuis les derniers dix jours ?

-Et toi, Tony ?

-Des choses que je ne répéterai pas pour ne pas t'effrayer, McVertu.

-Rien d'autre ? Souleva Gibbs en croisant le regard de la profiler.

-Je voudrais davantage d'informations sur les victimes. Leurs vies, leurs amis, leurs familles, leurs hobbies. Quelque chose les relie, et ce quelque chose est désiré par notre assassin. Si nous trouvons ce que c'est, nous avons de bonnes possibilités de retrouver le tueur au plus vite.

Gibbs lança une œillade circulaire à ses trois agents.

-Vous avez entendu ?

-On est dessus, Patron ! Répondit Tony en englobant ses collègues, ses mains volant déjà sur le clavier.

-J'aimerai aller discuter avec les étudiantes, rajouta Gwen en se stoppant devant le bureau du plus âgé.

Le chef d'équipe l'observa un instant, silencieusement. Et tendit finalement sa main vers l'informaticien.

-McGee.

Le concerné hocha de la tête, un sourire ravi naissant sur ses lèvres. Et se redressa en désignant l'ascenseur à la jeune femme. Elle lui emboîta le pas.

-J'espère que vous allez m'offrir un spoiler sur « Deep Seven », s'amusa-t-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans la cabine de métal.

-D'accord, mais vous me donnez un indice sur la suite de « Personne ».

Elle lâcha un léger rire alors que les portes de métal se refermaient sur eux.

-Marché conclu !

.

Occupée à faire les cent pas devant la porte de l'université, écouteurs rivés aux oreilles et téléphone dans la main, elle attendait impatiemment que les deux autres arrivent.

Elle n'avait jamais été patiente, et encore moins aujourd'hui. Elle avait vraiment besoin de discuter de ce dernier épisode de JAG où les scénaristes avaient osé faire _ça_.

Poussant un bref soupir alors que les images de sa série favorite revenaient danser derrière ses prunelles, elle leva son téléphone devant elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas reçu un nouveau message.

Et accusa alors le coup brutal qu'on lui porta, s'affalant au sol alors qu'une main venait se coller sur sa joue pour la coller contre le ciment, tandis qu'un genou se posait sur elle pour l'empêcher de se relever.

Elle réussit à lâcher un hoquet étouffé en croisant le regard clair de l'étrange blonde qui la maintenait au sol, constatant rapidement qu'une deuxième leur tournait autour, son arme tendue vers elle.

-Amy DiNato, siffla celle qui la maintenait au sol, d'un ton sec teinté d'un léger accent.

La pauvre victime acquiesça difficilement. La femme qui leur tournait autour lâcha alors un sourire de satisfaction.

-Ziva va être ravie. Nous venons de trouver notre assassin. N'est-ce-pas, Miryam ?

L'israélienne qui la clouait au sol lança un regard de prédateur à Amy, pendant que celle-ci essayait promptement de décoller son visage du ciment.

-Il ne fallait pas t'en prendre au Mossad, grinça sèchement la blonde avant de la relever d'un mouvement sec.

* * *

_Amy, ton passage est en souvenir d'un certain club. Même s'il est fermé, je n'ai pas oublié! *clin d'œil appuyé*_

_Miryam, je compte bien respecter ton caractère. Mais tu es ici dans ta version "agent-du-Mossad-ultra-en-colère". Tu comprendras pourquoi au prochain chap'!  
_

_Review?  
_


	5. Caméra cachée

_Hello !_

_Héhéhé, merci pour vos reviews :). Ravie de voir que vous appréciez cette fic', comme j'apprécie de l'écrire !_

_Pas de nouveau personnage dans ce chapitre, mais on retrouve ceux déjà présentés !_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Je répondrais aux reviews des inscrits par MP demain :) Pour les autres:_

_Sasha: Merci d'avoir tout lu, sans connaître les membres du site en plus, merci ;)_

_Chou: La voilà ;]_

* * *

**Caméra cachée**

**.**

-Ned !

L'interpellé releva le menton, croisant le regard vert clair d'un autre agent venant vers lui, accompagné d'une jolie femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il indiqua alors aux deux étudiantes qui le suivaient de s'arrêter, pour attendre son collègue et l'inconnue.

-Salut, Tim. Tu ne devais pas me remplacer dans deux heures ?

McGee hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je viens t'emprunter tes protégées, Dorneget, l'informa l'informaticien en saluant les jeunes femmes d'un petit sourire. Vous voulez bien nous suivre au NCIS ?

Elles se jetèrent un court regard, aussi étonnée l'une que l'autre.

-Nous ?

-Et les cours ?

-Il faut vraiment que j'aille à ce TP… Grimaça Washington en ramenant nerveusement ses mains l'une au-dessus de l'autre.

-Vous allez devoir le manquer, s'excusa l'enquêteur en sortant sa plaque pour leur présenter. Je suis agent du NCIS, Timothy McGee. Et je vous présente mademoiselle Gwen Hetsi, elle est profiler et elle va vous poser quelques questions…

-Je suis quelqu'un de très heureuse, répondit aussitôt Washington.

-Et non, mon poisson rouge n'est pas mort le jour de mes cinq ans en me laissant désespérément seule et triste, rajouta Pline avec un léger sarcasme.

La profiler laissa un léger sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le type de choses que je souhaite savoir, objecta calmement Gwen. Je ne suis pas psychologue, mais profiler.

-Alors, vous n'allez pas nous demander si le doudou que nous avions à l'âge de trois ans est celui qui nous manquera éternellement, ce qui expliquerait le fait que nous devions dormir avec une pâle copie de celui-ci toutes les nuits ?

-Absolument pas. Mais je trouve que c'est une histoire très mignonne.

Washington jeta un regard sur ses chaussures, cachant difficilement le sourire enfantin qui naissait sur ses lèvres derrière cette remarque. La seconde en profita pour reprendre la parole :

-Et pourquoi vous souhaitez nous parler, alors ?

-Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi notre dernière victime avait une photo de vous dans sa poche. Et ce qui pourrait vous relier à l'assassin de cinq meurtres en série…

Pline sourcilla. Et mordilla pensivement ses lèvres derrière cette remarque.

-Ah. D'accord. Bon. Ok. De toute façon, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller visiter un bâtiment fédéral.

La seconde haussa brièvement les épaules. Et la suivit en direction de la Dodge, non sans s'être enquis d'une légère question la tourmentant :

-Tu crois qu'ils font des cartes postales ?

.

-Doucement ! Hé mais… Attention, ce perfecto est en cuir ! DOU-CE-MENT !

Debout devant l'entrée de l'université, Amy repoussa la main posée sur son épaule avec agacement, affrontant le regard vert de celle qui l'avait envoyé par terre sans sourciller. La seconde esquissa un microscopique sourire, amusée par cette réaction.

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour m'avoir mis à terre !

-Cinq meurtres en dix jours, c'est une bonne raison ? Répondit négligemment la blonde en lançant une œillade à sa partenaire.

La plus jeune pâlit légèrement.

-Quoi ?

-Ne faites pas celle qui n'a pas entendu.

-Je répète : « QUOI ? ».

-Cinq meurtres, un suspect : Vous, commenta Elen en la désignant de son arme.

-C'est une caméra cachée ?

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi une caméra serait-elle cachée ?

-Une caméra cachée ? Comme les canulars à la télévision. Non ? Vous ne connaissez pas ? Enfin, de quel monde vous venez ?

-Vous allez nous suivre, se contenta de répondre Elen.

-Non ! Je suis vraiment suspectée ?

-Oui.

Amy fronça le nez, perturbée.

-…J'ai l'impression d'être la pauvre victime innocente mais présumée coupable dans « Les Experts ». Je n'ai rien à voir avec votre truc machin. Appelez Horacio, et laissez-moi tranquille, ok ?

-Tu entends, Elen ? Du sarcasme ?

-J'entends, Miryam. Mais, en général, le sarcasme est vite oublié après un interrogatoire chez nous.

-Et ce que j'oublie encore plus vite, c'est les femmes dans votre genre ! J'ai cours, là !

Elle essaya de reculer. Mais se retrouva vite rattrapée par une virulente poigne autour du bras.

-On va d'abord passer par la case « Interrogatoire », lui souffla Elen.

-Celle qui suit en toute logique la case « Ecrasons le visage de notre suspecte par terre, c'est décoratif » ?

La brune lui décocha un lent sourire. Et la poussa vers l'une des voitures garées le long du parking. A l'instant même où elles se retrouvèrent arrêté par un homme en costume noir, tendant devant lui arme et insigne dorée ornée d'un aigle. Un deuxième se tenait légèrement en retrait, moins assuré mais l'arme fièrement tendue devant lui.

-On ne bouge plus. NCIS. Relâchez cette personne ! Énonça calmement le plus maigre des deux.

Elen et Miryam s'échangèrent un court regard désabusé.

-Mossad, répondit un rien sèchement la brune en levant sa veste noire pour dévoiler sa plaque. Cette personne est une suspecte...

-Innocente ! Une suspecte innocente ! La coupa Amy en se dégageant à nouveau de la poigne d'Elen d'un dynamique coup d'épaule.

Elle avança d'un pas vers Timothy McGee, le suppliant du regard d'intervenir. Il lâcha donc un minuscule soupir. Et désigna Amy.

-Pourquoi cette personne est suspecte ?

-Qui est suspecte ? Intervint une troisième personne en venant vers eux, son regard passant de l'une à l'autre des trois femmes avec attention.

-Vous ne deviez pas nous attendre dans la voiture ?

-Je ne suis pas du genre à rester spectatrice. Qui est suspecte, donc ?

-Et vous, vous êtes qui ? Interrogea Elen en la dévisageant avec curiosité.

-Plus tard, les présentations ! Plus tard ! Maugréa Amy en levant les yeux au ciel. On parle d'une chose importante, là : MON INNOCENCE!

-Je suis profiler, répondit Gwen sans quitter la jeune fille du regard.

Elle laissa passer un court silence, avant de reprendre avec évidence :

-…Et je peux vous assurer que cette personne est absolument innocente. Il n'en fait aucun doute.

* * *

_Alooooors? :)_


	6. De l'autre côté du miroir

_Hello !_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Arg, que du bonheur !  
_

_Je vais faire un petit récapitulatif à la fin de ce chapitre pour tous les personnages apparus jusqu'à présent.  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_Sasha: Oui, elles sont marrantes :D Et oui, ça fait plein de filles, du coup, je pense que MiniBleu va s'inviter au prochain chap'.  
_

_Kal: Voui, il y a pas mal de monde, il vaut mieux lire cette fic' à tête reposée ^^  
_

* * *

**De l'autre côté du miroir**_  
_

_._

-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous pouvez affirmer qu'une personne n'est pas coupable rien qu'en la regardant.

La profiler se laissa le temps de boire une gorgée de son thé à la menthe avant de répondre, pendant que la seconde attendait, les deux mains entourant sa tasse encore brûlante.

-Il y a d'abord le fait que son profil ne correspondait absolument pas à celui de l'assassin. Ensuite, c'est la base de mon travail de pouvoir décrypter les gens, répondit Gwen en penchant légèrement son visage sur le côté afin de mieux observer la scène se déroulant derrière la vitre teintée. Je suis une analyste comportementale, hors, quatre-vingt pour cent de nos mots passent par notre corps et non par notre voix. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai immédiatement remarqué ses gestes, la façon dont elle maintenait ses épaules, dont elle vous défiait… Tout était très parlant. Cette fille m'a littéralement hurlé qu'elle était innocente.

-Elle l'a aussi hurlé de façon tout à fait verbale, commenta l'israélienne avec un mince haussement d'épaules.

-Ce que j'aurais fait aussi si l'on m'avait aplatie la tête au sol après m'y avoir fait tomber. Vous faites toujours ça avec vos suspects ?

Miryam ne put s'empêcher de plisser les yeux devant le ton de la profiler, où perçaient avec évidence certains reproches, malgré le fait que celle-ci ait visiblement tenté de les garder pour elle.

-Non. Mais, j'étais assez en colère, et je crois que je me suis laissé emporter. D'ailleurs, Elen doit être en train de tenter de l'expliquer à Ziva et son supérieur. Je crois que ce dernier n'a pas trop apprécié mon geste.

-Et pourquoi étiez-vous en colère ?

Miryam but mécaniquement une petite gorgée de sa boisson et laissa ensuite passer une longue seconde, le regard perdu sur la nuque d'un Tony occupé à interroger la jeune fille, de l'autre côté du miroir.

-L'agent du Mossad assassiné par notre tueur en série était un très bon ami… Lâcha finalement l'israélienne en croisant ses bras devant elle. On avait passé pas mal d'années ensemble depuis que nous avions été promus officiers. Je voulais la peau de celui qui lui avait fait ça, elle semblait le coupable idéal.

Gwen hocha la tête, comprenant mieux le geste de la seconde. Et reporta son attention sur l'interrogatoire.

-Voyons voir pourquoi cette jeune fille était autant relié à nos meurtres, souffla la profiler.

.

Il déposa lentement les relevés de compte devant elle, prenant le temps de lire les sentiments s'alignant sur son visage alors qu'elle découvrait chacun des documents. Il n'y lut que de l'étonnement, voire de l'ahurissement.

-Wow. Je suis sacrément riche. Je peux garder l'argent, dites ? Commenta-t-elle en attrapant entre ses doigts glacés l'un des documents.

-Ça dépend. Vous voulez être inculpée pour le meurtre de cinq personnes ?

-On dit que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt en haussant l'un de ses sourcils et en balançant la feuille sur la table. Je me contenterais de mon futur salaire et d'une petite maison dans la banlieue de Washington plutôt que d'un palace à Miami. Vous m'expliquez c'est quoi ces trois millions sur mon compte ?

-J'allais vous poser la même question.

-Un banquier qui m'a rajouté quelques zéros de trop lors de son dernier virement ?

-Un assassin qui vous a payé pour commettre des meurtres ? Lâcha-t-il sur le même ton naturel, attestant ainsi de son petit tressaillement d'horreur derrière cette idée.

-Vous parlez à la fille qui vient de passer une journée de shopping avec ses copines en babillant sur son acteur préféré. Pas à celle qui passe ses journées dans le noir à ricaner en pensant à la façon dont elle tranchera la gorge du prochain passant.

-Alors, pourquoi ce virement ? L'interrogea Tony en désignant la ligne où était stipulés les trois millions, avec l'un des intitulés les plus clairs : « Mort ».

-Parce que je n'ai pas de chance.

-Vous n'avez pas de chance non plus au niveau d'internet, puisque la photo des deux étudiantes a été retrouvée sur votre blog. Ce qui a d'ailleurs mit la puce à l'oreille aux deux lionnes qui vous ont attaqué, tout à l'heure.

Elle frémit derrière cette remarque.

-Je n'ai pas posté cette photo.

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-Coup monté ?

-Contre vous, une étudiante qui n'a rien demandé ?

-La meilleure façon de gagner du temps pour échapper à votre vigilance, rétorqua la jeune fille en relevant légèrement le menton.

Il resta un instant pensif derrière cette remarque. Et attrapa le petit dossier bleu à sa droite, survolant du regard le nom de l'étudiante.

-« DiNato ».

-Américaine d'origine italienne. Comme vous, je suppose, puisque vous n'avez aucun accent, agent DiNozzo.

-Exact.

Il marqua une pause, tapotant les dossiers du bout du doigt, pensif, pendant qu'elle se laissait aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, le regard volant vers la petite caméra dans le coin de la pièce.

-Je peux récupérer une vidéo ? Pour montrer à mes amies que j'ai été interrogée pour de vrai au NCIS. C'est quand même assez exceptionnel.

Il ne releva pas, se contentant de se redresser, les documents entre les mains. Et de se diriger vers la porte, sous un regard noisette fixement posé sur lui.

-Agent DiNozzo ?

Il se retourna lentement vers la jeune fille qui avait quitté sa chaise et le regardait avec beaucoup d'espoir.

-Je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici ?

-Avant la nuit, confirma Tony d'un hochement de tête. Mais vous resterez à Washington. Tant que nous ne savons pas pourquoi un individu a versé cet argent sur votre compte, ni pourquoi cette photo, vous serez sous la surveillance d'un agent fédéral.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement du menton. Et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise avec un léger soupir, tandis qu'il quittait la pièce d'un pas vif.

.

-Agent DiNozzo.

Il s'arrêta pour faire demi-tour sur lui-même, croisant les regards des deux jeunes femmes qui venaient de sortir de la salle d'observation, leur indiquant d'un regard qu'il était à leur écoute.

-Je dois monter retrouver les deux étudiantes dans la salle de réunion, mais avant ça, je voulais vous le confirmer : Elle est totalement innocente.

-Je sais, ça saute aux yeux.

-Mais quelqu'un a voulu nous faire croire le contraire.

-Là aussi, c'est totalement évident, et il nous reste à trouver qui pour avoir notre coupable, commenta Tony en croisant les bras devant lui, son regard dérivant de la profiler à la seconde jusqu'à présent muette, pour la dévisager avec curiosité. Alors, vous êtes du Mossad ?

-Et je vous connais, agent DiNozzo, confirma-t-elle en lui tendant une main qu'il serra avec un bref regard interrogatif.

-Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vu dans les « boums » qu'organise Ziva.

-Des « boums » ? Répéta Miryam, sans comprendre.

-Il ironise, commenta Gwen en retenant un soupir agacé en direction de l'agent fédéral. Il voulait dire qu'il ne vous avait jamais rencontré.

-Oh. Non, effectivement. Mais je vous ai reconnu, ma sœur m'a beaucoup parlé de cet agent « sûr de lui-même, qui parle beaucoup trop, mais qui cache au final un caractère plutôt sympathique ».

-Je suis sûr qu'elle parlait de McGee pour les deux premières parties, commenta l'italien en remettant son col de chemise en place d'un coup sec, agacé. Et qui est votre sœur ?

L'israélienne lui lâcha un sourire obligeant.

-Tout le monde nous dit pourtant que nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau, agent DiNozzo… Je suis Miryam Tuvia, la sœur de Liat.

* * *

_Miryam: Et voilà pourquoi tu es blonde aux yeux verts! MOUAHAHA xD, j'étais obligée O-BLI-GEE !_

_Un avis?_

* * *

**_Les personnages, par ordre d'apparition: _**

_- Elen / Furieuse : Agent du Mossad  
_

_- Washington Jones / WJ : Etudiante / Coloc'_

_- Pauline Winchester / Pline84 : Etudiante / Coloc'_

_- Sophia Blewgreen / PBG : Journaliste / Coloc'_

_- Gwen Hesti / Gwenetsi : Profiler / Auteur_

_- Amy DiNato / AmyDiNozzo : Etudiante _

_- Miryam Tuvia / Miryam.c : Agent du Mossad_

_Et d'autres à venir... ;)_


	7. Adorable

_Bonsoaaaar!_

_Contente que "l'identité" de Miryam vous ait surprise! ;] C'était prévu depuis le tout début, un cadeau pour Miryam qui adore Liat. Et si vous ne vous rappelez pas de qui est Liat, regarder les épisodes 8 et 9 de la saison 8. Ou lisez Lioness. D'ailleurs, même si vous connaissez Liat, lisez Lioness. C'est un sacrilège de ne pas le faire ;)_

_Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont posé la question: Qui vais-je faire apparaître dans cette fics? Mes lecteurs fidèles et mes auteurs préférés (ceux qui sont toujours présents sur le site à l'heure actuelle, of course) ! _

_Et maintenant: Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Pline: Viiii, tu vas rencontrer Gwen ! ;]_

_Absolette: Le plus difficile va être de trouver des prénoms aux personnes avec des pseudos particuliers!_

_Marguerite: Et j'en suis ravie!_

_Rosa: Bientôt, très bientôt._

_Lul: Mais Liat est un personnage de la série! ;) Elle ne va pas apparaître, c'est juste un clin d'oeil !_

_Constance: Je me suis beaucoup amusée pour cet interrogatoire xD_

_Amy: Ton pseudo, ta répartie, la fic' que tu as osé faire sur ma petite personne: Tu as le cran et la répartie d'une DiNozzo, très chère._

_WJ: Je commande une review constructive sur ce chapitre STEUPLAIT!_

_Ankou: Liat? Mais elle est très sympathique comme perso (va lire Lioness!). Vi, le thé à la menthe, c'était rien que pour Gwen et Miryam :D_

_FdB: Viiii, tu vas connaître plein d'auteurs et de lecteurs, t'inquiètes pas! ;)_

_Sasha: Liat est une agent du Mossad, partenaire de Malachi et "remplaçante" de Ziva auprès d'Eli._

_Furieuse: Je ne pouvais pas imaginer cet interrogatoire autrement xD_

_Rose Eliade: La voici! ;)_

* * *

**Adorable**

.

-Vous voulez peut-être un petit quelque chose à boire en attendant ? Un jus d'orange, un verre d'eau ? Ou du thé, le thé c'est très bon. Surtout quand il est bien sucré. Tata Odette m'a toujours dit qu'un bon thé avec plein de sucre, c'est meilleur qu'un soda avec plein de sucre, parce que le thé, ce n'est pas du soda. Ce qui est logique, parce que si le thé était du soda, ce serait étrange, et que si c'était étrange, ce ne serait pas normal. Ce qui est logique étant normal…

-Euh…Agent Noolen ?

-Vi ?

-On va juste prendre de l'eau.

-D'accord ! Je vais vous chercher ça, Mademoiselle Winchester !

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas sautillant, pendant que les deux jeunes femmes échangeaient un court regard.

-Ils ont quand même des agents assez étranges au NCIS, remarqua Pauline.

-Oh, je l'ai trouvé plutôt adorable. Comme un petit nounours un peu pataud, mais si attachant…

-WJ, tu trouves tout le monde adorable, soupira la seconde.

-Sauf ce méchant dans la saison une de JAG, celui qui a un couteau à cran et les dents jaunes. Et notre prof d'histoire aussi. Les deux me font peur.

Elle frissonna en y repensant, Pauline s'autorisa à un petit sourire avant d'aller la rejoindre pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Mais la victime d'un serial killer qui avait une photo dans sa poche et qui fait de nous des victimes potentielles… Non ? Releva Pline avec amusement, pendant que la seconde plissait le nez derrière ses mots.

-Bah non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on a un agent ! Tu crois que ça va rester Neddy ?

-Non, on va en avoir d'autres.

-On pourra peut-être les adopter, après, tenta WJ avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

-Avoir une collection d'agents, confirma Pline.

Elles se turent en souriant à cette seule idée. Jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Noolen portant deux verres, et la profiler. La nouvelle arrivante leur indiqua les sièges d'un geste, elles s'installèrent face à elle, pendant que MiniBleu quittait la pièce et qu'un autre agent entrait, assez âgé, les cheveux grisés. Il s'installa face aux étudiantes, Gwen prit la parole en premier:

-J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ?

-Non. MiniBleu nous a raconté des blagues, l'informa Washington-Jones.

-Ah ? C'était des blagues ? S'étonna Pline.

-Celle sur le petit chien roux était très drôle. Excusez-nous, vous pouvez continuer, indiqua-t-elle à la profiler qui la remercia d'un petit sourire.

-D'abord, laissez-moi vous présenter l'agent Gibbs, qui dirige cette enquête. Ensuite… Vous êtes ici car nous avons besoin de déterminer pourquoi votre photo était dans la poche de cette victime, et pour ça, il est nécessaire que je vous connaisse mieux…

-Ah.

-On doit vous raconter notre enfance, des trucs comme ça ? Demande Washington.

-Non, pas nécessairement. On va juste commencer par ce que vous entoure. Vous avez fait de nouvelles rencontres, récemment ?

-Nop.

-Ryan Noolen, répondit à son tour Pline avec un léger regard vers la porte.

-Quelque chose qui pourrait vous relier à notre victime ? Vous la connaissez ?

Elle tendit la photo d'identité de la dernière victime vers les jeunes filles.

-Jamais vu, commenta WJ.

-J'adore son manteau, rajouta la seconde.

-Le tueur signe des meurtres d'une plume tatouée. Vous n'avez jamais fait de deltaplane, pris l'avion… ?

-J'ai peur des avions, l'informa la blondinette.

-Nada depuis plus de deux ans.

-Les oiseaux ?

-Non.

-J'adore les oiseaux, sourit WJ. Mais je ne les approche plus trop depuis qu'il y en a un qui m'a mordu le doigt, il y a quelques semaines. Ça m'a fait un sacré bobo, j'avais même un pansement. C'est Sophia qui me l'avait fait. Avec un smiley dessus. C'était mignon.

-Vous aimez la lecture, l'écriture ?

-J'adore.

-Moi aussi, confirma WJ.

La profiler nota cette information sur son carnet.

-La plume peut avoir beaucoup de significations possibles, et je pense qu'elle peut aussi désigner la littérature, souleva Gwen en observant avec attention leur réactions, remarquant qu'elles sourcillaient légèrement derrière cette remarque.

-C'est notre prof de français l'assassin ? Lâcha Pline, contrariée.

-Oh mince alors, c'est peut-être parce que je lui ai rendu son devoir avec un jour de retard ?

-Non, ça ne signifie pas ça, les rassura Gwen. Vous lisez beaucoup ?

-Vi.

-Tout le temps, compléta Pline.

-Et vous écrivez ?

-Ensemble ! Confirma WJ.

-On écrit une histoire sur internet.

L'agent et la profiler s'échangèrent un lourd regard.

-On peut lire cette histoire ? S'enquit Gwen.

-Bien sûr, approuva Pline. Je vais vous donner l'adresse internet…

.

-Devine quoi ?

Elle déposa son sac rose sur son bureau, son manteau sur la patère. Et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, son regard dérivant vers sa collègue actuellement concentrée sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Sophia, je me suis levée à six heures ce matin, oublie-moi pour le jeu des devinettes, s'il te plait, grommela la seconde après avoir plaqué sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un long bâillement.

-Roh, allez, Joly.

L'intéressée quitta son écran du regard pour aller planter ses deux prunelles sur le visage de la seconde. Elle capitula en voyant l'air suppliant de la jeune femme au pull rose et bleu.

-Tu as réussi à tenir toute la matinée sans boire un coca ? Tenta Joly.

-L'impossible n'est pas réalisable. Non. Mes coloc' sont au cœur d'une enquête fédérale !

Joly sourcilla légèrement.

-Washington et Pauline ? Nous parlons bien des deux personnes les plus gentilles au monde qui vivent avec toi, là ?

-Yep.

-Wow. Raconte.

-Longue histoire, super enquête. J'ai trouvé notre nouveau champ d'investigation, Joly ! On va faire un super papier !

L'enthousiasme de la journaliste obligea la seconde à sourire, alors qu'elle se redressait pour contourner les bureaux et se placer face à sa collègue.

-C'est notre nouvelle affaire, si j'ai bien compris.

-T'as bien compris. On va pouvoir aider mes coloc', travailler en même temps, et publier l'article de l'année. C'est pas génial ?

-C'est plutôt sympa. Mais, on ne risque pas de se faire rembarrer par les fédéraux sur l'enquête ?

-Justement, répliqua la seconde en jouant malicieusement avec son collier tricolore, c'est là qu'on va s'amuser. Le but de notre enquête… Va être de devancer les agents. On va trouver l'assassin _avant_ eux ! Et j'ai déjà une idée pour commencer...

* * *

_TADAAAAM!_

_Un avis ?_

* * *

_Nouveau personnage du chapitre:  
_

_Joly Jump / Jolyjump : Journaliste  
_


	8. Histoires

_Bonsuär!_

_Troisième chapitre ce week-end. Ce qu'on appelle la fièvre de l'écrivain ! *Ne se soignera pas*_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Les connectés : Réponse par MP!_

_Chou : Vi, j'avoue. Mais j'essaye d'étaler et de ne pas inclure tous les personnages dans les chapitres pour ne pas vous perdre. C'est chacun son tour xD_

_Sasha: MiniBleu n'est pas un lecteur, mais il reste mon chouchou xD_

* * *

**Histoires**

.

-Vous voyez, ça, c'est une fanfiction, indiqua Washington-Jones en plaçant son doigt sur l'écran plasma et en se tournant vers Gibbs pour vérifier qu'il l'écoutait.

L'ancien marine hocha la tête, l'étudiante attrapa alors l'ordinateur portable relié au plasma pour poursuivre son explication, sous l'attention de sa colocataire, des agents fédéraux, des israéliennes et de la profiler. Un large public qui lui donnait légèrement le trac.

Elle rabattit nerveusement l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille en faisant aller la souris vers sa dernière histoire mise à jour de l'autre main, laissant la page s'afficher à l'écran pour la désigner à son public.

-Celle-ci est ma dernière-née. J'en ai une dizaine à mon actif, avec au total une bonne centaine de chapitres. Et Pauline et moi-même avons actuellement une collaboration. Nous écrivons principalement sur JAG.

-Le coupable est peut-être relié à ces histoires, indiqua Gwen en quittant le bureau de l'informaticien contre lequel elle s'était adossée pour aller se ranger au côté de Gibbs. La plume indiquerait le côté auteur et littéraire des deux jeunes femmes.

Gibbs opina du chef, le regard fixement posé sur l'écran plasma. Tony prit à son tour la parole.

-Quelque chose relierait les étudiantes, les victimes et notre meurtrier. Quelque chose qui a un lien avec ce site.

-Alors, épluchez-le, ordonna Gibbs en se tournant vers ses agents.

-Si je peux me permettre, intervint Pauline en levant la main, j'ai peut-être une information qui pourrait vous intéresser.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, elle se sentit légèrement rougir.

-On vous écoute, indiqua Gibbs.

-Il y a deux ou trois petites choses qui peuvent peut-être vous paraître importantes. D'abord, nous ne sommes pas seules à écrire ces fanfictions, mais en fait et si vous prenez tous les livres et films qui existent et qui inspirent des histoires, nous sommes plusieurs centaines. Sur JAG, on doit être une trentaine. Et il y a tout autant de lecteurs. Et parfois, on a des lecteurs particuliers. Et quand je dis particulier, c'est… Vraiment particuliers.

Elle s'arrêta, le souffle légèrement court. Et attendit la réaction des autres. Qui ne tarda pas :

-Qu'entendez-vous par particulier ?

Elle braqua son regard vers Tony qui venait de poser cette question.

-Et bien… Le mieux, c'est que je vous montre, non ?

Elle rejoignit Washington. Et alla cliquer sur les commentaires de leur dernière histoire. Les agents froncèrent les sourcils en voyant ce qui s'inscrivait sur l'écran.

-Pourquoi cette personne veut vous attaquer à coup de tronçonneuse ? Questionna Ziva, interloquée.

-Parce qu'elle n'a pas trop apprécié mon suspense, grimaça Pline. Et il y en a beaucoup, comme ça, énormément.

Gibbs et McGee s'échangèrent un court regard. L'informaticien opina du chef avant que le premier n'ait mentionné un quelconque mot :

-Oui, je recherche tous les personnes ayant commenté avec « menaces » et se trouvant dans la capitale, Patron. C'est comme si c'était fait !

.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Marmonna Joly en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet sur la devanture de l'endroit d'où perçait un mauvais son de heavy métal grésillant, ainsi qu'une odeur légèrement putride s'évadant par la porte entrouverte.

-Je ne sais pas, je te répondrais dans une vingtaine de minutes, indiqua Sophia en rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête pour entrer dans le bar –rapidement imitée par sa collègue-, les mains dans les poches, Joly à sa gauche. Enfin, si on est encore vivantes, rajouta-t-elle en posant le regard sur une sorte de gnome occupé à vider une bouteille de bière douteuse d'un trait.

La seconde grimaça, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le bar en essayant de se faire les plus discrètes possible parmi les bikers tatoués qui bavardaient à grand renforts de cris barbares et de rires gras

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le bar. Et s'installèrent sur les tabourets, résistant toutes les deux difficilement à l'envie de les essuyer avec une bonne dose de produit antiseptique avant de s'asseoir dessus.

La barman, une brune aux cheveux crasseux blindés de tatouages méconnaissables, s'arrêta devant eux, les désignant du menton, occupé à nettoyer un verre avec un torchon n'ayant certainement jamais vu la trace d'une machine à laver dans son existence.

-J'vous sers quoi ?

Les deux jeunes femmes partagèrent un court regard, hésitantes.

-Euh… Un coca, tenta Sophia.

La tatouée lui jeta un regard partageant mépris et dédain.

-J'sers pas de coca.

-Alors… Euh… Un mojito ?

La barman pinça les lèvres, le nez froncé. Et observa ensuite sa collègue.

-Et vous ?

-La… La même chose, s'il vous plait, bafouilla Joly en tirant sur les pans de sa capuche avec une certaine tension, son regard errant vers les quelques bikers qui commençaient à leur jeter de drôles de regards, curieux.

La barman acquiesça d'un grommellement et partit s'activer derrière le comptoir. Joly se pencha alors vers sa collègue.

-C'est une super mauvaise idée, So.

-Ca va peut-être nous amener à notre assassin, rétorqua la journaliste en jetant un petit coup d'œil vers la barman qui semblait tendre l'oreille vers elles. Mon indic' m'a confirmé que la seule personne apte à vendre le produit ayant drogué les victimes traînait souvent dans ce bar. Si c'est le cas, on aura plus qu'à lui soutirer les informations nécessaires sur ses clients pour retrouver notre coupable. Facile.

-Et comment tu veux faire ça, siffla Joly. En lui demandant avec ton air de chat potté ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis venue avec toi, soupira la brune alors qu'un mojito à la couleur douteuse arrivait devant elle.

-Parce que je suis une adorable collègue ? Sourit Sophia en attrapant son mojito avec une grimace.

-Parce que je couvre tes arrières, corrigea Joly en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

-J'ai cru entendre que vous voulez voir mon chef, intervint une voix derrière eux, les faisant toutes deux brusquement sursauter et ainsi renverser la moitié de leurs boissons.

Elles se retournèrent avec le même élan, se retrouvant face à face à trois molosses, dont celui à la tête patibulaire qui s'était adressé à elles, son regard d'un noir perçant passant de l'une à l'autre.

-Ca dépend, votre chef est un assassin sans âme ? Grimaça Joly en penchant la tête sur le côté pour constater que la sortie du bar était désormais bloquée par trois bikers.

-Ca dépend, l'imita le type. Qui êtes-vous ?

Les deux complices partagèrent une même œillade inquiète.

-Qui est votre chef ? Se contenta de répondre Sophia.

Le biker haussa les épaules. Et, d'un coup de tête, indiqua à ses deux hommes d'escorter les jeunes femmes vers la sortie. Elles se retrouvèrent maintenues par deux molosses chacune, poussées vers l'avant, alors que le meneur leur lâchait un large sourire.

-Le mieux, c'est de le rencontrer…Sourit perfidement celui-ci en leur faisant un petit clin d'œil.

.

-Alors, comme ça, Miryam est la sœur de Liat, marmonna Tony en braquant le volant de la Dodge.

-Ça vous étonne vraiment ? Elles se ressemblent comme deux verres d'eau !

-Deux gouttes, Elen. Et oui, ça m'étonne plutôt.

Il actionna son clignotant. Et se gara le long du trottoir, jetant un petit coup d'œil à son téléphone portable avant d'éteindre le moteur.

-Pas de message de Ziva ni McGee. Ils devraient être arrivés chez leurs suspects aussi. Voyons voir qui va tirer le numéro gagnant, lâcha-t-il en sortant de la voiture.

Ils avaient trouvés trois personnes habitant dans la région de Washington et menaçant les étudiantes via les commentaires de leurs histoires. Trois personnes auquel ils rendaient à présent chacun une petite visite. Ziva et Miryam ensembles, McGee avec son supérieur, Elen et lui pour le troisième suspect. Chez lequel ils étaient à présent arrivés.

Ils longèrent la barrière de la petite maison de brique blanche, poussèrent la barrière de bois clair, et s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte. L'agent senior fit aller la sonnette.

La porte s'entrouvrit devant eux, un visage interrogatif apparut entre le battant de bois et son embrasure.

-Vi ? C'est pourquoi ?

Tony et Elen levèrent tous les deux leurs plaques, alors que la seconde les présentaient :

-Officier Taal, Mossad, et agent DiNozzo, NCIS, fit Elen en les désignant tour à tour. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser…Commença la jeune femme…

…Avant de s'interrompre en sentant la pointe d'une arme dans son dos. Elle tressaillit, imitée par l'agent très spécial.

Constatant rapidement que deux personnes s'étaient silencieusement glissées derrière eux.

Et les tenaient maintenant en joug.

* * *

_MOUAHAHA! (et vi, je me suis extrêmement amusée avec ce chapitre!)_


	9. Suspectes

_Bonswar!_

_J'espère que vous z'allez bien?_

_Aujourd'hui, deux nouvelles personnes. Comme dans le prochain chapitre ! :) Deux chap' que je me suis régalée à écrire (vi, le deuxième est presque terminé!). Et une chose à dire: Vive le Lecteur's Bobo Club !_

_OH, et il y a DEUX personnes qui utilisent les tronçonneuses dans leurs reviews. DEUX (et les deux vont apparaître dans ce chapitre et celui qui arrive!)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_DiNozzo NCIS: Surtout qu'il y a encore pas mal de choix. J'ai encore une dizaine de personnes à placer dans cette histoire :D_

_Gwen: Tu sais que j'adore ces reviews? JAG et à nos personnages ce que NCIS est pour nous ;]. _

_Kagura: MOUAHAHA! *Meurt de rire*. ENCORE! *S'étouffe tellement elle rit* GENIAL!_

_Lul : Vi, y'a des fous pour s'attaquer à Tony et Elen. Et y'a des folles pour aller à la rencontre d'un gros méchant sans arme. Vi._

_Rosa: MOUAHAHAHA! Et si je t'avais réservé un autre rôle? *ricane doucement*_

_WJ: Et tu as été brillante, ma chère._

_Amy: Vraiment, Amy, irais-je me mettre moi-même en danger? *se gratte le front*. Ah vi, c'est possible._

_Constance: Vi, je sais, toi et DiNozzo NCIS êtes des pacifistes! Héhé :)_

_Rose Eliade: Mais siii, je peux! Mais la suite est quand même là rapidement, non? J'ai fait au plus vite ;]_

_Joly Jump: *Applaudit avec force* ARGH, chère collègue, merci pour cette review. Je me suis beaucoup amusée sur le prochain chapitre, à t'écrire des joulis répliques. _

_Absolette: Viii, c'était impossible que je ne fasse pas un lien avec les fics xD_

_Crazy: Héhéhé, c'était voulu. Mais... MAIS..._

_Miryam: J'aime ta review! J'adore ta review! Et... *sourit*... *Hausse les épaules et fait un signe de la main à Miryam* MOUAHAHA!_

* * *

**Suspectes**

.

-Le Mossad est-il toujours pareil ? Hazel travaille toujours avec mon père ? Tu sais si cet abruti d'Amar fait toujours parti des rangs ?

Un léger sourire gagna les lèvres de Miryam alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas assuré vers la maison de leur suspect.

-Beaucoup de questions, Ziva. Le mieux, c'est peut-être que tu viennes nous rendre une petite visite pour avoir tes propres réponses, non ?

-Pour devenir l'étrangère au cœur du Mossad ? Non. Je ne fais plus partie de ce monde, je suis juste curieuse…

-Et je te comprends, je ferai exactement la même chose si j'étais dans ton cas, commenta la blonde en jetant un coup d'œil au nom affiché sur la boîte aux lettres afin de vérifier qu'elles s'avançaient bien vers la bonne maison. Alors, si ça peut te renseigner, le Mossad ne changera jamais, Hazel travaille maintenant avec Malachi et ma sœur… Et Amar est parti en mission en Tanzanie depuis plus de six mois, après s'être fait virer de chez lui par sa seconde épouse… !

-Il n'y a que dans le désert qu'il restera fidèle, celui-là, commenta Ziva en levant les yeux au ciel. Concernant Malachi, poursuivit la brune en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Miryam, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un peu moins de deux ans… La dernière fois, il était accompagné de Liat. Il va bien ?

-Il a eu le genou et le coude fracturés lors d'une petite explosion récemment, mais sinon, il va bien, répondit Miryam en haussant les épaules. Et les béquilles le rendent assez sexy. D'après ma sœur, du moins.

La seconde israélienne resta un instant interloquée par ces mots, imaginant son ancien ami pris dans une violente explosion. Un léger frisson la parcourut, qu'elle réprima aussitôt. Il était assez grand pour savoir prendre soin de lui-même, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle avait déjà assez à faire avec Tony.

Quoiqu'elle se demandait si le frisson n'était pas plutôt venu à l'imaginer réconforté par une Liat doucereuse. Version qui lui donnait légèrement la nausée.

Elle repoussa cette pensée avec force, frappant à la porte de leur suspect avec vigueur pour annihiler les restes d'images flirtant derrière son regard. Le battant ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme aux grands yeux curieux, un pot de crème glacée au nutella dans une main, une cuillère chargée de ladite glace dans l'autre.

-Oui ?

-Officier Tuvia, Mossad, agent David, NCIS. Nous souhaitons vous parler…

.

-Vous pensez quoi de toutes ces nouvelles têtes, Patron ?

Le chef d'équipe ne répondit pas, se contentant de garer la Dodge aussi vivement qu'il en avait l'habitude, permettant ainsi à son subordonné de connaître à nouveau les joies du haut-le-cœur made in Gibbs.

Tim s'échappa de la voiture, livide, à peine celle-ci arrêtée. Et reprit son souffle, le dos collé à sa portière, pendant que Gibbs contournait le véhicule en observant les alentours.

-Elles ont l'air plutôt sympa, non ? Reprit difficilement Tim après avoir pris quelques courtes inspirations destinées à calmer son début de nausée.

Il remarqua que Gibbs ne l'écoutait pas, le regard rivé sur la maison.

-Patron ?

-On nous attend.

Tim fronça légèrement les sourcils. Et braqua alors son regard sur le palier de la maison, où s'encadrait une jeune fille en sweat bleu et pantalon noir, ses pieds plongés dans de larges bottines d'une vive couleur argentée.

Elle sautilla du perron au petit chemin où les agents s'étaient engagés à peine avaient-ils dépassé la limite entre la cour et le trottoir, son regard chargé de joie passant de leurs plaques à leurs visages avec un dynamisme qui n'avait rien à envier à celui d'une Abby survitaminée :

-Bonjour ! Vous êtes des agents fédéraux, c'est ça ? Super ! Génial ! Entrez !

.

-Mademoiselle Kagura Higrec, commenta Ziva en baissant un regard vers ses notes, c'est bien ça ?

-Je préfère Kag'.

-Très bien, Kag'… Dites-moi, vous connaissez les « fanfictions » ?

La jeune femme recula légèrement le menton, surprise par la question que lui posait Ziva.

-Oui, je connais, lâcha-t-elle avec curiosité, tout en reposant son ice tea sur la table. Pourquoi ?

-Sur le site de fanfictions, commenta Miryam, vous apparaissez sous le surnom « Kagura ». Et, via cette identité, vous avez envoyé des propos menaçants à deux auteurs, Washington Jones et Pline84. Par exemple, pour vous citer « _Ma Tracy n'attend qu'un mot pour vous couper le bras, après tout, vous n'avez pas besoin de tous vos doigts pour écrire, si ?_ ». Vous nous expliquez ?

La brunette se laissa aller à un léger rire.

-C'est vrai que parfois, je me laisse un peu emporter dans mes commentaires, sourit-elle vaguement. Mais ça reste de l'humour. Et je crois que l'humour est autorisé dans cet Etat, je me trompe ?

-Tel que l'utilisation de « tronçonneuses »… ? Commenta Miryam, incrédule.

-En diamant, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Oui. J'adore faire mention de ma « Tracy ». Mais ça reste des mots, rien que des mots.

Un court silence suivit sa déclaration, pendant que Miryam et Ziva s'échangeaient un court regard. Toutes les deux percevaient de la sincérité dans les propos de la jeune femme, et elles le savaient.

-Vous avez déjà rencontré les auteurs de ces fanfictions ? S'enquit cependant Ziva en lançant un petit regard sur la décoration du salon –Un poster de JAG prenait une bonne place au-dessus d'un petit bureau de bois clair, et quelques photos de la jeune femme et de ses amis étaient éparpillées ici et là dans la pièce.

-Vous parlez de mon plus grand rêve, souleva Kag' en braquant à nouveau son visage vers Ziva puis vers Miryam. Je les adore, mais non, elles ne restent qu'une image idolâtrée dans mon esprit.

-Vous habitez pourtant dans la même ville…

-C'est vrai ? Sourcilla la brune alors que Ziva tendait le doigt vers un Mac rangé sur la table basse.

-Vous pouvez nous montrer votre ordinateur ?

-Je suis obligée ?

-Si vous ne voulez pas, nous reviendrons avec un mandat et nous fouillerons l'intégralité de votre maison, répondit à son tour Miryam d'un ton évident. Alors, nous vous conseillons de nous prêter cet ordinateur.

Sous cette remarque, la jeune femme attrapa le Mac et le leur tendit avec un dernier regard désolé envers le portable.

-Faites-y attention ! C'est la prunelle de mes yeux.

-Bien sûr. Nous vous le ramènerons dès que l'enquête sera close, l'informa Ziva en le glissant dans un sachet transparent. Je vais également avoir besoin de votre agenda sur les dix derniers jours. Depuis votre réveil jusqu'au moment où vous vous couchiez.

-Je vais vous préparer ça, soupira la jeune femme en attrapant un bloc et un stylo.

-En attendant, je peux utiliser votre salle de bain ? Demanda ensuite Miryam alors que Ziva attrapait son thé glacé à la menthe pour y tremper les lèvres.

Leur suspecte hocha lentement la tête.

-Au fond à droite.

.

-C'est dingue ! C'est fou ! C'est génial ! C'est Crazy !

La petite brune sautillait un peu partout dans le petit salon, son regard allant alternativement se poser sur les visages des deux agents puis sur leurs plaques.

-Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir être interrogée par des agents fédéraux un jour ! C'est dément !

Elle leur fit un large sourire, Gibbs lui indiqua le fauteuil de la main.

-Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle… Leou.

-Leou Craz, corrigea-t-elle, mais tout le monde m'appelle Crazy Leou !

-Asseyez-vous, répéta Gibbs.

Elle hésita visiblement l'espace d'une seconde, avant de pousser un mince soupir et d'obéir, se laissant lourdement tomber face à Gibbs et McGee. L'immobilité l'ennuyait, mais elle se voyait obligée d'obéir pour pouvoir répondre aux questions des deux agents.

-Alors ? Je suis suspectée ? Je peux vous aider ? Je vais avoir le privilège d'être interrogé par un agent magnifique au corps svelte comme dans cette série avec… ?

-Les fanfictions, la coupa Gibbs.

-J'adoooooore les fics ! Mais pourquoi vous m'en parlez ? Oh ! Ne me dites pas que quelqu'un écrit une fic' sur moi et que, du coup, vous voulez un autographe ?

-Non.

-Dommage. J'adore signer des autographes. Même si je n'en ai encore jamais signé. Mais ça viendra ! D'ailleurs, un jour, une amie m'a dit que…

-Vous avez menacé certains auteurs de les « abattre à coup de haches », grommela Gibbs en détaillant la jeune femme pour voir sa réaction.

Elle se contenta d'un léger rire.

-En mousse, la hache ! Je suis pacifiste, agent Gibbs. Mais sur internet, je m'autorise à m'amuser un peu en menaçant certains auteurs pour rire, il n'y a pas de mal à ça !

-Et si je vous dis que ces commentaires et ces menaces vous poussent à être l'une des suspectes d'une affaire de meurtre ?

-Je vous dis que je veux embaucher Ally McBeal immédiatement ? Grimaça la jeune femme en pâlissant légèrement.

-Alors vous feriez bien de trouver son numéro… Commenta Gibbs avec un haussement d'épaules. Je vais avoir besoin de votre agenda complet sur les dix précédentes journées…

.

Miryam poussait la porte de la salle de bain quand elle entendit un vague bruit provenant de la pièce adjacente. Elle s'arrêta donc dans son geste et fit un pas vers la seconde porte, immédiatement aux aguets.

Le microscopique bruit d'un pas faisant grincer le parquet lui confirma qu'il y avait une personne dans cette pièce –même si celle-ci semblait tout faire pour passer inaperçue-, elle sortit son arme.

Elle s'arrêtait devant le battant, les deux mains repliées autour de son semi-automatique, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Elle croisa alors un regard sombre, deux prunelles d'un marron virant presque au noir, un visage recouvert d'une cagoule noire, tandis qu'une légère odeur de cannelle venait lui marteler les narines.

Elle eut cependant à peine le temps de réagir devant le nouvel arrivant, et encore moins d'anticiper la présence d'un second. Elle reçut un violent coup à l'arrière de la nuque avant de pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Et s'échoua contre le mur, avant de terminer sa course sur le parquet du couloir, assommée.

.

-Cette « Leou » est innocente, Patron. Même si c'est une pile électrique. J'ai vérifié son agenda, elle était à des réunions « _Assumons notre folie_ » les soirs des meurtres. Elle n'a rien fait.

-Je sais.

-J'ai également rapidement vérifié ses mails, ils ne contiennent rien de suspect, à l'exception de quelques commentaires intimidants. Elle n'est donc pas notre coupable. Reste à savoir ce qu'il en est pour Tony et Ziva.

-Ils vous ont appelé ?

-Non, pas encore.

-Alors, contactez-les, McGee. Je veux savoir où ils en sont.

Le plus jeune acquiesça en sortant son téléphone, composant rapidement le numéro de sa collègue.

.

Ziva était occupée à observer les inscriptions de leur suspectes sur ses alibis quand elle perçu ce bruit étouffé dans le couloir qu'avait emprunté Miryam, une minute auparavant. L'israélienne tendit donc l'oreille, quittant le canapé où elle s'était installée pour faire quelque pas dans cette direction.

-Miryam ? S'enquit l'israélienne en s'arrêtant à l'entrée du couloir, son regard détaillant l'espace de quelques mètres dont l'angle ne laissait pas entrevoir la seconde partie.

Le silence lui répondit, elle s'y engagea donc lentement, précautionneusement.

Un bruit plus vif la fit tressaillir, elle combla les derniers mètres en courant, réalisant ainsi en un coup d'œil deux choses : Son amie était allongée au sol et semblait inconsciente, et la porte d'une des pièces était largement ouverte, laissant entrer un courant d'air frais dans le couloir.

Elle vérifia alors aussitôt deux points : Que la seconde israélienne n'était pas blessée, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, son arme tendue devant elle.

Elle constata la fenêtre ouverte, le vase brisé au sol qui avait attiré son attention. Le bruit d'un moteur qui s'éloignait déjà.

Alors qu'elle allait vérifier l'état de Miryam, elle songea que quelqu'un était venu rendre visite à leur suspecte… Qui venait donc de prendre la place de victime potentielle.

.

-Ziva ?

-McGee. J'allais justement t'appeler.

L'informaticien s'étonna légèrement devant le souffle précipité de sa collègue. Il monta dans la voiture avec un léger regard pour son aîné, lui indiquant d'un seul coup d'oeil que quelque chose préoccupait Ziva.

-Un problème ?

-Un coupable, corrigea-t-elle. Je pense que Miryam a surpris notre tueur en série et l'un de ses acolytes chez la personne que nous venions voir.

L'informaticien resta muet, surpris, l'israélienne reprit donc presque aussi vite :

-Notre suspecte vient donc de passer par la case victime, McGee. Reste à comprendre pourquoi. En attendant, je retourne à l'agence, Miryam a besoin de quelques soins…

Il entendit un juron en hébreu derrière Ziva. Suivi d'un court soupir froidement lâché.

-Rien de grave ? Demanda Tim sous les bribes de paroles agacées que laissait à présent entendre la blonde israélienne dans sa langue maternelle.

-Elle est juste un peu assommée, Tim. Et assez remontée pour torturer notre suspect pendant plusieurs semaines.

-Tu rigoles, n'est-ce-pas ?

Un long silence lui répondit, il déglutit légèrement.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Tony ? Demanda Ziva au bout de quelques secondes.

-Non. Mais étant donné que tu as rencontré notre coupable chez ta suspecte, il va sûrement nous appeler pour nous informer qu'il est bredouille, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il perçut son sourire à travers le téléphone, alors qu'elle lâchait :

-Exactement. A moins que Tony attire les ennuis et tous les tueurs en série de la ville, il ne devrait rien lui arriver…

* * *

_Héhéhéhé !_

_La suite devrait arriver demain ou après-demain!_

* * *

_Les apparitions de ce chapitre:_

_Leou Craz: Crazy Leou : Suspecte / Lectrice_

_Kagura Higrec: Kagura Y : Suspecte devenue victime / Lectrice_

_(Je ne pourrais pas faire intervenir tout le monde en continue dans l'histoire, mais je vous promets des bonus si ce n'est pas le cas! ;] )  
_


	10. Double jeu

_Hello!_

_Vous avez vu, deuxième chapitre posté ultra rapidement! Si vous n'avez pas lu le précédent (posté vendredi soir), allez-y !_

_Merci pour vos commentaires ! Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette histoire, j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à la lire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Furieuse: Mais Miryam est en train de chercher la façon dont elle va pouvoir se venger :D_

_Sasha: Je m'y retrouve, vi vi :) Et je m'amuse beaucoup !_

_Rosa: MOUAHAHAHA! *Rit d'avance*_

_DiNozzo NCIS: MOUA? Mettre Tony en danger? Naon._

_Marguerite: Tu sais, si je te fais apparaître, ton personnage risque de dire "j'aime" très très souvent xD_

_Lul: Non ! Dans cette fic', vous êtes mes Tony, le commandement numéro six vous protège xD_

_Amy: ... Et bien, je poste !_

_Rose Eliade: Mais... Je ne peux que couper à des moments pareils, si si :D_

_Ankou: Moui, on va dire que tu es pacifiste!_

_Pline: Et voilà comment une jeune femme du nom de PBG devint aussi rouge que la plus mûre des tomates!_

_FdB: Yeah! Merci!_

_WJ: Et pourquoi pas? :D_

_Crazy: Venir à la réunion "Assumons notre folie"? Avec plaisir!_

* * *

**Double jeu**

.

Elle les regardait avec des yeux ronds, tous les quatre. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant quand on réalisait que les deux premiers avaient chacun une arme pointée dans le dos. Un étonnant comité d'accueil pour cette jeune étudiante.

La jeune femme –Lul, de son prénom- se permit donc de déglutir légèrement alors que les deux agents s'échangeaient un court regard, sa main glissant vers la poignée dans l'idée de refermer la porte sur les quatre personnes pour aller ensuite se nicher sous sa couette avec un oreiller roulé en boule au creux des bras. De quoi oublier momentanément qu'elle venait d'être spectatrice d'une scène particulièrement impressionnante, le tout sur le pas de son pallier.

Et encore, elle n'avait rien vu. Ce qu'elle comprit quand l'un des individus poussa l'agent en costume à entrer dans la maison en appuyant sur son arme, faisant ainsi grimacer le concerné.

Elle se décala sur le côté de l'entrée, incapable de réagir davantage. L'un des hommes armés repoussa la porte derrière eux, ils se retrouvèrent silencieusement regroupés dans le petit hall.

Elle interrogea l'agent du regard, ne sachant absolument quoi faire ni quoi dire.

Il lui fit comprendre d'un clignement de paupières de ne pas bouger. Elle se figea donc, droite comme un i, le dos contre le mur couleur taupe de sa charmante entrée.

L'un des hommes armés pris la parole.

.

Le contraste avec le bar de bikers était saisissant. Au contraire de l'endroit enfumé respirant la crasse, cette pièce était étonnante de propreté, saine. Pourtant, elle ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de mètres du café, là où on les avait conduites.

Un long bureau d'acajou couvrait le fond de la salle, un large tapis clair invitait à y déposer ses pieds nus devant, un feu de cheminée brûlait dans l'âtre, sur le côté de la pièce.

Et une personne était installée derrière le bureau, ses deux mains croisées devant elle, son regard allant alternativement se poser sur les deux journalistes. Elle était agréablement souriante, accueillante, toute menue dans sa tunique bleue ciel qui contrastait avec ses cheveux sombres réunis en une longue tresse noir ramenée sur son épaule droite.

L'inconnue leur fit un signe de la main pour indiquer d'avancer, les deux journalistes obéirent, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'homme qui s'était installé devant la porte de la pièce et leur bloquait à présent l'entrée.

-Vous vouliez me voir ? S'enquit la femme d'une voix assurée.

-Euh… Réussit à formuler la première en fronçant les sourcils. Vous n'êtes quand même pas le « Boss », hein, dites ? J'adore votre tunique, au passage, mais, vous n'avez vraiment pas l'allure d'un gros méchant, il vous manque les tatouages, la cicatrice, le…

-On est venues pour voir la personne qui dirige la petite « société » de revente de « médicaments », l'interrompit Joly en jetant un petit coup d'œil agacé à sa collègue.

-J'aime votre délicatesse, sourit la troisième en se redressant pour contourner le bureau et ainsi leur faire face. Effectivement, je suis la « dirigeante » de cette « société », le « Boss », comme vous dites, mademoiselle…

-Sophia. Et la jeune femme qui parle si bien et qui nous évite fréquemment de nous faire assassiner s'appelle Joly.

-Vous êtes de la police ?

-Naon, répondit la première en levant les yeux au ciel devant cette idée absurde.

-Journalistes, l'informa Joly en lui tendant sa carte de presse.

-Et pourquoi des journalistes viennent me voir ?

-Mon « adorable » collègue a eu la merveilleuse idée de venir vous voir pour vous poser quelques questions, soupira Joly.

-Pourquoi je sens que ton « adorable » est sarcastique ? Releva Sophia en sourcilla légèrement, quittant la femme qui leur faisait face pour aller porter son attention sur sa collègue.

-Peut-être bien parce que, à l'heure actuelle, je cherche comment je vais te tuer quand on sortira de cet endroit ? Répliqua Joly en lui lançant une œillade agacée.

-Ou peut-être que je vais m'en charger moi-même, commenta la troisième, invitant ainsi les deux journalistes à reporter toute leur attention sur elle. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Un court silence suivit sa question.

-C'était ironique, n'est-ce-pas, le « Je vais m'en charger »? S'enquit Joly en grimaçant.

-Absolument pas, réfuta la femme.

Joly leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, avant de jeter un regard assassin à sa collègue.

-PBG, tu nous mets toujours dans des situations pas possibles !

-Oh. Tu as utilisé mon nom de plume, tu es en colère.

-Oui, Sophia, je suis _très_ en colère, grogna Joly en serrant les dents.

-Et je vais l'être aussi si vous continuez à m'ignorer, les informa la troisième avec un haussement d'épaules.

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme récupéra leur attention.

-Je disais donc, que vouliez-vous savoir ?

-Juste connaître le nom de la personne à qui vous avez vendu assez de cette solution là pour qu'il puisse tranquillement devenir un tueur en série, répondit Sophia en lui tendant un papier avec le nom de la drogue.

-« Juste » ?

-On gardera l'info pour nous !

-Oui, mais « juste », répéta la femme en lui jetant un regard blasé. Vous voulez le nom de l'un de mes clients, comme ça, en claquant des doigts ?

-Je n'ai jamais su claquer des doigts.

-C'est vrai, confirma Joly, à chaque fois, elle se pince le pouce à la place.

La brunette qui leur faisait face leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne peux pas vous donner cette information.

-Ah non ?

-Non.

-Tant pis. Ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Souffla Joly en faisant un pas vers l'arrière.

-Je n'ai pas dit que vous alliez pouvoir partir ! Souleva la brunette en haussant l'un de ses fins sourcils.

-Ah ? Grimaça Sophia.

La seconde blanchit légèrement.

-PBG, rappelle-moi qu'il faudra que je te fasse _beaucoup_ souffrir si on arrive à survivre, murmura Joly de façon assez basse pour que seule sa collègue l'entende.

-Vous savez, on n'a pas trop le temps de prendre un café, indiqua à son tour Sophia en jetant un petit regard vers l'arrière.

-J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter, sourit la brunette sans prendre en compte leurs bafouillements. Bibi, tu peux venir par ici ?

Les deux journalistes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement devant le geste de la main de la troisième, posant leurs regards sur l'homme avançant vers elle, une tronçonneuse à la main, un large sourire sur le visage.

-Bibi ? Cet homme s'appelle Bibi ? S'étouffa Joly.

-Je n'aime pas Bibi, marmonna la seconde.

-Non, Bibi, c'est la tronçonneuse, corrigea la troisième.

-Je l'aime encore moins.

-C'est dommage, vous allez faire sa connaissance ! Et ainsi apprendre qu'on ne vient pas interroger Rosa aussi facilement, chantonna la dernière.

.

-Vous êtes bien Anthony DiNozzo ?

-Son cousin, en fait. Anthony est parti en Alaska pour investir dans un élevage de pingouins. Paraît qu'il fait fortune.

L'inconnu poussa un grognement, que l'agent très spécial releva d'une petite moue dédaigneuse. A son côté, Elen se tenait droite, presque immobile. La jeune personne qu'ils étaient venu interroger s'était figée contre le mur, plus pâle que jamais.

-Je sais que c'est vous, grogna l'individu.

-Je savais que le truc de l'Alaska ne serait pas crédible, rétorqua Tony en jetant un sourire ironique par-dessus son épaule à l'homme qui lui plantait toujours le canon d'une arme dans le dos. Ça serait pas plus pratique si on pouvait se faire face pour discuter ?

-On a pas vraiment prévu de discuter, intervint le deuxième.

-Ah non ?

-Non, on a juste un ordre.

-Ouais.

-Ne me dites pas que c'est de « tuer l'agent DiNozzo », soupira l'italien.

-Et si.

-Je m'en doutais. Prenez un ticket, y'a déjà du monde en liste d'attente.

-Et non.

Le bruit d'une sécurité qu'on retire fit déglutit l'agent très spécial. Son attention fut cependant aussi vite attirée par un fin mouvement à sa gauche. Il remarqua que le poing d'Elen s'était refermé, et que son genou s'était légèrement replié, de façon à passer inaperçu pour les deux hommes, mais visible pour lui.

Il plissa les paupières, inquiet, lui lançant un regard indiquant qu'elle ne devait pas.

Elle lui rétorqua un large sourire.

Et se retourna d'un mouvement aussi rapide que précis, sa main allant s'abattre sur la jugulaire de l'homme qui la tenait précédemment en joug.

.

-Non mais franchement, qui appelle sa tronçonneuse Bibi ? Soupira Joly.

-Vous n'aimez pas ? S'indigna Rosa en passant devant elle pour aller poser sa main sur la tronçonneuse blanche et grise, le tout avec un amour évident.

-Vous allez me couper la main si je vous réponds à l'affirmative ?

-Évidemment.

-Alors, j'adore ce nom. Toi aussi, PBG ?

-Tout à fait. Mais j'éviterai de faire davantage sa connaissance.

-Ah, pourtant Bibi a vraiment envie de prendre un café avec vous, sourit Rosa. N'est-ce-pas, Bibi ?

La tronçonneuse ronronna pour ton réponse. Les journalistes pâlirent.

-Il est peut-être temps qu'on abatte la carte joker, bafouilla Sophia en lorgnant la brunette au nom espagnol qui battait pratiquement des mains, toute à sa joie de voir son jouet être utilisé.

-La carte Joker ? Releva Rosa en lui jetant un petit regard interloqué.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'on est venues sans s'assurer qu'on allait ressortir vivantes ? Naoooon. On a un plan, hein, Joly ?

L'intéressée fronça ses sourcils. Mais acquiesça quand même à la question de sa collègue, faisant semblant de comprendre l'esprit tordu de celle-ci.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en rehaussant son menton. On a un plan. C'est évident. Et si Bibi arrête de ronronner… On vous l'expliquera.

.

-Évidemment, il aurait été pratique de pouvoir les interroger, marmonna Tony en récupérant l'arme de l'un des hommes qui était à présent affalé au sol, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux clos.

-Évidemment, si vous étiez mort, vous auriez facilement pu les interroger, railla Elen. Oh, et de rien, ça a été un plaisir de vous sauver la vie. Et puis, ils sont juste sonnés. Ils se réveilleront dans quelques heures… Indiqua-t-elle en poussant le second du bout du pied.

Il acquiesça d'un petit haussement d'épaules.

-J'avoue que j'étais assez impressionné par la façon dont vous avez renversé cet homme en utilisant seulement votre pouce.

-D'habitude, je le fais avec l'auriculaire, indiqua celle-ci en levant le doigt concerné.

Ils entendirent un glapissement derrière eux. Et se retournèrent à temps pour voir Lul, -la jeune femme qu'ils étaient venu interroger- se laisser glisser le long du mur, interdite. Tony s'accroupit lentement à côté d'elle, posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

-Désolé pour le dérangement.

-…

-Le NCIS vous repayera le meuble que ma collègue a brisé en faisant tomber l'abruti numéro un dessus.

-…

-Bon, je suppose que vous n'avez rien à voir avec le fait que ces hommes soient venu me tuer, ni le fait qu'un serial killer menace des étudiantes amatrices de fanfictions ?

Un hoquet de stupeur lui répondit.

-Vous comprenez que vous allez devoir vous rendre au NCIS pour répondre à quelques questions… Et rester sous protection… Indiqua doucement Tony. Tant qu'on ne sait pas si ces hommes sont dangereux, c'est obligatoire. Vous êtes maintenant un témoin, et ils pourraient vouloir corriger ça...

Elle se mordilla les ongles pour toute réponse, il se releva donc d'un mouvement souple, laissant l'étudiante reprendre ses esprits.

-Et sinon, il y a encore beaucoup de gens qui essayent de vous tuer, comme ça ? Sourcilla Elen.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Reste à savoir pourquoi, grimaça Tony. Et s'ils sont liés à notre tueur en série. Ce dont je doute.

-En large… Débuta Elen avant d'être interrompu par l'italien :

-En _gros_, corrigea celui-ci alors qu'il sortait son téléphone pour appeler son supérieur, je crois que nous avons à présent deux affaires sur le dos. Dont une qui me concerne. Je sens que Gibbs va être content... Allo ? Oui, Patron. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer…

* * *

_Alors? Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?_

* * *

_Nouveaux personnages du chapitre:_

_-Lul : Étudiante : Lul 22_

_-Rosa : Adorable Boss d'une petite "société" de revente de drogue : Rosa020  
_

_-Bibi : Adorable tronçonneuse de Rosa.  
_


	11. Fin de journée

_Hello les amies !_

_Nouveau chapitre, où j'ai intégré un petit résumé pour vous aider à tout comprendre. _

_Je réponds aux reviews demain par MP :)_

_Bonne soirée et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Fin de journée**

.

Bibi s'était calmée, sa propriétaire avait retrouvé sa place au creux de son fauteuil et avait invité les deux survivantes à s'installer face à elles, prêtes à écouter ce qu'était leur « joker ».

-Alors, quel est ce plan ? Je vous écoute.

-Notre plan est…Est… Débuta maladroitement Joly en jetant un petit coup d'œil à sa collègue pour l'inviter à poursuivre, le cœur battant la chamade alors qu'elle ne savait pas comment terminer sa phrase.

-…Très simple, termina Sophia en hochant son menton d'un air décidé, les mains croisées sur ses genoux pour cacher à la troisième la façon dont celles-ci tremblaient.

-Et donc… ? Insista Rosa.

-Constance, notre rédactrice en chef attend notre appel, d'ici une dizaine de minutes au plus tard, pour lui indiquer que nous allons bien, fit Sophia.

La seconde laissa un lent sourire la gagner, voyant immédiatement où voulait en venir son impossible collègue. Elle leva donc la main pour interpeller la dangereuse brunette, affichant un sourire devenu assuré sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, et si nous n'appelons pas…

-…Elle enverra un papier avec votre adresse, vos délits, et toutes les informations que nous avons recueillis sur vous à la police de Washington…

-…A la CIA….

-…Et au FBI, rajouta Joly en haussant les épaules.

-Oh ! Et même au NCIS, rajouta Sophia en jouant négligemment avec son bracelet tricolore. On a des contacts chez eux, ils nous aiment bien.

-Alors, à vous de voir, la nargua Joly en redressant les épaules. Vous nous donnez cette minuscule information et vous nous laissez sortir…

-Ou vous faites joujou avec Bibi et demain vous testez la combinaison orange sur votre magnifique teint halé. Vous faites des UV, d'ailleurs ?

Rosa ne répondit pas, se contenta de leur lancer une œillade des plus assassines, tandis qu'elle se redressait pour contourner le bureau. Les journalistes sourirent à la brune qui avait froidement resserré son poing autour d'un stylo et semblait à présent prête à le leur planter dans le cœur.

Le regard de la jeune femme passa de sa tronçonneuse bien aimée aux journalistes. Elle sembla hésiter. Et se décida finalement, les dents crispées :

-Le 457, dans la rue Jackson. Vous ne me connaissez pas.

-Promis.

-Sortez avant que je ne change d'avis.

Les journalistes ne se firent pas prier. Trois secondes après, la porte se refermait sur elles. Rosa s'avança vers Bibi et l'homme qui la portait, sa main caressant tendrement la pauvre malheureuse qui n'avait même pas été utilisée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, souffla-t-elle. On va se venger.

.

-Et si on résumait tout ça…

La remarque lâchée par un DiNozzo désabusé attira l'attention de ses trois collègues et de la jeune femme qui s'était installé au côté de McGee, un dossier dans les mains.

Le chef d'équipe acquiesça d'un fin mouvement du menton, tous se regroupèrent alors devant le plasma, pendant que l'agent senior attrapait la télécommande.

Il lança la première image, et se tourna vers son public.

-Commençons par le commencement : Notre serial killer. Cinq victimes. Toutes ont des métiers et des présentations totalement différentes. Toutes ont été retrouvées droguées à mort, une plume tatouée à l'encre indélébile sur la nuque. Le NCIS est sur l'affaire, le Mossad aussi puisque l'un des leurs a été touché… On collabore donc avec deux dangereuses israéliennes, qui se rajoutent à notre troisième -qui vient d'ailleurs de me jeter un petit regard agacé.

Il haussa brièvement les épaules avant de reprendre :

-Mais Eli David a quand même eu pitié en nous envoyant Miryam Tuvia et non sa sœur, alléluia.

Un sourire amusé de Ziva accueillit ses paroles, il passa rapidement sur le deuxième diaporama après avoir échangé un court regard complice avec elle.

Les sourires de deux étudiantes s'affichèrent sur l'écran plasma.

-Washington Jones et Pauline Winchester, commenta Gwen en penchant un peu la tête, attentive.

-Exactement. Deux étudiantes, leur photo retrouvée dans la poche de la dernière victime. Un message, un appel, une menace… On ne sait pas encore pourquoi, mais on va vite le deviner.

Nouvelle photo, nouveau visage.

-Amy DiNato. Nos tigresses du Mossad l'ont prise pour coupable puisqu'une somme rondelette a été versée sur son compte, et la photo des colocataires a été tirée de son blog. Une suspecte idéale, trop facile. Quelqu'un s'est amusé à vouloir mettre des meurtres sur son dos, reste à savoir pourquoi.

Une nouvelle fois, il zappa la photo pour afficher une page internet.

-Un site de fanfictions, des histoires, des lecteurs, des écrivains. Ça colle parfaitement avec le dessin de la plume de notre assassin. On a ici des lectrices un rien survoltées qui menace nos deux étudiantes : Kagura Hygrec, Lul Tuentytwoo et Leou Craz. Et… La première était visiblement à deux doigts de devenir notre sixième victime. Le fait que les étudiantes soient des auteurs n'est donc pas ce qui pousse notre psychopathe à jouer avec ses seringues magiques.

Il poussa un long soupir et s'arrêta, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux alors qu'il lorgnait le plasma, fatigué par cette énigme. Ziva fit alors un pas en avant, prenant le relais.

-Reste à comprendre quel est le lien entre le tueur et ses victimes… Un lien qui doit se trouver sous nos yeux, fit-elle en désignant de la main le site regroupant les histoires. Il faut le trouver, le décrypter, l'élucider.

-Sans oublier le deuxième problème qu'on a sur le dos, DiNozzo, lâcha sombrement Gibbs, son regard plissé allant se braquer sur son meilleur agent.

-Evidemment. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas assez d'ennuis comme ça. Maintenant, il faut _aussi_ qu'on comprenne qui en veut à ma peau. Profiler, une idée ?

-Des centaines, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles vous plairont, rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il afficha une mine boudeuse derrière la remarque sarcastique de la blonde, celle-ci lui lâcha un fin sourire contrit.

Un léger silence s'installa ensuite, tous perdus dans leurs pensées, essayant chacun d'analyser ce méli-mélo complexe.

Gibbs reprit la parole en premier, désignant l'ascenseur au petit groupe.

-Ziva, Tony, rentrez chez vous. Allez-vous reposer. Tim, vous allez chez les étudiantes avec Noolen, Dorneget vous remplacera demain matin. Mademoiselle Hetsi…

-Je vous dis à demain, devina-t-elle en attrapant son sac.

-Oui. Sept heures.

Elle acquiesça. Et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, Tony et Ziva à ses côtés.

.

Plongé dans son polar, la jeune femme tressaillit légèrement quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Elle se rassura cependant immédiatement en voyant que ce n'était pas un sérial killer au long couteau cranté qui entrait mais sa colocataire, la nouvelle arrivante déposant son manteau sur la patère et son sac sur le meuble de l'entrée, avant de venir s'installer sur le canapé à son côté.

-Salut, sourit la plus âgée en attrapant un coussin qu'elle lova dans ses bras afin d'y déposer le menton. Neddy n'est plus là ?

-Non, mais on a deux autres agents. Ryan et Timothy. Ryan est en train d'aider Washington à faire à manger, Tim est parti chercher quelque chose dans sa voiture.

-Super !

-Ca a été ta journée ?

-Oui, rien de spécial, tu sais, le boulot, tout ça…

-Pas de haches qui volent autour de toi cette fois ? Lâcha Pauline en grimaçant légèrement, se remémorant l'un des psychopathes qui n'avait pas apprécié l'interview de sa colocataire.

-Naaaaon. Rien du tout, juste ma collègue adorée, mon bureau, mon verre de coca et une réunion particulièrement intéressante avec une intervenante au nom espagnol. Et toi ?

-Oh, on est allés au NCIS.

-Sérieux ?

-Vi. Et on a rencontré une profiler.

-Classe.

-Elle est très sympa. Oh, et on est sûrement victimes d'un psychopathe à cause de nos fictions, souffla Pline nonchalamment, son regard allant voleter vers le plafond pour éviter celui de sa colocataire.

Un long silence accueillit sa remarque.

-Ah, lâcha finalement Sophia avec un frisson effrayé.

-Oui. Tu vas faire quoi comme interview, demain ?

-Tu changes de sujet.

-C'est si évident que ça ?

-Il ne manque que le panneau clignotant devant ton visage avec les phares jaunes fluos indiquant « Ne veut pas inquiéter sa coloc' ».

-Ta métaphore est tellement poétique, se moqua Pauline.

-Pline…

-A table !

Derrière cette exclamation dynamique, la troisième entra dans le salon, les mains chargées d'un plat sentant délicieusement bon, qu'elle déposa sur la table, suivi par un blondinet à la cravate dorée portant dans ses mains bouteille d'eau et pain. Pline se précipita sur sa chaise pour éviter les nouvelles questions de la plus âgée.

-Ca sent bon !

-Ryan m'a aidé.

-Voui. Ma Tata Odette m'a expliqué un jour qu'un gratin était bien meilleur quand on y mettait tout son amour, débuta l'agent probatoire en glissant sa serviette autour de son col et de sa cravate, et donc, je me suis concentré et j'ai canalisé mon bonheur pour…

-Il a mis le poivre, l'interrompit Washington en lui souriant.

-C'était la première fois que je cuisinais ! La prochaine fois, je fais un gâteau au tic-tac !

-Faudra que je vous interview alors, je n'ai jamais vu ça.

-Et je vais devenir célèbre ?

Il avait les yeux qui s'écarquillaient d'émerveillement, la journaliste n'osa pas le contredire. Elle haussa les épaules, et désigna la fenêtre entrouverte de la cuisine qu'elle pouvait apercevoir depuis l'endroit où elle était installée.

-Qui a ouvert ? Il fait froid, non ?

Les deux autres se retournèrent, Ryan se contenta de foncer les sourcils. Une Washington plus blanche que jamais lui refit face au bout de quelques secondes.

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta Sophia.

-La fenêtre…

Elle laissa passer un instant, échangeant un court regard avec Pline. Elles s'étaient comprises.

-… Elle était fermée il y a encore moins de cinq minutes.

* * *

_Héhé :)_

_Ca vous a aidé le résumé?_

_Vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre?_

_Qui veut rencontrer qui? Quel agent? Quelle personne? Si vous avez des demandes particulières... Allez-y !_


	12. AAAAAAAH

_Holaaaaaa!_

_J'ai pas grand chose à dire ce soir, sauf : Merciiiii pour vos coms!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Sasha: AAAAH, Noolen, on ne le changera pas (et tant mieux!)_

* * *

**AAAAAAAH**

.

Timothy McGee attrapa le chargeur de son téléphone portable dans la boîte à gants et referma celle-ci aussi vite avant de s'extirper de la voiture, son butin en main. Il devait rester joignable, l'une des règles de Gibbs l'obligeait, et les trois pourcents de batteries de son smartphone risquaient d'être un peu justes pour finir la nuit. Il était donc descendu au niveau du parking, laissant les colocataires avec Ryan Noolen.

Ce qu'il regretta quand il posa le regard sur la passerelle de sécurité du troisième étage –un escalier de métal qui parcourait les cinq étages de la bâtisse et qui passait devant l'une des fenêtres des colocataires- et qu'il vit l'agent probatoire perché dans le vide, les deux mains agrippées au bord de l'escalier, les pieds pendant dans le vide et battant désespérément l'air à la recherche d'un point d'appui.

Il s'élança immédiatement vers l'escalier, priant pour que Ryan Noolen ait plus de forces qu'il ne le pensait dans les bras. Et puisse ainsi tenir encore quelques secondes.

.

-Ryan ! Ryan, maintenant, il va falloir attraper ma main !

-AAAAAAAH! Nooooon, j'ai peuuuur ! J'veux pas mourir, Tata Gertrude serait trop triiiste.

-Ryan ! Il faut juste lever votre bras, tempêta une Washington allongée sur le palier de secours et essayant désespérément de passer son bras assez loin entre les barres de la rambarde métallique pour aller chercher la main d'un Noolen quelques dizaines de centimètres plus bas. Fait qui s'avérait impossible. Il fallait obligatoirement enjamber la grille de métal qui servait de rambarde pour aller le chercher. Ou que Noolen lâche l'un des piliers qu'il agrippait férocement pour tendre la main vers elle.

-Allez, Ryan ! Du nerf ! Insista Pline, accroupie à côté de WJ.

-Non !

-Ryan !

-Non !

-Ryan Noolen, vous allez tendre cette main ou je vais le dire à votre Tata Odette ! Aboya WJ de son ton le plus autoritaire.

-N… Arg !

Il posa un regard sur sa main crispée sur le pillier, puis sur WJ. Et afficha un regard larmoyant à briser le cœur au plus féroce des hommes.

-J'ai peur !

-Du calme, Minibleu, ça va aller, intervint le deuxième agent en arrivant à leur niveau, essoufflé. Je vais t'aider. Ecoute, il faut juste que tu tendes la main vers moi. Comme McGyver dans cet épisode que tu as regardé avec Tata Ermintrude. Selon dont tu nous a parlé pendant six heures, la fois dernière, tu te souviens ?

-Oui ! Mais j'ai peur !

-Ryan, si tu le fais, Ziva sera vraiment ultra fière de toi, tu sais !

Un éclair intéressé illumina un instant le regard de Noolen alors qu'il s'agrippait plus fortement aux barreaux qui le retenaient et levait son nez vers celui de son collègue pour y lire une confirmation. Il hocha alors la tête, pendant que ses jambes arrêtaient de battre l'air et qu'il prenait une légère inspiration.

-Pour Ziva ?

-Pour Ziva et tes Tatas, Ryan.

-D'accord.

Lentement, méticuleusement, dans un silence digne des plus grands instants de suspense, il lâcha le poteau qu'il agrippait précédemment de toutes ses forces. Et tendit la main vers Tim alors qu'un hurlement terrifié s'échappait de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait pratiquement plus rien pour le soutenir.

La main de l'agent alla s'agripper à la sienne, Tim le hissa vers lui. Après quelques secondes, tous deux s'échouèrent au sol, à côté des trois colocataires spectatrices.

-Bravo ! Agent McGee, vous êtes le meilleur ! Sourit Pline en lui tapotant l'épaule, tandis que Ryan s'écroulait au sol, blanc de terreur.

-Ça va aller, agent Noolen ?

Il cligna des paupières, alors que Washington lui attrapait la main pour la tapoter doucement et se penchait sur lui, inquiète.

-Voui. Non. Arg.

-Un petit coca pour remonter la pente, peut-être ? Tenta la troisième en se relevant et s'agrippant au bord de la fenêtre pour retourner dans l'appartement. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, bien sûr.

-N…Non.

Les filles la suivirent, un Ryan tremblotant et son collègue terminèrent la marche. Tous se regroupèrent dans la salle à manger, devant un gratin devenu froid.

-Si vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé, s'enquit Tim en branchant son smartphone, conscient qu'il allait bientôt devoir l'utiliser pour rendre des comptes à son supérieur.

-La fenêtre était ouverte, entama Washington.

-Alors, on est allés voir dans la cuisine, continua Pline.

-Enfin, quand on dit « on », c'est Ryan, ajouta Sophia.

-Et là, je me suis penché par la fenêtre et ait vu quelqu'un sur l'escalier de secours. Et… Et…

Il pâlit brusquement et s'arrêta, obligeant les colocataires à poursuivre.

-La personne qui est entrée chez nous était à la fenêtre de l'appartement, dehors. Elle a agrippé MiniBleu par le col de son pull, et l'a projeté par-dessus la rambarde avant de s'enfuir, expliqua Pline.

-Vous connaissez la suite ! Conclut Washington avec un léger signe de la main vers l'extérieur.

Tim fronça les sourcils en acquiesçant. Et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sous le regard des autres. Il inspecta lentement le contour de la fenêtre, redescendit au niveau des meubles de cuisine, s'accroupissant au fur et à mesure de son inspection.

Et lâcha finalement un « Ah » partagé entre la satisfaction et l'agacement quand son regard tomba sur le sol, vers un objet qui avait certainement voleté jusque-là.

Il attrapa un mouchoir dans sa poche, et récupéra ensuite la fine plume blanche échouée sur le carrelage. Avec une seule et unique pensée venant alors le frapper :

Il devait _vraiment_ appeler Gibbs.

.

-Il a osé m'assommer. Je vais le retrouver et lui flanquer la raclée de sa vie.

-Quelle violence, Miryam, quelle violence, sourit la deuxième israélienne alors qu'elle resserrait son fin manteau kaki contre elle, gelée par le vent frais qui s'était levé en cette fin de soirée. Mais je peux t'aider si tu veux !

-Lui arracher les ongles un à un, poursuivit la première sans relever la demande de sa partenaire.

-Super !

-Lui casser les os des genoux pour les réduire en miette.

-La batte de base-ball, pour ça, c'est imparable !

-Je vais lui faire regretter son geste.

-Le pauvre, il ne sait pas à qui il s'est attaqué, s'amusa Elen. Mais si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, mes poings n'ont pas été utilisé depuis longtemps, je veux bien t'aider.

-Longtemps ? Sourcilla Miryam en faisant enfin face à la seconde. Tu ne t'es pas battue il y a moins de six heures ?

-Si, répondit l'intéressée avec un petit haussement d'épaules. C'est bien ce que je disais. C'est long.

La remarque extirpa un sourire à la blonde, alors qu'elle se mettait à observer la vitrine du petit magasin devant lequel elles s'étaient arrêtées, et plus particulièrement le sac de marque d'un splendide gris perle qu'elle aurait bien vu à son bras.

Elle remarqua alors le léger éclat, quelques mètres derrière elle. Un bouton de veste qui se reflétait grâce à la lueur d'un lampadaire adjacent. Elle leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, retenant un long soupir exaspéré, et braqua son visage vers sa partenaire, faisant mine de lui montrer un autre sac dans la vitrine, tandis qu'elle se penchait vers elle.

-Elen, tu veux de l'action, non ?

-Et comment !

-Alors, retourne-toi, pique un sprint sur quatre ou cinq mètres, et… Va mettre à terre la personne qui s'amuse à nous suivre !

* * *

_MOUAHAHA, je crois que je vous ferais un bonus rien qu'avec les pensées de Noolen sur la première partie. Juste pour le fun. Faites-moi y penser si j'oublie!_

_Un avis sur le chapitre peut-être?_


	13. Ensemble

_Hello ! _

_Aujourd'hui, un chapitre particulier. La première partie est de ma "plume", la seconde est écrite par Pline qui a eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir se lancer sur un petit passage de cette fic'. Merci à elle pour sa participation, un instant savoureux qui m'a vraiment fait hurler de rire à certains moments =D_

_Bonne lecture!_

Hola !  
Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la pression pour écrire ce chapitre ! Intervenir dans une fic de cette qualité ? Oh la la !  
Mais comme je suis folle, j'ai relevé le défi. Et je ne regrette pas ! C'est un plaisir incroyable que de jouer avec vous et avec MiniBleu mouahaha !  
Merci PBG de m'avoir laissée écrire un peu de Plume ! *câlin*

_Merci à toi *Hug*_

* * *

_Rosa: Furieuse n'a même pas besoin de tronçonneuse, ses poings lui suffisent!  
_

_Ankou: Je savais que ça allait te faire plaisir! ;)  
_

_WJ: Et MiniBleu est content que tu l'ai aidé, vi vi.  
_

_Lul: Tuer MiniBleu? ARG! NON! C'est mon chouchou!  
_

_FdB: Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne fait pas exprès d'être drôle!  
_

_Marguerite: Merci ;)  
_

_Sasha: "Le gang plumé", j'adore =D  
_

_Gwen: Un jour, j'expliquerai comment MiniBleu a atterri au NCIS. Un jour.  
_

_Amy: MiniBleu est plus qu'amoureux de sa Ziva, elle est et restera sa déesse, muahahaha!  
_

_Constance: Le titre fait suite à une longue réflexion de 2,3 secondes. Vi. Constance, avec des journalistes comme Joly et moi sous tes ordres, tu n'as pas peur de t'arracher les cheveux, en plus des ongles, dis?  
_

_Rose Eliade: Ah vi, Noolen. Un phénomène.  
_

_Pline: Merci encore, j'ai énormément ris avec ce chapitre, un régal, merci merci merci ! *hug*  
_

_Furieuse: Oooh et tes poings n'ont pas fini de servir, je pense! ;]  
_

_Crazy: Héhé, tout? *Ricane silencieusement*  
_

_Miryam: Pour une review rapide, elle était vraiment très bien! Ok, une rencontre avec Noolen s'impose ;] J'imagine bien votre échange, d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'on va bien rire. Soon !  
_

* * *

**Ensemble**

.

-Non. Non ! NON !

Le cri agacé arrêta une Furieuse en pleine course, alors que la petite brune sortait de l'ombre, se dévoilant sous la lumière du lampadaire. Ses bras croisés sur son perfecto, ses yeux noisette obstinément plissés, elle défiait l'israélienne du regard, le menton fièrement relevé.

-Si vous essayez encore une fois de me coller la joue à terre, je vous préviens, ça va chauffer ! Grinça l'étudiante en s'avançant d'un pas vers Elen.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça, rétorqua la seconde, amusée, alors que Miryam s'avançait pour se positionner à son côté. Et j'aimerai aussi savoir pourquoi tu nous suivais. Parce que tu nous suivais, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Bravo, railla Amy en crispant légèrement sa mâchoire, quel esprit de déduction ! Encore un peu et tu pourrais travailler dans les services secrets du Mossad !

Furieuse fronça les sourcils. Et, après avoir lancé un petit coup d'œil en coin à sa collègue, regarda ses poings serrés. Miryam prit alors la parole :

-Je crois que tu as dix secondes pour t'expliquer avant que mon amie ne décide de tester sa dernière trouvaille en matière de torture. Pour ta gouverne, ça implique deux doigts, une trachée et beaucoup de douleur.

-Je mourrais d'envie de l'essayer sur quelqu'un ! Approuva Elen en lâchant un sourire dangereux à l'étudiante, qui se contenta d'un léger frémissement.

-Oui, mais moi je n'ai pas envie de mourir tout court, la contra Amy en braquant son regard sur l'israélienne.

Laissant un maigre silence les entourer, elle tira légèrement sur le pan de son perfecto, nerveuse, le temps de prendre une courte inspiration. Et redressa ensuite fièrement le menton, prête à s'expliquer.

-Si j'ai bien compris, quelqu'un s'en prend aux auteurs et aux lecteurs de fanfictions sur JAG, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, confirma Miryam en penchant légèrement son visage sur le côté, intéressée.

-Je vous ai dit que j'en faisais partie ?

-Non.

-Et bien, scoop de l'année, indiqua Amy en écarquillant les bras façon star de cinéma, j'en fais partie.

-Lectrice ? Sourcilla Elen.

-Et auteur.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ?

-Parce que je ne savais pas que tout était lié à JAG avant qu'un petit blond à la cravate dorée ne me le dise en me rapportant un café.

Les israéliennes échangèrent un court regard en comprenant que Minibleu avait lâché quelques informations confidentielles à leur ancienne suspecte.

-Et donc ? S'enquit Miryam.

-Et donc, j'ai une solution à vous proposer, lâcha la jeune fille en affichant un lent sourire sur ses traits. Pas altruiste, je vous préviens tout de suite, je suis gentille mais avec des limites. Non, je veux juste qu'on arrête le débile qui veut me voir derrière les barreaux.

D'un même regard appuyé, les israéliennes lui firent comprendre qu'elle avait tout intérêt à poursuivre

-Si le tueur s'en prend au fandom JAG, nous sommes les intéressées. Pourquoi ne pas concentrer toutes les personnes concernées et faire un immense brainstorming, histoire de voir ce qui pourrait être commun à nous toutes ? Je suis sûre que, _ensemble_, on peut vous aider.

Miryam et Elen se turent, leur regard fixement posé sur Amy. Elle se sentit donc grimacer, interloqué par leurs regards et leur silence soudain.

-J'ai dit une bêtise ?

-Non, lâcha finalement Elen en secouant la tête. Au contraire.

.

-J'adore cet endroit ! Bon, c'est un peu trop orange mais j'aime bien. C'est inspirant ! J'ai déjà dit que j'aimais cet endroit ?

McGee faisait de son mieux pour supporter la bonne humeur constante de la jeune femme. Leou Craz sautillait presque de joie. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle était menacée par un tueur en série.

-Alors, c'est vrai ? Je vais toutes les rencontrer ? Oh ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! Je suis trop contente !

L'informaticien retint un soupire fatigué. Il avait mal au crâne.

.

-C'est gentil d'avoir pris le volant. Je sais qu'en tant qu'agent du NCIS je devrais conduire mais c'est une grosse voiture et Tata Henriette m'a toujours dit que les grosses voitures étaient dangereuses parce qu'elles causaient de gros dégâts et j'écoute toujours mes Tatas vous savez ? Parce que mes Tatas ont toujours raison. Une fois, je...

- Bref, interrompit Joly, sur les nerfs. Sophia nous a causé de gros ennuis hier soir.

WJ et Pline se rapprochèrent autant qu'elles pouvaient en étant attachées. Leur colocataire conduisait son Audi A3 grise dans la circulation matinale de Washington. Joly était à côté d'elle et boudait légèrement. Ryan était installé au milieu, « pour mieux voir la route et ne pas être malade », et continuait à parler de ses Tatas, inconscient du fait que plus personne ne faisait attention à lui.

-Ce n'étaient pas de si gros ennuis, répliqua Sophia.

- Et les messieurs musclés qui faisaient peur ? Et la tronçonneuse ? Et la folle ?

- Rosa avait la classe.

- Non mais attendez, s'exclama WJ, inquiète. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Disons qu'on a mené notre propre enquête...

Trois, deux, un...

-QUOI ?

Les deux journalistes échangèrent un regard entendu mais néanmoins anxieux. Leurs amies pouvaient être vraiment effrayantes quand elles devenaient protectrices. Enfin, elles l'étaient toujours mais il arrivait qu'elles le montrent plus.

- Expliquez-vous immédiatement ! ordonna Pline en prenant son air de maman mécontente.

- ... Tata Odette pense d'ailleurs que les soupes sont fortifiantes l'hiver, surtout si on y met des carottes parce qu'après on a de belles cuisses. Et je veux avoir des belles cuisses. Comme si Ziva les trouvera tellement belles qu'elle verra à quel point je suis beau, intelligent, et l'homme de sa vie et... continuait l'imperturbable MiniBleu.

- Mais on est vivantes !

- Il y a intérêt ! S'exclamèrent les étudiantes d'une même voix.

Heureusement pour elles, le Navy Yard n'était plus très loin.

-Nous sommes arrivées ! dit joyeusement PBG

- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, rétorqua WJ.

- Vous deux vous allez nous entendre ! reprit Pline.

- On vous l'avait déjà dit en plus !

- Vous ne devez plus vous lancer dans des histoires dangereuses !

- Après nous on se fait du mouron !

- Et je casse ma manucure à force de la massacrer.

- Et puis le stress c'est mauvais pour la santé.

- Ça c'est vrai, intervint soudainement Ryan. Tata Odette dit souvent que le stress donne des rides et je ne veux pas avoir de rides. Sinon je ferais peur à Ziva et elle ne me trouverait plus beau comme maintenant et je veux qu'elle me trouve beau. Parce qu'elle est belle et qu'elle mérite quelqu'un qui soit à la hauteur. Ziva a des magnifiques cheveux qui reflètent l'or du soleil et...

- Je disais donc, continua Pline après un regard blasé envers l'agent sensé les protéger, pas de mission 007.

- Je disais ça aussi, conclut WJ.

Joly et PBG se regardèrent, amusées.

-Plus de mission 007 ?

- Nop.

- Et si on a James Bond avec nous ?

- Si tu trouves le numéro de Daniel Craig, tu me le donnes. Après on verra !

Les quatre amies éclatèrent de rire. Elles passèrent les contrôles de sécurité sans problème et la voiture fut garée miraculeusement dans une des dernières places libres.

-Bon, à tout à l'heure, les filles ! dit Joly.

- Vous ne venez pas ? Vous n'avez jamais vu le NCIS !

- Ça serait bête de ne pas rentrer, renchérit WJ.

- Mais elles viennent, non ? demanda MiniBleu, sorti de sa transe Zivaïenne.

- Euh... Non, dit PBG. On a des choses à faire aujourd'hui.

- Des choses ? répéta suspicieusement Pline.

- Oh, trois fois rien.

- Vraiment ?

- Ne faîtes pas ce regard, les filles. Vous faîtes peur. Vraiment.

- Mais Ziva a dit que vous deviez monter. Et je ne peux pas refuser quelque chose à Ziva. Parce que Ziva c'est la femme de ma vie, vous savez ?

Les journalistes échangèrent un regard paniqué. Non, elles ne devaient pas pénétrer dans l'agence fédérale sinon elles n'en sortiraient pas avant des heures et elles devaient se rendre à l'adresse donnée par Rosa.

-Pourquoi Ziva a dit ça ? demanda Joly, hésitante.

- Parce qu'il faut vous protéger vous aussi. D'ailleurs la voilà !

Oh, oh.

D'un pas énergique, la jeune femme les rejoignait. MiniBleu avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte -WJ crut même voir un léger filet de bave couler le long de son menton – tandis qu'il observait Ziva David s'avançait vers eux.

_Son corps ondulait gracieusement, ses grands yeux marrons lui adressaient des milliers de « je t'aime » et elle lui souriait_

Ziva David avait en réalité un air agacé peint sur le visage. Elle comptait finir cette affaire au plus vite afin que toutes les jeunes femmes quittent le NCIS et que le calme revienne. Elle n'en pouvait plus de les entendre jacasser.

-Arg.

L'onomatopée de Ryan sortit les filles de la transe désabusée dans laquelle elles étaient plongées. Elles levèrent les yeux d'un même mouvement.

L'agente ouvrit la porte de l'Audi d'un geste brusque.

-Venez, la réunion va commencer. Vous êtes en retard.

- Mais, mais...

L'air menaçant de Ziva arrêta net la tirade de PBG. Et, comme deux condamnées, les journalistes suivirent le petit groupe dans le Navy Yard.

En route elles croisèrent l'agent DiNozzo accompagné d'une brunette à l'immense sourire.

Elles ne le savaient pas encore mais elles se connaissaient, _via_ leurs fanfictions.

Kagura Higrec, Washington Jones, Sophia Blewgreen, Joly Jump et Pauline Winchester s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Elles allaient aider à résoudre une enquête ! Leur enquête !

* * *

_Tadaaaaaam !_

_Amy, si tu veux toujours participer, MP ! :)_


	14. Rencontre (partie 1)

**Bonjour tout le monde !**  
*** trépigne sur place tout en tremblant comme une feuille * J'ai eu l'honneur, grâce à PBG, de pouvoir écrire une partie de ce chapitre... qui maintenant que j'y pense fait bien tâche dans le chapitre en question mais bon... on va faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas. * sourit * **_(Intervention de PBG : CE N'EST PAS LE CAS ! *slap Amy*)_  
**Ça a été un réel plaisir de jouer avec vos personnalité et je tenais à remercier la grande Sophia pour ça ! * fais un poutou à l'auteur qui grimace * J'espère que vous aimerez, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**  
**Profitez de ce moment de pur bonheur – je parle ici de la partie de PBG, qu'on soit clair – et rigolez bien les z'amies !**  
**Amy**

_Hola !_

_Bon, n'écoutez pas Amy, sa partie est géniale, du pur bonheur ! Merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir participé, c'est un réel plaisir de partager cette fic' qui est quand même très spéciale !_

_Merci pour vos coms, et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Je réponds à vos coms en MP avec Plinette! :)_

* * *

**Rencontre (partie 1)**

.

- Je vous préviens, certaines auteures et lectrices sont déjà arrivées, affirma Timothy Mcgee en ouvrant l'immense porte de la salle de réunion.

La jeune femme près de lui ne l'entendit pas pour autant, totalement hypnotisée par le mouvement du lourd battant. Crazy sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre entre ses côtes et cette délicieuse sensation l'étreindre avec douceur. Jésus Christ Marie Joseph, elle allait enfin rencontrer ses auteures et lectrices dont elle avait déjà tant de fois rêvées.

Ces amies, ces jeunes filles de son âge possédant la même passion : l'écriture. Et JAG.

Le regard pétillant de bonheur, Leou pénétra avec lenteur dans l'immense pièce et posa ses prunelles curieuses sur les demoiselles attablées. La bouche entre-ouverte, elle détailla avec stupéfaction les visages qui venaient de se tourner vers elle.

- Bonjour, auteure ou lectrice ? S'enquit une jeune femme brune au sourire avenant, assise autour de la table.

Les iris scintillantes firent un trajet à cinq cent à l'heure et dévisagèrent les traits doux. Un joli sourire enjôleur, des prunelles noisette, une masse de cheveux bruns. Sa main à couper que la grande Pline84 venait de lui parler !

- Où est 84 ? Furent les seuls mots que Crazy réussit à articuler tant son état de bonheur était grand.

Pauline, démasquée, rit légèrement avant de susurrer mystérieusement :

- Là où tu ne peux pas le voir… CrazyLeou ?

Elle pouvait mourir heureuse, la grande Pline l'avait reconnue ! Estomaquée, Leou se contenta d'acquiescer d'un vif hochement de tête et avisa une autre personne dans la pièce.

- Salut, moi, c'est Washington-Jones ! Lança la concerné alors que leurs regards se croisaient, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Crazy sentit ses jambes faillirent sous son poids et referma sa main sur l'une des chaises. Mcgee, resté en retrait jusque-là, s'approcha à grandes enjambées, la prit par les épaules et la fit s'asseoir à côté de Pline.

- Les autres ne vont pas tarder. Assura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, laissant les jeunes femmes se dévisager à leur guise.

Une question brûla bien vite les lèvres de Crazy et ce fut d'une minuscule voix qu'elle s'enquit :

- Je peux avoir un autographe ?

.

- Non, Sophia, et vous êtes bien obligée d'aller à cette réunion ! grogna l'agent Gibbs en menaçant de son regard perçant les deux jeunes femmes déterminées qui lui faisaient face.

Joly poussa un long soupir, désespérée d'avance par ce qui allait se passer. Elle connaissait le site de fanfictions pour avoir déjà entendu les colocataires en parler mais jamais ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé rencontrer les auteurs et lectrices du site.

- Mais euh ! Protesta pour la forme Sophia alors que l'agent montait les marches d'escalier.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard, avant de finalement suivre le renard argenté, intriguées malgré elles par cette réunion. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite juste devant la porte, et prenant leur courage à deux mains, les deux journalistes pénétrèrent d'un pas décidé dans la pièce.

- Pauline, j'aaaadoooore ta veste ! S'exclama Leou, en extase, son visage maintenu par ses mains en coupe.

- Vous avez vu comment il est beau l'agent DiNozzo ?! Demanda Pline alors que des millions d'étoiles illuminaient son regard.

- M'en parle pas, et t'as vu son regard… Non mais son REGARD quoi ! S'exclama Washington en imaginant les prunelles malicieuses qu'il lui avait si gentiment sourit.

- Oh lalalala, comment je suis heureuse d'être là ! … Enfin, non, je ne suis pas heureuse vu que techniquement j'ai failli me faire tuer mais… Je suis tellement heureuse d'être làààà ! Oh lalalalala ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer, c'est juste… EXTRAORDINAIRE ! S'emballa Crazy en faisant d'immenses gestes avec ses mains.

Et faillirent faire demi-tour aussi vite, traumatisées par la scène qui se jouait dans la pièce. Joly tenta de s'enfuir discrètement, songeant que de toute façon, Sophia s'était menée elle-même à sa perte lorsqu'elle percuta une autre jeune fille, aussi effrayée qu'elle.

- Vous êtes ? Murmura discrètement Joly en se retournant, plongeant ses iris brunes dans les yeux bleus de la demoiselle.

- Kagura, on m'a dit de venir ici mais je crois qu'ils se sont trompés…Chuchota-t-elle à son tour, son regard allant des jeunes femmes parlant joyeusement à la journaliste.

- Vous croyez que si on sort maintenant, on ne se fera pas repérées ?

- AYAAAA ! Je paris que tu es Kagura ! S'exclama soudain Leou, bondissant à une allure impressionnante sur ses pieds chaussés de converses bleu flashi.

Joly posa un regard effaré sur l'adolescente et vit avec stupéfaction un grand sourire naître son visage.

- En personne ! Je peux savoir ce que je fais là ?

La petite brune sautillante lui attrapa la main, et désignant les demoiselles attablées, s'exclama :

- C'est une réunion du Fofo de JAG ! C'est juuuste dément !

L'instant suivant, Kagura hurlait à son tour et se jetait sur Crazy.

Tout cela devant le regard horrifié de Joly.

- Hé, Sophia, je crois que…Débuta-t-elle en se tournant vers la place qu'occupait son amie.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction en voyant son amie alors occupée à discuter de sa série préférée avec Pline, Washington, et bien vite les deux autres jeunes femmes.

Joly soupira, passant une main désespérée sur son front alors que la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau sur le bel agent.

- … Des rafraîchissements mesdemoiselles ?

.

Elle n'osait pas trop prendre la parole, assise au bout de la table à côté de l'une des jeunes femmes qui venaient d'entrer et s'était laissé tomber près d'elle en marmonnant des trucs sur un article à faire. Joly, si elle avait bien compris.

Rester muette était cependant un projet bien trop irréaliste, étant donné que l'une des filles venait de se tourner vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pendant que l'agent fédéral déposait quelques bouteilles d'eau au centre de la table.

-Salut ! Sourit la petite blonde en s'attirant ainsi une même réponse de sa part. Et toi, tu es qui ?

-Lul22, je suis une des lectrices. Et toi ?

-Washington Jones, se présenta l'intéressée en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. J'adore tes reviews ! Et je suis super contente de te rencontrer ! Alors, tu as été menacée aussi ?

Lul laissa un nouveau large sourire la gagner en reconnaissant la sympathique auteur qu'elle adorait tant.

-Non, pas directement. Mais l'agent qui est en train de poser les verres d'eau, là, a été menacé dans mon entrée par deux types. Je n'ai donc plus de meubles d'entrée, mais une superbe histoire à raconter ! Oh, et apparemment, je suis aussi la cible potentielle d'un serial killer, termina Lul en piquant un gobelet sur la table pour le porter à ses lèvres.

-Oui, nous aussi. Ce type nous a même laissé une plume dans notre appartement, hier.

-Une plume ? Répéta Lul, incrédule.

-Oui, acquiesça WJ avec un vigoureux signe de tête. On était tranquillement en train de manger et…

-Excusez-moi, les coupa l'agent fédéral d'une voix forte, tout en tapant dans ses mains. Je vais avoir besoin de votre attention à toutes.

.

Debout au bout de la pièce, à côté d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux grands yeux noisette, il attendait calmement que le calme revienne pour prendre à nouveau la parole. Plusieurs paires d'yeux vinrent donc se braquer sur lui dans un silence soudain. Il se racla la gorge et reprit la parole :

-Je suis l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo. Et nous vous avons tous réunies aujourd'hui sous l'idée de cette demoiselle ici présente, indiqua-t-il en tendant la main vers une Amy aux anges.

-Je suis Amy, se présenta l'intéressée en faisant un petit signe de la main aux filles. Salut !

-Amy ? Yes ! J'adore ta dernière fiction ! S'écria Pline.

-Merci ! Répondit la brunette en s'installant à son tour à table. On est dans la même fac' au fait !

-Wow. Et ainsi ma vie vient de prendre une nouvelle dimension, commenta Pauline en portant une main à son cœur, émerveillée par cette nouvelle. Alors il faut absolument qu'on aille manger une pizza dès qu'on n'aura plus ce psychopathe sur le dos !

-Ça marche ! Répondit Amy en levant le pouce vers elle, alors que Tony les interpellait d'un nouveau léger raclement de gorge.

-Si vous êtes toutes réunies aujourd'hui, reprit l'agent fédéral en faisant quelques pas devant la table, c'est que vous habitez toutes dans les alentours de Washington, que vous êtes toutes lectrices ou auteurs sur le fandom de JAG, et que vous êtes donc _toutes_ en potentiel danger. Mais également que vous pouvez nous aider à arrêter ce danger…

Il croisa les mains devant lui, prenant le temps de jauger les regards curieux de chacune.

-J'ai besoin de toutes les informations sur ce fandom. Car l'une d'entre elle est possible de vous sauver la vie en trouvant celui qui vous menace. Alors… Allez-y. Je vous écoute.

* * *

_TADAAAAAM! Encore merci Amy pour t'être plongée dans les têtes de Crazy et Joly :)_


	15. Rencontre (partie 2)

_Hellooooooo !_

_Merci pour vos reviews! :) Comme la fois dernière, je vous réponds en MP avec Amy! :]_

_Ce chapitre m'a bien amusé... Je me suis plutôt fait plaisir sur certains passages :D Il y a BEAUCOUP de monde, je vous ai donc remis le récap' en bas de page !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Rencontre (partie 2)  
**

.

Un court silence suivit la déclaration de l'agent, alors que les jeunes femmes échangeaient quelques regards, hésitant visiblement à prendre la parole en premier. Jusqu'à ce que la plus jeune des colocataires, Pauline, ne lève la main d'un geste légèrement intimidé.

-On écrit sur JAG. C'est une superbe série.

-Superbe ? S'étonna Amy en écarquillant les yeux. Tu rigoles ? C'est LA série du siècle.

-Du millénaire, corrigea Lul.

-Et l'acteur principal est sexy en diable, ajouta Kagura, le regard pétillant.

-Pire que sexy, c'est une bombe humaine, tu le mets dans une pièce et la population féminine fait immédiatement de la tachycardie, avança Washington en plissant le nez, rieuse.

-Si vous permettez, on va oublier vos hormones et parler des fanfictions, les interrompit Tony en se retenant de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel pour montrer son exaspération.

-Bien sûr.

-Oui, évidemment.

-Les fanfictions, c'est absolument dément.

-Dites, c'est possible d'avoir du coca ?

-Oui, mais franchement, le héros, il est quand même carrément sexy.

Tony grimaça, désespéré, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur une nouvelle arrivante. La jeune femme fit un sourire au petit groupe. Et prit place à côté de l'agent sous les regards curieux des autres.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Gwen Hesti ,profiler, se présenta l'intéressée pendant que Tony passait une main sur son absence de barbe en la dévisageant avec un soulagement évident. Comme j'ai cru l'entendre en passant devant cette porte, l'agent DiNozzo a visiblement besoin d'un renfort afin de canaliser toutes vos informations…

-Sinon, je peux vous laisser terminer, je suis sûr que vous allez assurer ! Tenta Tony de façon à ce qu'elle seule l'entende, tout en jetant un court regard désespéré vers la porte.

-…On nous allons tenter de mettre le doigt sur ce qui pourrait nous aider, poursuivit Gwen, imperturbable. On y retourne donc... Déjà, les lectrices, pouvez-vous lever la main, s'il vous plait ?

Un nombre importants de bras se dressèrent vers le plafond, Gwen compta les intéressées.

-Toutes, donc, résuma la profiler. Et les auteurs ?

Une nouvelle fois, toutes les mains se levèrent, à l'exception de deux personnes.

-Vous n'écrivez pas du tout ?

-Non, je ne veux pas éblouir les autres avec mon talent, s'amusa Lul en faisant un petit clin d'œil à sa voisine de table. Oh, et je n'ai pas le temps, optionnellement.

-Et vous ?

La journaliste au pull rose haussa vaguement les épaules.

-Oh, l'écriture sur les séries ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Mais Washington a un tal…

-Hé mais t'as écris un truc ! La coupa sa petite sœur en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

-Euh… Non.

-Si.

-Nan.

-Les interviews !

-Ah, soupira une journaliste désespérée. Ok.

-Les interviews ? Répéta Tony alors que Sophia cherchait un moyen de taper dans la cheville de sa colocataire à plus de deux mètres de distance.

-Oui, bon, euh, marmonna PBG, j'ai interviewé quelques auteurs, mais ce n'est pas de l'écriture, c'est un peu comme au boulot, mais sur internet. C'est quoi la prochaine question que vous devez poser à tout le monde? Qui a envie d'épouser le personnage principal, c'est ça ?

-Naaaaan ? C'est toi la journaliste ? S'étonna Amy en se penchant par-dessus la table.

-T'as fait des interviews sur JAG ? S'étonna Joly en la regardant, les yeux ronds, estomaquée. Muahaha ! Je le savais, t'es faaaan !

Un court silence suivit sa remarque pendant lequel l'intéressée sembla hésiter à prendre la fuite en sautant par la fenêtre.

Malheureusement, la fenêtre ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle se contenta donc d'un haussement d'épaules :

-Vi. Fan. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'étais incognito, avec mes trois lettres « RBV ». Et ce n'est pas pour changer de sujet, mais changeons de sujet quand même, j'adore ton écriture, Amy !

-RBV ! RBV ! Roh ! C'est toi ! Sourit celle-ci en tendant un doigt vers elle. Je te connais !

-Oui, moi aussi je me connais, marmonna la seconde. On devrait former un club derrière cette coïncidence, non ?

L'étudiante fit mine de réfléchir.

-Nop, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Mauvaise idée. Et sinon… Comme ça, là, en passant, RBV… T'as pas des reviews en retard ?

-Sois pas vilaine, Amy. Oh, et Kag', j'attends toujours des nouvelles de Jessica.

-Chut.

-D'accord, répondit la journaliste avant de revenir poser son regard sur la jeune DiNato. Am', ça fait juste trois mois que je dois t'envoyer ces questions pour l'interview, je ne t'ai pas oublié*, j'ai juste deux petites sœurs qui m'obligent à regarder JAG tous les soirs, tu comprends ?

-C'est toi qui mets les épisodes ! Riposta Washington.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, grimaça Sophia. Ok. Amy, tu as le droit de m'envoyer la première pierre.

-Je cherche le plus gros rocher disponible et je reviens.

-Profiler, vous ne devinez pas m'aider à les gérer ? Soupira Tony.

-Je gère, je gère, c'est intéressant, répondit Gwen en continuant de prendre des notes. Dites, ces quoi cette histoire de Jessica ?

-C'est Kagura qui nous tue à petit feu en inventant un personnage et en ne nous racontant pas la suite de ses aventures, expliqua Lul.

-Oui. Kagura mérite une palme de l'AIPM, approuva Pline.

-L'AIP… ? Répéta Gwen en fronçant les sourcils, alors que Tony penchait la tête sur le côté, intrigué par ce sigle.

-L'AIPM, expliqua à son tour Jolyjump. C'est un principe de base chez pas mal de lecteurs. C'est un peu la marque du suspense de l'auteur. Ça signifie « Attente Insupportable et Pulsions Meurtrières » envers l'auteur qui ne publie pas assez vite.

Tony échangea un court regard avec Gwen, remarquant la lueur intéressée qui brillait dans les prunelles de la jeune femme. La même lueur qui devait traverser son regard à cet instant précis.

-Plus d'infos, ordonna l'agent.

-Bah… Pline nous tue tous à chaque chapitre, c'est bien comme info ? Tenta Crazy.

-Et Washington aussi ! S'écria la plus jeunes des colocataires en désignant son amie, sautillant pratiquement sur place. La dernière fois, elle a laissé notre héros à l'agonie sur un sol pendant trois chapitres ! TROIS ! Et là, il est disparu depuis le début de sa nouvelle fic', comment voulez-vous qu'on ne prononce pas les quatre lettres fatidiques ?

-ARGH, c'est vrai, c'est… WJ…ARGH… S'étouffa Amy en posant le haut de son front sur la table dans un geste désespéré, sous le regard halluciné de l'agent et de profiler. WJ, pourquoi ?

-Je ne répondrai pas à ta question, par contre, j'ai sacrément envie de faire un petit sourire satisfait et cruellement navrant pour vous, lâcha la blondinette avec un petit regard amusé envers les deux autres. Oh, et Amy, tu n'es pas en reste !

-Je… Je… On n'est pas là pour parler de moi, ok ?

-Ouais mais quand même, intervint PBG en levant la main, ton héroïne, là, Pauline, elle est quand même sacrément douée pour se mettre dans les ennuis. Tu la sauves quand ?

-Quand tu auras récupéré ton retard de review ?

-La pauvre.

-Si je peux me permettre, peut-on considérer qu'il y a AIPM quand la fic' est en hiatus ? Intervint Joly en levant la main.

-Tout dépend de la cause du hiatus, répondit Pline en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Tu fais une pause parce que tu ne nous aimes plus ou parce que t'es tellement débordée de travail que tu cherches le moyen de mettre la matrice sur pause afin de dormir ?

-Je cherche le moyen de mettre Constance sur pause afin de dormir.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de notre rédac' chef adorée, on va devoir y aller pour éviter de finir lynchées pour de bon, intervint Sophia en se levant… Avant de se rasseoir aussi sec sous le geste de la main autoritaire de l'agent. Enfin, on peut encore attendre cinq minutes. Toujours pas de coca?

-L'AIPM, ça existe depuis longtemps ?

Un court silence suivit cette question de Gwen.

-On se connaît depuis combien de temps, les filles ? Questionna finalement WJ.

-Attend, depuis combien de temps je suis devenue complétement dingue ? Souleva Leou en faisant mine de compter sur les doigts de sa main.

-Tu veux dire que l'AIPM remonterait à ta naissance ? Se moqua Kag' en plissant le nez, amusée.

-Ce qui voudrait dire que j'en suis l'investigatrice ? Coool, souffla Crazy en posant sa joue au creux de sa paume, rêveuse.

-Depuis longtemps, résuma Pline en haussant les épaules. Pratiquement trois ans, si je me souviens bien.

-Et qui en est l'investigateur ? S'enquit Tony.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avec une petite moue désolée, affichant ainsi le fait qu'elle ne savait pas répondre.

-Quelqu'un sait ?

Un long silence confirma à l'agent ses doutes : Personne ne savait qui était à la base de ces quatre lettres. Il griffonna donc un large point d'exclamation à côté du sigle. Et se redressa lentement.

-Très bien, on a assez d'infos pour le moment. Restez à disposition, ne vous éloignez pas de vos agents pour les personnes sous protection, et ne quittez pas la ville tant que cette affaire n'est pas résolue. Toutes.

-Et si jamais on doit aller à Los Angeles d'urgence parce qu'on a trouvé un trésor sous la maison que notre arrière grand-oncle nous a légué ? L'interrogea Washington.

-Vous avez un arrière grand-oncle à Los Angeles ?

-Non.

-Alors, ne quittez pas Washington.

-J'aime Washington, on partage nos noms et ça nous rend très complices.

L'agent lui fit un mince sourire, partagé entre une certaine fatigue et un amusement certain. Et ouvrit finalement la porte, laissant le petit groupe de jeunes femmes s'éparpiller dans les locaux, alors qu'il se retournait vers Gwenetsi.

-Si j'ai bien compris… Il ne reste plus qu'à demander à McGeek de nous trouver la source de cet… AIPM… !

* * *

_*Vrai de vrai, Amy_

* * *

_Tadaaaaam :)_

_Et... Et... ARG, devinez quoi, devinez quoi? Je repars dans deux chapitres en collab' pour la suite, (ou un chapitre en collab' avec deux GRANDES auteurs, on verra), et... Et... OMG, si vous saviez, si vous saviez ! Je suis conteeeeeeeeeeente qu'elles aient accepté *S'en va d'un pas sautillant, heureuse*_

* * *

_- Elen Taal / Furieuse : Agent du Mossad  
_

_- Washington Jones / WJ : Étudiante / Coloc'_

_- Pauline Winchester / Pline84 : Étudiante / Coloc'_

_- Sophia Blewgreen / PBG : Journaliste / Coloc'_

_- Gwen Hesti / Gwenetsi : Profiler / Auteur_

_- Amy DiNato / AmyDiNozzo : Étudiante _

_- Miryam Tuvia / Miryam.c : Agent du Mossad_

___- Joly Jump / Jolyjump : Journaliste_

_- Leou Craz / Crazy Leou : Lectrice - Auteur  
_

_- Kagura Higrec / Kagura Y : Lectrice - Auteur  
_

_-Lul Tuentytwoo __/ Lul 22 : _Étudiante

___-Rosa Zirovinte / Rosa020 : Boss d'une petite "société" de revente de drogue  
_

___- Constance / Constancex2 (à venir) : Rédactrice en chef_


	16. AIPM

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Pline et Amy y sont passées, c'est mon tour, je participe à l'écriture de ce chef d'œuvre ! Bon, PBG a un peu insisté pour ça. Mais alors juste un peu. ^^ **_*L'auteur concernée retire délicatement son Sig du dos de Gwen, avant de siffloter d'un air innocent*_

**Ça a été un plaisir d'écrire un bout de ce chapitre, même si ce n'était pas prévu au début que je manipule mon personnage ou celui de Miryam. Mais comme j'aime tester de nouveaux trucs à chaque fois que j'écris et que PBG était pour... j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment !**  
**PBG, merci mille fois d'exister et de m'avoir proposé d'écrire un bout de Plume !**  
**Bonne lecture !**

.

_Hello !_

_Je voudrais bien vous présenter ce chapitre, mais, en plus de sa parfaite participation, Gwen vient de me tuer avec sa présentation. Trop de bonheur. Heureuse d'avoir vécu. Arg. Bonne lecture. Awh *Rampe jusqu'à son doudou Tibbs*_

* * *

_Je vous réponds par MP quand j'aurais ressuscité !_

* * *

**AIPM**

.

Ziva et Miryam étaient en grande conversation lorsque l'agent et la profiler retrouvèrent l'open space. L'Italien s'affala sur sa chaise tandis que la jeune femme prenait appui contre le bureau du chef d'équipe, plongée dans ses notes.

- Alors, questionna Ziva, vous avez appris quelque chose ?

- Oui, les fanfictions rendent dingues.

- Elles ne sont pas dingues, Tony, répliqua Tim en levant la tête de son ordinateur.

- C'est le type qui passe des heures à se prendre pour un elfe qui me dit ça ?

- Je ne me prends pas pour un elfe ! Et je n'écris pas de fanfiction !

Le ton était véhément, un peu trop même. Les lèvres de la profiler s'étirèrent en un sourire en même temps que Tony se redressait sur sa chaise.

- Vraiment ? Quel genre de fanfiction ? _Docteur Who_ ?

L'informaticien pâlit tout en secouant vivement la tête.

- Non !

- Non, tu n'écris pas de fanfiction ou non, ce n'est pas sur _Docteur Who_ ?

- Laisse-le tranquille ! intervint Ziva.

- Ça pourrait être utile pour notre enquête.

- En quoi savoir que l'agent McGee écrit sur l'identité d'un docteur a de l'intérêt pour notre enquête ? questionna l'officier du Mossad perplexe.

- « Who » est son nom de famille, expliqua la profiler en relevant enfin la tête de ses notes. C'est un jeu de mot. Mais je vous rejoins, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une telle question. À moins que vous souhaitiez parler des fanfictions de _Deep Six_ que vous avez lu, agent DiNozzo ?

- Il y a des histoires sur nous ? s'étonna Ziva. Mais... attends, tu en as lu ?

- Hors sujet ! se défendit l'agent en se redressant subitement. Revenons plutôt à nos moutons.

- Quels moutons ? Pourquoi y en aurait-il au NCIS ?

- C'est une expression, officier Tuvia, soupira-t-il. Ça veut dire : reconcentrons-nous sur l'enquête.

- Oh !

- Alors qu'avez-vous appris ? demanda Ziva.

- Qu'elles vont nous rendre cinglées.

- Tony !

- Toutes sont lectrices et/ou auteurs de fanfictions sur JAG, répondit Gwen.

- Et toutes parlent d'AIPM, compléta l'Italien.

- AIPquoi ?

- AIPM, répéta la jeune femme, cela signifie Attente Insupportable et Pulsions Meurtrières. C'est quand un auteur met une fin à suspens et/ou ne publie pas assez vite la suite de son histoire. Ça existe depuis trois ans environ.

- Ça me dit quelque chose... murmura Tim.

- Ah ah ! s'exclama Tony. Tu avoues que tu écris des fanfictions !

- Je n'écris pas de fanfictions !

- Non, tu en lis. C'est pareil.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la parité, ricana Miryam.

- On dit charité, corrigea Tony.

- C'est pareil !

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Et donc ? s'agaça Ziva.

- J'ai déjà vu ce sigle sur d'autres fandoms, expliqua McGee.

- Vous voulez dire que ça se propage ? demanda l'officier. Comme une maladie ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à cette... chose directement. Je vais me renseigner.

- C'est ça, renseigne-toi, McEcrivain ! Et, au passage, regarde si nos victimes sont liées aux fanfictions.

- Elles le sont, assura Gwen.

- Et vous le savez parce que...

- C'est mon travail.

- Vous voulez dire que dix minutes avec ces...

- Tony... menaça Ziva.

- Ces jeunes femmes, dit-il avec une grimace, vous ont suffi pour le comprendre.

- On apprend beaucoup par l'observation.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Sherlock Holmes.

- Encore heureux, dit sa collègue, tu es déjà suffisamment égocentrique comme ça.

- Je ne suis pas égocentrique !

Un raclement de gorge suspendit la joute verbale.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le lien qu'on cherchait entre nos victimes, annonça Tim. Je ne les ai pas encore toutes vérifiées, mais deux au moins écrivaient sur le site de fanfiction.

Il afficha deux profils internet sur l'écran plasma. Trois autres les rejoignirent rapidement.

- Et voici la dernière, dit-il, Elsa Marcks. Elle écrivait sur des dessins animés et des mangas. Ce qui nous fait trois auteurs pour deux lecteurs.

- Donc on a trouvé le lien entre nos victimes. Reste à savoir pourquoi elles étaient visées particulièrement. À moins que vous ayez une idée ? termina Tony avec un regard pour Gwen Hetsi.

Celle-ci lui décocha un sourire amusé et se tourna vers Timothy.

- Trouvez-vous des informations sur l'AIPM ?

- Oui, confirma-t-il, mais c'est...

- Étrange ? supposa Tony. Dingue ? Hallucinant ?

- Un peu de tout ça.

Il afficha de nouvelles pages sur l'écran plasma.

- Bethesda, releva Ziva. C'est au moins quelque chose qu'on connaît.

- Queen ? s'exclama Tony. Non, sérieux, qui s'appelle comme ça ?

- Hache, couteau, médocs, crèpes... énuméra Miryam Tuvia.

- Thé à la menthe, compléta Gwen Hetsi avec un regard pour l'officier, plantes vertes, fosse à serpent. C'est intéressant.

- Donc vous allez pouvoir nous donner le nom de l'assassin d'ici cinq minutes.

- À force d'ironie et de sarcasmes, je vais finir par croire que vous avez quelque chose à me cacher, agent DiNozzo. Où êtes-vous simplement inquiet que j'approfondisse votre nouveau goût pour les fanfictions de _Deep Six_ ?

- Je n'ai rien à cacher !

- Alors tu vas pouvoir me donner une bonne raison pour laquelle des types ont tenté de te tuer, DiNozzo !

- Eh, Patron ! Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

- Suffisamment pour te dire que tu vas jouer les babysitters si tu ne te mets pas au boulot tout de suite.

.

Constance Foadeu abaissa son regard clair vers son portable, pestant devant le silence de celui-ci. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de ses subordonnées depuis le début de matinée et commençait à désespérer de voir l'un de leurs articles publié prochainement.

Elle composa une nouvelle fois le numéro de Sophia, tombant automatiquement sur le répondeur. Et raccrocha en essayant presque aussi vite celui de la seconde. Cillant légèrement alors qu'enfin, après douze essais infructueux, la voix enjouée de Joly lui répondait.

-Salut Constance !

-Joly. Je peux savoir où vous êtes, toutes les deux ?

-Au NCIS.

-Ne me dites pas que vous faites une nouvelle enquête sur les agences fédérales ? Cilla la rouquine en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel. La précédente a duré trois semaines et j'ai manqué assassiner ce Kort quand il est venu dans les bureaux en nous menaçant de tous les noms.

-Il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont on avait parlé de lui dans l'article, se remémora Joly. « _Un agent de la CIA qui a oublié la notion de politesse se vante d'être le meilleur et nous refuse une seule réponse. Probablement la conséquence des rayons de soleil sur son crâne dépourvu de masse capillaire_ ». Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Joly lâcha un léger rire, alors que la rédactrice en chef se laissait aller à un sourire amusé. Constance reprit cependant presque aussi vite, se concentrant sur l'objet de son appel :

-Quel est le programme de la journée ?

-On sort du NCIS.

-Ça devrait vous prendre environ trois minutes, oui, lâcha Constance en jetant un vague regard vers l'horloge. Et les cinq heures qui suivent ?

-Trois minutes, je ne sais pas. Il faut déjà que j'arrive à récupérer Sophia qui est en train de hurler de rire avec Washington, Pauline et Amy DiNato, une pile électrique d'une vingtaine d'années. Et en plus des agents fédéraux qui hésitent à nous mettre sous protection, les deux petites sœurs se PBG nous couvent comme si on était des petits poussins hors du nid. Si elles savent où on va, on se retrouve enfermées dans la cave de leur immeuble jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête.

-Elles ont une cave ?

-Non. Mais ne joue pas sur les détails.

-Non, mais je joue sur vos articles. Vous arrivez ou je viens vous chercher ?

-Si tu viens nous chercher, on est virées ?

-T'as tout compris.

-Quelle cruauté.

-Je ne suis pas chef pour rien. Alors, ce programme ?

La journaliste se dirigea vers un coin du couloir, à l'abri des regards, et baissa le ton :

-On a prévu d'aller faire une petite enquête dans le centre. On a peut-être mis le doigt sur un trafic de drogue relié à un meurtrier en série.

-Ok, sympa. Essayez de ne pas mourir. Ça ferait tâche pour ma réputation.

-Je te confirmerai ça ce soir, si je peux encore.

Elle raccrocha sur ces mots. Et s'avança vers sa collègue, décidée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit interpellée par une petite furie sautillante :

-Joly Jump! C'est complétement crazy ! Je t'adore ! Il faut que tu termines ta fic' ! Dis, tu pourrais m'interviewer ? La fille qui a survécu au tueur à la plume ! On deviendrait toutes les deux célèbres ! La célébrité c'est cool ! Tu serais plus connue que Loïs Lane ! Tu aimes Loïs Lane ? Qui n'aime pas Loïs Lane ? Tu ne trouves pas que l'agent DiNozzo est encore plus beau que Superman, d'ailleurs ? Non ? Non ? Si, ah oui ?

Elle sourit à l'adorable et pétillante Léou. Avec une pensée qui se disputait à son amusement : Pour son départ rapide du NCIS, ce n'était pas gagné…

* * *

_Gwen, merci. Arg. Je t'ai dis ô combien j'ai eu honte d'écrire mon paragraphe après le tien? *S'incline*_


	17. Amitié

Hello tout le monde !

Après Pline, Amy et Gwen, à mon tour d'avoir le plaisir de participer le temps de deux paragraphes à cette superbe fic !

Ecrire à partir des personnages d'Amy, Ankou et FandeBones a été très sympa, et j'espère non seulement que je n'ai pas trop déformé vos caractères, mais aussi que ça vous plaira (même si c'est incomparable avec les parties de PBG) !

Vraiment, PBG, que tu m'aies proposé de réaliser une collab' avec un auteur tel que toi est un immense honneur ! Et pour te remercier, ton poids en chocolat blanc et un doudou Tiva ! :D

* * *

_Arg, bonjour à tous. ARG. L'honneur est pour moi, Miryam...*Regarde l'intéressée avec un regard chargé d'émotion*_

_Je me meurs d'écrire avec une auteur telle que toi. Vi. Arg. Et sur deux chapitres en plus. Arg. Trop de bonheur. Je suis heureuse. Ton paragraphe est juste parfait, comme tous tes chapitres, chère Miryam. Parfait. *Heart*  
_

* * *

_Je répondrai aux reviews du précédent chapitre avec Gwen dès qu'elle sera de retour!  
_

* * *

**Amitié**

.

Lorsque Tony pénétra dans le laboratoire d'Abby, il la découvrit agitée et réorganisant avec un mélange de précipitation et de précision les différents instruments qui traînaient jusque-là à droite, à gauche comme à leur habitude.

« C'est le branle-bas de combat, ici. Que se passe-t-il ? lâcha-t-il, surpris, tandis que la jeune femme se redressait, surprise, et esquissait un grand sourire à l'adresse de son ami.

- Tony ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie de le voir, tout en interrompant momentanément son activité. Tu ne devais pas être en bas, avec Gibbs, à essayer de savoir qui voulait te tuer ?

- Formulé comme ça… maugréa-t-il. Non, en fait, j'en ai eu marre et je me suis dit que j'allais monter voir ma scientifique préférée !

- Ça c'est gentil, commenta la laborantine, avant de reprendre ses travaux de rangement. Mais tu tombes au pire moment.

- Je peux t'aider, peut-être ? suggéra-t-il en s'approchant d'une petite machine blanche qu'elle lui retira immédiatement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'effleurer du doigt.

- Non, surtout pas ! lança-t-elle tout en prenant la chose ressemblant étrangement à un microscope et en la serrant contre elle. Désolée, mais mes bébés ne connaissent que moi, et ils ont peur si quelqu'un d'autre les touche !

- D'accord… lâcha-t-il, interdit, alors qu'elle traversait la pièce pour ranger le vrai-faux microscope dans la pièce voisine protégée par une porte coulissante de verre. Et tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais un grand ménage de printemps alors qu'on est en plein automne ?

- J'ai invité une amie de ma promotion pour m'aider sur cette affaire, je suis trop débordée, expliqua-t-elle. Elle est originaire de la Côte Ouest, de Californie, et elle travaille habituellement à New York en tant que consultante pour la crim', mais elle a accepté de venir m'aider donc je veux qu'elle puisse s'y retrouver.

- Une amie ? répéta Tony, subitement intéressé. Californienne ? Et elle aussi porte des jupes courtes ? »

La tornade aux petites couettes brunes cessa subitement son ménage et, se plantant devant lui, répliqua d'un ton menaçant :

« N'y pense même pas, Tony. »

L'agent très spécial avala sa salive avec difficulté, impressionné par l'index accusateur qu'elle avait pointé sur lui et commenta du ton le plus innocent du monde :

« On a du mal se comprendre, Abbs, je n'ai aucune vue sur ta copine.

- Au contraire, Tony, je crois qu'on s'est très bien compris ! souligna-t-elle en esquissant malgré tout un sourire qui ne contribua pas vraiment à rassurer l'Italien. Alors soyons bien clairs, Loane est ici pour m'aider, et il est hors de question que tu t'approches d'elle de trop près, compris ?

- Compris… répondit-il timidement alors qu'un immense sourire naissait subitement sur les lèvres de la scientifique qui semblait fixer un point dans son dos.

- Loaaaaane ! » lança-t-elle en le contournant et en se précipitant vers une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches rouges se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, et au look psychédélique tranchant avec celui gothique de son amie.

La dénommée Loane manqua de s'effondrer alors qu'Abby la serrait de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, puis ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Sa camarade de promo n'avait changé d'un pouce.

« Je suis tellement, tellement contente que tu sois là ! poursuivit la laborantine en sautillant sur place avec enthousiasme.

- Et ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, Abbs ! lui répondit la Californienne dans un sourire ravi, avant de désigner Tony qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Tu nous présentes ?

- Alors, Anthony DiNozzo, je te présente Loane Ankou, annonça-t-elle solennellement alors que Loane s'approchait pour serrer la main à l'agent très spécial qui s'était déjà armé de son sourire le plus charmeur. Loane Ankou, Anthony DiNozzo.

- Enchantée, affirma-t-elle.

- Mais moi de même, chère demoiselle ! Abby ne m'avait pas parlé de ses magnifiques amies, et c'était bien dommage, répliqua l'Italien, s'attirant aussitôt un regard assez noir d'Abby pour le pousser vers la sortie. Bon, je crois que le devoir m'appelle, et vous aussi, mesdemoiselles ! Je suppose que nous aurons encore l'occasion de nous revoir, Loane, je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà la laborantine ordonnait aux portes automatiques de son labo de se refermer derrière lui, le chassant pour de bon.

« C'était quoi, ça, exactement ? lâcha la Californienne en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

- Tony DiNozzo, plaisanta la gothique alors que son amie haussait les épaules. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal, ça lui fait toujours ça dès lors qu'il entre en contact avec un membre de la gente féminine.

- Ses réactions hormonales et les zones du cerveau stimulées lorsqu'il rencontre des femmes seraient fascinantes à étudier… commenta Loane, pensive, avant de se reconcentrer lorsqu'Abby se planta devant elle. Donc, Abbs, tu m'as appelée à propos d'une plume…

- Effectivement, chère amie, et j'ai besoin de tes compétences en microbiologie pour m'aider à analyser les substances qui se trouvent sur cette plume sans l'abîmer ! commenta la gothique en présentant la plume qui gisait jusque-là sous une cloche en verre à sa consœur.

- Aucun problème, tu as tout le matériel, je suppose ? devina la jeune femme dans un sourire.

- Tu me connais si bien ! répliqua son amie en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de revenir avec une boîte en plastique pourvue de lunettes, de pipettes et de contenants de tous type. Tu devrais trouver tout ce dont tu as besoin là-dedans !

- T'es un as, Abigaïl ! » se contenta de répondre la Californienne, ravie de voir qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se mit au travail, guidant Abby qui l'aida à réaliser ses prélèvements, et surtout lui donna des conseils pour l'utilisation des différentes machines qu'elle avait à sa disposition pour les analyser.

Après de longues minutes d'intense labeur et quelques gorgées de Caf-Pow pour réussir à tenir le choc, les résultats leur parvinrent enfin.

« Ok, que des composantes biologiques normales de la plume… commenta dans un premier temps Loane en saisissant le bilan d'analyse et désignant les différents éléments naturels que contenait la plume pour permettre à sa consœur de comprendre ce qu'elle expliquait. Sauf le dernier. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Oui, c'est une drogue, affirma Abby, songeuse. C'est un dérivé du GHB, la drogue du viol, qui n'existe certainement pas en vente libre. Ce dérivé permet d'endormir les gens ou de les rendre en tout cas très malléables.

- Ce que votre tueur aurait pu utiliser pour endormir la vigilance des victimes ? devina la Californienne en jouant nerveusement avec l'une de ses mèches rouges.

- Exactement, confirma la laborantine qui s'était déjà jetée sur son ordinateur. Cette drogue est très rare, un dérivé très puissant du GHB, et je ne pense pas que beaucoup de revendeurs la distribuent.

- Attends une seconde, répliqua Ankou en sortant de la poche de son blouson en toile une clé USB. Là-dessus, j'ai des informations qui appartiennent à la crim' et aux stups. Tu trouveras peut être ton bonheur.

- On était vraiment une promo merveilleuse, pas vrai ? commenta la gothique dans un sourire alors que son amie acquiesçait, hilare. Alors, je tape le nom de la composante, je recoupe les listes pour avoir exclusivement les revendeurs de Washington et… J'en arrive à une adresse, et un nom.

- Un bar, et un ''commerce'' tenu par Rosa Zirovinte ? lut Loane, interdite.

- Ouaip ! confirma fièrement la laborantine alors qu'elle se saisissait de son téléphone. Et je connais un Gibbs qui sera ravi d'apprendre ça ! En attendant, je paye la tournée de Caf-Pow pour fêter notre réussite ! »

.

-Et cet épisode, là, « _Catwalk_ » ? Souleva la journaliste d'un ton chargé d'entrain tant elle était emballée par la discussion, vous l'avez vu ? Il est impressionnant quand même, je me suis demandé pendant toute la durée si Sasha était gentille ou méchante.

-De la même lignée que « _Lioness_ ». Ils étaient épiques, confirma Kag' en serrant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, sans arriver à retenir son petit air rêveur à l'évocation de ses épisodes préférés.

-Sophia, tenta d'intervenir Joly en se carrant à côté de l'intéressée, qui lui rendit un sourire angélique et se tourna à nouveau vers les autres :

-Et « _Alea Jacta Es_ » ! Bon sang, cet épisode va me tuer. A chaque fois que je le regarde, j'ai l'impression que je suis au bord de l'attaque cardiaque à cause du susp…

-Sophia !

La journaliste se tourna une nouvelle fois vers sa collègue, réalisant alors qu'un visage résolument agacé lui faisait face.

-Vi ?

-Il faut qu'on y aille.

-Ah.

-Tu parleras de Jag plus tard.

-T'es sûre ?

-Oui. Tu te rappelles qu'on a quelque chose à faire, So…

La brunette fronça légèrement les sourcils. Et poussa un court soupir, avant de tendre le doigt vers ses colocataires.

-Les filles, on doit y aller. On se voit ce soir, restez sage et ne faites pas trop grossir l'agent Noolen !

-Tu vas où ? S'enquit Washington en croisant les bras devant elle, alors que Pauline faisait un pas en avant et reprenait son air de maman-pas-contente.

-Oui, tu vas où ?

-Euh… Je vais travailler.

-Sûre ?

-Ce soir, pizza, ok ? Eluda la journaliste en leur faisant un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un léger clin d'œil, pendant qu'elle reculait dans l'ascenseur, imitée par Joly. Les portes se refermèrent sur elle alors qu'un « Sophia / Joly » sonore résonnait de l'autre côté.

-Bon, ce soir, je vais avoir le droit à un sermon d'une bonne heure de la part des filles, résuma la plus âgée en tirant sur son pull rose. Et toi, tu vas avoir le droit au même sermon mais en pire parce que tu es censée être celle qui tempère les choses, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant son portable pour vérifier ses messages. Constance vient de nous envoyer un message dans lequel elle nous demande si on a une assurance vie, tu sais pourquoi ?

-L'administratif, résuma Joly en haussant les épaules, tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvraient sur le hall d'accueil.

Elles descendirent de la cabine de métal et se dirigèrent vers les portes battantes… Avant d'être arrêté par un agent McGee tenant difficilement quatre gobelets de café en équilibre sur ses avant-bras, eux même recroquevillés contre son torse.

-Vous allez quelque part ? Demanda l'agent en jetant un petit coup d'œil sur le gobelet posé sur sa main droite qui menaçait de s'écrouler au sol.

Elles partagèrent une courte œillade, Joly pris la parole tandis que PBG lui lançait un large sourire chargée de toute l'innocence qu'elle était capable de donner.

-On doit aller travailler. Nous ne sommes de toute façon pas concernées par l'AIPM, ma fiction est en hiatus et ma collègue n'écrit que des interviews.

-Vous avez informé l'agent Gibbs de votre départ ?

-Il ne nous a pas demandé de rester ici, répondit Joly avec un petit hochement de tête désolé. Et on doit vraiment aller travailler, on a une tonne d'articles à écrire pour demain…

-Dont un article très intéressant sur les personnes accros au café, sourit Sophia en baissant son regard vers les gobelets qui menaçaient de s'écrouler au sol. Vous en voulez une copie ? C'est cadeau.

Il grimaça légèrement en portant son attention sur les gobelets.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Alors, vous devriez courir les donner avant qu'ils ne refroidissent, sourcilla-t-elle.

Il poussa un microscopique soupir. Et fit un demi-tour en direction de l'ascenseur, non sans leur lâcher par-dessus son épaule :

-Restez dans les parages. Et téléphone allumé.

Il avança vers la cabine de métal, elles acquiescèrent toutes les deux.

-Sans problème, s'écria la journaliste au pull rose en jetant un coup d'œil sur son smartphone qu'elle s'empressa d'éteindre, rapidement imitée par sa collègue.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait vraiment faire ça ? Souffla Joly en passant les portes de l'agence.

-On a une super enquête sur le bout des doigts, un papier génial et surtout, on peut aider mes colocs. Si le NCIS le sait, on va finir cloîtrées ici. Ça vaut le coup d'éteindre son portable une petite heure, non ?

-Et si on a besoin d'aide ?

-Ne pense pas au négatif.

-Tu te rappelles de Bibi ?

La brunette attrapa les clés de son Audi et fronça le nez, sous le regard inquisiteur de sa collègue.

-On va envoyer un message à Constance. Si on n'a pas rallumé nos portables dans une heure, elle pourra appeler le NCIS, ça te va ?

-C'est un début. Tu vas finir par devenir raisonnable, Sophia… S'amusa Joly en ouvrant la voiture pour s'y installer alors que la seconde levait les yeux au ciel devant ce sarcasme évident.

.

Elen coupa la communication avec son collègue du Mossad et porta son attention sur la voiture qui reculait dans le petit parking du NCIS, sourcils froncés. Elle avait remarqué les deux jeunes femmes pendant qu'elles éteignaient leurs portables après leur petite discussion avec Timothy, elle avait aussi été intriguée par leur posture qui trahissait une certaine méfiance.

On lui avait appris à reconnaître les gens qui mentaient et elle en avait un exemple sous les yeux.

Alors, elle récupéra les clés de sa Honda d'un noir glacé et grimpa dessus, prête à suivre les deux jeunes femmes et leur Audi à travers Washington.

Si elles avaient quelque chose à cacher… Elle allait le savoir très vite.

* * *

_Miryam et moi vous disons à très vite pour le prochain chapitre :)_


	18. Opération top secrète

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre aux côtés de la grande PBG ! Non, sérieusement, pouvoir partager un chapitre avec elle était déjà un immense honneur, alors vous imaginez DEUX chapitres ? *Blush* J'en perds mes mots :s

Enfin, je les retrouve tout de même pour vous remercier pour toutes vos très gentilles reviews ! J'espère que ce bout de chapitre vous conviendra également, même s'il ne sera certainement pas à la hauteur de celui de PBG ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_Bonjour ! Alors, d'abord, n'écoutez pas Miryam, son paragraphe est fidèle à ses chefs-d'œuvre, PAR-FAIT. Même que sur l'échelle de la perfection parfaitement parfaite, il est à 100 sur 10. Voilà. Merci encore à toi pour cette collaboration sur deux chapitres qui m'a ravie :)_

_Ensuite, nouveau chapitre, dont le premier paragraphe a été écrit en direct pendant une discussion avec WJ et Pline. Leurs réactions à la lecture étaient tordantes, surtout la question existentielle de WJ : Mais quelle est la marque de son smartphone et de quel couleur est-il? (Bon, et donc, c'est un Iphone 4G blanc avec des strass couleur glauque, vi vi)._

_Et maintenant, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews par MP avec Miryam ! :)_

* * *

**Opération top secrète**

.

Washington Jones porta son attention sur l'écran de son smartphone, oubliant momentanément l'agent probatoire qui lui expliquait à travers de nombreux détails la façon dont il avait réussi à combattre un serpent inoffensif lors d'une promenade dans une animalerie de son quartier. Une vraie histoire chargée d'un suspense façon Noolen qui durait depuis plus de dix-huit longues minutes.

Elle découvrit le message de sa colocataire, pourtant assise sur le siège qui lui faisait face dans ce bus les ramenant à leur domicile.

_« Et si on descendait au prochain arrêt ? »_

L'étudiante souleva légèrement ses fins sourcils, jetant un regard étonné à Pauline, qui se contenta d'un large sourire complice, avant de braquer son regard d'un chocolat foncé vers la rue commerciale qu'allait emprunter le bus après avoir franchi le carrefour giratoire dans lequel il entrait. Washington comprit aussitôt.

_« Et notre agent ? »_ pianota WJ, sans entendre les explications de MiniBleu sur la façon dont il avait réussi à bravement remettre dans leurs cages les douze hamsters qu'il avait malencontreusement lâchés dans le magasin en se débarrassant de son serpent, le tout sous une lutte acharnée.

_« On ne lui dit rien, opération top secrète ! Et je suis sûre qu'il se remettra. Je veux absolument aller vérifier un truc. Alors? On descend au prochain ? Dis oui! »_

_« Je suppose que je dois faire diversion ? »_

_« Oui. Tu sais que j'ai toujours admiré ton sens théâtral, WJ ?»,_ répondit Pline avant de ranger son Iphone noir dans sa poche de veste en cachant difficilement son envie de rire à Noolen, pendant que Washington se redressait d'un bond, parée à mettre au point sa mission.

-Agent Noolen ! Ag… AGENT NOOLEN !

Le cri de la blondinette arrêta l'intéressé dans son flot de paroles, il sursauta brusquement pour se tourner vers l'endroit que désignait une WJ sautillante.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Pourquoi vous criez ? Quoi ? ARG ? Je ne suis pas prêt à défendre un bus de terroristes ! ARG !

-Là-bas ! Là ! Là ! ICI ! Là ! Désigna WJ en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, son doigt allant pointer divers endroits de l'autocar, alors que le chauffeur se préparait déjà à se ranger sur le côté pour laisser sortir ses clients.

Noolen roula des yeux, essayant de repérer ce que lui désignait Washington. Il se décida finalement à intervenir quand l'autocar s'arrêta. Et sauta en avant avec toute la vaillance qu'il se connaissait, laissant ainsi les deux colocataires seules.

Un rire étouffé s'échappa des lèvres de Pline, elle se dépêcha de descendre du car et de s'engouffrer dans le centre commercial devant lequel elles étaient arrêtées, suivie par Washington, tandis que MiniBleu sautait vaillamment façon Ninja au côté d'un chauffeur éberlué.

-Il faut vraiment que tu t'inscrives au théâtre, lâcha Pauline dans un ricanement en braquant à l'angle d'une des allées pour se perdre au milieu de la foule, sa main entourée autour du bras de sa grande soeur.

Washington haussa les épaules. Mais posa cependant la question qui commençait à la tourmenter :

-Et quand on retournera au NCIS, on expliquera ça comment ?

-On se sera perdues ?

-Tu es maline, Pauline Winchester…

-Un truc de famille, piaffa-t-elle. C'est mes grandes sœurs qui me l'ont appris !

Elle échangea un sourire complice avec Washington, avant de désigner un côté du centre commercial :

-Et maintenant… Direction le cyber café le plus proche ! Il faut absolument que je vérifie une théorie sur l'AIPM et notre mystérieux assassin !

Washington acquiesça. Et suivit sa colocataire.

Sans remarquer l'individu qui les suivait depuis leur sortie du Navy Yard et qui était descendu du l'autocar en même temps qu'elles. L'individu dont chaque passant pouvait facilement sentir la forte odeur de cannelle voguant autour de lui.

.

L'endroit était assez chic. Un large bâtiment en verre, une façade récente, loin de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer pour un potentiel tueur en série ayant acheté une quantité impressionnante de drogue à une revendeuse au nom espagnol.

Sophia retira ses lunettes de soleil en observant d'un œil critique l'immeuble, pendant que Joly lançait un coup d'œil dans la rue par-dessus son épaule, le front plissé d'une petite marque trahissant sa nervosité.

-On y va ?

-Tu n'as pas eu l'impression qu'on était suivies ? Questionna Joly en retenant par la manche la seconde journaliste qui s'avançait déjà vers la porte, décidée.

-Non ! Il y avait bien cette moto noire, mais elle nous a oubliées après le Washington square, coïncidence, donc. Et puis, qui nous suivrait ? L'agent Gibbs ? Je le vois plutôt mal monter sur une moto, pas toi ?

-Et si c'était un certain tueur en série armée de seringues destinées à nous assassiner ?

-Tu regardes trop la télévision.

-Peut-être. Surtout les informations, ces trucs avec des faits réels, tu sais ? Ce que tu devrais regarder plus souvent pour arrêter de vivre dans ton monde où les bobos n'existent pas et où les dealers de drogue vont t'ouvrir leur porte en souriant.

-Il ne va pas nous ouvrir sa porte en souriant, on va juste se faire passer pour des clientes potentielles et essayer de fouiller dans ses documents quand il aura le dos tourné. Simple comme bonjour.

Joly leva brièvement les yeux au ciel et tendit son poing vers la porte, se préparant déjà à taper contre le battant. Rapidement arrêtée par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur elle. La journaliste resta le poing en l'air, fixée sur l'étrange bonhomme au crâne chauve, à l'allure d'un boxeur et au regard noir froidement plongé sur elle.

Elle déglutit, effrayée par cet individu tout droit sorti d'une illustration typique d'hommes de main du grand banditisme –il avait même la cicatrice à côté de l'œil gauche, terrifiant-. Un étrange type à la mine patibulaire comme elle en avait tant vu dans tous les films regardés avec les colocataires les dimanches matin, pop-corn et soda sur les genoux.

-Vous êtes les journalistes ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche et rauque, enraillée par la cigarette.

Elles partagèrent un microscopique regard, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette entrée en matière. La brunette prit la parole, secouant rapidement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Ah non ! En fait, on est là pour un sondage. Mais comme vous avez l'air d'être super occupé, on ne va pas tarder… Bonne journée !

Elle fit un pas en arrière, sa main crispée sur le bord de son pull rose, son regard inquiet braqué vers celui du boxeur. Et se cogna rapidement à un autre individu qui la repoussa en avant d'un mouvement brute. Elle se retrouva projetée dans l'immeuble au côté d'une Joly plus pâle que jamais, alors que la porte se refermait déjà sur les deux hommes.

Un sourire carnassier éclaira le visage de cicatrice-man, il désigna l'étage.

-Rosa m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée. Ici, on n'aime pas les journalistes…

.

Baissant légèrement le volume de son MP3, Amy DiNato poussa un soupir et se massa légèrement l'épaule avant de sonner à la porte de l'immeuble devant lequel elle se trouvait.

Cette garce d'officier du Mossad ne l'avait pas épargnée, et elle était persuadée que lorsqu'elle prendrait sa douche ce soir, elle découvrirait tout un tas de contusions dont elle n'avait pour le moment même pas pris conscience.

Un léger frisson parcourut son dos alors qu'elle repensait au moment où elle avait senti la main de la fille blonde écraser sa nuque et le talon de sa botte déchirer le bas de son blouson en cuir trop cher pour mériter un tel sort alors qu'elle appuyait son genou sur son dos pour la maintenir au sol, puis l'instant où elle avait découvert le canon du pistolet de la seconde Israélienne braqué sur elle.

A ce souvenir désagréable s'ajoutait le fait que son nom se trouve potentiellement sur la liste d'un psychopathe signant ses meurtres d'une plume.

Non, la seule chose qui l'empêchait réellement de prendre un avion pour une île déserte et située très, très loin d'Israël et de son Mossad était sa rencontre avec l'agent du NCIS Anthony DiNozzo et les autres lectrices et auteures de l'AIPM.

Alors pour se protéger, elle et ses nouvelles amies, elle avait décidé d'employer les grands moyens et faire appel à la seule personne qu'elle savait capable de retrouver le fou qui les pistait et semblait décidé à les éliminer de la surface de la terre.

Et tandis qu'elle retirait ses écouteurs de ses oreilles la chanson terminée, elle appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

Après quelques sonneries, une voix accompagnée d'un fond de musique électronique emplit le vestibule :

« Oui ?

- Fann' ? C'est Amy, tu veux bien m'ouvrir ?

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! » lui répondit la voix malicieuse, tandis qu'un déclic se faisait entendre et que la porte s'ouvrait.

La jeune femme se précipita alors dans les escaliers, trop impatiente pour attendre l'ascenseur et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au cinquième étage où résidait son amie.

Découvrant la porte entrouverte, elle la poussa précautionneusement et découvrit que chez Stéphanie Debones, dite Fann', rien n'avait changé.

« Hello, poulette, tu vas bien ? lança la voix lointaine de la jeune femme en jean boyfriend et chemise à carreau qui se tenait installée devant trois écrans, soutenus par cinq ou six tours d'ordinateur et autres serveurs, et disques durs de stockage.

- Ca va, ça va, commenta Amy, cherchant au milieu de l'appartement désordonné un endroit où s'asseoir, tandis que Fann' Debones sortait de derrière l'un des écrans une petite boîte cartonnée.

- Nouilles chinoises ? proposa la geekette sans toutefois quitter ses écrans du regard pour voir son amie décliner d'un ''non'' de la tête alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise de bureau qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce.

- Euh, non merci… lâcha finalement l'étudiante en voyant que son amie ne semblait pas vouloir retirer de sous son nez les petits filaments blancs qui ne lui donnaient pas plus envie que ça. Et tu ne veux pas mettre plus de lumière ? En ouvrant les stores, par exemple ?

- Hors de question, ça va faire des reflets dans mes écrans ! répliqua-t-elle en prenant un air indigné alors qu'Amy levait discrètement les yeux au ciel. Tu te rends compte que T-Rex, le nouveau virus que j'ai mis au point, n'a toujours pas réussi à dévorer les pare-feu de la boîte que mon client voulait hacker ?

- C'est qui, ton client ? s'enquit-elle, interdite.

- Sait pas, un gars qui voulait rentrer dans les datas d'une société de sécurité, éluda Fann', visiblement moins intéressée par les affaires de son client que par la rémunération qu'il lui offrait. Allez, T-Rex, bouge-toi, tu n'as pas la nuit ! »

Amy poussa un discret soupir.

Même si elle ne cautionnait pas toujours l'activité de pirate informatique de la geekette la plus douée qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée et qui était rapidement devenue l'une de ses meilleures amies, elle ne la jugeait pas.

Fann' Debones avait besoin de cet argent pour payer ses frais de scolarité et comme son amie le disait très justement, si l'Etat n'était pas capable de reconnaître ses compétences et lui offrir une bourse, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à se tourner vers les ennemis de l'Etat.

Qui eux avaient une étrange tendance à déceler les talents, et à proposer un salaire digne de ce nom à la brunette aux cheveux coupés à la garçonne et aux dons indéniables pour le piratage informatique.

« Bon, allez, je vais ouvrir la cage aux fauves et laisser Puma aider T-Rex à franchir le firewall ! s'amusa Stéphanie en tapant une série de codes sur un autre clavier, faisant ronronner une seconde tour informatique, avant de laisser ses virus agir et planter ses deux yeux bruns dans ceux de son amie. Alors, Amy, que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence en ces lieux si tu ne viens pas partager des nouilles chinoises avec moi ?

- En fait, j'aurais besoin de toi… » admit la jeune femme tandis que son interlocutrice acquiesçait, à l'écoute.

Lui expliquant rapidement la situation, Amy n'oublia pas d'omettre sa rencontre avec les deux officier du Mossad qu'elle préférait effacer de sa mémoire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, Fann' acquiesça gravement, avant de s'exclamer d'un air inquiet :

« Alors ça veut dire que toi et moi pouvons potentiellement être des cibles pour ce malade ?

- Effectivement, ça veut dire que tes petites pauses JAG entre tes cours, tes devoirs et ton petit boulot sont plus risquées qu'elles en ont l'air, ironisa l'étudiante. Peut-être plus dangereuses que les criminels pour lesquels tu travailles.

- Ce type ou cette fille ne m'enlèvera pas le plaisir de déguster un chinois ou un mexicain fraîchement commandé devant une bonne fanfiction ! rétorqua la geekette en souriant, avant de se tourner vers son troisième écran, resté éteint. Nous cherchons donc le créateur de l'AIPM, si j'ai bien compris ?

- Tu as bien compris, confirma Amy dans un sourire alors que la brune aux cheveux courts se mettait déjà au travail.

- Ok, Demeter est allumée, répondit l'informaticienne tandis que son amie levait un sourcil interrogateur. Demeter, c'est le plus petit écran. Celui sur lequel on voit T-Rex accomplir son œuvre, c'est Zeus parce qu'il est relié au serveur le plus puissant, et le dernier Héphaïstos parce qu'il est un peu abîmé. Et arrête de faire cette tête, ce sont mes bébés, j'ai bien le droit de leur donner des noms…

- Si tu le dis ! ricana Amy, dubitative.

- Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton blouson adoré-chéri ? rétorqua Fann' Debones, le regard désormais rivé sur son écran et ses doigts courant sur son clavier. On dirait que quelqu'un en talons a marché dessus.

- Longue histoire sans intérêt ! siffla l'étudiante, arrachant un petit sourire sarcastique à son amie. Maintenant, raconte-moi ce que tu fais, ça sera sans doute plus intéressant.

- Je pirate les serveurs de FF pour remonter dans les historiques et découvrir de quand date le premier enregistrement du terme AIPM dans leurs bases de données, expliqua la geekette. Et c'est vieux, crois-moi ! Je suis remonté aux deux derniers mois, sans succès…

- Repars en arrière, je suis arrivée sur le site il y a six mois et on parlait déjà beaucoup d'AIPM ! lui assura Amy tandis que Fann' s'exécutait.

- C'est parti… Il y a énormément d'occurrences, mais je vais trouver. Je remonte à un an, un an et demi… Attends une seconde, il y a deux ans, aucune trace d'AIPM.

- L'AIPM serait donc vieux d'entre deux et un an et demi ? résuma la jeune femme tandis que son amie acquiesçait.

- Et je viens de trouver la première apparition du terme, il y a un an et sept mois ! affirma fièrement la geekette. Je clique et on va savoir qui a inventé ce mot… »

Alors que Stéphanie faisait glisser son curseur sur l'écran, prête à cliquer, une étincelle jaillit de la tour informatique, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes.

« Il se passe quoi, là, Fann' ? paniqua Amy tandis que son amie tentait désespérément de faire cesser les petites explosions et d'empêcher ses trois ordinateurs de s'éteindre.

- Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a hacké mes postes et a créé une surcharge sur mes serveurs pourtant super-puissants pour m'empêcher d'avoir accès à l'information ! débita l'informaticienne à toute allure tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur son clavier sans réussir à enrayer la tragédie. Attends, je crois que je sais, je vais tenter de… »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase ou de mettre en œuvre la technique à laquelle elle avait pensé, les néons du plafond se mirent à leur tour à grésiller, la lumière blanche à chanceler, et les trois écrans s'éteignirent, laissant les deux jeunes femmes choquées et terrorisées dans le noir le plus complet.

* * *

_Vi, Miryam a même réussi à me faire AIPMiser sur ma propre histoire! MUAHAHAHA *tape dans la main de Miryam*_


	19. Joyeusement nerveuse

_Hellooooo !_

_Youhou! Plus de 300 reviews! Je vous n'aime!_

_Merci!_

* * *

_ Et je réponds aux reviews du précédent chapitre avec la formidable Miryam, par MP :)_

_Sachez juste une chose: La cannelle fait référence au chapitre où Miryam a presque intercepté le tueur avant de se faire assommer. Devinez ce qu'elle a alors senti? Vi, une odeur de cannelle._

* * *

**Joyeusement nerveuse**

.

Rosa Zirovinte reposa la télécommande de son petit écran plasma, retenant difficilement un soupir ennuyé alors que les images de cette télé-réalité horripilante s'effaçaient de sa vue. Elle attendait impatiemment des nouvelles de ses acolytes, zappant sur des dizaines de chaînes depuis une bonne heure, incapable de se décider à faire quelques chose tant elle se sentant nerveuse. _Joyeusement_ nerveuse.

Un sourire flirtait sur ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au petit plan qu'elle avait préparé, sourire qui disparaissait cependant dès qu'elle regardait sa montre ou son smartphone résolument silencieux.

Elle était beaucoup trop pressée de voir sa vengeance se dérouler comme elle l'avait prévu et de pouvoir se délecter des nouvelles qu'allaient leur annoncer ses compères. Elle se sentait fébrile, impatiente… Un peu comme une adolescente face à son premier bal de fin d'année. Ou comme un chasseur se délectant devant ses prochaines proies.

Elle attrapa le verre de vin rouge posé sur le bord de son bureau et se redressa, oubliant finalement ces programmes de télévision stupides pour faire quelques pas au sein de la pièce.

Il faudrait aussi qu'elle s'occupe de cette fille, là, Constance. C'était sur sa liste de choses à faire. Ne rien laisser derrière soi, toujours rester au summun, c'était comme ça qu'elle avait tenu sa réputation au plus haut. Et les journalistes avaient mentionné que leur rédactrice en chef connaissait son petit commerce. Donc, il ne lui restait plus qu'à gommer ça.

Ses talons claquèrent contre son parquet alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa fenêtre, le vin rouge tournoyant dans le verre tenu en ses doigts délicats.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se poster devant avant d'entendre sa porte s'ouvrir d'un fracas sonore.

Et de réaliser que trois Sig et un Jericho étaient froidement braqués sur elle.

.

Il était le seul à être resté à l'agence, occupé à lister toutes les personnes pouvant potentiellement lui en vouloir. Occupé à trouver pourquoi –encore une fois-, on essayait de lui faire la peau. Et surtout, si sa précédente rencontre avec les deux neuneus toujours inconscients était liée à leur enquête actuelle.

Enfin, le seul de l'équipe. Car il avait une aide extérieure qui travaillait sur la même enquête que lui : Gwen avait tenu à l'aider en prenant en compte le fait qu'ils ne savaient pas si les deux affaires étaient liées. Elle occupait donc actuellement le bureau de l'israélienne, le regard ancré à l'écran de son ordinateur portable, concentrée sur ses recherches.

-Et vos ex-copines, vous avez pensé à elles ? Demanda Gwen sans relever son visage de son Mac, alors qu'il poussait un soupir exagéré et plongeait son menton dans ses paumes en posant son regard clair vers elle.

-Trop souvent.

-Et bien, peut-être pas assez, rétorqua-t-elle en tournant son ordinateur portable vers lui. Regardez, une certain Alyson a mis il y a deux jours une page web avec cinquante-sept raisons pour lesquelles « _Anthony DiNozzo est un abruti absolu à débarquer sur une île déserte où jamais personne ne pourra le retrouver_ ».

-Elle avait la rancune un peu facile, commenta Tony en déglutissant légèrement et en se notant sur un post-it d'en parler à McGomme dès qu'il rentrerait.

-Ou alors, elle vous en veut parce que vous l'avez lâchement quitté quand elle a simplement mentionné le fait de vouloir voir votre appartement.

-Ce n'est pas bien de profiler les pauvres petits agents sans défense.

-Je ne vous profile pas, je lis. La raison numéro douze de la liste souligne votre incapacité à laisser entrer toute personne de sexe féminin dans votre univers pour autre chose qu'un peu de sueur partagée entre les draps.

-C'est presque poétique, renifla Tony en fronçant les sourcils et en repartant dans ses recherches avec une petite moue agacée. Et ce n'est pas elle, elle est partie vivre au Chili avec son nouveau petit ami millionnaire quelques mois après notre séparation. M'étonnerais qu'elle soit revenue pour mes beaux yeux.

-Et les personnes que vous avez arrêtées durant votre carrière ?

Il plissa le nez en indiquant son écran d'un doigt.

-J'en suis à la troisième page. J'en avais déjà listé pas mal il y a quelques années quand quelqu'un avait voulu se venger de moi en me mettant un meurtre sur le dos. Je rajoute les derniers cas.

-Décidément, vous attirez la sympathie, agent DiNozzo ! Combien d'autres personnes ont voulu vous tuer ou vous envoyer en prison, comme ça ?

-Beaucoup. Et il y en aura d'autres. Un flic n'est jamais particulièrement aimé quand il met une personne derrière les barreaux pour plusieurs décennies. Un agent fédéral non plus. Je suis les deux. Faites le calcul.

Il se renfrogna légèrement derrière cette remarque. Elle put alors lire sur son visage tout le trouble qu'il lui avait auparavant caché. Toute l'émotion qui le bouleversait. L'espace d'un instant. Une simple seconde qui la fit aussitôt se redresser pour attraper sa veste dans un geste décidé.

-Au lieu de faire des maths, j'ai autre chose à vous proposer, lâcha-t-elle avec un mince sourire. Un café, ça vous tente ?

-Là, je commence à vraiment vous trouver sympathique, Profiler.

-Et si je vous offre le muffin qui va avec ?

-Épousez-moi ?

-Vous en faites trop.

-On me le dit souvent.

Il attrapa sa veste, son arme et sa plaque avec un sourire reconnaissant. Et la suivie en direction de l'ascenseur.

.

-C'était… C'était quoi ça ? Balbutia une Amy livide en observant tour à tour les néons et les ordinateurs désormais éteints.

-Un hackage ! Purée, c'est pas vrai, je viens de me faire hacker ! Moi ! MOI !

Fann' se laissa glisser au sol, désespérée, pendant que la seconde s'exhortait au calme, essayant vaillamment de s'expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Un hackage comme quoi ? Pourquoi tes néons se sont…

-On a complétement piraté mon système électrique, la coupa Stéphanie en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en regardant autour d'elle, déstabilisée. C'est… Du génie. Un maléfique acte de génie. Puisque mes ordinateurs étaient beaucoup trop puissants et impossibles à pirater, on l'a fait avec ce qui les maintenait « en vie », expliqua l'informaticienne d'une voix tremblante, tout en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Mes bébés. On a abimé mes bébés !

-Et tu vas les sauver si on sort d'ici ! Répondit Amy en se retenant de taper du pied pour appuyer ses paroles. Et pour ça, il faudrait qu'on y voie quelque chose !

-Ça va être difficile… Marmonna Fann' en relevant son menton vers son amie qu'elle arrivait à peine à percevoir tant la luminosité ambiante était faible.

-Mais possible ! Comment tu ouvres tes volets ? S'enquit Amy en tâtonnant contre le mur à la recherche de la fenêtre du bout des doigts.

-Ça va être difficile parce que mes volets sont uniquement à ouverture électrique.

Les yeux de la seconde s'écarquillèrent derrière cette remarque.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Mais il n'y a jamais de panne de courant chez moi, jamais ! J'ai un système complet de survie pour empêcher ça !

-Un système qui vient d'être piraté ! Alors, tant pis pour tes bébés, on doit sortir d'ici ! Zeus ressuscitera, pas nous ! Et je suis claustrophobe ! Ta porte, où est ta porte ?

-Héphaïstos, corrigea mécaniquement Stéphanie alors que la seconde cherchait frénétiquement la sortie. Amy…

-Quoi ?

-La porte aussi.

-Non, ne me dit pas ce que je pense que tu vas dire, souffla Amy en posant son front contre le mur et en serrant les poings pour essayer de limiter la crise de claustrophobie qui menaçait de l'envahir.

-La porte est à ouverture électrique. Sans courant, elle ne peut pas s'ouvrir.

-Fann' !

-Il faut bien que je protège mes bébés !

-Stéphanie Temperance Debones, on est bloquées ici, c'est ça ?

-Mais j'ai des pâtes chinoises.

-Fann', si le hackeur a piraté tes ordinateurs, il va peut-être aussi venir vérifier que leur propriétaire ne pourra pas parler. Tu comprends, ça ?

Un long silence lui répondit, avant qu'une voix étouffée et résolument livide ne s'élève :

-Tu as raison. Il faut absolument qu'on sorte d'ici.

* * *

_Alors?_

_Que pensez-vous de Rosa? De Tony et Gwen? Et d'Amy et Fann'?_

_Pour les autres personnages, on les retrouve au prochain chap'. Je préfère le faire en deux fois pour ne pas trop vous donner de persos différents sur un chapitre ;]_


	20. Question - Réponse

_Hello !_

_Presque une semaine d'attente entre deux chapitres, je m'étonne moi-même ! Mais le voici enfin... _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Pline: Héhéhé, merci soeurette !_

_Ankou: Rosa a encore plein de choses à nous raconter, c'est un personnage génial à utiliser :D_

_Amy: Vi, j'ai décidé que tu étais claustrophobe. Sauf dans les ascenseurs, parce que tu es vaillante, etc etc !_

_Sasha: Il faut vraiment que je fasse apparaître ton perso ! Bientôt, bientôt (la question est : Tony la poule sera-t-elle là?)_

_WJ: MOUAHAHA, WJ!_

_Furieuse: Vi, j'aime beaucoup la façon dont Rosa voit sa vengeance aussi! Et je vais encore plus exploiter le lien Tony-Gwen au prochain chap' ;]_

_FdB: Naaaaaaaaon, je serai sadique d'abimer ton appartement!_

_Rose Eliade: Vi, c'est vrai!_

_Gwen: Désolée. J'adore les Mac et je te voyais bien avec le tout dernier, le tout fin!_

_Rosa: Patience! PATIENCE!_

_Lul: Vi, il y a de très fortes probabilités pour qu'elles se rencontrent :D_

* * *

**Question - Réponse**

.

-Tu sais, les agents ont parlé d'AIPM… Ça serait le lien entre toutes les victimes et notre tueur en série. Tu te rappelles, celui qui est venu déposer une plume blanche dans notre appartement !

Avançant au milieu du centre commercial avec sa colocataire à son côté, Pauline Winchester s'empressait d'expliquer sa théorie à la seconde pendant qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le cyber café le plus proche.

-Et j'ai pensé à une chose… Si Gros-Méchant est venu dans notre appartement, c'est qu'il nous en veut particulièrement. Et donc, qu'il lit nos histoires. Tu me suis ?

-Je suis cramponnée à toi, Pline, acquiesça WJ en souriant et en lorgnant simultanément l'un des panneaux publicitaires géant vantant la sortie en DVD de la dernière saison de sa série préférée.

-Alors, on peut peut-être lui parler.

WJ braqua vivement son visage sur elle, écarquillant les paupières derrière la phrase lâchée avec un naturel désarmant par une Pauline avançant les mains dans les poches et se retenant de justesse pour ne pas siffloter.

Elle posa une main sur le bras de son amie, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et se retourner vers elle.

-Pauline… Si je comprends bien, tu veux communiquer avec un tueur en série qui est certainement décidé à nous assassiner, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

Washington hocha son menton de gauche à droite, son pouce et son index se posant sur son front alors qu'elle lâchait une mince grimace.

-Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une idée excellente.

-Au contraire, répondit Pline en posant à son tour ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa sœur d'adoption. WJ, écoute. On va publier le chapitre suivant de notre fiction, tu sais, celui qui est vraiment très plein de suspense. Et on va laisser un message à notre ami à la Plume en lui expliquant que s'il veut calmer son AIPM et avoir un jour la suite, il a intérêt à nous envoyer un message ! S'il est intelligent, il va nous répondre, on aura son adresse IP… Et là, on explique ça au NCIS et ils s'occupent de l'arrêter.

Washington resta muette un instant, considérant pensivement les propos de son amie. Elle se remit ensuite en marche, Pline sur les talons.

-Et on était obligé de lâcher MiniBleu pour faire ça ? Finit par demander la blondinette en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que l'agent probatoire n'était pas de retour.

-« MiniBleu » ?

-J'ai entendu l'agent DiNozzo appeler Ryan comme ça, je trouve que ça lui va bien !

-C'est plutôt mignon, approuva Pauline en entrant enfin dans le cyber café. Oui, on était obligé, car sinon, quelqu'un du NCIS serait toujours sur nos talons et je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils nous auraient laissé faire ça. Tu sais que s'ils mettent nos vies en danger d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça peut très mal finir pour eux !

-Oui, je sais. Je l'ai vu dans un épisode de JAG.

-Et puis, on va envoyer un message à Ryan dans cinq minutes pour lui expliquer qu'on s'est perdues. Je veux juste vérifier ma théorie tranquillement, sans un Noolen angoissé derrière les épaules, commenta Pauline en s'installant devant l'un des ordinateurs, pendant que WJ tirait une chaise jusqu'à leur écran pour pouvoir suivre l'opération du regard.

Pauline brancha sa clé USB, attrapa le fichier texte contenant leur dernier chapitre. Et commença sa présentation :

_Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui est un chapitre qui sera très difficile pour chacun d'entre vous, et nous nous en excusons par avance (même si Washington me fait de grands signes négatifs de la tête, la vilaine !). _

_Nous posterons la suite dès que l'un d'entre vous se sera présenté à nous, par review ou message privé. A toi, lecteur à la Plume, on sait ce que tu fais et on voudrait savoir pourquoi. Nous t'attendons._

_A très vite… Washington et Pauline._

-Ça te paraît correct ? Demanda la plus jeune en interrogeant sa colocataire du regard.

-Oui. Tu crois qu'il va venir nous parler ?

-Je ne sais pas. S'il est addict aux fanfictions… On le saura dans la journée, WJ !

.

Installé derrière l'un des écrans d'ordinateur, le visage caché par la capuche d'un pull noir siglé d'une célèbre marque de sport, la main posée devant la bouche pour cacher son sourire amusé, il observait les deux auteurs qui tentaient de lui envoyer un message, deux rangs devant lui. D'où il était, il pouvait les entendre, les observer et suivre chacun de leurs mouvements.

Il pouvait admirer leur plan pour le joindre, réfléchir à la façon dont il allait leur répondre.

Il n'allait certainement pas leur donner son adresse IP, il n'était pas assez stupide pour ça.

Il n'allait pas non plus les attaquer ici, il se réservait ça à plus tard. Et puis, elle faisait l'effort de vouloir le joindre, il aller rester diplomate dans sa réponse.

Mais, il allait répondre, oui. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans rien faire à les observer. Ce n'était pas amusant. Et ce n'était pas correct. Toute question méritait un retour.

Et puis, après tout, il avait une mission, et il devait la mener à bien.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il lorgna la page internet qu'il avait ouvert une minute auparavant, relisant une nouvelle fois le message que les jeunes femmes venaient de lui envoyer. Il s'empressa ensuite de mettre en page sa réponse, griffonnant quelques mots à l'usage des auteurs sur un mince bout de papier jaune qu'il avait trouvé sur le bureau. Il referma finalement le site tandis qu'elles se redressaient, prêtes à retourner voir l'agent fédéral qui était en charge de leur protection. Et avança dans leur direction, tout en prenant bien soin de garder son visage caché des caméras de surveillance qu'il savait y avoir dans le cyber-café.

Le bout de papier enroulé autour de la plume alla s'enfoncer dans la poche de veste de Washington alors qu'il entrait malencontreusement en collision avec elle, en bredouillant diverses excuses. Elle lui fit un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien, tout en fronçant légèrement le nez derrière la fine odeur de cannelle qui s'échappa de l'individu.

Il s'éclipsa alors par la droite, elles prirent la sortie de gauche.

Sans savoir qu'elles avaient _déjà_ une réponse à leur message.

.

Elen Taal stoppa sa Honda noir sur le côté de l'immeuble où venaient d'entrer les journalistes, observant la porte qui venaient de se refermer sur elles avec un froncement de sourcil agacé. Elle avait vu la manière dont deux individus les avaient propulsées à l'intérieur. Et elle était agacée de devoir intervenir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'abimer son tout nouveau blouson de cuir d'une belle couleur chocolat pour aller aider deux personnes qui ne savaient même pas respecter des règles.

Mais son emploi l'y obligeait. Et peut-être un peu de sa conscience, aussi.

Elle sortit son arme de service, et vérifia que son couteau était bien placé dans sa manche et paré à être utilisé.

Elle poussa ensuite rapidement la porte de l'immeuble, entrant dans le hall d'accueil en tendant son arme devant elle, vérifiant en un coup d'œil que la pièce était vide.

Un regard sur l'ascenseur lui apprit qu'il était arrivé au troisième étage. Elle s'empressa de se diriger vers les escaliers, tout en réfléchissant par avance à la façon dont elle allait faire regretter leur venue ici aux deux journalistes.

.

Une porte venait de se fermer à quelques pas d'elles alors qu'elle atteignait le troisième étage. Elle s'avança donc rapidement vers l'endroit, tendant l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre bruit suspect.

Elle poussa finalement le battant métallisé, prête à découvrir deux journalistes déjà mal en point, parée à appeler Bethesda pour les y faire emmener.

Elle fut donc surprise en voyant la première debout à côté d'un garde allongé au sol et secoué par des spasmes, pendant que la seconde était occupée à abattre avec vigueur l'un de ses escarpins roses sur son assaillant, obligeant celui-ci à se reculer à chaque nouvelle rencontre avec les douloureux talons aiguilles.

Elle se laissa une seconde pour admirer la scène. Et se décida ensuite à intervenir. Le pauvre homme martyrisé à coup de talons tranchants se retrouva rapidement allongé face contre le sol, un bras replié derrière lui, un genou posé au creux de son dos et un coude fermement placé autour de sa gorge, l'obligeant à relever le visage pour retrouver un peu d'air.

Derrière elle, Joly donna un nouveau coup de taser à son agresseur avec un petit sourire amusé, pendant que Sophia lançait un coup d'œil désolé à son talon désormais bien trop abîmé.

-C'était des escarpins tout neufs ! Bougonna la journaliste en reposant sa chaussure à terre et en replaçant ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux. Oh, et merci pour le coup de main ! Vous êtes… ?

Furieuse lança un regard dangereux à la journaliste, pendant que l'homme placé sous sa poigne laissait entendre un gémissement étouffé. Un troisième grésillement de taser résonna derrière elle, avant que Joly ne vienne enfin les rejoindre.

-Je suis quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là, comme vous, grogna Furieuse en dévisageant les deux journalistes avec froideur.

-Ah. NCIS ? Grimaça Sophia.

-Mossad.

-On peut tout vous expliquer, intervint Joly à son tour.

-Vous allez tout nous expliquer, confirma l'officier en redressant l'individu menotté et en jetant un coup d'œil au second. Je vous confirme, je vais m'en assurer moi-même.

Les deux jeunes femmes pâlirent légèrement.

-C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit Joly.

Un sourire assassin éclaira les traits de la brune israélienne.

-Vous avez caché des choses à deux agences gouvernementales qui pouvaient être utiles à la bonne démarche d'une enquête. Donc, je vous arrête pour entrave à la justice.

* * *

_Alors? Vous avez eu peur pour nos coloc? Vous pensez que c'est quoi, ce message?  
_

_Et Furieuse? Super officier, ah vi? Les journalistes arrêtées, vous vous y attendiez? :D _


	21. Si près de vous

_Hello !_

_Un chapitre pour lequel je me suis régalée :) Et vous avez vu, seulement trois jours entre les deux publications, vi. *Contente*_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ : *Sursaute devant le hurlement de WJ* QUOI QUOI QUOI QUOI QUOI?_

_FdB: Et les étincelles arrivent au prochain chap' :). J'ai pris en note tes remarques concernant ta porte, tu sais?_

_Crazy: Le perso de Furieuse m'éclate. Comme tous les autres. Cette fic' m'éclate. Je ne veux pas l'arrêter. ARG._

_Joly: Bah... Disons que... En fait, euh... Hum. On est ingénieuses, souviens-toi de ça !_

_Amy: Lol, je m'offre une scène qui me tentait depuis un moment. Furieuse me fait penser à Ziva saison 3, avec un mélange de Liat et de... Furieuse :D_

_Ankou: Héhé, bientôt, bientôt._

_Constance: Tu peux attraper ton manteau, il est peut-être temps que tu fasses un tour au NCIS, non?  
_

_Pline: Mais je m'inspire de vous pour créer vos personnages, Pline. Ceci explique cela._

_Rosa: T'es prête, parée, t'as pris ton café, t'as pas peur? Inspire, ok. Courage._

_Lul: Oh oui. Oui pour tout :D_

_Rose Eliade: Je ne tuerai personne. Par contre, les bobos..._

_Sasha: Rosa? Elle est là *désigne une Rosa super classe assise ici*_

_Gwen: Lol, j'adore tes réponses :D Tu étais en mode sarcasmes à la Tony? MOUAHAHAHA *hug*_

* * *

**Si près de vous**

**.**

Assis autour d'un café et d'un thé au jasmin, deux muffins accompagnant les boissons, l'agent très spécial discutait avec la profiler. Enfin… Tony discutait, la seconde écoutait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais le meilleur film de Ridley Scott restera quand même « _Alien_ », poursuivit l'italien en reposant son gobelet sur la table. Même si « _Gladiator_ » était l'un des plus fantastiques péplums que je connaisse. Je ne vous ennuie pas trop avec ma discussion cinématographique, Profiler ?

-C'est très intéressant.

-Vous dites ça pour me faire plaisir ?

-Non, si je voulais vous faire plaisir, je dirais que la blonde à deux tables derrière nous n'arrête pas de vous reluquer, agent DiNozzo.

-Tony, corrigea-t-il en tendant son index vers elle avec un regard chargé de malice, avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil appréciateur vers la blonde en question. Oh, et vous, vous savez parler aux hommes.

-Alors, oubliez le « Profiler », et appelez-moi Gwen. Et je sais surtout parler à votre égo, Tony, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

-Waouh. Ok. Bonne réponse. Un point pour vous, Prof'… Gwen.

Elle lui fit un mince sourire et quitta sa chaise pour placer un billet vert sur la table. Il se redressa à son tour.

-Il est temps de retourner travailler, commenta l'agent en observant l'extérieur du Starbuck.

Elle acquiesça, ils quittèrent le café. Sans remarquer la personne qui s'était placée sur un banc, quelques mètres plus loin. Et qui les observait avec attention derrière ses lourdes lunettes de soleil, ses longs cheveux noirs brillant sous le soleil de cette fin de journée.

La personne qui se redressa quand ils quittèrent son champ de vision en braquant à l'angle de la rue, vérifiant une nouvelle fois sur son téléphone portable la photo qu'elle avait pris de l'agent et de l'inconnue qui l'accompagnait. Car elle devait savoir qui était cette personne : Elle n'aimait pas les femmes qui prenaient des cafés en compagnie de l'enquêteur. Plus exactement, elle n'aimait aucune des femmes qui s'approchaient à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Cette personne ? Celle qui avait mis un contrat sur la tête d'Anthony DiNozzo. Et qui comptait bien le voir périr dans un délai très rapide.

.

Son smartphone clignotait. Il s'installa au volant de sa Chevrolet, déposa son portable sur son socle, et jeta un coup d'œil sur ce petit sapin accroché à son rétroviseur qui suintait cette forte odeur de cannelle. Une odeur qui imprégnait ses vêtements depuis deux jours. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il s'en débarrasse.

Mais il avait plus urgent à faire.

Il alluma la voiture d'une main, haussant son regard vers son écran alors que le moteur se mettait à ronronner. Réalisant alors que le petit système qu'il avait mis en place sur le site de fanfictions s'était activé. Il poussa un court soupir, agacé par cette accélération des choses. Et composa le numéro du geek qu'il avait embauché et qui venait de lui empêcher une virée en accéléré vers la prison la plus proche.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-il dès que l'informaticien décrocha.

-Stéphanie Debones. Elle a voulu s'amuser à enquêter sur les débuts de l'AIPM. J'ai stoppé ses recherches, comme vous me l'aviez ordonné. Vous me devez un bon pactole, mon vieux.

-Adresse ?

-Chèque ?

-Après l'adresse.

-J'accepte aussi les virements bancaires.

-Ne m'obligez pas à m'impatienter.

-D'accord… Je vous donne l'adresse…

.

-Peut-être qu'en criant très fort, quelqu'un viendra nous aider ?

-Et fracturer ma porte avec quoi ? Un bulldozer ? Non, on va devoir se débrouiller par nous-même. Passe-moi la lampe, tu veux ?

Debout sur une chaise, le nez plongé sur son installation électrique, Fann' Debones essayait tant bien que mal de remettre en service son système afin de pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Amy l'assistait, tournant autour d'elle en gardant difficilement son calme, son sang pulsant de plus en plus à ses tempes alors que les minutes défilaient et que la porte restait obstinément close.

-La lampe, quelle lampe ?

-Celle qui est à côté d'Héphaïstos, Am' ! Et calme-toi, ok, tu me donnes le tournis !

-Le tournis ? Non mais franchement, comment tu peux me dire de me calmer parce que tu as le tournis, alors que j'ai moi-même le tournis en réalisant qu'on va rester enfermer dans ton appart' avant de se faire tuer par un serial killer qui sera venu nous y chercher ?

La geekette tourna un regard blasé vers l'étudiante qui paniquait en faisant des allers-retours devant sa chaise.

-Il trouvera porte close !

-Et il amènera un bulldozer, lui ! Riposta Amy en tapant du pied.

-Et on l'écrabouillera avec. Personne ne touche à mes bébés sans souffrir le martyr. Tu me la passes, cette lampe ?

Amy fronça les sourcils mais obtempéra, tendant l'objet à Fann'. Celle-ci reporta son attention sur les fils, un tournevis dans la main, les rayons lumineux braqués sur l'intérieur de l'installation électrique.

-Ne t'électrocute pas !

-Oui, si je peux éviter d'être transformée en guirlande de Noël, j'en serai heureuse, confirma Stéphanie en plissant la bouche alors qu'elle posait son tournevis sur l'un des composants.

-Non, ne t'électrocute pas sinon on reste coincées ici !

-Tu es adorable quand tu paniques. C'est sarcastique, bien sûr.

-Je ne panique pas !

-Alors, arrête de tourner autour de ma chaise et donne-moi un coup de main.

Amy se stoppa net. Et haussa un regard courroucé vers son amie.

-Je ne tourne pas autour de ta chaise, je cherche un moyen de sortir d'ici. Et marcher m'aide à réfléchir. C'est tout.

-Tu paniques et tu uses mon parquet. La boîte d'allumette qui est sur ma table, s'il te plait ?

-En plus, tu veux faire brûler l'appartement !

-Je veux juste dessouder un fil pour désactiver la fermeture de la porte. Respire !

-Oh. D'accord.

Amy combla l'espace qui séparait la séparait de la table et récupéra la petite boîte d'allumettes. Qu'elle tendit à la seconde.

-Instant de vérité, murmura l'informaticienne en grattant le petit bout de bois avant de l'approcher du réseau de câbles. Apprête-toi à sortir, si la porte s'ouvre, ce sera pour quelques secondes.

Amy acquiesça. Et détala jusqu'à l'entrée.

-Prêt, feu…

Elle porta la flamme au niveau du composant électrique. Un grésillement se fit entendre. Le loquet de la porte se déverrouilla.

.

-Je t'aime, tu sais, Fann' ?

Adossée à la porte, elle respirait enfin, les deux mains posées à plat autour d'elle, contre le battant qui s'était de nouveau verrouillé à peine étaient-elles sortie de l'appartement.

-Oui, je sais. Mais on s'avouera notre amitié réciproque à l'épreuve du feu et des balles quand on sera loin d'ici et des fous qui nous tendent des pièges, ok ?

-Tu es la voix de la raison, Stéphanie.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, préférant éviter l'ascenseur après les émotions de la journée. Les portes de la cabine de métal s'ouvrirent derrière elles alors qu'elles se lançaient dans la longue descente. Elles sentirent à peine l'odeur de cannelle qui entourait l'homme sortant de l'ascenseur.

.

Il allait se faire réduire en miettes. Elles n'étaient plus là, et lui aurait dû les surveiller. L'agent Gibbs allait le savoir. Et l'agent Gibbs le renverrait. Sa Tata Germaine serait tellement triste s'il perdait son super poste d'agent du NCIS. Il ne pourrait plus se vanter d'être un James Bond à la cravate dorée. Et Ziva n'aurait plus la possibilité d'être sa James Bond Girl. Il ne se marierait jamais avec elle puisqu'elle lui aura ainsi préféré quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être ce psychopathe mangeur de cookies de DiNozzo. Il devrait finir sa vie seul, accompagné d'une dizaine de chats. Et les chats coutent cher.

Oh mon dieu. Il allait finir ruiné, seul, dans une maison pleine de poils de chat parce qu'il avait perdu les deux étudiantes dans un centre commercial.

-Agent Noolen !

Il sursauta. Et se retourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Son cœur fit un bond au creux de son être alors qu'il croisait les prunelles rieuses de Washington, suivie par Pauline.

Finalement, son destin serait peut-être autre. Alléluia.

.

-Rosa Zirovinte.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, prenant le temps d'examiner la jolie trafiquante. Elle était droite, fière, assise sur sa chaise, les avant-bras posé sur le bureau. Elle rayonnait d'assurance, même ici, enfermée dans la petite pièce depuis deux bonnes heures. Une vraie Cléopâtre devant son peuple.

Il allait devoir faire parler la reine.

Gibbs déposa son café sur le bureau, indiquant d'un signe de la main à la profiler qui l'accompagnait de s'installer. Et prit une brève inspiration.

L'interrogatoire commençait.

.

Résistant difficilement à l'envie de ronger sa nouvelle manucure rose et verte, elle piaffait d'impatience, debout devant la vitre teintée. Après avoir analysé la décoration spartiate de la petite pièce en imaginant une nouvelle décoration chargée de ses couleurs préférées, et essayé de voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la vitre pendant une bonne demi-heure, la journaliste au pull rose patientait maintenant, attendant avec appréhension que la porte s'ouvre sur la personne qui allait l'interroger.

Si c'était ce type aux yeux bleus, elle pouvait déjà commencer à faire ses prières.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin au bout de dix longues nouvelles minutes, elle se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Et s'autorisa un fin sourire crispé quand elle reconnut l'agent DiNozzo. Sourire qui devint grimace quand elle remarqua la jeune femme qui l'avait conduite ici et qui pénétra dans la pièce à la suite de Tony.

Elle sentait d'avance que cet interrogatoire allait être très _très_ long.

.

Elle s'était installée sur la table et avait analysé toutes les réponses possibles qu'elle allait pouvoir donner lors de cet interrogatoire. Restait maintenant à les mettre en pratique.

Essayant d'oublier le nœud qui se formait au creux de sa gorge, Joly leva son regard vers la porte qui s'ouvrait sur l'agent du NCIS Ziva David et sur une seconde personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Les jeunes femmes s'installèrent en face d'elle, elle déglutit légèrement. Et releva le menton.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Ensuite, elle irait assassiner sa collègue. Et elle s'enfuirait très loin.

Loin du tumulte environnant, des Sig…

Et des serials killers.

Doux rêve.

* * *

_Héhéhé :) Ici aussi, questions?_

_1) Gwen et Tony, une amitié qui s'installe, vous en pensez quoi?_

_2) La personne qui a mis un contrat sur Tony est l'une d'entre vous. Héhé. Un pronostic?_

_3) Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Amy et de Fann'? La façon dont elles ont réussi à sortir?_

_4) Notre serial killer à la cannelle a manqué les filles de peu. Soulagées? _

_5) Rosa face à Gibbs et Gwen ; votre humble serviteur rencontre Tony et Furieuse ; Joly avec Ziva et Miryam. Votre avis?_

_6) Satisfaits de l'explication pour l'odeur de cannelle? ;]_

_7) Vous attendez quoi de l'histoire, maintenant ?_

_8) Oh, et parce que j'aime cette question : Votre réplique préférée?_

_(Oh, et vi, je me suis fait plaisir et je m'offre donc un affrontement avec mon cher agent spécial au prochain chapitre. Et après, je vous le rend, promis.)  
_


	22. Interrogatoire(s)

_Hello !_

_Aujourd'hui, le chapitre "Interrogatoires", que je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusé à écrire, héhé ;) Pour rappel : Rosa face à Gibbs et Gwen ; Sophia vs Tony et Furieuse ; Joly face à Ziva et Miryam._

_Si vous souhaitez savoir qui va encore apparaître dans la fic' pour pronostiquer sur celle qui veut la "tête" de Tony (attention, c'est peut-être une personne déjà apparue, tsss): Sasha, Probie, Rose Eliade et Marguerite ;]_

_Si vous voulez apparaître mais que vous ne savez pas comment faire: Reviews, les amis ! Je mentionne mes lecteurs les plus fidèles. Et si vous êtes trop timides pour reviewer, je n'ai encore jamais tué personne (*range sa hache rose derrière son dos*). Et si vous avez peur de venir vous "intégrer" dans le petit groupe d'auteurs lecteurs de FF, on est très gentilles, vi (Rosa, range cette tronçonneuse tout de suite!)._

_Bref, n'hésitez pas, reviewer. Et là, je parle aux noms de tous les formidables auteurs de ce site :)_

_Et maintenant... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Sasha : Rien que pour toi, je mettrai encore des monologues de MiniBleu dans cette fic' xD_

_FdB: Qu'on te laisse le type à la cannelle? Oh, je peux peut-être t'offrir une confrontation :D Je vais y réfléchir..._

_Gwen : Héhé, j'aime beaucoup ton duo avec Tony. Et oui, effectivement, je ne sais pas qui a le plus de répartie entre vous deux :D_

_Rosa: Meh non, tu lui fais face vaillamment, tu vas voir._

_Amy: La dernière fois que j'essaye de te tuer? *Eclate de rire*_

_Marguerite: Merci !_

_WJ: Mais enfin Soeurette, tu crois que tu pourrai être coupable? Tu es la personne la plus adorable au monde!_

_Crazy: Oui, les filles s'en sont vraiment bien sorties :) Héhé, Fann' est un vrai petit génie, comme une certaine Abs', tu connais?_

_Pline: Tiens, ta review m'a donné une étrange sensation d'AIPM. Tsss._

_Rose Eliade: Héhé, tu crois? :)_

_Lul: Une avancée? D'accord ;] Bientôt !_

_Constance: Le numéro 334! Un sacré celui-la. Mais le 475 est pas mal non plus !_

_Kagura: OMG! TU ES REVENUE ET TU M'AS FAIT UNE REVIEW EN MAJUSCULE! C'EST DINGUE! DU COUP, JE TE RÉPONDS DE LA MÊME FAÇON, OK?_

_Ankou: Une review coup de vent reste une review ! *Aime ses fidèles lectrices*_

_Furieuse: ARG! Vas-tu savoir contrôler ton impatience?_

* * *

**Interrogatoire(s)**

.

Son regard assuré était plongé dans celui de Gibbs. L'affrontant avec hauteur, distinction. Elle n'avait pas peur et le prouvait, s'empêchant de ciller alors que l'ancien marine entamait l'interrogatoire, installé au côté de la profiler.

-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, débuta Gibbs alors qu'elle se laissait aller à un mince sourire en coin.

-Parce que vous n'aviez plus de coupables à interroger et que vous avez décidé de vous attaquer à une gérante de bar un peu douteux. Les bikers qui passent par mon enseigne sont des gens très bien, agent Gibbs. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux de vous en rendre compte avant que je ne décide de lancer tous mes avocats sur votre dos pour m'avoir emmené ici.

-Vos avocats se rendront bien vite compte que votre cause est perdue, rétorqua l'agent sans sourciller. Nous savons que vous faites du trafic de drogue.

-Je vends des médicaments via mon magasin, c'est tout.

-Des médicaments tels que du GHB ?

-Je ne connais pas ce sigle, pouvez-vous être plus explicite ?

Gwen leva son stylo vers elle, un sourire amusé naissant sur ses lèvres.

-La façon dont vous avez frémit des lèvres quand l'agent Gibbs a prononcé le nom de cette drogue prouve que vous en connaissez bien plus que vous le dites. C'est très amusant comme vous essayez de contenir vos gestes. Même si vous n'y arrivez pas.

Rosa lança un regard assassin à la seconde. Une minimum part de son assurance sembla de désagréger l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'elle braquait son visage vers Gwen.

-Je vous ai demandé quelque chose ?

-Non, mais l'agent Gibbs, lui, vous a posé une question. Ne pas répondre en faisant semblant de ne pas connaître un sigle tel que « GHB » prouve que vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher.

-Je ne réponds pas parce que je ne suis pas concernée, rétorqua Rosa d'une voix blanche, tout en dévisageant la profiler avec une colère profonde.

-Si vous n'étiez pas concernée, vous ne serriez pas les poings à l'heure actuelle.

-Je serre les poings parce que vous m'agacez.

-Je vous agace parce que vous être coupable, termina Gwen avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur, alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Maintenant, dites-nous, votre trafic, il dure depuis longtemps ?

Rosa laissa un blanc passer, fusillant la profiler de son regard haineux. Gibbs en profita pour porter son gobelet à ses lèvres pour cacher son début de sourire chargé de fierté et d'amusement. La trafiquante revint poser son regard sur l'ancien marine, délaissant la blonde avec un haussement de menton dédaigneux.

-Je ne suis là qu'un intermédiaire, lâcha finalement Rosa en comprenant que ses mensonges n'étaient pas dupes et en optant donc pour une nouvelle tactique.

-Vous avez vendu de très grosses doses de GHB et de cette drogue, récemment, lâcha sèchement Gibbs en poussant une feuille où était inscris le nom de la drogue qui avait tué les victimes. A qui ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-A qui ? Répéta Gibbs en tapotant la feuille du doigt.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous le répéterez un nombre incalculable de fois que je changerai de réponse.

-Nous savons que vous avez fait du commerce avec un tueur en série. Vous passerez le reste de vos jours derrière les barreaux si vous ne coopérez pas.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas qui est cette personne, répondit Rosa d'un ton sec. Nous communiquons par boites postales.

Gibbs échangea un mince regard avec la profiler, partageant la même pensée qu'elle : La trafiquante disait la vérité. Il se leva donc, prêt à mettre fin à l'échange. Elle le rattrapa avant d'un raclement de gorge.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne pouvais pas vous aider. Je souhaite passer un marché.

-Nous ne passons pas de marché avec les trafiquants, objecta Gibbs, son gobelet vide dansant entre ses doigts.

-Il est hors de question que je passe la fin de mes jours en prison, et je sais très bien qu'il est hors de question que vous laissiez passer la possibilité de mettre la main sur cette personne, surtout si sa prochaine victime est proche. Passons ce marché.

Il plissa les yeux. Et se réinstalla. Elle prit la parole avec un dernier coup d'œil narquois envers la profiler qui n'avait cessé de la dévisager depuis que Gibbs s'était levé, une lueur amusée dansant au fond du regard.

-Je vous propose de vous aider à mettre la main sur ce type et d'arrêter mon « commerce ». En échange, vous me laissez partir. Je m'engage à ne pas rester à Washington.

Elle termina sa phrase sur un regard appuyé envers ses deux interlocuteurs, le menton fièrement redressé.

-Mettre la main sur ce type, répéta Gwen alors que Gibbs considérait Rosa, pensif. Comment ? Vous ne le connaissez pas.

-Je peux le contacter par cette boîte postale. Je peux lui proposer un rendez-vous. Lui offrir plus de drogues, pour une somme qu'il ne pourra pas refuser… Je peux agir. A vous de décider, agent Gibbs.

Elle souleva un sourcil en attendant la réaction de Gibbs. Un fin sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

.

-Je dois m'asseoir ? Parce que si je m'assois, ça fait quand même plutôt suspecte. Et je ne suis pas suspecte. Ni coupable. Je ne suis rien de tout ça. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi vous perdez votre temps à m'interroger. Mais merci pour m'avoir fait visiter cette salle d'interrogatoire. Je peux sortir maintenant ?

Derrière sa tirade, elle croisa les iris blasées de l'agent fédéral, menaçantes de l'officier du Mossad. Et prit donc place face à eux dans un court silence. Qu'elle coupa à nouveau assez rapidement :

-Je suppose que je ne peux pas demander de coca avant de débuter ?

-Je suppose que vous n'avez pas envie que je m'énerve ? Répliqua Elen sur le même ton naturel.

-De toute façon, je n'avais pas soif, répondit la journaliste avec un haussement d'épaules. Joly est dans une autre salle ? J'espère que ce n'est pas ce type au café qui l'interroge. Vous ne l'avez pas laissé avec elle, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Vous devriez-vous préoccuper de votre interrogatoire, d'abord, intervint Tony en déposant un dossier devant lui.

-Mon interrogatoire ? Je considère plutôt ça comme un échange dans une salle où il n'y a pas de coca. Ni de télévision. D'ailleurs, je vais rater un épisode de JAG. Vous êtes cruels.

-Vous aviez des données concernant notre enquête. Que vous n'avez pas transmises, souleva Tony sans prendre en compte le ton sarcastique de la journaliste.

-Ce n'était pas des données, mais des pistes. D'ailleurs, elles étaient fausses. Au passage, faites-moi penser à aller rendre une visite à cette trafiquante quand je sortirai d'ici.

-Vous vous rendez compte que c'est très grave ? Avança à nouveau l'italien en se penchant par-dessus la table.

-De vouloir aller rendre visite à Rosa ?

-De nous avoir caché des informations, corrigea l'agent en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel.

-Mais, je n'ai pas caché d'informations au NCIS, je vous l'ai déjà dit, soupira la journaliste. Peut-être que je parle chinois et que vous ne me comprenez pas, mais que je ne m'en rends pas compte à cause du bouleversement que j'ai à être enfermée ici pendant que JAG passe à la télévision. Je parle chinois, dites ?

-Je peux vous répondre en chinois, intervint Furieuse, mais vous risquez de ne pas apprécier les menaces que je vais proférer. Alors, répondez à l'agent DiNozzo.

-Oh, vous, ça va ! En plus de me ramener ici pour rien, vous essayez de me faire peur, maintenant ! Si vous voulez vous divertir, allez au cinéma, ils font peut-être des réductions pour les tigresses du Mossad.

-Répondez-moi encore une fois comme ça et je risque de faire un meurtre, rétorqua Furieuse en se redressant légèrement.

-Si vous voulez… Faites un meurtre –mais pas le mien-, allez en prison, et lâchez-moi la grappe. Et ramenez-moi du coca au passage.

-« Lâchez-moi la grappe » ? Répéta l'israélienne en fronçant le nez. C'est quoi cette expression ?

-Crois-moi, tu préfères ne pas le savoir, intervint Tony en lui jetant un coup d'œil de biais et en posant une main sur son bras, réalisant que l'israélienne était prête à se jeter par-dessus la table. Vous êtes sur la défensive, Sophia ?

-Pas du tout.

-Alors, pourquoi je sens de la colère dans votre voix ?

-Pourquoi je sens de l'amusement dans la vôtre ?

-Je ne suis pas amusé.

-Je ne suis pas en colère.

-Bon, ok, je suis amusé.

-Alors, peut-être que le fait d'être ici pour rien et de me faire menacer par votre copine m'énerve un peu.

Il afficha un mince sourire.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous aviez caché connaître Rosa, et savoir qu'elle revendait de la drogue à notre assassin…

-Vous faites le gentil policier, c'est ça ? Comme dans cet épisode de JAG où le héros est inculpé pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis et se retrouve dans cette salle d'interrogatoire…. Vous jouez très bien le méchant flic, officier Taal.

-Je joue aussi très bien à étrangler les journalistes arrogantes.

-Un très _très_ méchant flic.

-Répondez-nous, soupira Tony.

-Pour Rosa ? Oh, et bien je me doutais de son « statut » et de son rôle avec le tueur, sans une complète certitude. Une journaliste vérifie toujours ses informations avant de les transmettre. Ce que j'étais partie faire.

-Vous avez menti à l'agent McGee sur votre destination.

-Je n'ai pas menti, j'ai omis de lui dire l'exacte vérité.

-J'ai dû venir vous aider, grinça à son tour Furieuse.

-Je me débrouillais très bien. Même si je n'ai plus de chaussures. D'ailleurs, maintenant, il faut que je trouve une autre paire bien pointue pour aller rendre visite à Rosa. Oh, et je peux garder les chaussures du NCIS ? Je suis sûre que Washington les adorerait.

-Vous n'irez rendre visite à personne, soupira Tony alors que la journaliste baissait son regard vers les baskets blanches et noir prêtées par l'agence.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'aime pas qu'on m'envoie dans des pièges grossiers qui m'obligent à abimer mes escarpins tous neufs, renifla Sophia en reposant son regard sur l'agent. Je veux juste lui faire remarquer.

Il lui fit comprendre d'un mouvement négatif de la tête que ce n'était même plus la peine qu'elle y pense. Elle se retint difficilement de lui rétorquer un sourire lui indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'obéir aux règles.

-Et maintenant ? Vous allez recommencer, si on vous laisse quitter l'agence ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Et lança un sourire complaisant à l'agent.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais.

-Je sais. Mais c'est celle que je donne. Même si ça ne vous plait pas. De toute façon, vous êtes obligés de me laisser quitter l'agence. La liberté de la presse et tous les droits qui s'en suivent, vous connaissez ?

.

-Je vous jure que je suis innocente.

Les mains posées à plat sur la table de métal, le regard voguant de l'une à l'autre des israéliennes, Joly essayait tant bien que mal de calmer sa nervosité, prenant sur ses souvenirs de son dernier cours de yoga afin de se calmer.

-Nous n'avons pas dit que vous étiez coupable, nous voulions savoir pourquoi vous ne nous aviez pas dit connaître mademoiselle Zirovinte, expliqua calmement Ziva.

-Je ne la connais pas personnellement, je l'ai juste croisé lors de mon travail. Et elle avait une tronçonneuse qui s'appelait Bibi. Personne ne peut oublier Bibi.

-Vous nous avez caché cette rencontre, commenta Miryam d'un ton plutôt agacé.

-Ce genre de rencontres fait partie de mon travail. Surtout avec la collègue que j'ai. Et je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à vous en informer tant que nos doutes n'étaient pas concrets. Je suis journaliste, je vérifie toujours mes sources.

-Ça ne vous empêchait pas de nous faire part de vos doutes…

-Oh si ! Un doute ne devient concret que quand on peut le vérifier !

-Rosa vous a tendu un piège en vous envoyant dans ce bâtiment pour rencontrer les deux abrutis qui vous y attendaient, ça aurait pu mal tourner, argua Ziva en soulevant l'un de ses fins sourcils en direction de la journaliste.

Le rouge monta aux jours de Joly, elle serra légèrement les poings.

-Rosa est vilaine, d'ailleurs, j'ai deux mots à lui dire. A elle et à sa Bibi.

-Sa « Bibi » ? Répéta Miryam en reculant légèrement le menton.

-Non, oubliez. Je n'ai rien dit.

-Vous nous cachez encore des choses ?

-Non.

-Je ne veux plus vous voir cacher des éléments au NCIS, ordonna Ziva en lançant un regard lourdement appuyé à la jeune femme.

-Oui. Permettez-moi d'appeler Constance pour lui dire d'envoyer Sophia en mission au Groenland pendant un ou deux mois, et je pourrais respecter cette règle en paix.

-Nous pouvons très bien vous garder ici toutes les deux le temps que durera cette enquête, vous savez…

-Pas vraiment, non, je connais mes droits et je sais que vous n'en avez pas la possibilité. Mais j'obéirai quand même, parce que je suis une brave fille sans casier judiciaire qui ne veut surtout pas en avoir. Et…

Elle hésita légèrement, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

-Et ?

-Et en plus, ma rédactrice en chef ne doit pas être loin et doit être en train de mettre à mal la condition de l'un de vos collègues pour lui expliquer de nous relâcher. Elle n'aime vraiment pas être contrariée, vous savez ?

* * *

_1) Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de Rosa face à Gibbs et Gwen?_

_2) Sophia contre Furieuse et Tony?_

_3) Joly face aux jolies israéliennes?_

_4) Votre réplique préférée? :]_


	23. C'est dans la poche !

_Hello !_

_Ici lectrice-indigne. Vi, vous avez le droit de m'appeler comme ça, vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai en retard. Je ne posterai donc pas de nouveau chap' tant que je n'aurai pas rattrapé mon retard (par des longues reviews si possible, si si, tssss)!(Donc, je review avant fin de semaine *hochement de tête appuyé envers toutes ses auteurs adorées*)_

_En attendant, lectrice indigne vous invite à découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Marguerite: Merci :)_

_Ankou: Si si, c'est l'une d'entre vous. Héhé. Mais... Qui?_

_Furieuse: Je le savais! Ton caractère me paraît assez évident, surtout avec les échanges qu'on a eu sur le blabla de Gmail :D_

_FdB: Héhé, contente que tu ai aimé :)_

_Sasha: Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais tes reviews? Vraiment beaucoup beaucoup !_

_WJ: Alors, Washington aura!_

_Amy: Mais si je suis possibleuh !_

_Gwenetsi: Le bonheur est partagé :)_

_Rosa: T'as tout compris ;]_

_Rose Eliade: Et sa patronne va justement arriver..._

_Pline: Ta review était parfaite ma Plinette :)_

_Lul: Exactement, tu imagines très bien ;]_

_Joly: Hey collègue, contente que tu ai aimé ton interrogatoire :)_

* * *

**C'est dans la poche !**

.

-Comment ça, votre Patron est occupé ?

L'agent probatoire Ned Dorneget ne savait plus quoi répondre. Malgré son ton des plus calmes, la personne en face de lui le terrifiait. Il se sentait même à la limite à glisser sous l'un des bureaux près de lui et ramper jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche pour lui échapper.

Pourtant, elle n'élevait pas la voix, elle gardait même un contrôle d'elle-même qu'il connaissait jusqu'à là uniquement à l'agent Gibbs.

Mais son ton, son regard aiguisé et si vif, la façon dont elle le dévisageait... Tout chez cette rouquine d'une trentaine d'années le faisait trembler.

Il ne savait absolument pas comment gérer cette altercation.

Il tenta un regard en coin vers sa collègue aussi bleue que lui pour chercher un peu de soutien. La grande blonde, Lily Blu, aussi appelée « Probie » par l'équipe de Gibbs -et particulièrement son agent Senior-, semblait pensive, la tête penchée sur le côté, le regard errant sur le visage de la rousse.

-Vous allez lui dire que je veux le voir, ordonna la trentenaire en plissant légèrement ses paupières et en avançant d'un pas vers Dorneget. Il est hors de question de garder mes journalistes en garde à vue. S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit les ennuyer, ici, c'est moi, pas vous.

-Mais… Mais…

-Mais rien du tout. Appelez l'agent Gibbs.

-Mais…

-L'agent Gibbs est occupé.

La rousse se tourna d'un mouvement vif vers le second agent probatoire qui venait de prendre le relais et ainsi de permettre à Dorneget de se remettre à respirer.

-Il va se libérer pour moi.

-Non, il n'est pas dérangeable pendant l'interrogatoire. Ses agents l'ont spécifié comme principale règle de survie sur notre manuel.

-Ecoutez-moi bien… Il est hors de question que vous continuez à interroger Jump et Blewgreen. Alors, règle de survie ou pas, vous allez porter vos petites jambes vers le téléphone le plus proche et ordonner à l'agent Gibbs d'arrêter son interrogatoire, ou je risque de me mettre en colère.

La probie se contenta d'un geste négatif de la tête, Ned laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

-Vous n'êtes pas en colère, là ? S'étouffa Dorneget.

-J'ai l'air ?

-Oui. Très en colère, Madame.

-… . Vous, vous êtes nouveau dans cette agence, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Vui.

-Je me doutais. L'agent Gibbs. Je m'impatiente.

-Laisse tomber, Constance ! On est libres ! Les interrompit une voix chargée de joie, obligeant les trois personnes à se retourner d'un mouvement vif pour faire face aux deux journalistes pénétrant d'un pas guilleret dans l'open space, suivies par Gibbs et Ziva.

-Joly, sourit la rédactrice en chef en relâchant enfin la tension dans sa mâchoire. Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui…

-Et toi, So ?

-Je vais mourir de déshydratation dans moins de cinq minutes si je ne bois pas un coca très frais.

-Donc, tout va bien, super ! Vous êtes l'agent Gibbs ?

L'intéressé confirma d'un plissement de paupières, elle releva le menton pour lui faire face de toute sa hauteur.

-C'est la dernière fois que vous interrogez mes journalistes, sommes-nous d'accord ?

-On fait très meuble quand tu parles comme ça, Constance, nota Sophia en effaçant nonchalamment une poussière invisible sur son pull rose, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Et toi, tu fais très « M » dans James Bond, rajouta Joly.

-Chut, les filles, je parle avec un adulte. Allez jouer dans le bac à sable le plus proche, ok ?

-Vous me donnez un ordre ? Les coupa Gibbs d'un ton à la voix agacé et amusé, tout en croisant les bras devant lui et en examinant la rousse avec une lenteur étudiée.

-Un conseil, corrigea Constance. Que vous avez intérêt à suivre.

-Et vous êtes ? S'enquit à son tour Ziva.

-Leur boss. Et je déteste devoir arrêter d'interviewer le maire de cette ville pour venir chercher mes subordonnées dans une agence fédérale.

-Le maire ?

-Un entraînement avant le premier ministre.

Ils ne répondirent pas, elle se contenta donc de hausser les épaules, les saluant une dernière fois d'un signe du menton. Elle fit ensuite demi-tour en direction de l'ascenseur, les journalistes sur ses talons.

.

-Il m'a piraté, agent McGee. Cet abruti a dévasté mes bébés. Il faut l'arrêter. Je me porte volontaire pour lui arracher les yeux quand vous l'aurez retrouvé.

-Il surveille les recherches sur l' « AIPM », rajouta Amy d'une voix ensommeillée, depuis le fauteuil de l'italien dans lequel elle s'était blottie, les genoux repliés devant elle, le gilet de McGee l'enveloppant telle une couverture.

Il était plus de vingt-deux heures, les deux jeunes femmes terminaient leurs dépositions avec le seul membre de l'équipe encore présent. La plus jeune profitait du silence de cet open space pratiquement vide pour décompresser et ainsi laisser la fatigue remplacer sa précédente dose d'adrénaline. La seconde couvait encore sa colère, repensant sans cesses à ses ordinateurs désormais inutilisables.

Fann' laissa un long soupir lui échapper tandis qu'elle glissait sa main vers le clavier high-tech du geek, tirant légèrement sur son tabouret pour s'en rapprocher.

-Je vais me connecter à votre compte et voir les derniers échanges qu'il y a eu avec d'autres IP, commenta l'informaticien en s'activant déjà. Il a dû se protéger pour vous attaquer en toute sécurité, mais j'adore déjouer les pièges de l'informatique…

Elle acquiesça en silence pendant qu'il se penchait vers son écran, ses doigts courant à toute vitesse sur le clavier. Elle piocha l'un des cookies offert par McGee, suivant avec attention ce qu'il faisait.

Il se recula finalement au bout de quelques secondes, le front marqué d'un pli tendu. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, dépitée.

-Vous en avez pour des heures, devina Fann' en se penchant par-dessus l'écran du geek, avant qu'il ne prononce la moindre parole.

-Oui. Il a mis plus d'une centaine de protection sur son IP. Si je cherche à les contrer sans déjouer ses pièges, j'ai une bonne chance de faire griller tous les ordinateurs de l'agence, comme ça a été le cas pour les vôtres.

-Je peux vous donner un coup de main.

-Allez plutôt vous reposer. Je reviendrai demain matin à l'aube pour commencer le travail, souffla-t-il en grattant légèrement sa joue, imaginant déjà la façon dont il allait opérer.

-Mais demain, je pourrai vous aider. Je veux vraiment la tête de ce mec, et commencer en allant pirater celui qui m'a piraté, c'est un bon début.

Il la regarda avec interrogation, elle haussa légèrement les épaules, contrite.

-Mes bébés n'ont rien demandé et sont maintenant au ciel des ordinateurs. Je vous jure que je vais le faire souffrir.

-Je vais me débrouiller…

-J'ai déjà piraté le site du FBI.

Il resta un instant sans voix.

-Et vous dites ça dans une agence fédérale ?

-Vous m'inspirez confiance.

-Mais c'est toujours non.

-Et le site de la maison blanche.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui.

-Mais…

-Vous vous souvenez de cette personne qui s'est amusé à mettre une chanson de « Muse » sur le site de la NASA récemment ?

-Ce n'est quand même pas…

-C'était plutôt amusant, sourit-elle fièrement. Alors ?

Il hésita quelques secondes, la bouche entrouverte, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme. Et se redressa, attrapant sa veste au passage. Elle se leva à son tour en le voyant enfiler le blouson de tissu noir. Et jeta un coup d'œil vers son amie. Laissant un sourire attendri la gagner en voyant Amy profondément endormie, blottie sous la veste et toute recroquevillée sur le fauteuil de l'agent senior.

-Je crois qu'Amy a besoin de sommeil, commenta-t-elle en faisant un pas vers son amie.

-Et vous aussi. L'agence vous a loué une chambre dans un hôtel à deux pas d'ici, l'agent probatoire Lily Blu va vous y accompagner. Demain, sept heures.

Elle le remercia d'un large sourire, ravie.

.

Installées sur l'escalier de secours, les deux étudiantes partageaient un chocolat chaud, le regard errant sur le paysage.

Minuit sonnait, elles n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil. Dorneget et leur colocataire regardaient un épisode de JAG dans le salon, elles s'étaient éclipsées quelques secondes afin de prendre l'air.

-Tu crois qu'on a bien fait ? Interrogea Washington après avoir pris une gorgée sucrée de son chocolat.

-De… ? Laisser Sophia devant JAG avec Dorneget ? Il survivra.

-Non, pas ça. Le message…

-Oh. Je ne sais pas, mais sur le coup, ça me paraissait une bonne idée, commenta Pauline en remonta la capuche de son sweat siglé d'un « 84 ». Pas pour toi ?

-Si, bien sûr. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, grimaça Washington en tapotant les poches de sa veste à la recherche d'un mouchoir.

Elle en ressortit l'objet souhaité. Ainsi que la plume blanche qui y était accrochée, et autour de laquelle était enroulé un fin papier jaune.

Elle tressaillit devant sa découverte, lâchant mouchoirs, plume et message comme si elle s'était brûlée pour les laisser tomber entre elle et Pline. Cette seconde attrapa délicatement le morceau de papier, son regard inquiet volant de sa grande sœur de cœur au papier, le cœur palpitant à toute allure malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de ne pas le montrer.

-Je crois que notre tueur a eu notre message, souffla Pline en ouvrant le mot.

Elle lut les quelques mots affichés. Et pâlit légèrement.

-Et je crois que le NCIS n'est pas près de nous lâcher… Fit-elle en tendant le papier à une WJ tremblotante.

La jeune femme lut à son tour le mot. Et laissa échapper un mince glapissement effrayé devant la nouvelle journée qui se profilait devant eux :

_J'ai bien eu votre message et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me laisser tomber dans votre piège…_

_Mais pour vous répondre et vous prouver que je vous écoute…_

_Sachez que demain, je mettrai fin à l'AIPM. Les choses ont assez duré._

_Préparez-vous._

* * *

_Alors?_

_1) Le face à face entre Constance et Ned, Probie, Gibbs et Ziva?_

_2 ) Amy et FdB dans l'open space, FdB qui veut se venger, vous en pensez quoi?_

_3) Nos colocataires ont fait une effrayante découverte qui annonce bien des tracas pour les lecteurs et auteurs de l'AIPM. Effrayés?_

_4) Réplique préférée? :)_

* * *

_- Elen Taal / Furieuse : Agent du Mossad  
_

_- Washington Jones / WJ : Étudiante / Coloc'_

_- Pauline Winchester / Pline84 : Étudiante / Coloc'_

_- Sophia Blewgreen / PBG : Journaliste / Coloc'_

_- Gwen Hesti / Gwenetsi : Profiler / Auteur_

_- Amy DiNato / AmyDiNozzo : Étudiante _

_- Miryam Tuvia / Miryam.c : Agent du Mossad_

___- Joly Jump / Jolyjump : Journaliste_

_- Leou Craz / Crazy Leou : Lectrice - Auteur  
_

_- Kagura Higrec / Kagura Y : Lectrice - Auteur  
_

_-Lul Tuentytwoo __/ Lul 22 : _Étudiante

___-Rosa Zirovinte / Rosa020 : Boss d'une petite "société" de revente de drogue  
_

___- Constance / Constancex2 : Rédactrice en chef_

___- Loane Ankou / AnkouBZH : Scientifique / Amie d'Abby_

___- Stéphanie (Fann') Debones: Geekette / Pirate informatique_

___- Personne aux longs cheveux noirs qui en veut à Tony / HAHAAAAA_

___- Lily Blu / Probie : Agent probatoire _

_**Reste Sasha, Rose Eliade et Marguerite ! :) **_


	24. Starbucks

_Hello !_

_Prêts pour le Lecteur's Bobo Club? :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Sasha: Oui, le message =D Il veut dire beaucoup. Héhé.  
_

_Rosa: Si tu m'offres une belle review, je t'offre un super bonus avec Callen à la fin de cette histoire. Conclu? :D_

_FdB: Très bonne question! Tu as 22 ans! :P _

_WJ: Oh, tu n'as peur?_

_Amy: Disons que vous pourriez avoir bobos, pour pas mal d'entre vous. Il est temps que je me plonge dans ma peau d'auteur sadique._

_Gwen: Héhé. Oups. Pardon._

_Marguerite: Yeah, merci !_

_Rose Eliade: Une pénurie de chocolat? Ca serait la fin du monde, arg!_

_Furieuse: Il y a un peu d'Abby en Fann', oui :) _

_Furieuse: Ouiiiiiii, bobos en vue ! GNAK_

_Kagura: Comme je n'utilise pas tout le monde en même temps, ça va encore :D Mais oui, il y a pas mal de personnages ;]_

_Lul: Ooooh, il n'y a pas que WJ et Pline qui vont avoir bobo. MUAHAHAHAHA._

_Pline: *Se lève et applaudit de toutes ses forces* Je t'adoooore, merci pour cette review en mode théâtre !_

_Constance: Tu t'es plu? Ton personnage m'a été inspiré par tes reviews, et surtout l'une de tes remarques "Je sais rire en silence". Vui, le calcul donne ça :D _

* * *

**Starbucks**

.

Il était six heures du matin quand elle referma la porte de son appartement derrière elle, son volumineux sac en cuir noir pendant au creux de son bras, un café en équilibre dans sa main droite, son jeu de clé dans l'autre.

Elle envoya son trousseau de clés dans son sac et entreprit de chercher à tâtons l'interrupteur, l'obscurité l'entourant. Le système automatique censé se mettre en route grâce aux détecteurs de mouvements ne fonctionnait plus depuis plus d'une semaine, le petit groupe de propriétaires de l'immeuble semblait s'en moquer totalement : Elle était donc résolu à jouer à l'équilibriste avec ses affaires dans le noir complet jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le bouton poussoir qui lui rendrait la vue.

Elle tâtonnait depuis une bonne quinzaine de secondes quand la lumière éclata, l'éblouissant. Elle cligna des paupières, aveuglée l'espace d'une seconde par cette subite luminosité accrue. Et se retourna, surprise, pour constater qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le couloir et que son voisin de droite venait de lui prêter main forte en l'empêchant de se ridiculiser davantage à chercher ce foutu interrupteur.

Elle lui lâcha un sourire pour le remercier, il répondit de la même façon pour la saluer.

-La prochaine fois, je m'équipe d'une lampe de poche ! Commenta-t-elle en désignant l'ampoule d'un mouvement du menton.

-Ou de lunettes à vision nocturnes, peut-être ?

-Ca jurerait avec mon tailleur, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Vous allez déjà travailler ?

-Comme vous ! Je vois que vous êtes déjà équipée d'un café. Pour ma part, ça sera un petit détour au Starbucks du coin avant de me plonger dans les abîmes du travail sans fin.

Elle baissa son regard vers son gobelet grisé d'où s'échappait un arome des plus délicieux.

-Pour ma part aussi, c'est juste un prémices. Ma dose quotidienne est bien plus forte que ça. Il me le faut pour affronter ma longue journée.

Il sembla hésiter un instant, son regard allant voler de sa montre à la jeune femme.

-Il est six heures, j'ai encore une heure avant d'arriver officiellement en retard à mon travail. Je vous invite ?

Elle acquiesça d'un regard pétillant, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Délicieuse proposition, Anthony. Après tout, ça fait deux ans que nous vivons côte à côte et les seuls banalités que nous avons échangé sont sur le passage des encombrants et les caprices de nos propriétaires.

-Appelez-moi Tony, mademoiselle Richester, la reprit-il en refermant à son tour sa porte à clé.

-Alors, appelez-moi Sasha, répondit-elle avec un haussement de sourcil entendu, sa main se glissant dans ses fins cheveux noirs pour les rabattre derrière son épaule alors qu'elle avançait au côté de son charmant voisin.

.

Les mains resserrées autour de son volant, la profiler essayait de s'introduire dans la circulation de cette grande artère, passage obligatoire pour arriver à l'agence fédérale.

Son sac contenant affaires personnelles et ordinateur portable reposaient sur le siège passager de sa Chevrolet Malibu. Un gobelet pratiquement vide, contenant un fond de thé devenu froid, était coincé dans un interstice derrière le frein à main, la radio ronronnait de ses artistes préférés.

Elle s'inséra derrière une Camaro d'un jaune canari, sans faire attention au Buick noir qui s'immisça derrière elle, pour la troisième fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté son domicile.

Un coup d'œil sur son tableau de bord lui apprit qu'il était six heures trente, elle avait un peu de temps avant d'arriver à l'agence. Elle pouvait s'autoriser un petit extra avant d'entrer dans l'arène.

Gwen braqua donc à droite, en direction du Starbucks le plus proche.

.

La jeune étudiante sortit de chez elle, son sac chargé de cahiers et de son ordinateur portable sur l'épaule. Il était six heures trente, Lul avait une heure et demi pour s'installer à la fac et réviser le cours qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps ni le courage de lire hier, trop préoccupée par l'affaire à laquelle elle était malencontreusement mêlée.

Elle descendit les marches de son perron, pensive. La veille, elle avait échangé plusieurs messages avec d'autres lectrices et auteurs concernées, Kagura, Leou et Amy. La dernière avait arrêté de lui répondre vers vingt-deux heures, les deux autres avaient communiqué avec elle jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la rattrape, vers minuit.

Elles avaient convenu de se retrouver après leur premier cours de la matinée, à neuf heures. Elles sècheraient les autres cours, elles devaient discuter de vive voix de cette affaire. Une épée de Damoclès pendait au-dessus de leur tête, aucune d'elles n'avait envie d'être la prochaine victime du tueur à la plume…

.

Elle poussa la porte du Starbucks. Et croisa immédiatement le regard de l'agent très spécial. Elle alla dans sa direction, sa tête s'inclinant alors qu'elle le saluait d'un mouvement du menton.

-Vous venez ici tous les matins ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un mouvement de paupières pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien le cas. Elle prit place en face de lui, après avoir pris commande auprès de la rouquine qui tenait la caisse.

-Paré pour une nouvelle journée, agent Gibbs ? Sourit-elle en jouant mécaniquement avec un sachet de sucre.

Même réponse, même regard. Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui.

-Vous pensez la même chose que moi ? Les deux affaires ne sont pas liées, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il confirma d'un grognement.

-La vie de l'agent DiNozzo est en jeu, et celles de plusieurs jeunes femmes aussi. Difficile de savoir où donner de la tête. Vous permettez que je vous aide officiellement sur les deux enquêtes ?

Il prit le temps de boire une longue gorgée de sa boisson avant de répondre, aussi avare de mots qu'habituellement :

-Vous le faites déjà.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

-Exact. Mais avec votre accord, c'est encore mieux, surtout au niveau du rapport que je devrais faire au directeur Vance avant de vous quitter.

-Alors, allez-y.

-Très bien. Je vais donc directement à l'hôpital rejoindre l'officier Tuvia et l'agent David pour interroger les hommes qui l'ont attaqué. Vous vous passerez de moi ce matin, agent Gibbs.

Pour elle non plus, ce n'était pas une question. Gibbs opina cependant d'un mouvement du menton. La profiler reposa son gobelet vide, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et se leva, avec un dernier regard envers l'ancien marine. Un regard chargé d'une confiance mutuelle désormais acquise.

.

-Alors, dites-moi, chère voisine, vous travaillez où ?

-Si je vous dis « blanc, bobo et odeur insupportable d'antiseptique » ?

-Hôpital.

-Gagné !

-Infirmière ?

-Perdu !

-Docteur ?

-Je suis ravissante avec une blouse blanche, confirma Sasha en faisant aller ses épaules de gauche à droite d'un geste élégant, et en y associant un petit clin d'œil complice.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant, commenta l'agent, amusé par le manège de sa voisine. Quel hôpital, sans vouloir trop être indiscret ?

-Bethesda. Je trouve les marines tellement adorables que je ne veux pas les quitter.

Il cilla légèrement.

-Figurez-vous que moi aussi, « j'aime » particulièrement les marines.

-Oh. Encore un mec mignon en moins pour la gente féminine, dommage.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant le malentendu.

-Pas de cette façon-là !

-Ok. Vous avez éveillé ma curiosité, Tony.

Il se redressa pour faire briller la plaque dorée accrochée au niveau de sa ceinture.

-Je suis agent fédéral. Au NCIS.

-Le NCIS ! S'enthousiasma Sasha en abattant sa main sur la table avec un large sourire. J'adore le NCIS ! J'ai une amie qui y travaille depuis peu, elle s'appelle Lily Blu, vous la connaissez ?

-« Probie » ? Vous connaissez notre petite bleue ? La plus bleue des bleues ? Je l'aime bien cette gamine, surtout parce qu'elle vaut bien deux MiniBleu et trois Dorneget réunies à elle toute seule.

-MiniBleu ? Dorneget ? Des noms de code pour des missiles ou autre chose de super technique et super secret?

-Rien de tout ça, Doc'. Vous en parlerez à votre amie, je suis sûr qu'elle se fera un plaisir de vous raconter les aventures trépidantes de Ryan et Ned.

-J'ai hâte ! Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle termina son café. Et regarda sa montre, sourcillant devant l'heure, rapidement imitée par Tony. Sept heures approchaient.

-Voilà, je suis en retard, souffla l'italien en récupérant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la chose la plus rare au monde ! Bonne journée, Sasha. Heureux d'avoir enfin fait connaissance avec vous, chère voisine !

-De même !

Elle s'éclipsa vers le métro le plus proche pendant que l'italien retournait à sa Mustang, sortant ses lourdes lunettes de soleil alors qu'elle avançait et faisait face à la vive lumière matinale. Un léger sourire naissant sur les lèvres alors qu'elle repensait à cette… Rencontre.

Enfin, « rencontre »… Pour l'un d'eux, seulement.

.

La profiler était arrivée sur le parking de l'hôpital. Sept heures approchaient, les visites allaient démarrer. Elle comptait bien interroger les molosses qu'Elen Taal avaient flanqué à terre la veille, comprendre pourquoi la tête d'Anthony DiNozzo était mise à prix.

Avec l'aide de l'agent David et de Miryam Tuvia, elle savait que la partie allait être plutôt simple. Ils interrogeraient, elle observerait. Elle serait le détecteur de mensonge dont ils auraient besoin. La partie la plus simple de son job. Elle pouvait lire sur les expressions des gens comme dans un livre ouvert.

Gwen referma la portière de sa voiture et fit quelques pas dans le parking couvert de Bethesda, songeuse.

Elle ne vit pas l'individu cagoulé qui arriva derrière elle, trop préoccupée par la façon dont elle allait procéder pour cumuler les deux enquêtes sans s'y emmêler.

Elle se retrouva à terre avant d'avoir pu émettre le moindre mouvement de retrait, à demi-assommée par la crosse du Glock qu'on braquait à présent sur elle.

.

Le petit parc qui entourait la fac était presque vide à cette heure matinale. Le soleil était sorti, la température était agréable. Lul s'installa donc sur l'un des bancs qui longeaient le bâtiment de brique rouge afin de profiter au maximum des rayons de soleil printanier, tout en sortant l'un de ses blocs pour relire les quelques notes qu'elle y avait griffonné.

En moins de vingt minutes, elle s'était totalement plongée dans ses cours d'histoire de la France. Elle en était arrivée à l'époque de Louis XIV quand elle perçu ce mouvement derrière elle.

Ainsi que cette étrange odeur de cannelle.

Elle eut à peine le temps de réagir quand on tira brusquement son visage en arrière, une main venant s'abattre sur son menton pour l'empêcher de bouger. Incapable de réagir devant la rapidité du geste, elle ne put que sentit avec douleur l'aiguille qu'on lui planta à la naissance du cou, se sentant déjà sombrer alors que le liquide transparent quittait le tube pour s'insinuer dans son être.

* * *

_Héhéhé :)_

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé de la "rencontre" entre Sasha et Tony? Que pensez-vous du personnage de Sasha?_

_2) Gibbs et Gwen qui prennent un café, vous aimez?_

_3) Arg, Gwen est en mauvaise posture. Effrayés?_

_4) Et Lul qui se retrouve droguée par notre assassin, peur?_

_5) Réplique préférée? :]_


	25. Face à face

_Hello !_

_MOUAHAHAHA, il y a un truc qui est important pour la suite de cette histoire : Le mode opératoire de notre tueur. Souvenez-vous, une dose mortelle de drogue, et une plume tracée sur la nuque. Oui. Maintenant, vous comprenez peut-être pourquoi il a attaqué Lul de cette façon..._

_Et oui, vous pouvez avoir peur. Lul, MUAHAHAHAHA. Gwen, MUAHAHAHAHAHA, bis. Hum._

_Oh, et oui, il y a bien deux méchants. Le "tueur à la plume", lié à l'AIPM, aux fics, tout ça... Et la personne "aux longs cheveux noirs et aux lourdes lunettes de soleil" qui a mis un contrat sur la tête de Tony (et qui est l'une d'entre vous) :p_

_Et maintenant... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Pline: Super Pline? Vi, mais là, actuellement, tu es..*Réfléchis* Dans ton appartement ! Ou au NCIS ! Je ne sais pas encore, mais on verra ça au prochain chapitre !_

_Rosa: Bon, un tout petit peu trop, hein, quand même. Mais rien qu'un peu._

_Marguerite: Et je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !_

_Sasha: Ton personnage t'a plu? Pour l'assassin, les explications arrivent, lentement, mais sûrement !_

_WJ: Mais il ne faut pas pleuriturer!_

_Aurore: Non non, il y en a bien deux. J'ai mélangé les deux histoires pour pouvoir faire intervenir tout le monde plus facilement dans la fic'!_

_Rosa Eliade: Naaaaan, ce n'est pas une vengeance. C'est juste plus drôle ainsi, MUAHAHAHA!_

_Furieuse: "Que" Droguée? Tssss. C'est le tueur à la plume, ne l'oublions pas!_

_Amy: Hé, tu ne répondais pas parce que tu dormais dans le fauteuil de Tony. C'est quand même sacré, non?_

_Constance: Sasha, faire peur? Nan, elle est aussi adorable que dans ses reviews :). Après, il y a peut-être une Sasha cachée :D A voir !_

_Ankou: Bien sûr que tu vas réapparaître! Très bientôt, même!_

_FdB: Disons que le DiNozzo n'est pas souvent chez lui, et ne côtoie pas souvent son voisinage :D_

_Lul: Meh, j'aurais bien aimé ton avis euh :P_

_Gwen: Héhé, vi, Gibbs et Tony te font confiance, le Tibbs est autour de toi! Comme son mot l'indique, le tueur a décidé de passer à la phase supérieur, mettre fin à l'AIPM (et donc...). Et devine par qui il a commencé? (Je t'aide, il y a trois lettres). Oh, et merci beaucoup , je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup aussi sur cette histoire ;] *hug*  
_

_Crazy: Ca serait quand même crazy si Lul ne s'en sortait pas =D_

* * *

**Face à face**

.

Amy bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors qu'elle vérifiait rapidement sa coupe dans le miroir trônant au-dessus du canapé. L'étudiante peigna rapidement ses boucles châtains avec ses doigts, enfila un large et douillet pull en laine par-dessus son t-shirt, et quitta la chambre d'hôtel sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller la jeune informaticienne qui dormait encore profondément, la couette rabattue au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, préférant oublier les ascenseurs après son expérience traumatisante de la veille lors de son passage chez Stéphanie.

Un coup d'œil sur son portable appris à Amy qu'elle avait manqué un bon nombre de messages, la veille, quand elle s'était endormie dans le fauteuil ultraconfortable de l'agent DiNozzo. Alors qu'elle arrivait au rez-de-chaussée et se lançait dans le hall d l'hôtel, elle réalisa qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Lul, Kagura et Leou à neuf heures pour faire un point sur l'affaire qui les concernait.

Elle avait donc le temps d'aller faire un petit tour à la fac' pour récupérer auprès de ses amies les cours qu'elle avait manqués la veille… Et elle n'aurait ensuite plus qu'à attendre les trois autres.

La jeune femme envoya un petit message à Fann' pour l'informer de sa destination, et quitta l'hôtel, chaussant ses lunettes de soleil alors qu'elle faisait face aux premiers ardents rayons de cette matinée.

.

Miryam Tuvia regarda sa montre pour la quinzième fois, constatant avec un froncement de sourcils qu'il était déjà sept heures. Et que ni Ziva, ni Gwen n'étaient arrivées. La première lui avait pourtant envoyé un message pour confirmer sa présence la veille, la seconde l'avait appelé une dizaine de minutes auparavant pour prévenir de son arrivée imminente.

Pourtant, elle était bien seule dans ce couloir à l'odeur piquante et dérangeante d'antiseptiques, patientant difficilement que les deux autres arrivent pour enfin aller interroger l'un des deux débiles qui avait attaqué l'agent DiNozzo.

Elle poussa un bref soupir et attrapa son portable, composant le numéro de l'ancien officier du Mossad. Elle tomba rapidement sur le répondeur. Même chose pour la profiler.

Ses doigts pianotèrent avec agacement contre la coque du portable, son regard alla une nouvelle fois se poser sur son poignet pour y lire que seules deux minutes étaient passées. Elle décida d'attendre encore dix minutes. Et si les deux autres n'arrivaient pas, elle se chargerait de faire parler l'autre débile seule. Elle s'en délectait d'avance.

.

Ziva poussa un grognement étouffé en se garant enfin sur cette place de parking, maudissant intérieurement les bouchons matinaux qui l'avaient empêché d'être à l'heure. La circulation était si dense qu'elle n'avait même pas pu slalomer entre les voitures comme elle le faisait habituellement, elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas aller arracher la tête des escargots qui n'avançaient pas et l'immobilisait ainsi dans les grandes artères de Washington.

Elle claqua enfin la portière de sa Mini, frissonnant devant l'air frais produit par les climatiseurs de ce parking, le niveau moins trois laissant totalement oublier la moindre possibilité de voir un rayon de soleil s'y infiltrer. Un bref soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle constatait qu'elle avait plus de dix minutes de retard.

Elle se lança vers l'escalier à pas vif, consciente que, avec l'impatience qui caractérisait les Tuvia, Miryam avait déjà peut-être mis à mal leur coupable et obtenu des aveux pour tous les meurtres de ces dix dernières décennie.

.

Son portable sonna alors qu'elle quittait les longs couloirs du métro pour retrouver l'air libre, l'étudiante décrocha, le regard rivé sur l'université qui se profilait devant elle.

-Yep.

-Amy ? Salut, c'est Leou ! Je suis déjà près la fac', j'ai des copies à faire pour les cours que j'ai manqué. Tu es là aussi ?

-Yep.

-On se rejoint ?

-Yep.

-Où ?

-Retourne-toi !

L'intéressée obéit lentement, hésitante. Et rencontra le regard rieur de la brunette qui raccrochait déjà. Leou Craz se jeta littéralement sur elle, ravie.

-Amy ! Je suis super contente de te voir, tu sais ! C'est assez fou, tout ça, ces trucs, là, cette histoire. Fou. C'est dingue ! Mais au moins, on se voit pour de vrai. Pour de vrai ! T'imagine ? T'es carrément trop bien habillée, d'ailleurs. J'adore tes boucles d'oreilles. C'est des vraies ou c'est de l'argent qui devient orange quand tu vas dans l'eau ? Parce qu'une fois, je suis allée dans l'eau avec un collier en toc et…

-Leou ?

-Vi ?

-Tu sais où est Kag' ?

-Elle nous attend sur le campus.

-Super ! Tu veux vraiment aller en cours à huit heures ?

-Autant que d'aller me faire guillotiner le petit orteil.

-On envoie un message à Lul pour sécher?

-C'est dingue, on partage les même pensées, c'est trop fort ! C'est crazy !

.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, on m'a payé pour vous buter.

La main sur sa nuque douloureuse, l'autre au sol, la profiler essayait de retrouver ses esprits, pendant que l'autre prenait tout son temps, conscient que le niveau moins deux du parking de l'hôpital était vide de toute présence à cette heure matinale.

-Me… Buter ? Répéta Gwen en agrippant le côté de sa voiture pour se redresser lentement.

-Ouaip. Visiblement, y'a quelqu'un qui vous aime pas.

-Qui ? Questionna sèchement la jeune femme en posant sa main sur son sac de cuir clair, son esprit s'éclaircissant lentement.

-Je crois qu'elle est jalouse, se contenta de répondre l'individu. Elle vous a vu hier avec un type, elle m'a dit de flinguer celle qui lui prenait sa place.

-Alors, celle qui en veut à Tony est juste une femme un peu trop possessive, comprit la profiler alors que sa main plongeait dans son sac. Je vais devoir contrarier vos plans.

-Pas possible, je ne rate jamais mes… AH !

Il recula avec un cri de douleur alors que le gaz de la bombe lacrymogène atteignait vivement ses yeux. Elle en profita pour se redresser et lui envoyer son pied dans les parties les plus fragiles, obligeant l'individu à s'écrouler au sol avec un nouveau glapissement.

Elle s'agenouilla ensuite au sol, tentant difficilement de retrouver ses clés de voiture qui y étaient tombées, consciente que l'individu ne resterait pas longtemps affalé et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de traverser ce parking désert, même en courant. Elle devait donc retourner dans sa voiture au plus vite pour quitter le parking en évitant les balles que ne manquerait pas de tirer son agresseur.

Elle les retrouva après de trop longues secondes, sous la voiture. Elle s'allongea donc au sol et tendit le bras sous la berline pour tenter d'attraper ses clés.

Jusqu'à ce que le clic indiquant qu'on retirait le cran de sécurité d'une arme se fasse entendre au-dessus d'elle.

Elle leva le menton vers son agresseur.

Et ne put que l'observer pendant qu'il appuyait lentement sur la gâchette, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

.

Kag' les attendait à l'entrée de l'université. Ne manquait que Lul.

Les trois jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le parc boisé qui entourait le campus, discutant avec empressement de l'affaire à laquelle elles étaient toutes liées.

Jusqu'à ce que…

-Ça ne serait pas Lul, là-bas, sur ce banc ?

-T'as raison, Kag ! La maline, elle révise au soleil ! Sourit Amy en redressant ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de son crâne.

-C'est qui le type qui s'approche d'elle ? Sourcilla la jeune Leou en penchant un peu la tête pour mieux examiner le trentenaire qui s'approchait d'un pas certain vers Lul.

-Je ne sais pas, mais… Il ne fait pas un peu chaud pour porter un sweat aussi gros ?

-Je trouve aussi, confirma Amy en fronçant davantage les sourcils derrière la question de Leou. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il se rapproche un peu trop d'elle ?

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, elles se tendirent toutes les trois, pressentant le danger.

L'individu attrapa le menton de leur amie, elles poussèrent toutes les trois un cri de frayeur. Et, sans plus réfléchir, se lancèrent vers eux.

.

Gwen ferma les yeux quand la détonation retentit, coupant sa respiration et crispant chacun de ses muscles devant le danger.

Elle fut donc surprise, la seconde qui suivit, en constatant qu'elle n'avait rien senti, qu'elle respirait toujours, qu'elle pouvait aisément mouvoir ses bras et ouvrir les yeux.

Elle refit face à la lumière des néons, clignant un instant des paupières alors qu'elle regardait avec interrogation l'homme qui venait de s'écrouler devant elle et commençait à imbiber le parking bétonné de son hémoglobine.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière elle, elle haussa son menton vers l'officier du mossad, plus heureuse que jamais.

Ziva David tendit une main vers elle, elle l'accepta gracieusement, se redressant et époussetant ses vêtements, le regard toujours baissé vers l'homme désormais mort qui gisait à ses pieds.

-J'ai entendu des bruits étranges alors que je montais l'escalier, expliqua Ziva en se baissant au niveau de l'individu pour faire ses poches. Un coup de chance, Gwen.

-Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié la force du destin, répondit la profiler d'un ton naturel, un sourire naissant sur son visage alors qu'elle s'adossait à sa voiture, plus soulagée que jamais.

.

Il reçut la première canette sur sa tête alors qu'il s'activait à vider la dose de drogue mortelle dans le cou de sa nouvelle victime. Son arcade sourcilière s'ouvrit sous le cou, il recula, lâchant le tube transparent qui s'écrasa au sol en éclatant en morceaux.

Un regard vers les trois furies qui courraient vers lui, il reçut un compas dans la joue, accusant ainsi d'une nouvelle blessure. L'une d'elle tenta de lui envoyer une autre canette de coca light, il se protégea à temps le visage de ses bras pour l'éviter.

Le raffut avait attiré d'autres étudiants qui se tournaient rapidement vers eux et comprenaient que quelque chose se passait. Il décida de reporter son exécution à plus tard. Et quitta donc les lieux aussi vite que possible, fonçant dans les méandres de l'université alors que les trois étudiantes s'arrêtaient auprès de leur amie.

Vert de rage, il parvint à retourner à sa voiture sans trop de difficultés, profitant des couloirs vides de son ancienne université pour semer les éventuels poursuivants.

Il serra les poings autour du volant après s'être installé sur le siège conducteur, la mâchoire plus crispée que jamais. Il était en nage d'avoir couru aussi vite à travers l'intégralité du campus. Il était agacé de s'être fait avoir par des étudiantes désarmées. Et surtout, il était en rage. En rage car il ne supportait pas de voir que les gens n'approuvaient pas ses efforts.

Il faisait pourtant _ça_ pour elles.

Personne ne le comprenait.

C'en était décevant.

Pourtant… Il le fallait… Il devait enrayer l'épidémie.

.

-Lul ?

Leou s'appliquait à tapoter le visage de la jeune fille, sans prendre en compte la couleur pourpre que prenaient les joues de la jeune fille derrière ce traitement.

-Gné ?

-Lul, tu nous vois ?

-Ayagnébahteag.

-Lul ? Il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes, ok ?

-Ahuyuhdkdhk.

-Il faut qu'on appelle les secours, les filles, souffla Kag' d'une voix précipitée.

-…Et le NCIS, approuva Amy d'une voix blanche alors que leur amie s'effondrait de tout son long sur le banc, ses yeux se fermant totalement.

* * *

_Alors?__ :)  
_

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé du déroulement de ce chapitre?_

_2) Amy, Kag' et Crazy à la rescousse, satisfaits?_

_3) Peur pour Lul? Vous croyez qu'il a réussi à faire une nouvelle victime?_

_4) Gwen s'en sort grâce à sa bombe lacrymo et à Ziva. Vous en pensez quoi?_

_5)On commence à entrevoir les motifs de l'homme à la Plume et de la femme aux cheveux noirs. Vous en pensez quoi?_

_6) Votre envie pour le prochain chapitre?_

_7) Réplique préférée?_


	26. Bonnes nouvelles matinales

_Hello !_

_Comme dirait Furieuse "PBG-l'auteur-qui-poste-plus-vite-que-son-ombre" a encore frappé. Je viens de vous terminer ce chapitre et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de vous le poster (et après, je me calme jusqu'à au moins samedi, tsss)._

_Pour ceux qui s'impatientent peut-être de se "voir", je fais mon possible ;] Mais, 20 personnages supplémentaires, ce n'est pas facile à gérer. Surtout en restant logique au maximum... Donc, un peu de patience aux personnes qui sont en stand-by ;]_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews :) Mention spéciale à Probie qui a tout reviewé, YOUHOU *hurlement de joie façon MiniBleu qui vient de gagner un poster géant de Ziva en bikini* (d'aileurs, pour ceux qui ont vu Squall, l'ado prépubère muet face à Ziva ne vous a pas fait penser à MiniBleu? Moi si. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre de cette image, j'en ris encore!)_

_Bref, je ne réponds pas ce soir puisque doudou Tibbs et couette McNozzo m'apellent, mais sachez le: JE VOUS ADORE!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Bonnes nouvelles matinales**

.

Dix minutes étaient passée, elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Ziva et Gwen. Miryam se décida donc à agir seule. Elle longea le long couloir blanc pour aller rejoindre la chambre d'hôpital surveillée par un agent du NCIS où étaient gardés les deux individus, montrant d'un mouvement assuré et habitué sa plaque d'officier du Mossad au garde afin qu'il la laisse entrer.

Il s'écarta, elle pénétra dans la pièce, la tête haute, en faisant craquer ses phalanges, un sourire amusé flirtant sur ses lèvres. Elle était prête à faire déblatérer les deux neuneus. Ils lui parleraient, ils lui diraient tout. Ils lui réciteraient même l'alphabet russe à l'envers si elle le souhaitait, elle l'avait décrété.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, attestant en un clin d'œil que les deux hommes semblaient profondément endormis. Aucun son ne venait troubler le silence de la pièce à l'exception du bruit de la climatisation, aussi léger et angoissant que possible.

_Aucun_ son.

Elle déglutit en constatant qu'elle n'entendait même pas les respirations des deux types. Et s'avança rapidement à leurs chevets, posant une main sous la gorge du premier pour y chercher un pouls.

Sans résultat. Même chose pour le second.

Avec un tressaillement d'horreur, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : Leurs deux témoins étaient morts. Quelqu'un venait de passer sous silence les deux seules personnes qui auraient pu les faire avancer dans l'enquête touchant l'agent DiNozzo.

.

Il sentit le regard de son aîné à peine avait-il passé le pas de l'ascenseur. Gibbs l'attendait, debout à côté de son bureau, son éternel gobelet de café l'accompagnant. McGee se trouvait près de l'ancien marine, un Ipad dans les mains, son regard fixement braqué vers l'écran, les sourcils résolument penchés vers le bas.

-Un problème ? S'enquit l'italien en avançant vers eux d'un pas qui se voulait naturel. On n'a plus de connexion internet, c'est ça ? Tu peux survivre, le Bleu.

-Il y a du nouveau sur ton affaire, Tony, l'informa McGee sans relever le menton ni sembler prendre en compte le ton ironique de son collègue.

L'italien s'arrêta à mi-chemin, son visage se penchant sur le côté alors qu'il portait son index à ses lèvres dans une pose qu'il voulait songeuse.

-Ah. Ne me dites pas que la coupable est une mamie de quatre-vingt-dix ans dont j'ai malencontreusement écrasé le chihuahua lors d'un hiver terriblement difficile alors que j'avais dix-sept années et un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang, débita-t-il avec un sourire difficile cachant à peine son anxiété.

-On ne te dira pas ça, DiNozzo, rétorqua Gibbs d'un ton sec.

-Gwen s'est fait attaquer dans le parking de l'hôpital, l'informa Tim en relevant enfin son visage vers lui. Ziva est arrivée juste à temps pour l'aider.

L'italien mordilla ses lèvres et croisa les bras sur son torse pour essayer de garder une contenance alors qu'il sentait un long frisson le parcourir.

-D'autres bonnes nouvelles matinales ?

-Les types qui t'ont attaqué sont morts.

La nouvelle laissa l'agent senior sans voix, seul son regard indiquant à McGee de continuer.

-Les corps sont en train d'être rapatriés chez Ducky, poursuivit Tim. Mais, selon toute vraisemblance, ils sont morts dans la demi-heure avant d'être retrouvés, c'est-à-dire il y a environ cinquante minutes…

Il était sept heures trente.

-Ok, donc ce quelqu'un m'en veut vraiment et est arrivé à tuer ses deux types malgré la surveillance du NCIS, grinça l'agent en se reprenant enfin et en avançant d'un pas rigide vers son fauteuil sous le regard aiguisé de Gibbs. Gwen va bien ?

-Elle est en train de se faire examiner à la morgue par Duck'. Il n'a rien voulu savoir quand elle lui a dit qu'elle allait bien... Oh, et elle te fait dire que la personne qui t'en veut est une femme « jalouse » et/ ou « possessive ».

-Ca diminue la liste des coupables d'un cinquième, soupira Tony. Ziva s'occupe de vérifier la liste de toutes les personnes qui sont entrées dans la chambre, je suppose…

-Oui, et l'officier Tuvia l'aide.

-Et toi, tu vas peaufiner cette liste, gronda Gibbs en lui lançant une œillade appuyée.

L'italien acquiesça et s'installa à son bureau. McGee en profita pour l'informer des derniers évènements concernant le tueur en série. La façon dont celui-ci avait voulu ajouter une victime à sa liste.

-Mince, souffla Tony. Et la gamine, elle va bien ?

-On attend des nouvelles. Et moi, j'attends _aussi_ quelqu'un pour faire des recherches sur notre tueur.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors qu'il terminait, il lança un grand sourire à la nouvelle arrivante qui pénétrait dans l'open space, un ordinateur portable sous le bras, un autre sac maintenu au niveau du coude dans lequel devait reposer un second bébé. Fann' les salua d'un hochement du menton en arrivant vers eux, légèrement essoufflée.

-Désolée pour le retard… Je suis passée chercher deux trois affaires chez moi avec l'agent Noolen et…

-Il s'est perdu ?

-Il s'est immobilisé devant une femme ressemblant à Ziva ?

-Il a eu un appel longue durée de sa tata Odette ?

Elle marqua une pause devant les suppositions qui avaient fusées de la part des deux agents. Et leur décrocha un rictus amusé.

-…Et l'un des pneus avant de notre voiture a crevé.

-Oh, sourcilla Tony. S'il a changé la roue, on est bon pour l'entendre en parler pendant les trois prochaines années, à chaque fois que quelqu'un devra expliquer les conséquences et les réussites de son développement personnel au NCIS.

-Il n'a pas été jusque-là, agent DiNozzo, mais… Il m'a applaudit quand je l'ai fait ! Avec la vigueur d'un agent fédéral, l'applaudissement. Il a même tapé du pied pour être synchro, j'avais l'impression d'être à un concert des Teletubbies, c'était dingue.

Deux regards amusés accueillirent sa remarque sarcastique. Jusqu'à ce que l'informaticien désigne son bureau.

-Prête ?

-Plus que jamais, agent McGee !

.

-Vous, là, la tête de pelle, vous allez me dire qui est entré dans cette chambre immédiatement, où vous risquez de rentrer chez vous en pleurant toutes les larmes de votre misérable existence !

-Euh…

-Ce que ma collègue un rien énervée essaye de vous faire comprendre, reprit Ziva d'un ton posé, c'est que nous aimerions savoir exactement qui est entré ici depuis ce matin. Vous avez la liste, oui ou non ?

-Euh…

-Oui ou non, tête de râteau ?

-C'est « tête de pioche », Miryam, corrigea Ziva en lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour l'inciter à se calmer.

-Et alors, ça l'empêche de nous répondre ?

L'intéressé déglutit lentement, son regard écarquillé posé sur la jeune officier du Mossad.

-La liste a disparu, Madame, je…

-« MADAME » ?

-Vous venez de vous faire une ennemie à vie, soupira Ziva. Disparue où ?

-Je ne sais pas, Mada…Mademoiselle, balbutia le molosse.

-Ces types étaient sous votre surveillance, gros lard ! Pesta Miryam.

-Mais…

-Qui est entré ici ? Reprit plus patiemment Ziva alors que Miryam levait les yeux au ciel, furieuse. Vous vous souvenez ?

-Il y a eu trois personnes, deux infirmières et un médecin.

-Les noms ?

-Euh…

-Permission de lui arracher un doigt pour inciter Gros Lard à parler ?

-Du calme, Miryam, cet agent est du NCIS. C'est Gibbs qui lui arrachera un doigt s'il le faut.

-Même pas un ongle ?

-Rose ! S'étouffa l'individu en reculant d'un pas pour s'éloigner davantage de Miryam Tuvia. Rose quelque chose !

-Vous pouvez m'en dire plus, agent probatoire Benett ?

-Rose Elise ou Rose Elas ou… Désolé, je n'ai jamais eu une grande mémoire, mon truc à moi, c'est les mathématiques et le maniement des armes. Mais c'était une rousse. Qui a un sourire à damner les saints.

-Et les autres ?

-Il y avait aussi une Marguerite quelque chose, une brune aux jambes interminables. Et le médecin, c'était une belle femme aux cheveux noirs aussi, elle est arrivée une dizaine de minutes avant vous seulement. Elle paraissait même essoufflée.

-Son nom.

-Sasha Richemer, un truc comme ça. Désolé, agent David. Vous n'allez pas le dire à l'agent Gibbs, n'est-ce-pas ?

-« Un truc comme ça » ? Non, mais vous les prenez où vos agents probatoires ? A la crèche ?

-Miryam, si tu ne le faisais pas autant trembler, il serait beaucoup plus concentré.

-S'il n'avait pas laissé passer une meurtrière, il ne serait pas en train de trembler ! Rétorqua l'officier en lançant un regard meurtrier au pauvre agent qui déglutit à nouveau et lâcha un maigre couinement effrayé.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à retourner au NCIS…

-En espérant que McGee ait un peu plus de chance que nous avec les caméras de surveillance, grommela Miryam en jetant un dernier regard assassin au garde.

* * *

_Alors? Vous pensez quoi de ces trois paragraphes? Réplique préférée? Review pour faire plaisir à une petite auteur?_


	27. Dis-moi tout

_Hello !_

_Merci pour vos coms :) Aujourd'hui, un chapitre qui va "légèrement" faire avancer l'enquête... Tout comme le prochain !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Furieuse: Je savais que tu allais aimer cette discussion. Avec ton personnage en plus, ce pauvre agent n'aurait pas passé le chapitre !_

_Marguerite: Héhé, thanks !_

_FdB: Et à mon avis, tu vas faire de sacrées découvertes... On en reparle au prochain chapitre, n'est-ce-pas? ;] La question sur tes bébés est excellente, j'y répondrai au prochain chap' !_

_Sasha: Rah, j'aime tes reviews ! Miryam est normalement celle qui calme Furieuse, quand elle est avec elle. Mais elle reste aussi l'officier impulsive qui n'aime pas du tout être contrariée :D_

_WJ: ;]_

_Ankou: Thanks!_

_Rosa: En même temps, Bibi et toi n'avez pas dit votre dernier mot..._

_Constance: Je ne pourrai pas te réciter l'alphabet russe... Tu comprends, je préfère l'alphabet grec *sifflote en regardant ses ongles*_

_Amy: Bijour à toi aussi ! Sasha méchante? Rooooh. Mais pourquoi cette pensée *sourit innocemment*_

_Gwen: ARG, cette review, cette review ! Oui, tu es avec Duck' :) Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais une conversation avec les légistes, non? ;]_

_Rose Eliade: Rooooooh, faudrait vraiment que je sois cruelle._

_Lul: Mais "gamine", c'est affectif ! Il se peut, effectivement, que tu sois un peu à Bethesda._

_DiNozzoGirl: Merci! Et bienvenue ! Après avoir fait un bref récap' des personnages que j'ai inclus, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'en inclure puisque vous êtes déjà 20, et je commence à avoir un peu de mal à gérer les aventures de chacun en les gardant liées au NCIS... Je veux que l'histoire reste "simple" et facile à comprendre, j'ai donc intérêt à ne pas me perdre moi-même ;] Pour les bonus, si tu veux !_

* * *

**Dis-moi tout**

**.**

Pantoufles en forme de coccinelles aux pieds, tasse de café latte largement sucré à la main, l'étudiante papillonnait dans l'appartement, attendant patiemment que ses deux colocataires terminent de se préparer.

Son cours de la matinée venait d'être annulé, elle pouvait donc se permettre de traîner un peu et de profiter des températures printanières que laissaient entrevoir les fenêtres ouvertes du salon et de la cuisine.

Lily Blu, agent probatoire au NCIS, était installée sur leur canapé en lisant avec attention les notes prises sur l'enquête, une tasse de café presque vide posée à son côté sur la table basse, ses longues jambes croisées devant elle. Washington décida d'aller s'installer à son côté.

-Le café était bon ? S'enquit-elle à peine assise.

-Délicieux, sourit la blonde en relevant son fin visage vers elle. Merci.

-Vous lisez le rapport qu'on a fait hier ?

-Oui. J'ai vu que vous aviez transmis un message au tueur à la Plume via le site de fanfictions, commenta Lily en pointant la ligne où s'était stipulé du doigt. Vous avez pris des risques.

Washington esquissa une faible grimace.

-Oui, je sais, l'agent Gibbs me l'a amplement répété cette nuit, entre les moments où il me fusillait du regard et ceux où il décimait Pauline de ses deux iris glacées. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça… Ce type a un peu la menace facile, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Lily confirma d'un fin sourire. Et attrapa son portable qui s'était mis à vibrer dans sa poche.

Elle parcourut le texte reçu avec une mine se fermant au fur et à mesure où le message défilait sous ses yeux.

-Je suppose que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, sourcilla Washington en amenant son doigt à sa bouche dans l'intention de le mordiller nerveusement, le regard rivé sur le portable.

-Il y a eu une nouvelle intervention du tueur à la plume, il y a une heure, à la fac'.

-Très mauvaise nouvelle.

-Quelle mauvaise nouvelle ? Intervint la voix de sa plus jeune colocataire, alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain d'un pas dynamique.

-On a parlé d'une mauvaise nouvelle ? Lui succéda la voix de la journaliste qui déboulait de sa chambre, sa veste de cuir d'un rose pâle déjà sur le dos.

Lily les regarda tour à tour, hésitant une seconde sur la façon dont elle allait leur annoncer.

-Une étudiante s'est fait attaquer sur le campus, une lectrice de fanfictions. Il a voulu en faire sa nouvelle victime, ses copines sont arrivées juste à temps.

-J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, bafouilla Washington alors que Pauline plaquait une main devant sa bouche en écarquillant les paupières et que la troisième lâchait une mince grimace.

-Tu es déjà assise, WJ, commenta Sophia en faisant un pas vers elle. Elle va bien ? Qui est l'étudiante ?

-C'est Lul Tuentytwoo. Vous la connaissez ?

-Lul ! S'étouffa Pauline en se laissant tomber d'un mouvement abrupte au côté des deux autres, sonnée. Oh. Elle va bien ? Dites-moi qu'elle va bien.

-Nous sommes en attente… Elle a été envoyée à Bethesda. Elle a reçu une bonne dose de drogue, pour le moment, rien n'est certain.

Un hoquet effrayé s'échappa des lèvres de Washington, Pauline attrapa le coussin sur sa droite pour le serrer maladroitement contre elle. La dernière attrapa vivement son sac contenant ordinateur portable et affaires personnelles, et s'empressa d'aller vers la porte. Lily leva son bras vers elle pour l'interpeller.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

La journaliste haussa les épaules.

-Bah… Je vais travailler. Joly doit déjà être sur le campus avec Constance, je vais les rejoindre.

-L'agent Gibbs vous a dit …

-…De ne plus rien cacher, je sais, la coupa Sophia. Et je ne cache plus rien, promis ! Je vais juste couvrir cette affaire avec mes collègues. Rien de plus. Les filles, plus de bêtises ! Ne faites pas comme votre grande sœur ! Et à ce soir !

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'éclipsa avant que Lily ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit. Ou pire, que ses colocataires ne se décident à inverser une nouvelle fois les rôles !

.

Une tornade à la blouse blanche faisant des aller-retours dans le laboratoire. Un moulin à paroles dont les bras allaient et venaient devant elle, et dont le bruit que faisait activement les compensées sur le sol résonnait presque autant que la musique sortant des écouteurs.

Loane Ankou posa un regard sur les trois gobelets vides que venait de vider la laborantine, presque coup sur coup. Et reporta ensuite son attention sur son ancienne partenaire de promo.

-Je suis ravie que tu sois encore avec moi pour aujourd'hui, Loane. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail, et pas assez de temps, tu comprends ? Et pourtant, j'ai besoin de temps. Il faut donc qu'on s'additionne, qu'on allie nos forces, qu'on fusionne. Les vies de Tony et de plusieurs jeunes femmes en dépendent. Et je ne peux pas trahir Tony, ni les filles. Je dois pouvoir les aider. Elles ont besoin de moi, il a besoin de moi. Parce que Tony a beau être un agent fédéral ultra-entraîné qui n'avouera jamais ses faiblesses, il est aussi un petit garçon au grand cœur qui a besoin d'être protégé, comme un petit nounours qu'on arriverait à serrer contre soi, malgré la hache pleine de sang qu'il aurait entre ses bras. Tony est l'incarnation de la force est de…

-Je me demande comment tu peux arriver à parler aussi longtemps sans reprendre ton souffle, Abs, l'interrompit sa collègue en pivotant légèrement sur l'assise du tabouret, son gobelet de café à la main. Tu m'impressionnes !

-Des années d'entraînement, sourit la gothique en relevant fièrement le menton.

-Et oui, on va aider ton ami et on va également arrêter ce tueur à la plume, ne t'inquiète pas, reprit Ankou d'un ton posé. J'ai déjà lancé un comparatif sur la drogue qui a été utilisée sur l'étudiante, et je suis en train d'analyser toutes les caméras de surveillance de l'université à sa recherche. Tu peux donc t'attaquer à la veste et aux autres affaires de l'agresseur de Gwen.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, s'extasia Abby en sautant d'un bond joyeux sur son amie pour l'entourer de ses bras.

-On attaque ?

-Oui !

Abby la libéra et se jeta littéralement sur le plan de travail métallisé, pendant que la seconde tourbillonnait vers ses recherches, impatiente de se mettre à l'oeuvre.

.

Les clés de l'Audi A3 dans la main, Sophia Blewgreen avançait vers sa voiture, savourant avec délice les rayons de soleil matinaux qui venaient à elle. Elle comptait bien aller retrouver ses collègues et continuer ses investigations dans le pays des fanfictions et des fous qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que d'assassiner des gentils petits auteurs et lecteurs -Et ceux malgré les ordres formels du NCIS.

Elle s'interrompit cependant dans son avancée en sentant quelqu'un dans son dos. Elle baissa le regard vers le sol et constata que deux ombres s'étaient formé quelques pas derrière elle.

Elle opta pour la solution « courir d'abord-réfléchir après ». Et se retrouva arrêtée dans son élan par une poigne de fer allant s'entourer autour de son avant-bras.

Ses clés tombèrent au sol devant son mouvement de stupeur, elle braqua son visage sur l'individu qui l'avait arrêté, puis sur la seconde qui se tenait un pas derrière.

Et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant ces deux personnes qu'elle n'avait absolument pas pensé revoir aussi rapidement devant elle.

…Et surtout pas côte à côte.

.

-Dis-moi tout, Abs.

Avec approximativement trois secondes et quatre centième de délai, Gibbs était arrivé pile quand elle l'avait mentalement appelé, fidèle à lui-même. La gothique lui lança donc un large sourire brillant, désignant par-dessus son épaule la table où reposait la veste du type et les divers éléments se trouvant auparavant dans les poches.

-J'ai un nom pour le vilain qui a agressé mademoiselle Hetsi. Il n'avait pas de portefeuille, mais une carte d'un club de musculation basé à quelques rues d'ici. Il m'a fallu trente secondes pour le retrouver parmi les adhérents du club, je te présente donc…

Elle fit apparaître la carte d'identité du type sur l'écran placé au fond du labo.

-…monsieur Frank Barns !

-…Ancien ambulancier, pas de métier connu à ce jour, pas de femmes, pas d'enfant. Un appartement dans le quartier le plus chic de D.C malgré son manque évident de salaire, un manque affreux en gout vestimentaire qui ferait pâlir de frayeur Noolen lui-même, une vie sociale proche du néant, et un nez affreusement tordu, résuma Tony en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

Il croisa le regard légèrement interrogatif de Gibbs. Et haussa brièvement les épaules.

-Abs m'a envoyé un message il y a trois minutes pour m'informer de sa première découverte, Patron. J'ai complété avec quelques recherches. Et -avant que tu ne le demandes- oui, je continue les recherches pour mon dossier également, un DiNozzo est polyvalent. Oh, mademoiselle Ankou, ravi de vous revoir !

-Également, Tony, sourit l'intéressée en jouant mécaniquement avec l'une de ses mèches rouges, son regard amusé voletant vers Tony.

-Votre chemisier est charmant, très californien avec un mélange de psychédélisme rétro année cinquante façon Wanda dans « Cry Baby ». Vous faites un concours de look le plus affriolant avec Abby, c'est ça ?

L'agent lança un sourire brillant à la jeune femme, ignorant délibérément le regard aiguisé de Gibbs et le petit pouffement de rire d'Abby. Qui reprit aussi vite, évitant ainsi le meurtre prématuré de l'italien par son aîné :

-Je ne t'ai pas dit le meilleur ! Il y avait également une empreinte partielle sur le vêtement de Barns, que je suis en train d'étudier. Je vais essayer d'en tirer quelque chose. Loane, à toi ! S'écria Abby en pivotant dynamiquement vers son amie.

La jeune femme épousseta son pantalon de lin noir, tira sur son chemiser noir où étaient imprimés une multitude de pois blancs de toutes couleurs, et se redressa en attrapant avec élégance la télécommande, affichant l'image nette d'un type légèrement barbu aux grands yeux noirs sur l'écran plasma quittant l'université pour entrer dans le parking.

Elle se tourna avec un petit hochement de tête satisfait vers chacun.

-A moi ? Alors, d'accord. Et bien… Je vous présente notre tueur à la plume, monsieur Dan Keins !

* * *

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé du début avec les colocs et Lily ? Vous pensez que WJ et Pline vont faire quoi, maintenant?_

_2) Le duo Ankou / Abby, vous en pensez quoi?_

_3) Sophia rencontre deux personnes dans le parking, qui, à votre avis?_

_4) Abby a fait une découverte d'empreinte partielle, Ankou... a le nom de notre tueur. Satisfaits?_

_5) Votre avis global sur la fic' jusqu'à présent? (viii, s'il vous plait)_

_6) Réplique préférée?_


	28. Origine

_Bonjour ! _

_Un chapitre très important, que je me suis éclatée à écrire :). Les explications arrivent..._

_Et merci à tous pour vos reviews, et pour vos réponses à la question 5 du précédent chapitre. Awwwwh, merci !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Ankou: Je ne pense pas que cette fic' aura la même longueur que JT, mais elle commence à être longue, là, avec bientôt 30 chapitres, non? :]_

_Marguerite: Chouette? Pas hibou, t'es sûre? *Ok, je sors et je ne reviens jamais, d'accord*_

_WJ: Me rencontrer dans le parking? M'y retrouver? Je vais y réfléchir :P_

_Rose: Tu anticipes? Un doudou Plume?_

_FdB: Hum, toi, tu veux aller rendre une visite à Mr Keins. Ok. Noté._

_Sasha: Vi, il est fort possible que les colocs réagissent. Mais comment? MUAHAHAHA._

_Furieuse: Oui, l'audi A3 grise, ma voiture préférée. Un petit plaisir que je m'offre via cette fic'._

_Amy: Mais si je suis possibleuh rah._

_Constance: Rester assise dans le canapé? *ricane* Naon_

_Kagura: J'ai eu du mal avec la recette, c'est peut-être le four..._

_Rosa: Euh... Ca va aller?_

_Pline: Meuh non, pas bobo. Je suis l'auteur de cette fic', vous aurez toutes bobos sauf moi. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

_Gwen: Héhé, merci pour cette review :) Je m'éclate à écrire cette histoire, alors je suis d'autant plus ravie qu'elle soit appréciée ;]_

* * *

**Origine  
**

.

-Vous avez eu une chance phénoménale, Mademoiselle Hetsi.

Elle passa une main sur sa nuque encore douloureuse, braquant son regard clair sur le légiste qui venait de vérifier ses pupilles et s'occupait maintenant de prendre sa tension.

-Je me suis noté d'envoyer un énorme bouquet de rose à Ziva accompagné d'une boîte des meilleurs chocolats de la ville pour la remercier, confirma la profiler en lui lâchant un mince sourire.

Il termina ses soins et recula d'un pas, indiquant à la jeune femme que tout était correct. Elle sauta alors à bas de la table, avançant presque aussi vite vers l'un des trois corps étendu sur l'une des tables d'autopsie.

Elle appuya ses mains sur le bord de la table et lorgna le visage de son agresseur d'un regard acéré.

-On a d'une part voulu m'attaquer dans ce parking, réfléchit-elle en plissant son regard alors qu'elle redressait le visage, pensive, d'autre part éliminé les preuves en tuant les deux agresseurs de l'agent DiNozzo et de l'officier Taal. La personne qui contrôle tout ça est donc très méfiante, mais aussi extrêmement jalouse et possessive. Et elle se laisse dominer par ces deux derniers sentiments…

Ducky acquiesça d'un lent geste de la tête, avançant à son tour vers la table pour se placer face à Gwen.

-Un excellent profil de notre inconnue, fit le légiste en attrapant ses gants chirurgicaux. Je rajouterais qu'elle est certainement très riche, très…

-…Coriace, intelligente, forte, téméraire, fière, énuméra Gwen.

-Exactement, sourit le légiste avec un petit hochement de tête appréciateur. Je vais commencer « ma discussion » avec ces deux messieurs qui ont eu la désobligeance d'agresser ce cher Anthony, vous pouvez remonter retrouver les agents si vous le souhaitez.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses mains se fermant et rouvrant plusieurs fois de suite alors qu'elle hésitait visiblement à poser une question.

-Vous souhaitez y assister, comprit Ducky .

Elle lui lançant une œillade reconnaissante.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je suis passionnée par ce « profilage » d'un autre type. Et j'espère que nos deux individus vont être bavards…

-Ils sont toujours bavards ! Intervint Jimmy en entrant dans la pièce. Vous allez mieux ?

-Très bien, merci.

-Monsieur Palmer, pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de donner une blouse à mademoiselle Hetsi ? Elle nous observera sur cette autopsie.

-Avec plaisir ! Même si j'ai toujours eu un stress important quand quelqu'un m'observe, vous savez, du genre qui me donne de longs frissons d'angoisse le long de la colonne vertébrale. Même si rien ne peut être pire que quand c'est l'agent Gibbs qui arrive et vous transperce de ses yeux d'un bleu si clair que vous avez l'impression qu'une bombe nucléaire ne pourrait pas davantage vous faire d'effet que lui. D'ailleurs, je me demande si l'agent Gibbs survivrait à une attaque nucléaire, pas vous ? Parce que, quand même…

-Je crois que j'ai compris, s'amusa Gwen en attrapant la blouse que lui tendait le légiste.

Palmer lâcha un rire étouffé. Et se retourna vers la table d'autopsie.

-Très bien. Alors, commençons, n'est-ce-pas, docteur Mallard ?

-Commençons, confirma son aîné en attrapant son scalpel.

.

-Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! Agent McGee, je l'ai !

Après trente-sept minutes de bataille acharnée où elle et McGee avait lutté avec acharnement, voguant entre leurs quatre ordinateurs à chaque attaque du pirate informatique qui protégeait le secret de l'AIPM, elle avait _enfin_ réussi à le vaincre. Fann' crispait ses mains autour de son ordinateur portable, une joie intense se dégageant d'elle alors qu'elle fixait l'écran, son pied tapant le sol avec ardeur sous sa montée d'adrénaline.

L'informaticien quitta son propre ordinateur du regard pour aller se poser sur l'écran de la jeune femme.

-Vous avez réussi à contrer le septième virus ?

-Et pas qu'un peu ! Il a essayé de jouer avec mon IP quand je me suis attaqué à dévier son firewall numéro sept, je lui ai envoyé un petit coup de poing via un logiciel que j'ai créé et qui a dû envoyer une surtension à son ordinateur –un donné pour un rendu ! Il est cuit pour le moment, la place est à nous ! Il n'y a plus aucune protection sur le site de fanfictions, on peut lancer nos recherches !

-Vous m'épatez, avoua McGee en faisant rouler sa chaise plus près d'elle pour fixer à son tour l'écran d' « Hera ».

-Ma guerrière est la meilleure, fit-elle en caressant son clavier du bout des doigts. Elle va venger ses grands frères avec Athéna, vous allez voir.

Athéna était le deuxième ordinateur de la jeune femme. Elle avait donné des noms féminins aux portables, masculins aux ordinateurs fixes, plus robustes que les deux autres pc « tout en courbes ».

-Allez, ma belle, c'est parti, commenta l'informaticienne en laissant courir ses doigts sur le clavier. Dis-nous qui a inventé l'AIPM…

La réponse ne tarda pas. Fann' désigna du doigt l'intitulé de la fiction où avait été cité le premier mot.

-« _Ava Zivdid*_ », de Nanoushka, lut-elle. Une fiction sur la série JAG où un des personnages principaux quitte l'Amérique pour aller s'établir en France. La première citation sur l'AIPM a été évoquée dans les commentaires, et l'auteur l'a reposté au chapitre suivant de sa fic', en tant que clin d'œil à ses « lecteurs désopilants », tant c'était « humoristique ». Regardez…

_« Chers auteurs et lecteurs,_

_Je ne peux que vous avertir du danger des fanfictions. Il y a une réelle dépendance pour toute personne qui s'attache aux héros, qui ressent peine et joie en vous lisant, qui dépend des mots de l'auteur. J'ai mis un nom sur cette dépendance « Attente Insupportable et Pulsions Meurtrières »._

_Oui, meurtrière. Car, je ne peux que retrouver cette pulsion en vous lisant, auteurs. Je ne peux que prier pour que vous ne soyez pas touchés en pensant à vous, lecteurs._

_Il faut stopper les fanfictions. Elles sont mauvaises pour la santé, sont causes de trop de stress, trop de dépendance._

_Il n'est pas serein de continuer à laisser des personnes en torturer d'autres en leur infligeant de telles attentes._

_Ce commentaire est à prendre très au sérieux. Agissons, ensemble. Stoppons les fanfictions. Stoppons l'AIPM. Enrayons cette épidémie qui ne fait que commencer._

_Amicalement, _

_Dr Queen. »_

-C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! S'écria Fann'. Ce type était vraiment sérieux ? Tout le monde a pris sa remarque au second degré, la preuve, lisez ces quelques commentaires qui ont suivis:

« _Commentaire de : Pline84_

_AIPM ? AAAAAAAH, je suis contaminée. AAAAAAAAH ! *Cours dans tous les sens façon Tex Avery*. Nanoushka, tu m'as tué. Dr Queen, vous êtes trop drôle._

_._

_Commentaire de : Washington-Jones_

_AIPMeuh ? Trololol._

_._

_Commentaire de : Lul22_

_L'AIPM. Je suis touchée. Bam. Merci Nan'_

_._

_Commentaire de : Amy D_

_Nanoushka, tu es vilaine. L'AIPM, c'est trop une maladie qui gère. L'Amy que je suis a envie de te dire « ARGH » pour cette évidente sensation de torture mentale. Pour t'éviter ça, je vais aller faire une séance de yoga. Là. Maintenant. Immédiatement._

_._

_Commentaire de : Crazy Leou_

_L'AIPM ? C'est dingue, c'est génial, c'est vilain, c'est dément ! YEEEEEHAAAAAA._

_._

_Commentaire de : Kagura Y_

_Vilaine. J'AIPMise. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à sortir ma tronçonneuse en diamant. Tant pis pour toi._

_._

_Commentaire de : PinkBlueGreen_

_ARG ! Hahipéaim ! Mais, même si t'es vilaine avec nous, pauvres lecteurs, bah, je t'aime bien quand même. Mais ce bon vieux Queennie a raison, AIPM. »_

_._

-Et ça continue comme ça, remarqua Fann' en suivant les dizaines de commentaires. Regardez cet historique, ça évolue sur tous les fandoms… Il y a même une histoire sur l'AIPM qui a été créé par une auteur de JAG, mais aussi des parodies, etc… Le nom du « Docteur Queen » est devenu une blague entre lecteurs et auteurs, la maladie aussi. Un univers s'est créé autour de cette simple intervention. Et la personne qui a mentionné ce sigle n'a jamais réécris, ajouta-t-elle en vérifiant les adresses IP. Il est juste intervenu une fois. Une seule. Pour cette « annonce ».

-On n'a plus qu'à récupérer l'adresse IP avec laquelle il a posté, commenta Tim.

-Déjà fait. J'ai lancé une localisation, l'informa Fann'. Encore une seconde et… Non ! Dingue ! Vous avez vu ça !

-J'ai vu, commenta-t-il en battant des paupières, intrigué et estomaqué.

-La personne qui a utilisé le sigle de l'AIPM l'a fait…

-…Directement depuis l'hôpital psychiatrique de Bethesda. Et Tony vient de m'envoyer son nom de famille par message, commenta McGee en abaissant son regard vers l'écran de son smartphone. Il s'appelle Dan Keins, et non Queen. Et il n'est pas docteur, absolument pas…

.

-Nous avions raison sur l'heure de la mort, monsieur Palmer…

-…Mais pas sur l'heure de la mise à mort, termina celui-ci en reposant sa pince sur le bord de la table.

-C'est-à-dire ? Interrogea Gwen.

-Ils sont bien morts un peu avant l'arrivée de Miryam, expliqua Ducky en se tournant vers elle, mais la cause de leur mort revient à bien avant. Quelqu'un avait introduit une dose mortelle de poison dans leur sang via leurs perfusions. Leurs poumons se sont arrêtés petit à petit, enrayés comme par l'effet d'un venin de serpent. Monsieur Palmer, allez apporter un peu de ce sang à mademoiselle Sciuto, voulez-vous ? Il serait intéressant d'analyser ce poison…

-Donc, nos trois suspectes sont pour le moment hors de cause, commenta la profiler en hochant la tête de gauche à droite, exaspéré par cette nouvelle piste qui filait entre leurs doigts.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ajouta Ducky. Le poison a pu être injecté dans le couloir, avant que quelqu'un n'entre dans la chambre.

Un court silence accueillit sa remarque. Jusqu'à ce que la profiler ne commente, dans un soupir agacé :

-Elle est vraiment _très_ intelligente.

-Très, approuva Ducky.

Il se dirigea vers la théière, invitant d'un regard la profiler à le suivre, alors qu'il se lançait dans un de ses souvenirs:

-Ça me rappelle cette jeune espionne coréenne des années soixante-dix, Neeshuoh kamashura…Elle avait...

* * *

_*Ava Zivdid: Cette fic' est vraiment la première où est née l'AIPM. A l'origine, il a été inventé par Nanoushka et Gwen. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, la fic' "AIPM" de Gwen explique les débuts, les premiers patients, les membres de l'hôpital... C'est très amusant (et ça peut être utile pour cette fic', sait-on jamais...)_

* * *

_Alors?_

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé du petit passage entre Gwen et les légistes?_

_2)On a un petit aperçu du caractère de celle qui en veut à Tony via Gwen et Duck'. Vous en pensez quoi?_

_3)Fann' a gagné! Les explications sur l'origine de l'AIPM vous plaisent?_

_4)Qu'avez-vous pensé des "reviews"? :]_

_5)Pourquoi pensez-vous que Keins a envoyé son commentaire depuis Bethesda?_

_6)Les trois infirmières sont peut-être innocentes, arg?_

_7)Vous avez besoin d'un nouveau chapitre "récapitulatif"? Vous vous en sortez entre les deux enquêtes?_

_8)Réplique(s) préférée(s)?_


	29. Un, deux Trois

_Hello !_

_Aujourd'hui, un chapitre qui m'a été fortement inspiré par FandeBones. J'étais partie sur toute autre chose, et ses commentaires sur la fic' m'ont fait changer d'avis (entre autres, Fann voulait savoir si j'étais l'un des deux tueurs :] ). Donc, merci à toi, Fann', car tes interrogations m'ont largement inspiré! ;]_

_Oh, et pour la majorité, vous vous y retrouvez entre les deux enquêtes, tant mieux! J'en suis ravie. N'hésitez pas si vous avez une question où un doute :]_

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Furieuse : Héhé, un piège? Mais pourquoi penser ça, vraiment... *Sifflote*_

_Rosa : Un patient? Ca serait simple, non? Hors, je n'aime pas ce qui est simple, vi._

_WJ : Rah mais non, c'est pas Queenie, c'est Dan. Même si Dan est Queenie._

_Fann' : Héhé, merci, j'ai vraiment aimé ta petite enquête Plumienne, et ton avis sur les personnages :p_

_Sasha : Trop d'AIPM dangereux pour la santé? Ah? Hum. Oui, mais tu as une bonne assurance vie, non?_

_Pline: Héhé, je me suis beaucoup amusée à faire ces petites reviews... :)_

_Gwen: Contente que tu ai apprécié ta rencontre avec les légistes ;]_

_Marguerite: Oh oui, elle va être difficile à trouver! C'est une coriace!_

_Amy: Plusieurs personnes aux cheveux noirs? Mais c'est intéressant comme théorie... Moi, tordue? Naon._

_Lul: Les nouvelles de toi arrivent dans ce chapitre! Pour résumer: Il y a deux enquêtes: Le tueur à la plume qui s'attaque aux lecteurs et auteurs victimes concernés par l'AIPM, et une tueuse "aux longs cheveux noirs" qui en veut particulièrement à Tony et jalouse les personnes s'approchant trop près de lui..._

_Rose Eliade: Héhé, à ton avis, tu pourrais être une infirmière psychopathe, alors? :D_

_Ankou: Super ! Bon, j'espère que la suite va être aussi clair ;]_

* * *

**Un, deux... Trois**

.

La poigne sur son bras se desserra un minimum alors qu'elle croisait le regard de son propriétaire. Une lueur étonnée illumina les iris de la journaliste quand elle pencha légèrement la tête, frémissant légèrement malgré la douce température printanière, comme envahie d'un mauvais pressentiment face à cet individu qui se rappelait à son souvenir.

-Vous ?

-Oui, moi, lâcha l'individu d'un ton bien trop affable, tout en retirant complétement sa main. Je ne vous ai pas fait peur ?

Elle laissa un microscopique blanc passer derrière cette question.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en lançant une œillade interrogatrice à l'individu qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. Avec…

-Je ne me suis pas présenté, la coupa le chauve d'une voix sèche, alors qu'il tendait la main vers elle. Trent Korbs.

Elle accueillit la nouvelle avec un sourcillement, retenant l'exclamation interdite sous la présentation de celui qu'elle connaissait sous un bien autre nom. Et acquiesça vaguement, consciente que quelque chose se tramait, et qu'elle devait garder la véritable identité de l'agent fédéral pour elle.

-Trent Korbs, commenta-t-elle sans le quitter du regard. Enchantée. Sophia Blewgreen.

-Il travaille avec moi depuis quelques jours, expliqua le second en le désignant par-dessus son épaule, l'incitant à revenir poser son attention sur lui. Je l'ai embauché pour assurer mes arrières.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Vous en avez besoin ?

-Ma vie est assez décadente en ce moment.

-J'en suis plutôt étonnée, sourcilla-t-elle.

-Et pourtant c'est vrai. Et, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je viens vous voir.

-D'accord. Et donc… En quoi puis-je vous aider, monsieur Keins ?

.

-Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur ?

La jeune femme cligna des paupières, revenant lentement à la réalité, découvrant trois autres personnes entourant son lit, dont l'une penchée au-dessus de sa tête. Elle alla croiser le regard de celle-ci – Leou Craz'-, lâchant simultanément un hoquet étouffé quand bouger sa tête d'approximativement trois millimètres lui donna l'impression d'avoir parcouru un semi-marathon, laissant l'intégralité de son corps endolori.

-Qu… Pourq… ?

Lul arrêta net, la gorge en feu. Et braqua ses iris vers la tablette où reposait bouteille d'eau et verre. Crazy comprit, et quitta son champ de vision l'espace de quelques secondes pour les lui tendre avec une paille. L'étudiante prit quelques gorgées avec délice, les yeux semi-clos.

Et reprit sa tentative, se sentant déjà nettement mieux :

-Pourqu…oi je suis là ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Répondit Crazy, Kag' et Amy venant également l'entourer pour rester dans son champ de vision sans trop la fatiguer.

-Non…

-Le tueur à la plume a voulu faire de toi sa nouvelle victime, l'informa Amy.

L'étudiante en resta bouche bée.

-On est intervenues à temps, rajouta Kag'.

-On a même sacrifié deux canettes de soda pour te sortir de ses griffes.

-Et mon compas, n'oublions pas mon compas, souleva Crazy.

-Ton… compas ?

-Yep. Il est maintenant une preuve pour le NCIS, emballé dans un joli petit sachet transparent. Je peux l'oublier, en faire le deuil, et expliquer à mon professeur de math que si je ne peux pas faire mon examen, c'est parce que je suis une héroïne qui a sacrifié son outil de travail pour sauver autrui.

-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop, là, Leou ?

-Hé ! Je m'entraîne à répéter cette phrase depuis ce matin !

-C'est râté, ironisa Lul avec un petit clin d'œil tandis qu'elle se tentait à se redresser en passant par toute une palette de couleurs possibles et imaginables.

-Tu devrais peut-être rester allongée, grimaça Amy.

-Oui… Peut-être.

-Les médecins ont dit que tu irais déjà beaucoup mieux demain et que tu pourrais même sortir dans l'après-midi.

-Super.

-Oui ! Et maintenant, on doit y aller, parce qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être là, normalement, indiqua Kag' d'une petite voix, tout en braquant son regard outremer sur la porte pour vérifier qu'aucune infirmière n'entrait soudainement pour les jeter dehors à coups de sandales orthopédiques.

-Vous êtes entrées en fraude ?

-Leou a un don pour divertir les médecins pendant qu'on se faufile dans les couloirs, répondit Kag' en haussant les épaules. On voulait vérifier que tu allais bien.

-Ça serait dommage de perdre l'une de nos lectrices adorées, rajouta Amy avec un large sourire amusé. Une review en moins par chapitre, c'est désolant.

-Je le savais que tu étais une auteur sadique.

-Je ne m'en cache pas ! Répondit l'intéressée en attrapant au vol son blouson et son sac. Repose-toi bien, Lul.

-On revient vite.

Elles lui firent toutes trois un signe de la main. Et quittèrent la chambre alors que leur amie se replongeait dans le confort de son oreiller, le sommeil la gagnant déjà à nouveau.

.

-« M'aider », susurra Dan en croisant ses mains devant lui avec un air satisfait. J'aime ce terme. Et j'apprécie le fait que vous n'ayez pas oublié mon nom.

La journaliste joua un instant avec la branche de ses lunettes de soleil, la tête légèrement penchée alors qu'elle observait l'individu.

-Je n'oublie jamais les gens que j'interviewe, indiqua-t-elle. Et plus particulièrement les personnes qui travaillent dans des hôpitaux psychiatriques tels que celui de Bethesda. Vous y êtes encore, d'ailleurs ?

-Non. J'ai quitté cet endroit.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Vous aviez une bonne place, directeur adjoint, ça ne se refuse pas !

-Quelque chose m' a fait démissionner.

-Quelque chose ?

-C'est pour ça que je viens vous voir.

-J'ai du mal à vous suivre. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi venir me voir, après cette interview ? C'était il y a plus de trois ans et…

-Je sais que vous enquêtez sur l'affaire du tueur à la plume.

La journaliste entrouvrit la bouche derrière cette remarque lâchée d'un ton naturel, sans savoir quoi répondre. Il leva une main en l'air comme pour lui indiquer de ne rien dire.

-…Je sais que vous avez été voir Rosa Zirovinte pour essayer de le retrouver. Et qu'elle vous a envoyé sur une fausse piste. Brave Rosa.

-« Brave Rosa » ? Répéta la journaliste en serrant les poings, jetant un petit coup d'œil interloqué vers l'agent fédéral qui se tenait derrière l'individu, droit, muet, seul son regard métallisé froidement braqué sur elle indiquant qu'il était de la partie. Attendez…

-Je suis le tueur à la plume.

Elle trébucha d'un pas en arrière sous la révélation. Et jeta un coup d'œil effrayé vers son balcon, espérant y voir s'y profiler un agent probatoire armée d'un Sig et prête à la défendre. En vain.

Son menton se baissa à nouveau, elle contra le tueur en série d'un regard fier mais teinté d'une légère frayeur.

-Je veux une troisième interview, ordonna Dan.

-Troisième ? Cilla-t-elle d'une voix un rien trop aigue.

-La seconde était à Bethesda, il y a trois ans. La première est celle que vous n'avez jamais publiée. Celle que vous avez faite après ma review, il y a trois ans et demi. Celle qui m'a poussé à vous contacter pour que vous puissiez m'interviewer dans mon travail, à Bethesda.

-Le Docteur Queen, devina-t-elle d'un ton tremblant. C'était vous...

-Exactement. Nous y allons ?

Elle resta figée, incapable de réagir, il poussa alors un profond soupir.

-A moins que vous ne préfériez que j'ordonne la mort de vos collègues, Constance et Joly ? Je les relâcherai si vous obtempérez, évidemment.

Pour prouver ses dires, il tendit son écran de téléphone vers elle. Elle tressaillit en voyant ses amies retenues dans un endroit sombre et dégoulinant d'humidité, un journal avec la date du jour posé à côté d'elles.

Un nouveau silence suivit son geste, bien trop pesant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse tinter les clés de son Audi dans sa paume, la mâchoire crispée à lui en faire mal.

-Allons-y.

* * *

_Alors...?_

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre entre Dan, Trent et Sophia?_

_2) Selon vous, pourquoi Trent est là?_

_3) Rassurés pour Lul?_

_4) Sophia avait interviewé deux fois notre tueur sans le savoir, étonnés?_

_5) Vous avez peur pour Constance et Joly?_

_6) Je fais encore traîner les choses ou j'amène la fic' à sa fin?_

_7) Répliques préférées?_


	30. Black Widow

_Hello !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Pour cette fois, j'ai répondu par MP :] _

_On continue avec le Lecteur's Bobo Club, n'est-ce-pas? Et plus on avance, plus il va s'intensifier, préparez-vous !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Black Widow**

**.**

La jeune médecin avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle revenait tout juste de l'agence fédérale où l'agent David et l'officier Tuvia l'avait conduite pour l'interroger. Libérée quand un élément de l'enquête avait appris aux agents fédéraux qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester coincée dans cette salle à se faire interroger. Visiblement, elle n'était plus suspecte.

Elle n'était restée que trois ou quatre minutes face aux deux personnes, mais en tremblait encore. L'officier Tuvia était réellement impressionnante dans ses gestes et dans son regard. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être un petit mulot face à un aigle royal, jouet contre prédateur.

Elle retrouva le parking du NCIS, réalisant alors qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être sortie de l'agence pour retrouver son véhicule. Deux jeunes femmes qu'elle avait croisées à l'hôpital la suivaient.

Elle leur fit un petit signe de la main. Et les attendit, profitant de ces quelques secondes pour les détailler.

La première était une rouquine aux multiples tâches de rousseur et au sourire enjôleur. La seconde était grande, brune avec de grands yeux gris. Toutes deux de très jolies femmes. Qui lui firent un petit signe de la tête en arrivant à son côté.

-Salut ! Commença Sasha avec un sourire accueillant. Vous êtes de Bethesda aussi, je me trompe ?

-Non, c'est bien ça, confirma la rousse en lui tendant la main. Je suis Rose, Rose Eliade. Et tu dois être le docteur Richester, c'est ça ? Toi aussi, tu étais « suspecte » ?

Rose leva les mains autour de son visage pour entourer le dernier mot avec des guillemets imaginaires.

-Yep, suspecte. Mais vite libérée, comme vous !

-Je suis Marguerite, se présenta la troisième d'un ton un peu plus rude alors qu'elles se remettaient en marche, nouvelle infirmière. Avant, je travaillais à l'hôpital central de Washington. Sacré accueil que de nous convoquer au NCIS pour ma première semaine…

-Et le pire, c'est que la personne qu'on est suspectée avoir voulu assassiner est mon voisin, grimaça Sasha en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur et le taxi qui l'attendait, suivie des deux autres. Et j'ai pris un café avec lui ce matin, en discutant bien tranquillement. Comme quoi, tout peut être bouleversé d'une minute à l'autre…

Elle rentra dans le taxi, invitant les deux autres à la rejoindre d'un sourire.

-On partage ?

.

-N'essayez même pas de nous fausser compagnie, je vous préviens, je suis d'humeur à assassiner en faisant beaucoup souffrir…

-Et moi, je suis d'humeur à ne pas écouter vos menaces, siffla Rosa en jetant un regard assassin à l'officier du Mossad. Je ne vais pas vous fausser compagnie, alors du calme, Black Widow !

-Black Widow? Rugit la seconde en se tournant d'un mouvement vif vers elle, prête à attaquer.

Elle s'arrêta cependant presque aussi vite, la main près de la gorge de la trafiquante, stoppée par le regard glacial du chef d'équipe. Son bras retomba tandis qu'elle lâchait un semblant de grognement, elle se contenta d'assassiner la brune du regard.

Rosa lâcha une grimace sarcastique à Elen. Et reposa ensuite son attention sur le guichet qui lui faisait face, lâchant un sourire félin à l'homme bedonnant qui se tenait derrière le comptoir et observait leur manège d'un regard bovin.

-Je souhaite récupérer mes clés… Minauda-t-elle en ignorant totalement l'agent fédéral et l'officier qui l'entouraient. Et envoyer un pli sur une boîte postal…

Il acquiesça, et lui tendit son bien. Elle se dirigea alors vers le carré de métal qui accueillait son courrier, suivie de près par Gibbs et Elen. Elle l'ouvrit et haussa un sourcil devant le contenu de sa boîte postale.

-Une lettre, commenta-t-elle en attrapant l'objet. Si c'est trop passionnel, je vous prierai de tourner les yeux, je suis peut-être une détenue placée sous votre garde, mais j'ai aussi une vie privée.

Elle observa l'enveloppe bleue ciel où ne se présentait aucun nom, seul un timbre et le numéro de sa boîte postale. Et la décacheta rapidement.

Laissant le nuage de poudre blanche quitter le pli et s'évaporer autour d'elle pour se disperser dans l'air… Et retomber en pluie sur elle et ses deux accompagnants.

.

Debout contre le bureau du chef d'équipe, l'agent très spécial observait pensivement l'écran plasma, pendant que les autres tourbillonnaient autour de lui en échangeant les diverses informations obtenues sur leurs deux enquêtes.

Sur l'écran, les trois noms de leurs anciennes « suspectes ». Parmi elles, sa voisine. Avec qui il avait réellement fait connaissance ce matin, autour d'un café. Le hasard faisait bien les choses. Ou pas. Car Gibbs le lui répétait souvent « Ne pas croire aux coïncidences ».

Il sentit _sa_ présence à son côté avant même de tourner son menton vers elle pour l'interroger d'un regard. Elle haussa brièvement les épaules.

-On dirait qu'elle vous en veut vraiment, Tony, commenta Gwen en observant à son tour l'écran.

-J'ai crois que j'avais compris, soupira-t-il en se grattant pensivement la nuque. Mais je ne connais qu'une de ces femmes, et je ne vois pas pourquoi ma voisine chercherait à m'assassiner. Si elle le voulait vraiment, elle en aurait eu de nombreuses fois la possibilité en habitant à côté de chez moi.

-Ou alors, elle en profite pour vous étudier et pouvoir vous attaquer quand vous ne vous y attendez pas… Vous avez compris à quel point la personne qui vous en veut est jalouse ?

-Jalouse ? Cilla-t-il en braquant son visage vers elle.

-Il a suffi qu'elle nous voit prendre un verre ensemble pour qu'elle ordonne à l'un de ses sbires de me tuer, Tony. Elle ne veut pas seulement votre peau, elle veut aussi celle de toutes les femmes qui vous approchent de trop près…

Le regard de l'italien s'égara vers Ziva derrière les paroles de la profiler. Il resta un instant muet, seuls ses doigts pianotant avec nervosité sur le bureau contre lequel il était appuyé.

_Toutes les femmes qui s'approchaient trop près de lui…_

Il sursauta aussi soudainement que s'il s'était pris une décharge électrique, obligeant les personnes l'entourant à braquer son regard sur lui.

-Sasha. Elle va s'attaquer à Sasha.

.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle était arrivée là, exactement. Tout était flou. Sasha se souvenait être sortie du taxi, avoir franchi le parking extérieur de l'hôpital, et avoir reçu une violente décharge électrique dans la nuque qui l'avait fait s'effondrer. Tout le reste n'était que noir, elle supposait donc qu'elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

La médecin était maintenant fermement ligotée à un poteau de ciment, les mains reliées dans le dos, les jambes reposant au sol. Dans une espèce de sous-sol qui empestait, qui suintait une désagréable odeur de renfermé.

Elle avait mal partout, avec l'impression que de l'électricité courrait encore dans ses veines après cette attaque surprise.

Et surtout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se réveillait là.

La porte s'ouvrit. Elle cilla en découvrant qui entrait et s'occupait à dévaler les escaliers amenant à elle. La personne qui s'agenouillait à son côté. Qui lui susurrait avec un lent sourire :

-Alors, et si on discutait d'Anthony DiNozzo ?

* * *

_Alors?_

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre entre Sasha, Marguerite et Rose Eliade?_

_2) Et de la petite virée de Gibbs, Furieuse et Rosa?_

_3) A votre avis, ce nuage de poudre, c'est quoi?_

_4) Le petit dialogue entre Tony et Gwen? Bien?_

_5) Sasha est dans de sales draps... Peur?_

_6) Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi, maintenant?_

_7) Réplique(s) préférée(s) ?  
_

_8 - Bonus ) Aidez-moi si vous pouvez, pouvez-vous me redonner la couleur de cheveux et d'yeux de votre perso?_


	31. Interview

_Helloooooooooooo!_

_*Sors le champagne* Cette fic' est arrivée aux 500 reviews ! Pour une fic' qui était là afin de vous remercier de vos 1000 reviews sur Instants de Vie, je trouve ça super touchant! Merci à tous, et merci à Furieuse pour la 500e !_

_Et... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_PS: Si vous voulez savoir de où Trent et Sophia se connaissent, chapitre 16, un extrait de la conversation entre Constance et Joly:  
_

"-Ne me dites pas que vous faites une nouvelle enquête sur les agences fédérales ? Cilla la rouquine en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel. La précédente a duré trois semaines et j'ai manqué assassiner ce Kort quand il est venu dans les bureaux en nous menaçant de tous les noms.

-Il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont on avait parlé de lui dans l'article, se remémora Joly. « _Un agent de la CIA qui a oublié la notion de politesse se vante d'être le meilleur et nous refuse une seule réponse. Probablement la conséquence des rayons de soleil sur son crâne dépourvu de masse capillaire_ ». Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier."

* * *

_FdB: Oui, du LBC. Beaucoup de LBC. Et même du Fann' Bobo's club._

_Pline: Rosa étant Rosa, elle est très "sûre" et "autoritaire", même sans son Bibi :D_

_Marguerite: Héhé :p_

_Rosa: Oui, tout a fait, c'est bien ça. Et ce n'est pas terminé !_

_Sasha: Bon, Sasha, désolée... mais c'était plutôt tentant de faire de toi l'une de mes victimes *rire dangereux*_

_WJ: Comment oublier la description de ma petite soeur, WJ?_

_Lul: Vraiment? Il faut que je te fasse une description de ton personnage alors !_

_Aurore: Si ça t'intéresse, je vais me faire un point sur les personnages, je pourrai te l'envoyer !_

_Rose Eliade: Oh oui, aucun doute, le LBC est en marche !_

_Amy: Il fallait bien voir du Tiva, je confirme ;]_

_Constance: Une bombe? Roh, mais ça c'est une super idée de génie !_

_Probie: WAAAAAAAH, tout ça de reviews! Merciiiii! *contente* Et oui, si Rosa reste avec Furieuse... ARG :D_

_Furieuse: MUAHAHAHA, le FF va avoir bobo !_

* * *

**Interview**

**.**

-Je vous le dit tout de suite, il n'y a pas de wifi ici, j'ai vérifié avant, donc si vous vouliez prévenir quelqu'un, oubliez... Vous souhaitez quelque chose à boire ?

-Non. Je préfère encore avoir l'impression de me déshydrater au milieu du désert, grommela la journaliste en prenant place sur l'un des fauteuils, tandis que l'agent de la CIA et le tueur s'installait sur le sofa noir face à elle. Je suppose que cette maison n'est pas à vous ?

-J'ai un talent pour crocheter les serrures, répondit Keins en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je vous écoute pour les questions.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi demeuré ?

-Pas ce type de question.

La journaliste lui lança un regard noir. Et lança l'enregistrement vocal sur son dictaphone, avant d'ouvrir son traitement de texte. Elle posa ensuite ses deux mains sur le clavier, et lança son second regard le plus haineux à Keins.

-Commençons… Je vous dirais bien que je suis enchantée de cette interview comme je le fais habituellement, mais ma mère m'a appris à ne jamais mentir. Alors, passons. A l'exception du fait que vous êtes un psychopathe complétement timbré, que pouvez-vous me dire sur vous, monsieur Keins ?

-Que je ne vais pas apprécier ce genre de commentaires très longtemps, asséna froidement Dan en plissant durement le regard.

-Alors, il fallait embaucher une autre journaliste. Vous souhaitez répondre, où je peux enfin partir et vous oublier à tout jamais ?

-Je souhaite que vous m'interrogiez sur l'AIPM.

Elle tapota nerveusement le bord de son ordinateur de ses ongles manucurés de rose, lui indiquant d'un haussement de sourcils qu'elle souhaitait en savoir plus sur ses attentes.

-Je veux que tout le monde sache pourquoi je fais ça.

-Achetez un porte-voix ?

Il secoua la tête de manière navrée.

-L'AIPM, donc ? Reprit-elle sous son hochement de tête. Quel rapport avec le fait que vous assassiniez des personnes qui ne vous ont rien demandé ?

-Elles sont contaminées, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules marquant l'évidence. Toutes les personnes concernées par cette maladie. Ça se répand, d'État en État, de pays en pays. Et je suis là pour enrayer cette épidémie.

-Vous êtes au courant que l'AIPM est une maladie fictive, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Fictive ? Non. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, elle vous tue à petit feu, même si vous ne le réalisez pas immédiatement. Chaque personne touchée par l'AIPM voit ses jours comptés, et de plus en plus à chaque nouvelle crise qui le menace.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, à la fois horrifiée et interloquée par les paroles de l'homme... Et par le fait qu'il semblait totalement y croire.

-Vous étiez directeur adjoint de Bethesda il y a trois ans, reprit-t-elle d'une voix blanche, ou je me suis complétement planté et vous étiez un patient timbré qui s'est bien foutu de moi en vous faisant passer pour tel?

-Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, c'était bien mon poste. Ce qui m'a permis de réaliser ce qu'il se tramait. J'ai commencé à découvrir cette maladie en lisant quelques fictions… Je l'ai analysé. J'ai mis un nom dessus. Et elle s'est développée sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Il est temps de l'enrayer.

-L'enrayer ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Stopper le virus. Aujourd'hui. Je veux qu'ils le sachent. Aujourd'hui, la source de l'AIPM, là où la maladie est la plus forte... Elle disparaîtra. Aujourd'hui, ils vont tous mourir.

.

-Dans les films, il y a toujours un moyen de s'échapper.

-Dans les films, Constance, rappela Joly, et très souvent, que dans les films. De toute façon, pour s'échapper, faudrait-il qu'on ne soit pas menottées à ce mur, toutes les deux. Ni enfermées dans cet endroit qui put le rat mouillé.

-T'as déjà senti du rat mouillé ?

-Non, mais je trouvais l'image très parlante.

La rédactrice en chef leva les yeux vers le plafond moisi, faisant en même temps aller sa main qui n'était pas relié à celle de Joly par cette chaîne fichée dans le mur vers sa cheville enflée. Elle s'était blessée quand l'un de ces types avait voulu la forcer à monter dans la voiture, et elle sentait maintenant la douleur remonter dans toute sa jambe dès qu'elle faisait un tout petit mouvement, même bouger les orteils. Ce qui limitait beaucoup les possibilités de s'enfuir en courant si jamais elle réussissait à se libérer.

Joly passa une main sur la bosse qui ornait désormais son front.

-Je ne pensais pas que ma soirée allait se dérouler comme ça, soupira la journaliste. Me faire assommer en rentrant chez moi et me réveiller ici... J'ai raté ce film avec Hugh Grant, c'est terrible.

Elles pesèrent ces paroles en silence, jusqu'à ce que la journaliste ne reprenne, d'un ton où perçait à la fois de l'amusement et une pointe très nette d'inquiétude :

-Sinon, Constance, dès qu'on sortira d'ici, il faut qu'on parle d'une prime de risque, toutes les deux !

-N'y pense même pas. Par contre, je te laisserai peut-être investir dans un nouveau taser.

-C'est déjà ça ! Tu as une épingle à cheveux ?

-Tu crois que c'est l'heure de te recoiffer ? Commenta Constance avec un signe négatif de la tête.

-Le truc d'ouvrir les serrures avec une épingle, tu connais ?

-Pas d'épingle.

-Alors, je demande un taser _et_ une boîte d'épingles pour quand on sortira d'ici.

-Et un couteau ?

-Aussi.

-Ok. Je crois que je dirai oui, sourit-elle. Bon, t'as un plan?

La journaliste hésita un court instant. Et poussa un long soupir, tout en braquant son regard fatigué vers la rousse :

-T'as une lime à ongles ?

.

-Attendez, vous plaisantez, là ? Vous voulez que j'écrive un article pour dire qu'aujourd'hui vous allez faire une hécatombe d'auteurs et de lecteurs ?

-Pour préciser mes intentions. Je les préviens, au moins. Mais ma décision est prise, il faut qu'ils le sachent. Aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà commencé.

Sophia le contempla en silence. Trent attrapa un verre d'eau, elle braqua son visage sur lui, réalisant qu'il était là, l'ayant totalement oublié durant les précédents propos du fou.

Elle chercha une lueur rassurante dans son regard, il détourna les yeux. Elle plissa alors les lèvres, agacée, et revint poser son attention sur le tueur en série :

-Je ne publierai pas cette interview.

-Vous allez le faire. Sur le blog de votre journal, et sur le site de fanfictions.

-Non.

-Vous allez le faire, sinon, vos collègues ne passeront pas la journée.

Elle pesa ces paroles, longuement.

-Où sont-elles ?

-Ailleurs.

-Où ?

Il épousseta son pull, ignorant la question. Puis repris au bout d'un silence plus que pesant, seulement coupé par le bruit d'une horloge perdue dans le fond du salon:

-Vous avez dix minutes pour publier l'interview.

-Dix ?

-Pas une de plus.

-Vous êtes taré. Vous n'avez pas pensé aux gens qui liront ça.

-Si, c'est pour ça que je le fais. Je veux que mon geste soit compris.

-Et les personnes qui aiment l'AIPM ?

-Elles sont contaminées.

-Non, celles qui aiment l'AIPM, qui l'adorent, qui vivent avec. Qui raffolent de le créer, qui rient en lisant les crises des autres, qui jubilent en voyant que la maladie a encore touché.

-Les pires.

-Elles vont se défendre. Si je publie cette interview, elles se défendront.

-Laissez-moi rire.

-Pas longtemps.

-Je sens la menace dans votre voix.

-Exact, répondit-elle en attrapant son ordinateur de ses deux mains pour le soupeser.

Il haussa un sourcil en suivant son geste.

-Pourtant, vous n'êtes que lectrice. Pourquoi cette menace? Vous devriez me remercier.

Elle afficha un lent sourire, refermant doucement le clapet de son pc.

-Hé non, je ne suis pas que lectrice. J'en fais partie, de ces auteurs, figurez-vous.

Il recula légèrement le menton, surpris, alors que Kort fronçait les sourcils.

-Et, en tant qu'auteur sadique adoratrice de l'AIPM, je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début de cette interview.

-C'est-à-dire ? Interrogea-t-il, légèrement amusé même si son sourire commençait à dévier vers le rictus.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Vous stopper.

Elle se redressa d'un bond derrière ces mots. Et envoya vivement son ordinateur dans la tête de l'individu.

* * *

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé du "but" de Keins?_

_2) L'attitude de Kort? A votre avis, que fait-il là?_

_3) Le petit secret de Sophia sur son statut d'auteur sadique ? (MUAHAHAHA)_

_4) Et la façon dont elle...Règle les choses?_

_5) Constance et Joly vont réussir à s'esquiver?_

_6) Réplique(s) préférée(s)?_


	32. Un pas en avant

_Helloooo !_

_Aujourd'hui, un chapitre un peu particulier. Déjà, il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude... Ce qui s'explique par le fait que ce chapitre "fait un point" sur tous, mais aussi fait sacrément avancer les choses..._

_Tous les personnages de cette fic' sont donc mentionnés dans ce chapitre, et je me suis arrêtée sur le plus possible, afin que vous puissiez vraiment vous y repérer..._

_Bon, et ce chapitre pousse aussi la fic' vers sa fin, sachez-le. Arg, moi non plus je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, mais bon, il faut bien !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_FdB: Pas besoin d'être auteur pour être sous la menace de Keins, tu sais ? ;) _

_Furieuse: Et non, tout n'est pas réglé, mais on commence à y voir plus clair, n'est-ce-pas? ;]_

_Rosa: Je sens de la menace derrière ta review. *Évite la tronçonneuse en soupirant*_

_Guest (Marguerite?): Oui, pauvre ordinateur *lance une poignée de terre sur petit-pc*_

_Kag': Bon, dans la fic', tu as les yeux "outremer", tu m'excuseras? Une fiche descriptive? Oui, c'est en cours. J'ai aussi fait quelques "sims" des personnages, si ça t'intéresse, donne moi ton mail. Un fanart? Je peux voir? *yeux de chat potté*_

_WJ: *Sort ses gants de boxe roses* YEP Soeurette, GO !_

_Rose: Un mauvais pressentiment? Ah? Vraiment? Roh, mais pourquoi donc... *Sourire en coin*_

_Aurore: Je ne l'ai pas encore fait, je te l'envoie dès que possible !_

_Sasha: Roh, j'aime tes reviews ! Et observe un peu cette télécommande, là, à côté de toi. Oui, objet trèèèèès dangereux._

_Amy: Tuer avec un ordinateur? N'exagérons rien. Et je n'ai pas une force de moineau *slap Amy*. J'ai apprécié cette longue review, vi vi :)_

_Joly: Oh collègue ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné ! Tsss. Oui, je poste vite, mais j'aime vraiment écrire sur cette fic', ça m'éclate :D_

_Lul : Mon personnage a toujours une solution de secours pour publier ses fics :D_

_Constance: Sii, l'histoire de bombe est notée dans un coin de mon cerveau, je trouve l'idée excellentissime *rire dément*_

_Gwen: AAAAAH, t'es là! Faut pas me faire des frayeurs et disparaître comme ça, tsss. Lol, et j'aime beaucoup ta réponse à la question 4 du précédent chapitre :D_

* * *

**Un pas en avant...**

.

-Le taxi affirme avoir déposé les deux infirmières et Sasha Richester devant l'hôpital il y a plus d'une heure, énonça Tony d'un ton vide alors qu'il raccrochait son téléphone. Mais aucune des trois n'est retournée à Bethesda depuis. Portées disparues.

-Je vais faire une recherche sur les caméras, lança Tim en s'activant déjà.

-Je m'attaque aux appels passés et reçus, poursuivit Ziva en s'installant devant son ordinateur.

-On pourrait peut-être aller voir là-bas ? Avança Miryam en faisant un pas vers l'agent senior. J'ai besoin d'action, et rester plantée là n'est pas pour m'aider.

-Vous êtes encore pire que ma ninja du Mossad, grommela Tony en jetant un regard en coin à l'intéressée. Je prends mon manteau.

Il attrapa sa veste noire, et la passa sur son épaule, se dirigeant rapidement vers l'ascenseur.

Il avait fait un premier pas quand la sonnerie de son téléphone résonna au fond de sa poche.

Un deuxième pas quand il décrocha rapidement, le regard déjà rivé sur le bouton d'ascenseur sur lequel il allait appuyer d'un instant à l'autre.

Un troisième pas quand son patron lui fit part de la nouvelle, avec aussi peu de mots qu'il fallait pour lui faire comprendre.

Il s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur. Immobilisé par cette dernière information. Et lança une œillade vers l'ensemble de ses collègues et des personnes présentes dans l'open space. Leur indiquant de la simple lueur illuminant à l'instant son regard que l'heure était grave.

.

Les portes du bureau de poste étaient scellées. Seules restaient à l'intérieur les trois personnes sur qui la poudre blanche était retombée. Au dehors, deux personnes en combinaisons bleues qui leur donnaient l'air de cosmonautes analysaient les restes d'une petite enveloppe.

-Je te jure que si quelqu'un a fait du mal à mon Gibbs, je le traquerai jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, grogna une Abby dans tous ses états, le regard penché sur la solution blanchâtre dans lequel elle venait de tremper quelques résidus de poudre et qu'elle s'appliquait à présent à analyser en l'additionnant à d'autres éléments, l'opération effectuées sous une large cloche hermétique installée ici urgemment par les services concernés.

Autour d'eux, alarmes et cris résonnaient, des gens courraient, l'homme du guichet gémissait sur les conditions humaines dramatiques qui l'avaient amenées ici, une couverture de survie sur les épaules. Les deux scientifiques se concentraient sur leurs recherches en cours, sans sembler s'en rendre compte.

-Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien, tenta de la rassurer Loane Ankou en secouant sa propre solution qui devint rapidement violette.

Elle sourit brièvement devant le résultat.

-D'ailleurs… Ce n'est pas l'anthrax, si ça peut te rassurer.

Abby plissa le regard, sans jeter un seul regard vers sa coéquipière de la journée.

-_Rien_ ? La dernière fois que l'un des nôtres a ouvert une enveloppe contenant une poudre blanche, il a failli mourir du virus de la peste pneumonique, Loane. Je ne veux pas que Gibbs meurt de la peste pneumonique, ou de toute autre maladie y ressemblant. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Gibbs, tu comprends ? C'est Gibbs ! Et un Gibbs ne peut pas attraper quelque chose de mortel !

Derrière cette exclamation, elle plaça un fin extrait de poudre et le plaça sous le microscopique, posant son œil souligné de khôl noir sur la lunette.

Elle lâcha alors un hoquet de joie. Et se retourna vivement vers la poste, franchissant scellé et portes auparavant fermées au pas de course.

.

Il faisait les cent pas au cœur de l'open space, attendant avec une impatience des nouvelles de son aîné. Devant lui, McGee continuait à pianoter, le front cerné d'un pli démontrant son inquiétude face aux différentes nouvelles toutes aussi mauvaises les unes que les autres.

Ziva et Miryam étaient parties au bureau de poste s'informer de l'état de Gibbs et de l'avancée des recherches sur cette fameuse poudre blanche. Lui était resté avec McGee, dans l'impossibilité de reporter leurs enquêtes à plus tard. Des vies étaient en danger, le temps compté, surtout s'ils prenaient en compte qu'il avait désormais trois disparues sur les bras.

La hackeuse se tenait sur le côté, devant l'un de ses ordinateurs, occupée à faire des recherches sur Dan Keins. La profiler était près d'elle, en train de résumer toutes les infos reçues sur leurs deux enquêtes dans le but de trouver le point qui les ferait avancer.

-J'ai quelque chose, Tony, lança Tim, attirant ainsi le regard de toutes les personnes présentes parmi les quatre bureaux.

-Je t'écoute, Watson, annonce la couleur, répondit l'italien en se plaçant derrière l'informaticien, une main sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'autre sur le bureau.

-Les vidéos montrent que les infirmières sont arrivées à l'entrée de l'hôpital peu après être sorties d'ici, dans le même taxi que la médecin. La rouquine est sortie dix minutes plus tard au sein de sa voiture, sans retourner travailler, l'autre ne réapparait pas sur les vidéos. Par contre, regarde…

Il avança la vidéo de quelques minutes, laissant entrevoir un 4x4 aux vitres teintées quittant rapidement le parking.

-Et ?

-Ça me paraît louche. Qui, de nos jours, a une voiture avec les vitres entièrement teintées, Tony ?

-A l'exception de _Blade_, peu de monde, McMalice.

-J'ai lancé une recherche sur la plaque, poursuivit Tim. Et devine quoi ?

-Arrête immédiatement les roulements de tambour, McLourd, ce n'est pas le moment, grogna l'italien.

- La voiture a été louée ce matin au nom « de madame DiNozzo », énonça calmement l'informaticien tandis que Tony se redressait, mâchoire crispée, tirant sur un pan de sa veste d'un geste plus qu'agacé. J'ai réussi à la localiser, elle est garée sur un parking, à trente minutes d'ici.

L'italien acquiesça et récupéra son arme. La geekette leva alors à son tour sa main pour attirer leur attention.

-Et nous ?

-Vous restez là, mademoiselle Debones, ordonna Tony, vous aussi, Gwen. McGee, on y va. J'appelle Dorneget et Noolen pour qu'ils viennent vous donner du renfort, pas de bêtises, toutes les deux ! Lâcha l'italien en courant à moitié vers l'ascenseur, McGee sur les talons.

La profiler acquiesça d'un rapide hochement du menton. La seconde se retourna rapidement pour leur cacher son demi-sourire, alors que sa main venait lentement caresser le clavier de son ordinateur, comme pour confirmer la promesse muette qu'elle venait de lui faire.

.

-M'enfuir au Brésil, au Paraguay ou dans tout autre endroit où il y a du soleil ! Voilà ce que j'aurai dû faire au lieu d'aider votre équipe ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, faut-il que ça m'arrive à moi ? Je ne suis qu'une trafiquante, je ne veux pas mourir d'une façon aussi stupide, après avoir lu mon courrier, merde !

-Vous allez la fermer, oui ! Explosa l'officier du Mossad en faisant un pas vers la trafiquante, son regard devenu noir et plus dangereux que jamais.

Le chef d'équipe s'était adossé au mur, un pied contre celui-ci, les bras croisés sur son torse. Et regardait l'extérieur via les portes semi-vitrées, les paupières plissées, sans quitter la jeune laborantine qui s'acharnait à déterminer ce qui les avait touchés, quelques mètres plus loin.

-Quoi ? Sinon vous allez faire quoi ? M'assassiner à coup d'enveloppe tranchante ? Railla Rosa en affrontant Elen, le menton fièrement relevé.

La seconde laissa un lent sourire la gagner sous la remarque de Rosa. Elle combla l'espace qui la séparait de la trafiquante, l'attrapa à la gorge d'un mouvement aussi rapide que celui d'un félin en chasse. Et la plaqua contre le mur de boites postales, un ricanement satisfait lui échappant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'enveloppe, siffla-t-elle à l'oreille d'une Rosa qui essayait de retrouver sa respiration sous la poigne de l'israélienne.

-_Stop_.

Elen tourna lentement son visage vers Gibbs, sa main desserrant très doucement le cou de la trafiquante derrière l'ordre donné d'un ton bas, vif, tranchant. Elle affronta Gibbs du regard l'espace d'une seconde, muette. Et partit dans la direction opposée, raide, fière, sans un dernier regard pour le chef d'équipe et l'espagnole.

L'ancien marine reporta alors son attention vers la porte. A l'instant même où Abby la franchissait, pour se jeter au creux de ses bras, d'un mouvement aussi rapide que le lui permettait sa combinaison.

.

Lily Blu appuya une dernière fois sur la pédale de frein, stoppant la Dodge pile au centre de la seule place du parking qu'elle avait réussi à avoir. Les deux étudiantes qui partageaient le véhicule avec elle ouvrirent leurs portières sans attendre, trottinant aussi vite que possible vers les portes battantes menant au hall de l'hôpital.

Elles se firent héler à peine entrées dans le hall aux murs gris et blancs, rejointes par trois autres étudiantes menacées par le même taré.

-WJ ! Pauline ! Vous êtes là ! J'allais vous appeler ! Les interpella Amy en se plaçant devant elles, hésitant visiblement à leur sauter dans les bras tant son soulagement était grand.

-Tu t'inquiétais pour nous ? Souleva Pline.

-Carrément ! Après ce qui est arrivé à Lul, j'angoisse au maximum. Ce type est timbré, il a voulu me faire passer pour coupable, et maintenant, il s'attaque à nous, à vous !

-On va bien, sourit WJ en écartant les bras et en tournant sur elle-même pour prouver ses dires. On venait voir Lul.

-Pas possible, le médecin a dit qu'elle devait se reposer, intervint Kag' en jouant nerveusement avec ses bracelets d'un bleu foncé assortis à son regard.

Un court silence déçu suivit sa déclaration.

-Je propose qu'on se regroupe quelque part, lança Amy en tapant dans ses mains pour remettre un peu de dynamisme au sein du groupe.

-Pour ? S'enquit Pline.

-Pour faire des recherches.

-Sur ?

-Sur celui qui veut nous faire du mal. A nous toutes, on va sûrement trouver quelque chose, et même peut-être le moyen de l'arrêter.

-Ou alors, on va juste rester ensemble et limiter les possibilités d'être enlevées ou tuées par ce fou à la seringue mortelle, ajouta Crazy en levant son doigt et en fronçant légèrement son nez.

-On peut chercher pourquoi il veut communiquer avec vous ! Après tout, vous avez eu une plume, un message et il avait mis votre photo dans la poche de sa dernière victime, argumenta Amy en jetant un regard en biais à Lily. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accords, agent…

-Blu, l'informa l'intéressée en plissant les yeux et en hésitant visiblement sur la réponse à donner.

-On ne fera rien de mal, juste rester derrière nos ordinateurs. On peut faire avancer cette enquête ! Implora Kag'.

-Ça serait quand même trop fort qu'on la résolve, à nous toutes, rajouta Crazy, essayant difficilement de cacher le sourire émerveillé qui venait poindre sur ses lèvres à cette simple pensée.

L'agent probatoire resta muette, analysant rapidement la problématique. Et leva une main pour attirer le silence derrière les murmures de plus en plus vifs des étudiantes.

-Très bien. Mais je veux un endroit sûr, où je pourrais vous protéger aisément.

-Ma maison est grande, intervint Kagura, tirant nerveusement sur sa chemise alors que les regards se braquaient à l'unisson sur sa personne. On peut y aller, si vous le souhaitez.

Lily hocha prudemment son menton. Et désigna la porte.

-Très bien. Je vous laisse nous montrer le chemin.

.

-Discuter d'Anthony DiNozzo ? C'est un agent du NCIS canon, mon voisin, et aussi quelqu'un qui oublie parfois de baisser le son de sa télévision après minuit. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de m'enlever pour savoir ça, m'inviter à prendre un café suffisait.

La rouquine souleva ses fins sourcils et se laissa tomber au sol à côté du docteur.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça que je veux savoir.

-Je ne connais pas la couleur de son caleçon préféré, désolée, railla Sasha en se redressant au maximum. Vous êtes une vraie infirmière ?

-Non. Mais c'est assez drôle de le faire croire. Ça fait un mois que je travaille au sein de votre service pour glaner toutes les informations possibles sur cet agent, c'est dingue ce qu'un dossier médical peut contenir. Surtout pour lui.

-Et Marguerite ?

-Je suis en train de préparer notre prochain plan machiavélique pour avoir la peau de ce beau gosse, lança la voix de la seconde infirmière depuis le haut de l'escalier. Mais merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, j'aime !

Ses talons résonnèrent au-dessus d'elles alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

-Pourquoi ?

Rose Eliade haussa vaguement les épaules.

-Multiples raisons, pour toutes les deux. Mais j'ai mieux à faire que de les expliquer. En fait, j'ai une question très intéressante à vous poser. Si vous répondez bien, je vous laisse vivre, sinon…

Elle passa son index sur sa gorge avec un sourire cruel, Sasha se sentit légèrement pâlir.

-Alors, dites-moi. Vous qui êtes sa voisine et devez connaître une bonne partie de sa vie privée… L'agent DiNozzo a-t-il actuellement une petite amie que nous nous devons d'assassiner dans les pires souffrances ?

.

Keins était à moitié allongé sur l'assise du canapé, la joue déjà rouge et boursoufflée. L'agent de la CIA se redressa d'un bond alors que la journaliste pâlissait, sans quitter du regard l'individu sonné, estomaquée par son propre geste.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, mais bordel ! Explosa Kort en arrachant l'ordinateur des mains de la journaliste. Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, alors qu'elle venait porter son regard sur le chauve.

-Parce que je m'ennuyais et que je voulais voir ce que ça faisait de boxer un dingue avec un ordinateur, crétin ! Explosa-t-elle d'un ton plus que sarcastique. Le _pourquoi_ est évident, non ? Maintenant, enfermez-le dans un placard et appelez des renforts, si vous êtes vraiment un agent de la CIA avec un minimum de conscience professionnelle !

-Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, j'avais une raison ?

-Je me fous de vos raisons ! Ce type a tué plusieurs personnes, enlevé mes collègues, et menacé mes petites sœurs !

-Pas ce type ! Répondit Kort sur le même ton agressif, vérifiant rapidement que Dan était toujours dans le brouillard comateux dut au choc. _Ces_ types !

-_Ces_ types, répéta Sophia, soudain beaucoup plus calme. Ils sont plusieurs ?

-Au moins deux, et si je reste auprès de lui, c'est pour démasquer celui qui reste dans l'ombre.

La remarque laissa la journaliste sans voix, l'agent de la CIA se dirigea rapidement vers la table pour lui tendre ses affaires personnelles et un trousseau de clés. Il lâcha une adresse du bout des lèvres, attestant une nouvelle fois que Keins ne les entendait pas.

-Allez libérer vos collègues à cette adresse, allez dire au NCIS de laisser la CIA travailler tranquillement, et retourner écrire vos petits articles à deux balles. Ça fait des mois que je suis ce type et ses complices, il est hors de question que vous foutiez ma couverture en l'air, ok ?

-Et ses menaces ? Répondit-elle d'un ton redevenu vif, tout en passant la bandoulière de son sac et en y plongeant les clés.

-Je m'en occupe. Dégagez. Mais avant…

Il tendit l'ordinateur à la journaliste.

-Frappez, en pleine mâchoire. Il faut que Keins ne se doute de rien, je dois avoir une marque consistante.

-Quel plan de dingue, se moqua-t-elle en récupérant le pc. C'est dommage que vous ne puissiez pas y ajouter un petit clin d'œil !

Il grogna. Elle sourit. Et répondit à son ordre.

* * *

_Alors? Je vous épargnerai les questions, mais si vous voulez vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment me faire ultra plaisir, un commentaire par paragraphe serait un cadeau merveilleux (et avec vos répliques préférées, alors là, je meurs de bonheur)._


	33. Avertissement

_Hello !_

_Pour la présentation de ce chapitre, je voulais faire un truc de spécial. Pour vous remercier de vos longues reviews, et... Pour remercier Pline, parce qu'elle m'a fait une review de 26 pages sur le précédent chapitre. Oui, 26. Je suis sur mon petit nuage. Donc, pour ce chapitre, je présente en duo avec..._

_-T'avais pas dit qu'il y avait des pizzas, dans les loges?_

_-Tony, on est déjà en direct, là, tu sais._

_*Hoquet hésitant. Court silence. Un agent senior apparait ensuite sur l'estrade, un verre de thé glacé dans la main*_

_-Ah. Bonjour, salut. Vous êtes les fans de JAG, c'est ça?_

_-Non. Enfin, JAG, c'est dans la fic'. Nous, on aime NCIS. Tu sais, ta série._

_-Héhé, c'est vrai, j'ai des fans *remet sa cravate en place avec un large sourire*. Ok, bonjour tout le monde. Je devais logiquement aller voir un film avec le Bleu pour tenter de lui donner un minimum de culture cinématographique, mais PBG m'a appelé en renfort. Donc, je suis là. Beau, brillant, charmant..._

_-Et avec 20 dollars en poche._

_-De quoi m'acheter une super pizza, puisqu'il n'y en a pas dans les loges._

_-MiniBleu a dû les manger. Tu peux faire le petit speech dont on a parlé?_

_-En fait, je ne l'ai pas lu, je préfère improviser._

_-Comme c'est étonnant, Tony ! Mais pitié, pas de commentaires sur Magnum._

_-Pas de soucis. Alors, de la part de PBG, je dois vous dire merci à tous pour la suivre et l'avoir aidé à dépasser les 500 reviews, et merci de la suivre, et merci de lui avoir fait de longues reviews sur le précédent chapitre. Et, de la part de PBG, Pline... *Descend de l'estrade, avance jusqu'à Pline et lui dépose un bisou sur la joue* Merci. Et ne dis surtout pas ça à Ziva, elle pourrait être jalouse. *Remonte sur l'estrade* Maintenant, je vais aller regarder ce film qui m'attend, bonne lecture, et j'espère que nous ne souffrirons pas trop d'ici la fin de cette fic', même si... Alea jacta es !_

_-Et bonne lecture ! *sourire brillant*_

* * *

**Avertissement**

.

-C'est cette voiture.

L'agent spécial tournait autour du véhicule avec lenteur, étudiant chaque millimètre de l'auto comme pour y trouver une réponse. Derrière lui, McGee était occupé à faire quelques recherches, le nez plongé sur l'écran de son smartphone.

-Un beau 4x4, nota Tony en passant sa main gantée sur le toit du véhicule. Et à mon nom, en plus. A croire que mon père m'a caché certains éléments et m'a fait quelques frères et sœurs inconnus. Ou que quelqu'un s'éclate à prendre mon patronyme, faire du mal à mes proches et bien sûr, à essayer de me tuer. Sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle.

Tim quitta un instant ses recherches pour aller poser son regard sur son collègue à présent occupé à tenter d'ouvrir la voiture à l'aide d'un pic de métal.

-Tu sais qu'il y a une alarme sur ce type de voiture, DiNozzo, n'est-ce-pas ? Et si elle sonne, ça sera un peu raté pour notre arrivée discrète.

-Sans blague, McSavoir ! Grogna l'agent en stoppant néanmoins son essai et en lançant une œillade courroucée vers cette poignée qui lui résistait.

McGee laissa passer un temps, reprenant ses recherches, pendant que l'italien s'attaquait à tester l'ouverture du coffre.

-Pas de « _Eliade_ », « _Roxton Jones_ » ou de « _Richester_ » habitant dans le coin, soupira McGee en éteignant l'écran de son téléphone et en s'apprêtant à le ranger dans sa poche.

-Pour la dernière, c'est logique, elle habite l'appartement à côté du mien, à trente kilomètres d'ici, lâcha Tony d'un ton aigre. Et d'ailleurs, je suis certain qu'elle est plus victime que suspecte. Sinon, t'as essayé « _DiNozzo_ » ?

L'informaticien haussa un sourcil et s'activa en silence, pendant que le second s'avançait jusqu'à lui pour observer l'écran par-dessus son épaule.

-Rien.

Tony plissa les lèvres, ennuyé.

-On va devoir faire toutes les maisons une à une, commenta Tim après un long soupir, tout en observant chaque petit pavillon qui les entourait. On en a pour des heures.

Une nouvelle fois, il s'apprêta à ranger son téléphone. Tony l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Attend. Idée lumineuse du génie que je suis… Tape « _Paddington_ ».

Le regard de Tim se fit hésitant, il chercha une confirmation chez son aîné. « Paddigton ». Le nom de la mère de Tony. Il tapa cependant les quelques lettres quand son collègue opina du chef pour appuyer ses propos. Et releva ensuite ses iris verts vers Tony, lâchant une petite moue de surprise quand il lui tendit le smartphone.

-Bien joué, DiNozzo. Rose Paddington. C'est cette maison-là.

Il tendit le doigt vers une résidence en bois et brique blanche, aux volets d'une jolie couleur bleue. Tony haussa alors les épaules et s'y dirigea, suivi par un McGee silencieux.

.

-Abby…

Il la repoussa tendrement, la maintenant à bout de bras, alors qu'elle l'observait avec un large sourire.

-Abby, j'écoute, reprit-il.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa combinaison bleue, revint poser son regard sur Gibbs, et passa la main derrière sa nuque pour libérer sa tête de la combinaison, s'attirant un petit sourcillement des trois personnes présentes dans la pièce. Rosa fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher d'elle.

-Farine ? Demanda la jolie brune.

-Non, sourit la gothique. Je l'aurai repéré plus facilement.

Loane Ankou entra à son tour dans l'espace, le haut de sa combinaison déjà ôté jusqu'à la taille.

-Félicitation, Abs. Et félicitation à vous, vous n'avez rien de grave, fit-elle en s'adressant à l'agent, l'officier et la trafiquante.

-C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit Gibbs.

-Un extrait de la drogue qui a été utilisé pour avoir nos victimes, à son état premier, commenta à son tour la gothique sans quitter Gibbs du regard, ravie. Rien de dangereux à travers la dose qui a été insérée dans cette enveloppe. Il en aurait fallu beaucoup plus pour mettre vos vies en danger, le triple, voir le quadruple. Ça aurait pu être mortel pour un petit lapin, un rat, ou un de ces petits animaux, tu sais, avec leurs oreilles si mignonnes, ces…

-Merci, Abs.

L'ancien marine lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle le suivit du regard, ravie.

.

Elle gara la Dodge en double file, sans prendre en compte le concert de klaxons qui résonna derrière elle quand elle sortit du véhicule. Et se dirigea ensuite à pas rapide vers le bureau de poste, Miryam sur les talons.

Elle arriva devant la porte à l'instant où l'ancien marine en sortait, se figeant en voyant qu'il allait visiblement très bien. Un sourire soulagé apparut un instant sur ses lèvres. Jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent.

Elle le rejoignit en quelques pas.

-Tout va bien, Gibbs ?

-Rien de grave.

Il désigna Rosa de la main.

-Le courrier lui était adressé.

-Je suis là, vous savez, railla la trafiquante dans son dos. Vous pouvez parler de moi autrement.

-Quand tu ne vendras plus de drogue, on y pensera, rétorqua Elen d'un ton sec, tout en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

La trafiquante plissa le nez et garda la réplique qui était à deux doigts de lui échapper, consciente que pousser l'israélienne hors d'elle était un peu trop dangereux pour sa santé à cet instant. Une seconde jeune femme vint se placer à leurs côtés, encadrant ainsi une Rosa dépitée mais toujours fière, son menton fièrement relevé alors qu'elle avançait. Miryam lança un sourire en coin à sa partenaire.

-Je suis soulagée que tu n'aies rien.

-Moi aussi, Miryam, sourit l'intéressée en décrispant enfin ses épaules.

-Mais cette poudre n'a pas été placé là par-hasard, intervint Ziva en se retournant et en leur indiquant d'un geste de la main de s'arrêter.

-Je confirme, opina Gibbs.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Rosa. Qui se stoppa net au milieu des deux officiers.

-Cette poudre vous était destinée, lâcha Gibbs en y ajoutant un plissement d'yeux qui obligea la trafiquante à frotter ses avant-bras sous le long frisson qui monta en elle.

-C'était un avertissement, rajouta Ziva.

-Pour vous faire comprendre qu'il sait que vous êtes avec nous, fit Gibbs sans la quitter du regard. Il sait que vous avez été arrêtée.

-Et que vous alliez chercher à le trahir, compléta Miryam.

La trafiquante resta un instant muette, sans savoir que rajouter. Jusqu'à ce que sa voix blanche ne raisonne :

-Ce qui signifie ? Que vous allez me renvoyer en prison ?

Le regard éloquent de Gibbs lui donna sa réponse, elle affaissa ses épaules.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit.

-Vous ne pouvez plus nous aider, notre marché n'est plus d'actualité.

-Je peux encore faire quelque chose, lâcha-t-elle en prenant une courte inspiration et en jetant un rapide regard sur le côté de la rue, sur la foule de passants qui s'étaient arrêtés pour observer l'agitation.

Son regard plus que troublé incita Gibbs à lui faire un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il l'écoutait.

-Laissez-moi aller le voir. Seule. Vous savez maintenant qui il est, je l'ai entendu quand vous parliez à votre agent au téléphone. Une fois que vous l'aurez trouvé, laissez-moi le rejoindre. Je peux le convaincre de se rendre. Je sais être très persuasive.

-Mes agents peuvent s'en charger.

-Ce type est complétement dingue. Je le connais, je sais comment il marche. Je peux vous aider.

-Je croyais que vous ne lui aviez jamais parlé, cilla Ziva.

-J'ai menti. Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois. Il ne m'a jamais donné son nom mais nous avons échangé quelques mots. Et je sais qu'il est dans son monde. Il contre une maladie imaginaire. Je _sais_ le stopper. Croyez-moi. Faites-moi confiance. Je peux vous aider.

.

-Je suppose que vous plaisantez, n'est-ce-pas ?

La rouquine hocha la tête de gauche à droite, indiquant à la seconde qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

-Non, je veux la peau de la femme la plus proche de l'agent DiNozzo. Et de toutes celles qui l'entourent, qui lui parlent, qui le touchent, qui l'approchent, qui lui sourient… Enfin, vous voyez, quoi.

-Il y a des psys qui soignent pour ce genre de comportement, vous savez ?

Rose lâcha un petit sourire amusé.

-Je ne suis pas du tout folle. Je sais très bien ce que je fais. Marguerite aussi. On termine cette « mission », et on file au soleil très loin d'ici une fois que ce sera fait. On veut juste y mettre un terme, conclure notre pacte.

-Votre « pacte » ? Ah. C'est vrai que tuer un agent fédéral et ses amies proches, ça fait très « pacte » passé autour d'un café.

-Autour d'un verre de bière, en fait.

-J'y étais presque, quand même.

-Rose, intervint à nouveau la voix de la brune depuis le haut des escaliers. On a de la visite !

-Vraiment ?

-Ils sont en train de tourner autour de la voiture…

-Super. Il a fait encore plus vite que je ne le pensais pour nous retrouver. Pas de nom à nous donner, alors ?

-Faye Dunaway, souffla le médecin d'un ton de conspirateur. Etant donné le nombre de fois où j'entends le générique de « _Chinatown_ » passer la cloison entre nos salons respectifs, je pense qu'il en est fan. Faites attention, je crois qu'un jour elle pourrait traverser l'écran de sa télévision pour venir lui faire un câlin…

Elle afficha un large sourire derrière cette remarque, Rosa leva brièvement les yeux au ciel et se remit debout.

-Très bien, on se débrouillera. Marguerite, on file, c'est ça ?

-Leur cadeau est prêt ! Confirma l'intéressée.

La rouquine monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Et s'arrêta sur le palier pour faire un signe de la main à Sasha, un sourire sarcastique collé aux lèvres.

-On doit y aller ! Mais on vous laisse apprécier notre cadeau ! J'espère que vous aimez le barbecue !

Elle fila sur ces mots, refermant la porte de la cave sur une Sasha largement inquiète.

* * *

_Un avis?:)_


	34. Tentative

_Hello ! _

_Il reste 2 ou 3 chapitres sur cette fic', je suis déjà toute triste à l'idée de la terminer... Et merci pour votre suivi !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Fann': Oui, un avertissement. Reste à savoir pourquoi... Et ce que ça implique pour Rosa ;]_

_Pline: Il n'y a pas que Sasha, McGee et Timmy qui sont en danger *sifflote*_

_Marguerite: Je dirai même plus MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Sasha: Mais vive les barbecues, quand même, non? Rooooh._

_Rosa: Tu vas te faire mal, un jour, Rosa! Vivi._

_Furieuse: Une toute petite quantité de drogue ! Figure-toi que j'y ai pensé. Mais... J'avais peut-être besoin de mes petits personnages en bonne santé pour mieux les boboter par la suite? *Sourire ultra-bright*_

_WJ: Washington-Jones! Toi, là! Il va falloir que tu reviennes blablater sur Gmail parce que tu me mannquuuueuuuuh._

_Rose Eliade: Dans cette fic', tu es une vraie méchante bien cruelle comme je les aime, en fait :D_

_Constance: Teutafait, la suite le plus vite possible. Je suis en mode "Finissons-cette-fic'-même-si-ça-me-brise-le-coeur "._

_Probie: Sasha est la voisine de Tony... Il a peut-être un peu déteint sur elle :p_

_Gwenetsi: Grou ! Moi aussi !_

* * *

**Tentative**

.

-On est arrivés. Ne faites pas attention au bric-à-brac, je n'ai pas trop pris le temps de ranger ce matin, s'excusa Kag' en englobant d'un large geste de la main son intérieur brillant de propreté.

-Ta maison est plus propre que si Bree Van Der Kamp y était passé, répondit Amy en posant son sac contre l'un des meubles du salon. Trop beau ton canapé, c'est un Ikea ?

-Réalisé à la demande par un designer japonais, commenta Kag' d'un air naturel, alors que la seconde écarquillait légèrement les paupières derrière cette information. Un petit truc à boire ?

-Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas nous servir du champagne et du caviar en apéro ? S'enquit l'étudiante en s'installant au milieu du canapé, tandis que les autres posaient à leur tour leurs affaires dans le salon et que l'agent probatoire fermait la marche, vérifiant une dernière fois le devant de la maison.

-Non !

-Ou des petits pains faits par toi avec amour, cette nuit, à trois heures du matin… ?

-Quatre heures, répliqua Kagura avec un léger rire. J'ai du coca, de l'Orangina, du jus de pomme et des cacahuètes…

-Alléluia, des cacahuètes, c'est génial, intervint Crazy en allant rejoindre la jeune femme dans la cuisine d'un pas sautillant pour l'aider à apporter les bouteilles.

Lili alla se placer devant les carreaux du salon, jeta un dernier coup d'œil dehors et ferma les stores de façon à laisser la luminosité entrer tout en empêchant les regards extérieurs. Leur hôte déposa les boissons sur la table, suivie par Crazy. Elle s'installa ensuite à côté d'Amy, Leou se posa sur la troisième place du canapé. WJ et Pline prirent place sur le petit banc, de l'autre côté de la table basse et du canapé.

Un court silence s'installa durant le moment où Kag' servit les étudiantes. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Pline ne s'élève :

-Alors ? Qui a une idée pour stopper ce dingue ?

.

Le jeu de clés fermement tenu au creux de sa paume, la journaliste poussa la lourde porte en métal du bâtiment désaffecté. Elle fronça son nez d'un air dégouté quand l'odeur nauséabonde présente dans le bâtiment aux murs moisis l'entoura, à peine avait-elle fait un pas dans la pénombre.

Elle avait déjà appelé l'agent Gibbs pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé et lui avait expliqué l'implication de Kort, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller retrouver ses deux collègues (le « attendez-nous » de l'enquêteur était totalement passé au-dessus de son champ auditif).

Elle attrapa dans son sac la lampe de poche d'un bleu brillant que Washington lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire, et avança dans la pièce à pas de loup, attestant qu'elle y était bien seule. Une fois rassurée, elle s'avança au milieu de la pièce et analysa rapidement les lieux.

Moisi, moisi, moisi, araignées, moisi. Et moisi.

Une seule autre porte était encore en faction, au fond de la pièce. Elle s'y avança et tira sur la poignée. Le battant grinça, découvrant un long escalier en ciment descendant vers une pièce où l'humidité semblait avoir totalement pris possession des lieux, davantage que dans le Moisiland où elle était déjà. Un endroit sombre, terne, digne des plus grands films d'horreur.

Et elle détestait les films d'horreur.

Elle déglutit, prit une courte inspiration. Et se lança dans les escaliers.

.

Penchée sur son écran, Fann' Debones étudiait attentivement l'article évoquant Dan Keins, cet imbécile d'ancien directeur adjoint de Bethesda qui avait osé abimer ses précieux bébés. Le papier avait été écrit par deux journalistes, Joly Jump et Sophia Blewgreen, un peu plus de trois ans auparavant.

Keins y faisait allusion de son amour inconditionnel pour son travail, sa volonté à soigner ses patients, en faisant le maximum pour eux. Son souhait de guérir toutes les maladies mentales d'ici la fin de sa carrière, voire de sa vie.

Un autre article pioché –ou plus précisément, volé- sur le site intranet de l'hôpital lui avait appris le départ de Keins, deux ans auparavant. Le site ne précisait pas « pourquoi » le directeur était parti, elle était donc allée fouiller dans les serveurs de l'hôpital qu'elle avait aisément piraté, pendant que Ryan Noolen et la profiler échangeaient à voix basse quelques mots au bureau qui lui faisait face, celui de l'agent senior.

Le déroulement de l'enquête était plus ou moins confidentiel, elle comprenait qu'elle n'était encore qu'ici pour rester sous la protection des deux agents probatoires. Elle devait donc se débrouiller par elle-même pour effectuer sa vengeance. On n'abimait pas ses bébés impunément.

Car, la jeune geek bouillait littéralement de rage sous son apparence des plus calmes. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle maudissait la personne qui avait mis à mal les ordinateurs sur lesquels elle avait passé des jours entiers. La personne qui avait osé touché les merveilles qu'elle avait fait grandir elle-même, prenant soin d'eux durant des jours et des nuits en leur installant les plus beaux composants et logiciels high-tech afin de parfaire son activité de pirate informatique.

Ses recherches lui avaient confirmé ce dont elle s'était doutée : Keins avait été licencié pour troubles psychiatriques nuisant à son travail. Les documents des ressources humaines mentionnaient que Keins faisait acte d'une maladie qui n'existait pas, s'énervait contre le personnel car personne ne le suivait dans sa volonté de la guérir, et avait même menacé un patient d'une seringue contenant un produit mortel.

Elle referma l'article et alla sur le site internet de la mairie, s'insinuant en moins d'une minute dans son serveur interne. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, elle avait trois adresses pour Dan Keins. Un entrepôt vide, une maison en banlieue et un appartement dans le centre-ville.

Elle les nota, les rangea dans son sac, referma le clapet de son ordinateur portable. Et croisa les mains devant elle, impatiente de mettre son plan à exécution.

.

Ziva replaça son téléphone portable dans sa poche, tournant un regard chocolat soucieux vers le chef d'équipe.

-La mairie me confirme trois adresses pour Dan Keins. La maison où la journaliste s'est rendue, est l'entrepôt où sont ses collègues. Il reste un appartement dans le centre-ville.

Gibbs acquiesça d'un geste du menton. Il départagea le champ d'action en deux parties : La maison pour Ziva et lui, Rosa resterait sous leur surveillance, l'appartement et l'entrepôt, relativement proches, pour Elen et Miryam.

.

La porte de la cave où elles étaient retenues s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir un faible halo de lumière, d'une lampe maintenue par quelqu'un dont elle n'arrivait pas à discerner les traits. La personne se figea une ou deux secondes sur le pas de la porte. Et descendit ensuite les marches quatre à quatre, obligeant la rédactrice en chef à se décaler de quelques centimètres pour se placer devant la journaliste, dans un geste automatique.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée, Constance, murmura Joly dans son cou.

-Je n'ai pas envie de recruter quelqu'un d'autre pour le moment, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton neutre, cachant difficilement son microscopique sourire en coin naissant malgré son extrême angoisse.

La personne venait d'arriver à leur niveau. Elle s'avança jusqu'à elles, les filles reculèrent…

…Et poussèrent un long soupir en découvrant enfin son visage, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à moins d'un mètres d'elles.

Sophia leur balança un trousseau de clés libérateur. Et leur lança un sourire amusé.

-Terrible les nouveaux locaux du journal, Constance. Mais sans vouloir t'offenser… La déco est absolument à revoir.

.

La profiler remit le combiné sur son socle et leva son visage vers l'agent probatoire occupé à grignoter un cookie à l'aide des deux dents de devant, comme un petit castor à la cravate doré. Il reposa le biscuit semi-entamé d'un air coupable en croisant le regard de Gwen.

-J'ai bien la confirmation de Bethesda, souffla Gwen en direction de l'agent probatoire et en prenant bien garde à ce que la jeune fille en face n'entende pas ses paroles. Il a été licencié pour problèmes psychologiques. Mes doutes se confirment, nous avons affaire à un psychopathe, imprévisible et totalement centré sur une idée comprise de lui seul.

-Et donc ?

-Il faut agir avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'irrationnel.

-Comme… ?

-J'ai peur qu'il ne tente d'éradiquer la maladie à travers un acte criminel de grande envergure. Il faut faire quelque chose, et très rapidement.

Elle se redressa sous ses mots. Et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, suivi du regard par l'agent Noolen. Celui-ci trottina derrière elle quand elle s'arrêta devant les portes de métal.

-On doit rester ici, l'agent Gibbs l'a ordonné et il faut toujours faire ce que l'agent Gibbs a ordonné, sinon l'agent Gibbs n'est pas content et il est assez terrifiant quand il n'est pas content et…

-Je vais juste poser quelques questions dans le quartier où il a passé son enfance, le coupa Gwen. Il faut que je détermine son caractère et que je trouve comment le stopper. Le comprendre est la meilleure façon de l'arrêter dans sa folie. Et comprendre la mentalité des gens, voyez-vous, c'est justement mon job. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir avec moi, agent Noolen.

Il écarquilla les yeux et croisa ses mains pâles devant lui.

-Je dois rester avec vous.

-Alors, prenez votre arme, répondit-t-elle en relevant l'un de ses fins sourcils.

Il se figea. Se retourna d'un bond et courut jusqu'au bureau où il avait déposé son Sig. Il tourna ensuite sur lui-même, manqua trébucher, prit une courte inspiration, se remit en marche, se stoppa, recula de trois pas, et s'arrêta devant Fann', lui désignant l'agent Dorneget actuellement au téléphone, dos tourné à eux.

-Ne bougez pas, d'accord ? Sinon, l'agent Gibbs ne va pas être content et vous savez que…

-Oui, oui, l'interrompit Fann' avec un léger signe de la main en sa direction.

Il courut à la suite de la profiler qui s'engageait déjà dans l'ascenseur. La geek se laissa aller à un sourire largement amusé, se redressa, et se dirigea nonchalamment vers l'escalier, profitant que l'agent probatoire lui tournait le dos pour s'éclipser rapidement, à la suite des deux autres.

.

-On a déjà essayé de communiquer avec lui, et ça s'est mal passé, expliqua WJ.

-Et il est hors de question que vous recommenciez, intervint Lily depuis le siège où elle était installée de façon à avoir vue à la fois sur la rue et sur les étudiantes.

-Mais on peut faire en sorte qu'il comprenne que l'AIPM est bénin, commenta Pauline.

-Comment ? En lui faisant un cours ? Demanda Amy en triturant nerveusement son pendentif argenté.

-Non, mais une démonstration, oui, répondit la plus jeune des colocataires en faisant pensivement tourner entre ses doigts son verre d'Orangina.

-C'est-à-dire, Pauline ?

L'intéressée prit une gorgée de sa boisson, prenant le temps d'aligner ses pensées avant de répondre. Tous les regards étaient désormais braqués sur elle, elle sentit une bouffée de stress l'envahir, mais la repoussa aussitôt d'un signe évasif de la main.

-On pourrait écrire une histoire, notre histoire. Et lui faire comprendre à travers celle-ci que l'AIPM…

-…C'est lui qui la créé, termina WJ, les yeux brillants.

-Tu partages mes pensées, P'tite sœur, sourit Pauline, alors qu'un murmure général venait approuver ses paroles.

.

Constance frotta son poignet endolori, toujours assise au sol. La seconde s'était déjà relevé et s'appliquait à épousseter ses affaires pleines de poussière, dans un geste automatique. Sophia lui tendait une main secourable, la rouquine l'attrapa avec un fin sourire, et se redressa en lâchant une exclamation étouffée quand sa cheville endolorie la lança, à peine avait-elle posée son pied au sol.

-On va t'aider, compris Sophia, en passant le bras de son aîné autour de son épaule, suivie par la seconde.

Elles se lancèrent vers l'escalier.

-T'as mis du temps à venir, sourit Joly.

-J'ai eu un petit rendez-vous avec le fou qui vous a fait ça.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, il me faut un nouvel ordinateur portable pour travailler, Constance. Le mien a eu bobo.

-J'étais presque contente de te voir, pourtant, Sophia.

-Et tu seras encore plus sarcastique quand on aura monté les escaliers. Prête ?

Il leur fallut trois bonnes minutes pour arriver en haut et sortir de l'entrepôt. La rouquine se laissa glisser au sol à peine l'air libre retrouvé, la douleur à sa cheville remontant dans l'intégralité de la jambe. La seconde resta debout, la dernière arrivée plongea la main dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés.

Un petit instant de silence. Jusqu'à ce que le déclic d'une arme à laquelle on enlève une sécurité ne raisonne à leur côté.

.

-Le chapitre « un » est en ligne ! Sourit Washington en reculant ses mains de son ordinateur. C'est fou ce qu'on écrit vite toutes ensemble ! « _Plume_ » va faire un carton. L'histoire est mise en place, les étudiantes menacées par un tueur en série à la plume blanche sont en place, et le dingue rend l'AIPM plus intense que jamais ! S'il ne comprend pas combien il est tordu avec ça, je rends les armes !

-Je trouve que l'idée est plutôt dangereuse, sourcilla Lily en lissant nerveusement une mèche blonde, son portable fermement maintenu dans sa main.

-Mais non, la contra Amy, c'est juste une fic'. Les fics ne sont pas dangereuses !

-On a déjà une review ! S'écria la blondinette en sautant sur le fauteuil, les yeux s'écarquillant de joie.

Elle cliqua sur le lien. Son visage se ferma. Le message était on ne peut plus clair.

_De : Dr Queen._

_Je ne créé par l'AIPM. Je l'extermine. Mauvaise tentative. Boom._

Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre. A peine le temps de réagir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la maison volait en éclat.

* * *

_MUAHAHAHAHAHA? Vi_

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'arrivée chez Kag'? _

_2) Les explications sur le "licenciement" de Keins vous satisfassent?_

_3) Que pensez-vous du départ discret de Fann'? _

_4) Et de la recherche de Gwen?_

_5) Qui est la personne qui fait face aux journalistes, à votre avis? Méchant ou Mossad?_

_6) Les filles écrivent "Plume" pour expliquer à Keins qu'il créé lui-même de l'AIPM, vous trouvez l'idée comment?_

_7) Ouch, la maison vient de faire "boum". Ouch? AIPM?_

_8) Réplique(s) / passage(s) préféré(s)?_


	35. BOOM (partie 1)

_Helloooo !_

_J'espère que vous êtes parées pour le Lecteur's Bobo Club ! Je suis en mode ultra sadique pour ce chapitre et les prochains *sourire innocent*_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(Et un IMMENSE merci à Pline, Amy et Sasha qui m'ont toutes les trois offert des reviews de dingue sur ce chapitre et le précédent ! MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI! Vous êtes incroyables, merci !)_

* * *

_Lul : J'étais obligée de faire un clin d'oeil à cette fic'. Oh, et il se peut que tu ai un rôle plutôt important d'ici la fin de cette fic', muahahahaha !_

_Rosa: Meh, toi, tu n'avais pas pris tes médicaments ! *Prépare une solution à base de chocolat et un doudou Polivia* Allez, tu vas te remettre !_

_Rose: Oui, le problème quand on créé des personnages cruels en partant de vous, c'est ce qu'on fait de vous d'ici la fin de la fic' xD MUAHAHA_

_Amy : OMG! MAIS TU ES DINGUE! MAIS ARG ! MERCI ! *HUG*_

_FdB: Naaaaon, il ne va rien t'arriver, ou si peu. Bon, d'accord, tu risques d'avoir bobo. J'ai dit que j'étais en mode ultra sadique?_

_WJ: Meh vi, tes cadeaux sont aussi adorables que toi :)_

_Sasha: ARG, MERCI MERCI ! CETTE REVIEW EST INCROYABLE ! *HUG*_

_Marguerite: Miciiii !_

_Kagura: Bon, désolée pour ta maison xD Pitête que je l'aurai épargné avec des reviews plus fréquentes *sifflote* Ou pas !_

_Ankou: Et si ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre? XD_

_Pline: Je m'excuse par avance, tu sais? Tu es ma petite soeur adorée, tu sais? Tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, hein? *sourire diabolique*_

_Gwen : Et oui, tu vas devoir supporter les bavardages incessants de ton neveu à la cravate dorée pendant quelques temps :D_

* * *

**BOOM (partie 1)  
**

.

L'agent très spécial posa sa main sur la poignée, attestant rapidement que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il entrouvrit le battant, vérifia l'intérieur, et indiqua d'un signe du menton envers le plus jeune qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Tim passa le premier, Tony le suivit, son semi-automatique en avant, tous les sens en éveil.

Ils firent quelques pas dans le salon, l'italien braqua vers la cuisine, Tim vers l'escalier.

Les deux se stoppèrent en plein milieu de leur avancée en entendant distinctement une personne les appeler à l'aide. Une voix féminine provenant du sous-sol.

McGee fit rapidement demi-tour, rejoignant l'italien à l'instant où celui-ci passait la porte amenant à la cave et s'engageait déjà sur la première marche…

…A l'instant où l'explosion provenant de la cuisine les happa tous les deux et les projeta en contrebas, près d'une Sasha totalement horrifiée.

.

_« Boom »._

Son cœur manqua un battement, Washington relut une nouvelle fois la courte review pour vérifier si son imagination fertile ne lui jouait pas des tours.

_« Boom »._

Non, elle ne rêvait pas.

Non, elle ne rêvait pas du tout. Elle aurait préféré.

Elle se leva si précipitamment que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir, de réaliser, de penser. Elle tendit les bras vers l'extérieur et formula le seul mot qui lui traversait l'esprit, dans un hurlement qui obligea chacune à lui obéir immédiatement : « DEHORS ! ».

.

Les deux journalistes n'osaient pas se retourner. Seule Constance avait vue sur la personne qui les menaçait. Et cette dernière ne pouvait absolument pas bouger avec sa cheville endolorie.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Enonça une voix claire, féminine.

Un blanc passa derrière cette question, Joly et Sophia se jetèrent un regard de connivence. Et se retournèrent d'un même bond vers la personne qui les tenait en joug, un sourire identique naissant sur leurs lèvres alors que la troisième écarquillait les paupières en découvrant leurs visages.

-Joly ! Sophia ! Mais…

-Stéphanie Temperance Debones ! S'écria Joly en faisant un pas vers l'informaticienne. Bon sang, Fann', tu nous as fait une de ces frayeurs !

-On sera encore plus rassurées quand tu baisseras ton arme, nota Sophia en désignant l'objet. C'est si vite arrivé, les accidents…

L'informaticienne baissa son regard vers ce qui semblait être un Glock. Et lâcha un franc sourire.

-C'est inoffensif, en fait. Je voulais quelque chose pour intimider au cas où je rencontrerai l'autre dingue qui a fait mal à mes bébés… C'est juste…

Elle tira sur le bouton pressoir du chargeur, les trois journalistes suivant son geste avec curiosité.

-…Une clé USB, sourit Fann' en tendant le chargeur où était visible le composant informatique vers les deux autres. Très réaliste, non ? C'est un cadeau d'une amie.

-Trop classe, acquiesça Sophia en le lui piquant des mains pour l'examiner de plus près. Je suis sûre que ça plairait à Pauline. Ou à Washington. Ils en font avec des smileys ?

-Dites, les filles, si ça vous dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on bouge d'ici, commenta Constance depuis le mur contre lequel elle essayait difficilement de se stabiliser, une jambe fléchie pour ne pas trop souffrir sous son appui. Vous parlerez babioles plus tard, ok ?

-Yep, évidemment, Constance ! Toujours là pour toi, tu le sais !

-C'est toi le boss, Boss, répondit la seconde en venant aider Joly à soutenir Constance.

-Et sinon, vous vous connaissez d'où ? Demanda la rédactrice en chef tandis qu'elles avançaient toutes les quatre vers l'Audi.

-On a interviewé Fann' pour cet article sur les petits génies de l'informatique, en juin dernier, expliqua Joly. Et on a gardé contact.

-Et vous faisiez quoi, ici, Fann' ? Seule, dans un coin pareil ?

-Je cherchais un sale type, marmonna l'intéressée en plissant les yeux, visiblement agacée à l'unique pensée de celui qui l'avait amené ici.

-Dan Keins ? Intervint Sophia.

-Lui-même, cilla l'informaticienne en s'arrêtant net. Tu le connais ?

-Yep. Et lui connaît de très près mon cher ordinateur, maintenant. Oh, et il n'est pas ici. Cet entrepôt lui sert juste à faire des cultures de moisissures et à enfermer d'adorables journalistes.

-Il me reste deux adresses, souffla Fann' en jetant un regard ennuyé vers l'entrepôt, sans prendre en compte les regards curieux de son petit public.

-Deux adresses ? Si tu parles d'une maison en banlieue, il ne doit plus y être depuis un petit moment… Il ne t'en reste qu'une. Tu es venue en voiture ?

-Non, taxi.

-Je te dépose ?

-Tu comptes venir ? Rétorqua la jeune pirate informatique.

-La question ne se pose pas vraiment, Fann' ! Commenta à son tour Joly en arrivant à leur niveau. On dépose Constance à l'hôpital et on te suit, si tu es d'accord ?

-Seulement si c'est moi qui le massacre.

-Marché conclu. Joly et moi nous contenterons d'être spectatrice. Tu nous autorises le pop-corn ?

-Si vous n'êtes pas trop bruyantes.

-Sophia, tu as compris ? Se moqua Joly en jetant un regard en coin à l'intéressée.

-Mâcher la bouche fermée. Oui. D'accord.

.

Confortablement installée sur le siège conducteur, une cigarette à la main, ses lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez, Rose admirait les quelques flammes s'échappant des fenêtres brisées et de la porte de son ancienne maison pour aller se tendre vers le ciel.

A son côté, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, fière de voir leur plan fonctionner aussi bien.

-C'est joli comme barbecue, n'est-ce-pas ? Gazouilla la rouquine en jetant sa cigarette par la fenêtre et en attrapant le volant des deux mains, quittant à regret son joli spectacle.

-Ça ne rattrape pas la peine que j'ai quand je pense à mon frère qui est en prison à cause de _lui_, mais c'est déjà pas mal, commenta Marguerite en cherchant ses larges montures ambrées dans son sac, éblouie par ce radieux soleil printanier.

Rose appuya sur l'accélérateur, laissant ronronner le moteur alors qu'elle s'éloignait rapidement de la bâtisse en flamme.

-Je te comprends, ma belle, sourit la rouquine. Mon mari sera fier quand il saura que j'ai rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à Tony DiNozzo. Deux ans qu'il attend ça depuis cette prison où il est détenu. Deux ans depuis lesquels je me promets de le venger, comme je lui promets que l'agent DiNozzo ne sera jamais heureux en amour…

Elle poussa un bref soupir.

-Si je ne peux plus l'être…

-…Lui non plus, termina malicieusement Marguerite en jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur où la maison n'était déjà qu'une vague image entourée d'un aura orangé. Tu crois qu'il va survivre ?

-Oui, mais j'espère qu'il aura bien bobo. Qu'on puisse encore en profiter un peu.

-Tu es terriblement machiavélique, s'amusa Marguerite. Et maintenant… J'ai entendu parler d'une certaine Ziva David... Tu veux toujours tuer toutes les femmes de sa vie ?

-Je suis très rancunière. Tu veux toujours qu'il soit extrêmement malheureux et seul ?

-Je suis encore plus rancunière.

-Alors, allons rendre visite à cette mademoiselle David…

.

-L'entrepôt est vide, lâcha Elen en retrouvant l'air libre, oubliant la vive odeur de moisissure dans laquelle elle s'était plongée cinq minutes auparavant.

-Les alentours aussi. Mais il y a eu du trafic ici, l'interpella Miryam depuis le petit parking où elle était accroupie. Il y a plusieurs traces de pneus. Et j'ai l'impression que celles-ci sont récentes. On dirait les roues d'un assez gros véhicule. Peut-être une berline…

-Des traces de pas aussi. Regarde la façon dont les cailloux sont dispersés, ici. Quelqu'un s'est laissé tomber contre le mur. Et là…

-Une personne avec des talons, poursuivit Miryam en revenant vers elle. On ne voit que ça dans les graviers.

Les deux israéliennes se relevèrent d'un même mouvement.

-Elle ne conduit pas une Audi, cette foutue journ… ?

-Je lance une recherche sur son portable et sa plaque d'immatriculation, la coupa Miryam en plissant les yeux et en pinçant les lèvres.

Elen acquiesça d'un soupir exaspéré. Et vérifia rapidement son portable, cillant devant le message qui venait de lui apparaître.

-Demande également à ce qu'on trace le portable de l'informaticienne. L'agent Dorneget vient de m'envoyer un message en me demandant si elle est avec nous. Il est visiblement paniqué à l'idée que Gibbs puisse réaliser qu'il a perdu de vue cette jeune femme.

-Encore une qui n'obéit pas ? Pesta la blonde en repoussant l'une de ses mèches d'un geste agacé.

-Ça sera la dernière fois, tu peux me croire, rétorqua Furieuse en se remettant en marche, mille et une tortures dansant déjà derrière ses prunelles à l'idée qu'on ait pu lui désobéir une nouvelle fois.

.

-Et le jour où ma Tata Edwige m'a fait remarquer qu'elle portait le même nom que la chouette dans Harry Potter, je me suis promis de ne jamais plus lui dire qu'elle était « chouette ». Mais comme Tata Edwige fait plein de trucs bien, j'ai tout le temps envie de le lui dire, alors, du coup, je…

-Ryan ?

-Oui ?

-Nous sommes arrivés, vous pouvez-vous mettre sur pause, s'il vous plait ?

L'agent probatoire lâcha un adorable sourire à la profiler, se stoppant le temps que celle-ci frappe à la porte de la petite maison en briques rouges. Le battant s'ouvrit à peine trois secondes plus tard sur une vielle femme au regard chargé de douceur et aux cheveux d'un blanc cassé relevés en un lâche chignon.

-Oui ?

La profiler tendit sa carte derrière l'exclamation un rien chevrotante de la vielle dame.

-Bonjour, je suis mademoiselle Hetsi, analyste comportementale, et voici l'agent probatoire Ryan Noolen, NCIS. Pouvons-nous vous prendre quelques secondes de votre temps pour vous poser quelques questions ?

La vielle dame hésita.

-C'est vraiment très important, rajouta Gwen.

-Concernant ?

-Dan Keins. Votre fils.

.

Amy DiNato rouvrit des paupières qui lui semblaient plus lourdes que jamais, se relevant difficilement en s'aidant de la voiture noire contre laquelle elle avait été projetée pendant l'explosion.

Autour d'elle, tout n'était que désolation. La maison n'était plus qu'un tas de briques enfumées, de bois noirci et de cendres. Certaines voitures avaient volé sur le côté de la rue, d'autres étaient restées en place mais avaient les vitres explosées. Une personne gisait à côté d'elle, sur le ventre, inconsciente.

Elle se remit sur ses deux jambes, tremblante. Effaçant à l'aide de sa manche la traînée rouge qui dégoulinait depuis le côté de son visage jusqu'à son cou. Sans sembler remarquer ses propres blessures, elle tituba jusqu'à la blessée, vérifiant rapidement son identité.

Elle tressaillit en découvrant le visage de sa nouvelle amie, Pauline Winchester.

Et la large tache rouge qui marquait son chemisier.

* * *

_Hum... *Sifflote*_

_Alors, qu' avez-vous pensé des différentes scènes? _

_1) Sasha, McGee et Tony dans une maison en flamme et des bobos en prévision, peur?_

_2) La maison qui explose, Amy et Pline blessées, les autres probablement aussi, aie? _

_3) Constance, Joly, Sophia qui se retrouvent face à Fann', vous vous y attendiez? Il va se passer quoi, à votre avis?_

_4) Elen et Miryam sont en colère, aïe?_

_5) Gwen et MiniBleu vont voir la mère de notre grand méchant... Vous sentez qu'il va se passer quoi?_

_6) Inquiets pour Amy, Pline, les autres?_

_7) Réplique(s) / passage(s) préféré(s) ?_

_8) AIPM ?_


	36. BOOM (partie 2)

_Hellow !_

_Pour vous présenter ce chapitre, je ne vous dirai qu'un mot : Je suis diabolique *éclat de rire dément* !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ: Vi, je sais. *Sourire cruel*  
_

_Marguerite: Merciiii_

_Rosa: J'ai l'impression que tu t'inquiètes pour Plinette, non? *sourire innocent*_

_Pline: Roh, mais pourquoi tant de colère? *sifflote*_

_FdB: Y'a toujours du pop-corn. Toujours._

_Crazy: Oooh tu es revenuuuue ! Ooh et ... Merci, j'sais pas quoi dire après une pareille review, c'est zentiiiil *contente*_

_Gwen : Il faut absolument qu'on ait une discussion avant la fin de cette fic' ! Ou alors, je nous la créerai en bonus :p_

_Ankou: Huuuhuuum, résumé trèèès intéressant *rire diabolique*_

_Constance: Héhé, le petit trio de journalistes est très soudé :D Oh, et moi aussi, ai vu Berlin. AIPM. Meilleur épisode depuis le 7x01. Meilleure fin surtout. Argh. * Remeurt en y repensant*_

_Rose Eliade: Héhéhé, je suis contente que tu te comprennes, vivi. Tu verras, je vais réussir à rendre ton personnage sympathique, si si._

_Amy: Meuh nan, je ne suis pas une femme mourue, tsss_

_Lul : Lol, ta review *éclate de rire*. Il faut vraiment que je te rende ce côté décadent dans la fic' ^_^_

_Sasha: Mais c'est bien les barbecues, non? C'est... Orangé, c'est convivial, toussa toussa._

_Furieuse: Héhéhé, ça va cogner, tu crois? *sifflote*_

* * *

**BOOM (partie 2)**

.

Trent Kort rouvrit difficilement les paupières, sentant quelqu'un tapoter sans ménagement ses joues. Il se réveilla avec un grognement sourd, découvrant trois visages penchés sur lui. Deux femmes et un homme, dont l'une semblait totalement agacée à l'idée d'être là. Une qu'il reconnut assez aisément, son beau visage et son air suffisant étant difficilement oubliables.

Il se releva en grognant, passant la main sur l'énorme hématome qui le lançait au niveau de la nuque.

-Où est-il ? Siffla Ziva à peine s'était-il remis debout.

-Je peux savoir ce que cette trafiquante fait avec vous ? Rétorqua l'agent de la CIA en lançant un coup d'œil dédaigneux à Rosa et en ignorant délibérément le regard acéré des deux autres.

-Dan Keins, reprit Gibbs d'un ton sec, tout en poussant du plat de la main Rosa vers l'israélienne. C'est moi que vous devez regarder, pas elle, Kort.

-Il négocie avec _elle_, pesta-t-il sans quitter du regard la brune.

-On le sait. Keins.

Kort affronta un instant le regard intransigeant de l'aîné. Et poussa un bref soupir irrité, écartant les bras pour montrer la maison à présent vide.

-Ça se voit, non ? Il est parti. Il a deviné qui j'étais. Je pense qu'il a entendu une partie de ma conversation avec la journaliste.

-Et vous vous êtes fait avoir comme un Bleu, sourit Rosa sans cacher son amusement, depuis le coin de la pièce où elle se tenait, surveillée par Ziva.

-Vous, ça va ! Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait là, maintenant ?

-Elle gagne quelques années de liberté, cingla Gibbs en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intéressée. Ziva…

-J'appelle Elen, Gibbs, comprit l'israélienne, son téléphone portable déjà dans les mains.

L'ancien marine acquiesça. Et baissa son regard vers son propre téléphone vibrant entre ses mains. Un appel de l'une de leurs récentes recrues. Lily Blu. Il décrocha avec la vive sensation qu'il n'allait pas apprécier les prochaines nouvelles. Ce que lui confirma rapidement le débit saccadé de la jeune agent…

.

-Ziva. Dis-moi que tu l'as, lâcha Elen à peine le smartphone posé contre son oreille.

-Non, maison vide. Et l'agent de la CIA qui devait le surveiller a été démasqué. Il est donc libre et décidé à agir.

-Je sais, Ziva… J'allais t'appeler. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans la maison où un bon nombre de lectrices et auteurs se tenaient.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi Gibbs paraît si contrarié, souffla l'israélienne en jetant un mince coup d'œil à son supérieur, lui-même occupé à lâcher quelques mots dans le téléphone fermement enserré au creux de sa main. Que s'est-il passé ?

-La maison de l'une d'elle a explosé.

-Oh.

L'israélienne pinça ses lèvres, hésitante. La seconde reprit aussi vite.

-Pas de mort, elles ont toutes réussi à sortir de la maison avant l'explosion. Des blessées, par contre. Elles ont été conduites à Bethesda. L'agent probatoire qui était avec elles a chuté et s'est foulée le poignet. Dorneget est parti prendre son relai.

Ziva acquiesça, le cœur lourd devant ces mauvaises nouvelles. Et lança un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Il reste l'appartement.

-On y est, Miryam est occupée à se garer, expliqua Elen tandis qu'un crissement de pneus se faisait entendre derrière elle. Et étant donné la voiture qui est juste devant nous, nous ne sommes pas les seules…

-Encore des ennuis ?

-Pour elles, oui. Je te rappelle.

-On vous rejoint, lâcha Ziva avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Gibbs, qui venait de raccrocher. A Rosa, trop silencieuse. A Kort, qui ruminait allégrement. A son téléphone portable, qui semblait l'interpeller pour qu'elle compose un nouveau numéro. Ce qu'elle fit.

.

Allongée au sol, la médecin observait le ciel bleu, goûtant avec un délice suprême le plaisir de respirer un air sain, après ces longs instants passés dans une cave enfumée.

Les deux agents reposaient autour d'elle, également allongé en plein milieu du trottoir, emplissant leurs poumons d'un bon air pur.

Il s'en était fallu de si peu…

_Une explosion. Et deux agents qui se retrouvent pratiquement à ses pieds, l'un sur le ventre, l'autre sur le dos. Elle entend le crépitement des flammes au-dessus d'elle, remercie silencieusement la cave d'être à peu près isolée du brasier. _

_Son voisin-l'agent-fédéral est à moins d'un mètre d'elle et semble avoir du mal à se remettre de sa chute. Le second grogne et tente de se remettre difficilement debout. _

_Elle fait ce qu'elle a à faire, et pousse l'agent très spécial du bout de son pied pour qu'il se relève, sans vraiment prendre de gants. La fumée âcre lui pique déjà les yeux et la gorge._

_-Ola ! C'est pas le moment de dormir ! Allez Tony, tu as une demoiselle en détresse à sauver des flammes ! Debout ! DEBOUT !_

_Il roule sur le ventre avec un grognement. Et lui lance une œillade légèrement interloquée. Elle perçoit le demi-sourire sur son visage, malgré le fait qu'il soit légèrement caché à cause du sang qui entache ses lèvres. Il se relève pour venir l'aider. L'autre agent attrape une couverture traînant dans un coin, destinée à couvrir leurs têtes et les protéger des flammes et des cendres. Ils se lancent dans les escaliers._

Elle retint un rire nerveux en réalisant qu'elle était passée à deux doigts de finir dans un immense barbecue. Si les agents ne s'étaient pas relevés malgré leur chute, ils auraient finis tous les trois grillés dans cette maudite cave.

Elle passa une main sur son visage, réalisant en la retirant qu'elle était noire de suie. Un nouveau fou rire la prit, elle tourna son visage vers celui qui saignait du nez, et qui se relevait enfin en la regardant avec interrogation, un sourire s'amenant à lui au fur et à mesure où elle riait.

-Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda Tony en secouant ses cheveux pour en retirer les cendres et en se remettant en position assise, imité par Tim.

-Vous avez tous les deux besoins de voir un médecin, Messieurs, pouffa-t-elle.

-C'est le manque d'oxygène qui vous fait autant rire ? Interrogea à nouveau l'italien sans cacher son amusement à la voir ainsi pouffer de rire.

-Probablement. Mais aussi la joie d'être vivante. Et l'ironie de la chose ! Tony, cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui vous suis redevable !

-Cette fois-ci ?

-A votre avis, qui est le chirurgien qui s'occupe de vous à chaque fois que vous terminez à Bethesda ? S'esclaffa Sasha en se redressant enfin, jetant un coup d'œil au pauvre Tim qui allait avoir besoin d'un bon ostéopathe, étant donné la façon dont il grimaçait en se redressant. Il faut vraiment que vous voyez un médecin, vous. Vous aussi, Tony, vous avez le nez cassé.

-J'ai le nez cassé ? S'étouffa l'italien en portant la main à son visage avant de la retirer vivement avec un hoquet de douleur. Encore !

-Oui, mais vous avez de la chance, vous avez votre médecin chirurgien à vous sous la main !

Elle se releva en époussetant vainement la suie qui imbibait ses vêtements. Derrière eux, les sirènes des camions de pompier se firent entendre, signe que les secours ne tarderaient plus à venir les prendre en charge.

-C'est dingue, marmonna Tony en attrapant un mouchoir pour essuyer ses lèvres et le dessous de son nez, ma voisine est mon médecin et je ne le sais que maintenant…

-En même temps, à chaque fois que nous nous voyons, Tony, vous êtes dans les bras de Morphée, grâce à nos petits produits magiques. Je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez, pas que vous vous sentiez perturbé en me croisant dans les couloirs…

-Moi ? Non. Vous auriez pu être un cinquantenaire tout grassouillet abonné à McDo, là, j'aurai été gêné… Rétorqua-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Son portable sonna alors qu'il allait rajouter quelque chose, il décrocha en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux deux personnes à ses côtés.

-Oui, Ziva. Oui oui, ça va… Enfin... On admire une maison en train de brûler depuis le trottoir qui lui fait face, et on va devoir faire un tour à Bethesda avec celle qu'on vient de sauver en l'occurrence, mon médecin attitré. Mais sinon… Oui, ça va.

.

-On y est, indiqua Fann' en s'arrêtant devant l'une des portes de ce luxueux couloirs où elles étaient entrés quelques dizaines de secondes auparavant. On peut dire que c'est un joli petit immeuble…

-Oui… Moquette épaisse, cadres coûteux dans les couloirs, ascenseur avec du marbre, monsieur Keins s'est fait plaisir, confirma Joly.

-Je préfère nettement un couloir plus cosy que ce machin qui pue le chic et la bourgeoisie, remarqua la troisième en croisant les bras devant elle. Qui ouvre ?

-Toi ? Lâcha Fann' en esquissant un fin sourire.

-Oui, allez, toi, rajouta Joly.

-Oh non, répondit-elle en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Pas moi. J'ai fait trop de bêtises ces derniers jours, entrer par effraction dans un appartement serait un trop. Je ne touche pas cette poignée ! Fann', montre-nous tes talents insoupçonnés pour rentrer aisément chez les psychopathes.

-Sans ordinateur ? Rétorqua l'intéressée en croisant les bras devant elle. Tu rigoles ?

Toutes les deux se tournèrent vers Joly. Qui poussa un long soupir. Elle attrapa un mouchoir pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes. Et appuya sur la poignée. A l'instant même où deux israéliennes les interpellaient depuis l'autre côté du couloir.

Toutes trois se figèrent devant les deux nouvelles arrivantes. Percevant immédiatement la colère qui irradiait d'elles et qui leur promettait de sales moments à venir.

-Ce… Ce… Flûte alors, c'est pas ici, l'interview de cette star du cinéma qu'on devait faire ? Tenta Joly d'une voix beaucoup trop aigue, sans bouger d'un millimètre.

-On peut tout vous expliquer, grimaça Sophia en levant deux mains en l'air dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

-Oui, tout, rajouta Fann'. Je suis sûre que vous comprendrez que je vous aurai parlé de ce qu'il a fait à mes ordinateurs.

Les deux israéliennes s'avancèrent, menaçantes.

-Vous avez intérêt à avoir une très bonne excuse, siffla Elen, tandis que Miryam se contentait de crisper la mâchoire et de leur lancer un regard plus effrayant que jamais.

Joly lança une œillade confuse à l'informaticienne et à sa collègue, bafouillant en même temps quelques mots incompréhensifs. Elle relâcha parallèlement sa pression sur la poignée.

Toutes perçurent le même bruit particulier quand la clenche remonta. Beaucoup trop appuyé pour être normal.

L'explosion retentit juste après.

.

-Mon fils ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, celui-là ? S'exclama la vielle dame en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer la profiler et l'agent probatoire, ses poings déjà crispés sur son tablier de dentelle blanche.

-Je voudrais avoir quelques informations sur lui. Sa jeunesse, ses motivations, son caractère… Expliqua Gwen en avançant dans le salon.

La femme replaça nerveusement une mèche blanche derrière son oreille.

-Il est temps qu'il se calme, ce garnement. Il devient de plus en plus agressif avec sa pauvre mère. Il me cause beaucoup trop de soucis, soupira la femme en leur désignant le canapé.

-C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit Gwen tandis qu'elle prenait place, Ryan à sa droite.

La vielle dame s'installa face à eux.

-Il a un caractère très pointilleux, il ne respecte pas les choses qui ne sont pas ordonnées, qui ne se construisent pas comme il le veut. Ça a d'ailleurs empiré quand son père a disparu, après sa maladie.

-Quel type de maladie ?

-Un problème génétique rare qui l'a rendu sénile au point de se jeter par la fenêtre d'un cinquième étage, se remémora la vielle femme en fermant les yeux quelques instants. Après le départ de son père, Dan est devenu obsédé par les maladies génétiques, rares, qui touchaient la santé mentale. Il a entamé des études dans la médecine, il a cherché à contrer les problèmes psychiques des autres tout au long de sa vie. Il n'en dormait plus.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant ? Je ne le vois presque plus. Il s'est inscrit à ce club où l'on parle de ses problèmes, je pense que ça lui fait du bien. Quand je le vois, il me parle de ses nouvelles amies, de celles qui vont faire avancer le monde avec lui…

-Ses nouvelles amies ? Cilla Gwen. Vous avez plus de détails ?

La femme hésita un petit instant. Et se leva pour aller attraper une petite boite dans le meuble jouxtant le salon.

-Je dois avoir une photo d'elles… Elles étaient venues manger à la maison en mai dernier. Dan leur avait parlé d'un truc à quatre lettres, et ils ont trinqué à ça… J'ai pris la photo à ce moment-là.

-Un truc à quatre lettres ? Répéta Gwen en sautant sur ses pieds. « AIPM » ?

-Oui ! Confirma la femme en hochant le menton. Tenez, ce sont elles. Elles sont charmantes, n'est-ce-pas ?

Gwen tressaillit en découvrant la photo. Et composa immédiatement le numéro du chef d'équipe.

.

-Gibbs ! Gibbs ! Gibbs ! Gibbs !

-Je t'écoute, Abs.

-Je viens de comparer l'échantillon de la drogue qui a été utilisée sur les victimes du tueur à la plume, et celle qui a tué les deux hommes à l'hôpital. Gibbs, devine quoi, Gibbs !

-Les même, compris Gibbs.

-Pas la même dose, pas le même mélange, mais la même base, Gibbs ! Il n'y a aucun doute possible !

-Les deux enquêtes sont liées. Bon travail, Abs.

Il raccrocha. Et constata qu'il avait un nouvel appel entrant. Gwen.

.

-Rose ? Changement de plan. Dan m'a envoyé un message en me prévenant que les agents fédéraux risquaient d'être de garde à l'hôpital ce soir. Ses deux bombes ont explosé. Beaucoup de blessés. Mais il peste car l'épidémie n'est pas enraillée.

-Complétement dingue, pouffa la rouquine. Mais il nous sert bien.

-Yep, quoi de mieux que lui pour occuper nos agents fédéraux préférés ? On termine le travail là-bas. A Bethesda.

-Quel est le plan ?

-Dan part d'un point de vue global.

-C'est-à-dire ?

- Le point culminant de notre revanche. Et de son projet. Faire sauter Bethesda.

* * *

_1) Trent Kort hors-service, sa méfiance par rapport à Rosa, avis?_

_2) La conversation Ziva / Elen ? _

_3) Sasha, Tony et McGee s'en sont sortis ! Ouf ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet instant où ils "récupèrent" ? Et du petit secret de Sasha concernant Tony ?_

_4) BOOM ! L'appartement a explosé avec pas mal de monde tout près. Aïe? Peur pour les filles ? Vous pensez que je vais faire aussi du auteur's bobo club ?_

_5) Les révélations que fait la mère de Keins à Gwen ? Sur son caractère, les explications qui le poussent à contrer l'AIPM?_

_6) Les enquêtes sont liées ! Surprises ?_

_7) MUAHAHA, j'aime beaucoup la dernière phrase de ce chapitre, j'avoue. Mon côté diabolique. Et vous?_

_8) Réplique(s) / passage préféré(s) ?_


	37. Le repos du guerrier

_Hellooo !_

_Ce chapitre, c'est un instant de répit avant que je ne clôture cette histoire. Savourez ce "calme avant la tempête" ;]_

_Merci pour m'avoir permis de dépasser les 600 reviews ! AWH :)_

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Amy : Rosa est une trafiquante de drogues qui connait Keins. Méchante ou gentille ... ? Haha !_

_Sasha: Oui, encore xD C'était des explosions en série qui annonçait la surprise finale ;)_

_Rose: En même temps, tu es la "méchante" de l'histoire, tu portes la vie de chacun sur tes épaules, avec Marguerite et Keins. Mwahahaha_

_Crazy : Héhéhéhé, vi, je suis diabolique *contente*_

_Marguerite: C'était aussi un peu le bruit de ton coeur, non? ;]_

_Fann': Héhéhé, alors, prête?_

_WJ: Oooh ma WJ, m'enfin, on dirait que tu as peur?_

_Rosa: Muahahahahaha, Bibi n'est pas là. Malheureusement pour toi ;]_

_Gwen: Lol, j'adore la façon dont tu es fan du LBC ;] Et notre discussion sera ou pour le prochain chap', ou pour les bonus ;]_

_Ankou: Ooooh, je ne serai pas du genre à abimer notre adorable médecin, si?_

_Lul: Quelque chose avec Tony? C'est à dire?_

_Furieuse: MUAHAHA, du ABC :D Le ABC sera toujours plus léger que le LBC, tsss._

* * *

**Le repos du guerrier**

.

-Comment tu veux que j'étrangle cet abruti avec un seul bras ? Siffla Miryam en jetant un œil sur le plâtre qui l'immobilisait en partie et la rendait verte de rage.

-Facile. Je t'aiderai, commenta Elen en observant son menton et sa joue partiellement bleue dans le miroir de la petite salle de bain adjacente à la chambre d'hôpital. Jamais personne n'a survécu une nuit supplémentaire après m'avoir blessé, ça ne commencera pas aujourd'hui.

-Ça aurait pu être bien pire, intervint Ziva en entrant dans la chambre. Si l'une de vous était entrée dans cet appartement, vous seriez dans la partie « morgue » de cet hôpital. Le système était posé sur la clenche, la seule pression sur la poignée a suffi à le mettre en marche. Une chance que cette fille ait enclenché la bombe sans ouvrir la porte…

-Je confirme, releva Miryam en passant un doigt sur sa joue meurtrie. Comment vous les autres ?

Ziva se laissa tomber sur le lit à son côté, le regard posé sur la troisième occupée à cacher ses hématomes à coup de fond de teint.

-Une commotion cérébrale, quelques coupures et brûlures légères. Elles s'en remettront.

.

-Saluuuuut !

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante, à peine visible derrière le fatras maintenu entre ses bras croisés. Elle laissa tomber le tout sur le bout du lit, lâchant son sourire le plus adorable à ses deux colocataires. Qui s'effaça légèrement devant la béquille qui traînait à côté de la première, ainsi que le teint pâle de la plus jeune.

-Pauline Winchester, tu as vraiment une mauvaise mine, bredouilla Sophia en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Sophia Blewgreen, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et ces hématomes ? Répliqua Pauline en se redressant légèrement.

-Je t'ai ramené du chocolat !

La journaliste piocha quelques friandises dans le tas, et les déposa à côté de Pauline.

-Chocolat au lait, chocolat blanc, aux amandes, aux noix, chocolat noir, je voulais aussi prendre du chocolat à la fraise, mais Amy est passée avant moi et a tout mangé, alors du coup, j'ai acheté des fraises tagadas, c'est bien aussi, non ? T'as pas trop mal ?

Pauline poussa un long soupir, Washington piqua une barre de chocolat au lait à sa colocataire.

-Rien de grave, juste un petit éclat de verre qui a trouvé malin de se planter dans mon ventre, répondit la brunette. Je pourrai sortir rapidement. Toi ?

-J'ai rencontré un mur après une petite explosion et ai eu une longue discussion avec lui. Il avait plein de choses à me raconter, ce bavard. Sinon, je t'ai aussi pris des peluches, mais comme il y en avait plein qui étaient mignonnes, je n'ai pas réussi à choisir alors tu as la représentation entière des animaux de la savane et…

-Sophia, la coupa Washington.

-Vi ?

-Il est temps qu'on se fasse un hug pour se dire qu'on est contentes d'être en vie, toutes les trois.

-Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, confirma Pauline. Tant que vous n'appuyez pas sur mon bobo, évidemment.

-Et je pense que j'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir, les filles, termina la troisième avec un large sourire.

.

-Ce pansement vous va à ravir, commenta la profiler en entrant dans la petite cafétéria pour s'installer au côté de l'agent senior, du chef d'équipe et de Sasha.

-Merci, j'aime ce petit côté Jack Nicholson dans Chinatown, répondit l'italien en reposant son gobelet sur la table de métal et en tâtant de l'autre main la bande blanche qui ornait à présent son nez.

-« Chinatown », souleva Sasha avec un petit sourire en coin. Décidément, cette référence me hantera toute ma vie.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, maintenant, pour les personnes qui vous en veulent, vous avez une liaison avec Faye Dunaway.

-Il aurait pu tomber sur pire, argua Gwen.

-Tout dépend de l'année à laquelle vous la situez, répliqua Gibbs en cachant son sourire derrière son gobelet.

-Effectivement.

Tous se turent un instant, laissant un confortable silence les entourer alors qu'ils prenaient un peu de répit en savourant leur café. Sasha reprit la parole la première :

-Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais… Vous savez que faire, maintenant ? Par où commencer pour les retrouver ?

-Il est urgent d'agir. Ils sont trois et plus dangereux que jamais, ajouta Gwen.

-Abby est en train de faire des recherches avec McGee et mademoiselle Ankou pour les localiser, les informa Tony. Ziva s'occupe de veiller sur nos patientes, on va les rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Dès qu'on a quelque chose, on agit. Le repos du guerrier, savoir se poser tout en veillant à la sécurité de tous…

.

-Hello Lul ! Maintenant, tu es la plus en forme de nous trois ! S'exclama Crazy depuis le lit où elle était allongée. On nous a mis dans la même chambre, c'est cool, non ?

-Désolée pour ce réveil brutal, Lul, ajouta Amy depuis le lit où elle était assise, occupée à feuilleter un magazine. Crazy est encore plus dingue que d'habitude depuis que cette bombe a explosé chez Kag'. Effet des analgésiques qu'on lui a donné.

-Lul ! Lul, tu as remarqué que ton nom pouvait se lire dans les deux sens ? C'est magique !

-Tu vois ? Rajouta Amy. Au fait, Kag', je suis désolée pour ton canapé. Et pour ta maison.

La quatrième personne dans la pièce poussa un long soupir, quittant l'épisode de JAG qu'elle était occupée à regarder pour la cinquième fois pour aller se poser sur son amie.

-En fait, c'était la maison de ma belle-mère, soupira Kag' en remontant légèrement son oreiller dans son dos. Et elle fera marcher l'assurance. Après tout, ce n'est que sa quatrième demeure, elle ne va pas trop pester. Seul le canapé était à moi. Et c'était un Ikea. J'aimais bien mon canapé.

-Oh.

-Quel canapé ? Demanda Lul. J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Pourquoi on partage une chambre d'hôpital à quatre ? J'ai l'impression d'être en colonie de vacances.

Leou éclata de rire derrière le mot « vacances », Amy haussa vaguement les épaules.

-La maison de Kagura a explosé. On est sorties juste à temps mais on a toutes volées sous le souffle de la déflagration. Rien de trop grave, heureusement !

-J'ai juste eu un morceau de métal qui s'est fiché dans mon mollet, grimaça Kagura en se laissant lourdement tomber dans ses oreillers. Pauline a bien été blessée aussi, et Washington s'est tordue la cheville et s'est fait quelques contusions…

-Et Crazy ? Interrogea Lul en regardant la jeune fille qui gazouillait en jouant avec ses doigts.

-Elle est tombée sur la tête. Rien de trop grave, mais ils lui ont donné de quoi ne pas avoir trop mal…

-Rooooh regardez, j'ai réussi à faire un lapin en ombre chinoise !

-Et toi, Amy ? S'enquit à nouveau Lul.

-Rien, une petite blessure à la tête, commenta la jeune femme en touchant sa tempe. D'ailleurs…

Elle rabattit son drap et sauta à terre.

-… Je vais aller faire un tour ! Il est temps que je prenne des nouvelles de Fann'. Et que j'aille m'enquérir de l'avancée de cette satanée histoire.

.

-Hey, Fann'.

L'intéressée rouvrit lentement les paupières, émergeant de son sommeil artificiel avec lenteur. Elle fit un lent sourire à la jeune fille qui se tenait près d'elle, occupée à piocher dans les quelques raisins qui ornaient son chevet.

-Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

-Assez pour te dire que tes raisins sont supers bons, répondit Amy en repoussant ses boucles brunes derrière son dos. C'est d'une certaine Joly, pour te souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Apparemment, elle est la seule qui s'en soit sortie plutôt indemne de votre petite épopée.

-Au moins une qui n'a pas eu trop de bobos. Et toi, il t'est arrivé quoi ?

-Explosion.

-Aussi ?

-Je m'en serais bien passée !

-Des blessés graves ?

-Ils s'en sortiront. Comment tu t'es retrouvée là ?

-Tu crois que j'allais laisser celui qui a saccagé la vie de mes bébés s'en sortir ?

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir posé cette question idiote, répondit Amy avec un léger rire. Et maintenant que t'es à l'hôpital avec une commotion cérébrale, t'as prévu quoi ?

-Tu as un ordinateur ?

-Pas sur moi.

-Il faut que tu m'en trouves un, alors.

.

-Pourquoi vouloir les aider ? Vous n'êtes pas connue pour être la personne la plus altruiste du monde, mademoiselle Zirovinte.

La trafiquante souleva un fin sourcil, adossée au mur de la petite salle où elle était veillée par les deux agents probatoires, Ryan Noolen et Lily Blu.

-Il n'y a rien d'altruiste dans mon geste. Je cherche juste à pouvoir gagner une liberté conditionnelle qui me permettra de pouvoir continuer à voir le soleil se lever chaque matin à travers la baie vitrée d'une immense maison au cœur de Miami. Et pour ça, je coopère.

-J'adore Miami, chantonna Ryan en feuilletant rêveusement un vieux journal. J'irai peut être m'y marier avec ma déesse un jour, sur un coucher de soleil orange et…

-Une immense maison au cœur de Miami, rien que ça ? Le coupa Lily d'un ton ne cachant pas son sarcasme.

-Avec Bibi en chien de garde.

-Bibi ?

-Ma tronçonneuse.

-J'aime pas les tronçonneuses, cilla Noolen.

-Vous plaisantez ? Commenta à son tour Lily sans quitter Rosa du regard.

-J'ai l'air ?

L'agent fédéral marqua une pause. Et fit quelques pas de long en large, son bras blessé replié contre elle.

-Imaginons que nous retrouvions Keins, qu'allez-vous lui dire ? Arrêtez de faire sauter les gens, l'AIPM n'existe pas ?

-Dans mes termes, mais oui, ça sera à peu près ça.

-Et vous croyez qu'il va vous écouter ?

Rosa haussa les épaules. Et laissa un mince sourire la gagner.

-Je sais être convaincante.

* * *

_Alors? :) Vous avez apprécié le calme de ce chapitre?_

_1) Nos israéliennes sont blessées, et décidées à se venger. Vous en pensez quoi?_

_2) Le petit instant entre les coloc' (ps: les filles, la dernière phrase était totalement pensée xD)?_

_3) Qu'avez-vous pensé de la discussion autour de la table entre Tony, Gibbs, Sasha et Gwen?_

_4) Les filles qui retrouvent Lul? Crazy "shootée"?_

_5) Et votre avis sur le petit passage entre Amy et Fann'?_

_6) A votre avis, la dernière scène avec Rosa annonce quoi?_

_7) Qu'avez-vous pensé de vos "bobos"? :D_

_8) Prêtes pour la suite ?_

_9) Réplique(s) / Passage(s) préféré(s) ?_


	38. Qui sème le vent

_Hello !_

_Et voilà... Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! *Tristoune*_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Fann': Je pars du principe que tu avais laissé ton ordi dans la voiture pour aller chez Keins, et qu'il est resté dans la voiture... ;)_

_Amy: Héhé, vi, les raisins t'ont un peu trop tenté. Mais je crois que Fann' te pardonnera..._

_Furieuse: Meurtre en approche ? lol_

_Ankou : Il est fort possible que tout se finisse à Bethesda, oui ;) Après tout, c'est le symbole de l'AIPM !_

_Sasha : La référence à Chinatown et le lien avec Revenge n'est même pas voulue :). C'est juste le film préféré de Tony, et il en parle déjà dans la saison 5 quand il a le nez cassé ;)_

_WJ: Oooh Huuuug. Tu reviens quand sur Gmail, soeurette?_

_Rosa: Tsss, brave petite Bibi. *Tapote la tronçonneuse en essayant de ne pas se couper la main*_

_Constance: Du vent, un toit... ? Lol. Non. Mais ça aurait pu être assez amusant, mais non._

_Marguerite: Thanks !_

_Rose: Oh vi !_

_Lul : Oui, tout se joue maintenant... Prête pour la crise de tension?_

_Crazy: Oui, Crazy un jour, Crazy toujours ;)_

_Joly : *Rouvre la porte, slap Joly et s'efface pour la laisser entrer* Ca veut dire oui ! ;)_

* * *

**Qui sème le vent...**

.

-Ça va mieux, ta cheville ?

-Je peux marcher, je m'en contenterai. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir avancer façon Dr House, de toute façon, commenta Constance en attrapant sa béquille. Avoir une canne, sortir des répliques sarcastiques à tout va et pouvoir régenter mes subordonnés.

Elle se redressa rapidement sans prendre en compte le haussement amusé de sourcil de la seconde, et se dirigea vers la porte, Joly sur les talons.

-T'as des nouvelles des autres ?

-Tout le monde va à peu près bien. Mais, mauvaise nouvelle, Sophia n'est pas devenue muette à la suite du choc.

-Je peux y remédier !

-Tu me vends du rêve, Constance. Il manque vraiment les flammes sur ta canne à la Grégory House.

-Tu as remarqué aussi ? S'amusa la rouquine alors qu'elles braquaient à l'angle d'un couloir et déboulaient dans une salle d'attente pour découvrir plusieurs personnes de leur connaissance. Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, bonsoir !

-Tiens, les Loïs Lane de Washington. Vous n'êtes pas retournées au Daily Planet pour aller écrire votre papier sur le tueur à la Plume ?

-« Superman », commenta Constance en s'arrêtant au niveau de l'agent senior. Belle référence. Mais… Je suis encore plus têtue que Loïs quand je veux une information. Hors, je veux une information.

-Vraiment ? Releva l'agent sans cacher son amusement, tout en partageant un petit regard en coin avec son aîné. Quelle information ?

-Qu'avez-vous ? Avez-vous retrouvé les personnes qui se sont amusées à nous enfermer, à faire sauter cet appartement, et à faire exploser les deux autres maisons aujourd'hui ? Où en êtes-vous ?

-Ça fait plusieurs informations, ça.

-Alors, donnez-moi plusieurs réponses.

-Et le secret professionnel ?

-Etant donné qu'on fait directement partie de cette enquête, maintenant, oubliez le secret professionnel.

-Vas-y, DiNozzo, lâcha Gibbs en croisant les bras devant lui, indiquant à travers ces quelques syllabes qu'il était d'accord avec la rouquine.

L'agent très spécial opina d'un signe du menton.

- L'agent McGee est actuellement en train de faire un paquet de recherches avec ses drôles de dames. Et, pour le moment, on a retrouvé la voiture des deux fausses infirmières à une dizaine de kilomètres, Abby est en train d'en vérifier l'intérieur avec Loane Ankou et Timmy-le-Geek s'occupe de localiser les portables qui ont été utilisés dans la voiture pendant le trajet délimité par le GPS. Donc, avec notre super team, on les aura avant ce soir. Vous avez de quoi écrire un super papier ?

-J'ai de quoi veiller sur mes arrières et ceux des miens, corrigea-t-elle. On peut aider à quelque chose ?

.

-Cette voiture sent « Poison » de Dior, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un signe ? Souleva la californienne en retirant le film transparent destiné à protéger le volant. C'est un parfum de femmes fatales.

-Des femmes fatales qui en veulent à mon Tony, répondit Abby en relevant son visage de l'arrière de la voiture qu'elle était occupée à examiner.

-Et qu'on va vite retrouver.

-Yep ! Tu as vu ça ? Indiqua la laborantine en soulevant entre ses doigts un fin morceau de plastique transparent. Il y a une inscription dessus…

Elle sortit de la voiture et amena le morceau de plastique sous une lampe pour mieux l'examiner.

-On dirait une marque…

-C'est un emballage, l'informa Ankou en le lui récupérant des mains, j'en ai vu énormément lors de mon précédent job. C'est ce qui sert à protéger les vêtements médicaux tels que les blouses ou les chaussures de chirurgiens.

-Vraiment ?

Abby marqua une pause, incapable de quitter l'emballage du regard.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, grimaça la gothique tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait derrière elle pour laisser place à l'informaticien.

-J'ai réussi à retrouver le portable des « amies » de Tony, lâcha-t-il à peine rentré. Mais impossible de tracer l'endroit où il est actuellement, elles ont mis un paquet de pare-feu dessus.

-Sûrement grâce à la même personne qui a caché les informations sur la naissance de l'AIP… Débuta Ankou avant de s'arrêter brusquement, obligeant les deux autres à la regarder avec interrogation.

-Un problème ? S'enquit McGee.

-Oh, oui oui oui, un problème, bredouilla-t-elle en joignant ses mains devant sa bouche, visiblement horrifiée à la seule pensée qui la traversait.

-Loane…

-Les recherches sur l'AIPM. Vous vous souvenez ? Elles avaient été bloquées par cet informaticien. Judicieusement. C'est mademoiselle Debones et vous deux qui aviez dû passer toutes les protections pour surmonter le petit génie de l'informatique que Keins avait embauché.

-Oui, et ? L'incita à poursuivre Tim alors qu'elle marquait une pause, ses ongles manucurés de rouge frappant nerveusement sa paume.

-Tout se rejoint ! Les deux fausses infirmières ont aussi protégées leurs arrières en rendant difficile les recherches sur leur portable, mais la jeune informaticienne a trouvé en deux minutes les informations sur les habitations de Keins…

Abby écarquilla les yeux, voyant soudainement où voulait en venir Ankou. McGee resta neutre, perdu. Toutes deux se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement, il recula d'un pas, surpris.

-C'était voulu, Timmy !

-Oui, voulu, reprit Loane. Keins avait _volontairement_ laissé ses adresses pour qu'on le retrouve. Avec _volontairement_ des doses d'explosif trop faible pour tuer, juste assez fortes pour blesser.

-Il en avait placé aussi dans sa maison et l'entrepôt, rajouta Abby en tendant le doigt. Obligatoirement !

-Mais…

-Tu ne comprends pas, Timmy ? Où est la source de l'AIPM ?

-Sur le site de fanfictions !

-Non ! Où lui a-t-il trouvé la source de l'AIPM ! Timm…, McGee ! S'exclama à son tour Loane.

Tous trois se turent, horrifiés, seuls leurs regards voletant vers les emballages de vêtements médicaux. Jusqu'à ce que McGee n'attrape son téléphone d'une main tremblante.

-Il veut faire sauter Bethesda, murmura Abby. Ils sont tous là-bas. A Bethesda.

-Il faut que je prévienne Gibbs. Immédiatement.

.

-Je t'ai trouvé ça, Fann. C'est l'ordinateur de Lul, qui te l'a gentiment prêté. Ça te va ?

La jeune pirate lâcha les quelques notes qu'Amy lui avait transmise sur l'enquête, relevant son visage fatigué vers la seconde.

-C'est parfait, la remercia Fann en récupérant l'objet pour le placer sur les draps. Maintenant, à mon tour de jouer. Il me suffit de récupérer les photos des deux infirmières sur les serveurs internes de l'hôpital et de lancer une recherche sur les archives des caméras internes de Bethesda, et je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose afin de leur mettre la main dessus. Un objet, un document qu'elles auront lu, tout ce qui me permettra de les stopper, elles ou Keins.

-« Te » permettra ? Tu oublies ce qui t'a amené ici ?

-Ok, tout ce qui permettra le NCIS de les retrouver, soupira Fann' en levant les yeux au plafond, avant de se mettre à l'œuvre.

Un silence de quelques minutes suivit, seulement troublé par le bruit des doigts martelant le clavier.

-Tu es super rapide, souleva Amy d'un murmure, tout en la regardant travailler.

-C'est simple comme bonjour. Le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale est déjà téléchargé, il ne me reste plus qu'à passer les photos… Hop. Et je lance la recherche.

L'ordinateur sonna à peine trois secondes après qu'elle ait cliqué sur le bouton correspondant, elle fronça les sourcils, se penchant sur l'écran.

-Il y a une erreur, il n'est pas en train de me fouiller les vidéos archivées mais celles en cours, ce n'est pas possible que…

Elle cliqua sur le lien. Et écarquilla les paupières.

-Amy, appelle les agents, s'étouffa Stéphanie. Ils sont là ! Ils sont justes devant Bethesda !

.

-AGENT GIBBS !

En un ralentissement à peine contrôlée, l'étudiante se stoppa devant le chef d'équipe, affolée. Chef d'équipe qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone, l'air plus sombre que jamais.

-Ils sont là, agent Gibbs ! Hurla pratiquement Amy, coupant toute parole possible au chef d'équipe.

Les regards des deux agents vinrent se poser sur elle. Gibbs fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, se tournant aussi vite vers Tony.

-Ils veulent faire exploser Bethesda.

-Et ils sont là ! Tous les trois ! Haleta Amy.

-Où ? S'enquit durement Gibbs, tandis que Tony les regardait tour à tour, interdit.

-De… Devant ! Devant Bethesda !

.

Son visage offert au douce température de cette soirée printanière, Dan Keins souriait. Il avait le pouvoir. Il avait parfaitement tout maîtrisé. Celles qui pensaient le contrôler étaient celles qu'il contrôlait. Tous ses plans avaient parfaitement fonctionné. Tout avançait à sa convenance.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre la touche finale à son œuvre. Et l'AIPM ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il releva son visage, fier. Et croisa deux prunelles qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il se souvenait de cette personne.

Elle travaillait pour eux, les contaminés.

.

Elle était simplement allée se chercher un café dehors. Et son regard avait croisé celui de l'homme qu'elle savait aussi fou que dangereux.

Immobilisée à moins de deux mètres de lui, la profiler ne savait comment réagir. Elle avait vu la petite commande dans la main de Keins, savait que la moindre parole pouvait avoir des conséquences dramatiques.

Les deux femmes l'entouraient, comme un rempart à sa folie. Ici pour attester qu'il irait bien jusqu'au bout.

Elle était seule contre trois.

Et elle fut seule à voir le doigt de Dan Keins ripant vers le bouton qui pouvait mettre fin à des centaines d'existences.

* * *

_TADAAAM ! Avis ? Les "explications" sur Keins, qui est au final le plus dangereux, sadique, fou, et tout ce que vous voulez? Vous avez bien compris son plan? J'ai le droit à une longue review pour l'avant dernier chap' de cette histoire? _

_Et... Merci de me lire, encore une fois :)_


	39. Epilogue : Bethesda

_Hello !_

_Dernier chapitre... Pour une histoire que j'ai adoré écrire ! Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, merci de m'avoir suivi et commenté... Vous étiez des personnages formidables à utiliser :D_

_Pas de réponse aux reviews pour cette fois, je vous répondrai en MP pour celui-ci :)_

_Et... Une dernière fois... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Épilogue : Bethesda**

**.**

La nuit tombait, le silence était de mise dans la petite pièce où se trouvaient les deux femmes. Jusqu'à ce que Lily Blu porte le doigt à son oreillette, attirant ainsi le regard curieux de la trafiquante.

-Où ? Maintenant ? Oh.

Rosa se leva, interrogeant l'agent probatoire du regard. Celle-ci lui fit signe d'attendre un moment, concentrée sur les mots de son interlocuteur.

-Quels sont les ordres ? Hmm. D'accord.

Elle laissa retomber son doigt. Et indiqua la porte à Rosa.

-A vous d'entrer en scène.

.

-C'est quand même dingue, non ? Interrogea Kag' en regardant la nuit tomber, le front collé à la vitre, sa jambe blessée tendue devant elle. On est toutes là, toutes patientes d'un hôpital avec des agents fédéraux pour nous protéger. Un peu plus et on pourrait se penser dans une de nos fanfictions.

Toutes s'étaient rassemblées dans la plus grande chambre, les deux se jouxtant. Pauline installée dans un fauteuil entre ses deux colocataires, elles-mêmes assises à même le sol. Seules manquaient Amy et Fann', cette dernière ayant été installée dans une autre chambre pour son repos, et deux des journalistes.

-Tu rigoles ! Si on était vraiment dans une fic', j'aurais des Louboutins, ricana Sophia en montrant ses talons roses.

-Et moi, j'aurais des supers-pouvoirs, rajouta Crazy d'un ton enjoué. J'ai toujours voulu des supers-pouvoirs ! Comme ceux de Piper dans Charmed, pour figer le temps et faire les magasins sans être bousculée par une foule entière ! Ça serait trop bien !

-Ce qui est dingue, c'est qu'il y a trois jours, on n'aurait jamais pensé faire une soirée pyjama à Bethesda en compagnie de nos copines de l'AIPM, intervint Lul en quittant son lit pour aller se poser à son tour contre la fenêtre.

-Et il y a trois jours, on ne se doutait pas qu'on allait être les victimes persécutées d'un tueur en série complétement barge, rajouta Pauline.

-Et qu'on allait se retrouver dans un barbecue géant, soupira Washington.

-Mon pauvre canapé… Débuta Kag' avant de s'arrêter, sourcils froncés. Les filles, il se passe un truc bizarre. Lul, regarde…

Elle tendit le doigt vers un point en bas, la seconde écarquilla légèrement les paupières.

-Non, mais je rêve !

-Ah non, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve, commenta Sophia d'un ton amusé, tout en se rapprochant de la fenêtre, pour s'y arrêter net, le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle y voyait.

-T'as vu ? S'écria Lul.

-Je rêve ! S'étouffa la journaliste.

-Tu viens de me répondre quoi, déjà ? Se moqua Lul en lui tirant la langue.

-Quoi, quoi, mais quoi ? Interrogea Pline en essayant désespérément de quitter son siège, arrêtée d'un geste de la main par Washington.

L'intéressée clopina jusqu'à ses amies. Sans surveillance de sa grande sœur, Pline se redressa, la main sur sa blessure, et avança lentement vers ses amies. Avec la même expression pour toutes quand leurs regards s'arrêtèrent sur la scène qui se jouait en bas, entre une profiler et trois personnes totalement inattendues.

.

-Ne faites pas ça !

Elle avait levé les mains, haletant cet ordre, l'attention obstinément rivée sur le bouton qu'avait frôlé Dan Keins. Il s'était arrêté, la défiant du regard.

-Pourquoi ? C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, nous le savons. Pour enrayer l'épidémie, il faut la détruire à sa source.

-Dan, ne faites pas ça, reprit plus calmement Gwen. Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas une solution. Vous allez faire des centaines de victimes.

-Je vais sauver des centaines de personnes.

-Dans votre esprit. Dan, je sais que vous pensez agir pour le bien, mais pensez-vous vraiment que mettre le feu à un hôpital agira en votre faveur. Et toutes les recherches qui sont effectuées ici, vous y pensez ?

-On me remerciera, un jour, quand j'aurais sauvé la population d'une maladie mortelle, s'obstina l'ancien directeur adjoint en caressant la commande, alors que les deux femmes l'entourant se rapprochaient et se jetaient un court regard.

-Dan, la seule personne que vous voulez sauver, c'est celle qui est en vous.

Il resta muet, se contentant de quitter la commande du regard pour aller porter son attention sur la profiler.

-C'est quoi ce baratin ?

-Le petit garçon qui n'a pas pu sauver son père, Dan. Je sais tout de vous, et je sais que vous vous trompez. Ce petit garçon n'aurait rien pu faire, et ne peut toujours rien faire, même contre les maladies les plus imaginaires.

-Cette maladie n'est pas…

-Oh, si elle l'est, Dan !

L'intervenante venait de sa gauche. Il croisa le regard de la jolie brune qui s'amenait à lui, les mains dans les poches de son luxueux pantalon, un sourire serein au visage.

-Rosa ?

-Ne fais pas ça, et vous, les filles, arrêtez de l'encourager.

-Il sait pourquoi nous sommes là, intervint Marguerite en haussant le menton.

-Pour une vengeance. Oui, il vous a poussé à vous allier pour avoir la peau d'un agent, car il savait qu'il allait devoir lui faire face un jour ou l'autre. Il a simplement oublié de vous avertir que ce n'est pas cet agent le coupable de l'emprisonnement de votre mari et de votre frère, n'est-ce-pas, Dan ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, Rosa posa son regard sur ses ongles soigneusement manucurés, hésitant visiblement entre s'apitoyer sur le sort des deux autres et ricaner.

Rose Eliade et Marguerite entourèrent davantage Dan, il crispa sa main sur la commande.

-C'est vrai, Dan ? Interrogea Rose, visiblement bouleversée par ces quelques mots.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Quelle importance ? On agit pour la bonne cause, les filles.

-Pour la bonne cause ? Tu nous as juré que c'était cet homme qui était responsable de notre malheur.

-Cet homme, son agence, peu importe, commenta-t-il dans un soupir. Il est temps que le feu d'artifice débute.

La rouquine le regarda, horrifiée. La seconde fit ce qui lui démangeait depuis une bonne dizaine de secondes… Et lui envoya sa paume en pleine figure.

Il tressaillit mais resta concentré sur sa tâche, elles tournèrent le pas et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de métro la plus proche.

Rosa jeta un mince coup d'œil à Gwen, un derrière elle. Et emboîta le pas aux deux jeunes femmes après un haussement d'épaules associé à son sourire le plus félin.

.

-Gibbs ! Elles s'en vont. Toutes les trois !

Accroupis derrière l'une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, le chef d'équipe et les israéliennes visaient Dan Keins, prêts à faire feu au moindre mouvement suspect.

-On ne s'en occupe pas pour le moment, Ziva, elles seront faciles à retrouver, murmura le chef d'équipe en maintenant l'individu dans son viseur.

Un sifflement agacé suivit sa remarque.

-On ne peut pas tirer maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ? Interrogea Miryam, accroupie à côté du chef d'équipe et concentrée sur sa cible.

-Je connais ce genre d'appareil. Il y a un minuteur sur la commande. Même s'il n'appuie pas, la bombe explosera d'ici quelques secondes, souffla Ziva. C'est la pression de sa main sur l'objet qui ne l'enclenche pas.

-Donc, on est crus, grogna Miryam.

-Cuits, corrigea Tony en se redressant, mais l'idée y est.

-Ziva, Elen…

-On s'occupe de trouver la bombe, très bien, l'interrompit Ziva en se redressant en même temps que la seconde.

L'italien se releva à son tour.

-Laissez-moi quelques secondes, je pense avoir une solution pour le problème « Keins ».

Il partit en courant, sans attendre une remarque de plus.

.

Sasha, Constance, Amy et Joly les avaient rejoints. Elles étaient toutes réunies devant la fenêtre, observant Gwen qui maintenait la folie du tueur au plus calme, stabilisant le fou dans ses pulsions meurtrières pour l'éviter de faire un carnage.

-Elle assure, souffla Joly.

-Oui, c'est fou ce qu'elle peut être calme, confirma Sasha, hypnotisée par le jeu auquel se prêtaient Gwen et Dan.

-On ne devrait pas sortir du bâtiment ? Interrogea Fann', elle aussi hypnotisée par le spectacle se déroulant un peu plus bas.

-Et créer la panique générale ? Non, tant qu'on n'a pas d'ordres, on ne bouge pas d'ici, répondit la plus âgée du groupe, Constance.

-En fait… Vous allez pouvoir sortir.

Toutes se retournèrent vers celui qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, légèrement essoufflé après avoir couru sur deux étages complets.

-Sortir ? Répéta Pline en posant la main sur sa blessure avec une légère grimace. Vous êtes sûr ?

Il les lorgna tour à tour.

-Les personnes qui peuvent bouger, avec moi. Les autres… J'ai une mission à vous donner. Qui sait peindre ?

.

-Ziva, il va chercher à détruire tout Bethesda. Cherche l'endroit où il pourrait y avoir le plus de dégâts. Ou l'explosion pourrait tout détruire. Cette fois, il ne laissera pas de traces derrière lui.

-D'accord, McGee.

La jeune femme raccrocha. Et regarda autour d'elle, mordillant ses lèvres d'appréhension.

La seconde s'accroupit contre le mur. Et tapota le conduit longeant tout le côté droit du couloir où elles se trouvaient.

-Ziva.

L'israélienne suivit le geste de son amie. Et acquiesça.

-Bien vu, Elen. Les conduits du chauffage, ils passent dans l'intégralité de l'hôpital. Il a probablement mis la bombe au point central.

-La chaufferie.

-On y va ! Conclut la brune en s'y précipitant.

.

-…Vous pensez vraiment que votre père serait fier de vous ? De vous voir prendre autant de vies ? Dan. Réagissez !

Gwen parlementait avec le fou depuis plusieurs minutes, il semblait hypnotisé par ses mots. Mais sa main était toujours autant resserrée autour de la commande, son doigt frôlant le détonateur par intermittence comme s'il souhaitait se rappeler qu'il n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour appuyer. Il finirait par le faire, elle le savait. Elle gagnait juste quelques précieuses secondes pour le NCIS.

Et un personnage particulièrement dingue pour son prochain roman.

-Mon père serait toujours fier de moi, répliqua Keins en frémissant légèrement. Mon père a toujours souhaité que je fasse le mieux de ma vie et…

-Et vous vous plantez complétement mon pauvre vieux ! Intervint Amy en arrivant d'un pas nonchalant à leur niveau pour aller se planter à la gauche de Gwen.

Il regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds, interdit.

-Vous ! Vous avez…

-…L'AIPM, oui, on sait ! Le coupa à son tour Sophia en se glissant de l'autre côté de Gwen et Amy. Salut, Gwen, tu assures !

-Merci, répliqua l'intéressée avec un mince sourire.

Elle remarqua que l'homme avait éloigné son doigt du détonateur, l'effet de surprise marquait pour le moment un très bon point.

-Une maladie « grave »… Pourtant on se porte très bien, chantonna Crazy en arrivant jusqu'à eux. Sauf si on compte les blessures que vous nous avez faites.

-Ou la façon dont vous avez voulu nous empoisonner, rajouta Lul avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Abimer nos précieux ordinateurs, argumenta Fann' d'un ton sec.

-Ou encore, le stress que vous nous avez donné, rajouta Washington, accrochée au bras de cette dernière pour ne pas trop boitiller.

-On a déjà essayé de vous le faire comprendre, souleva Joly en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel.

-Croyez-en un vrai médecin, l'AIPM, le seul endroit où il est dangereux, c'est dans votre esprit. Mais, visiblement, vous ne voulez rien entendre, soupira Sasha.

-Pourtant, elles sont très claires, intervint l'agent très spécial en arrivant à son tour au niveau du petit groupe, pour se placer à leur devant.

-Regardez nos amies, vous comprendrez, indiqua Lul en tendant sa main vers la fenêtre où étaient regroupées les plus blessées.

Keins hésita. Et se retourna vers la fenêtre indiquée, découvrant un immense drap où était indiqué « _Post review_ » à l'encre bleue.

-C'est quoi ce…

-Vos lectrices, expliqua Tony en levant la main. Après tout, vous avez tout du méchant d'une fanfiction.

-Dangereux, souleva Amy en montrant son plus gros hématome.

-Habile, siffla Sasha en repensant aux manœuvres qu'il avait réalisé pour utiliser les deux fausses infirmières.

-Complétement taré, rajouta Crazy.

-Hyper mal habillé, soupira Sophia avec une mine désabusée.

-C'est dans les fics, ça ? Grimaça Gwen en s'empêchant difficilement de rire.

-Non, mais il fallait le dire, quand même !

-Irraisonnable, aussi, lâcha Joly.

-Incontrôlable, termina Tony. Si j'étais votre chef, il y a longtemps que je vous aurais viré, mon vieux !

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, laissant le loisir au petit comité de voir combien Keins pouvait devenir rouge rapidement.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon chef, et je vais appuyer sur ce bouton, hurla Dan en tendant la commande au-dessus de lui.

Tony plaça la main à son oreille. Et émit un large sourire.

-Le spectacle est terminé.

Il se tourna vers les filles penchées à la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Et plaça ses mains en porte-voix.

-Vous mettez une review ?

Un sifflement moqueur suivit la remarque de l'agent, Keins fronça les sourcils. Et abattit fermement sa paume sur le bouton de la commande.

.

-Fini ? Interrogea Ziva, penchée au-dessus de son amie et de la bombe qu'elles avaient trouvée à côté des tuyaux de gaz principaux.

-Fini, confirma Furieuse en se relevant, son fidèle couteau à la main. Fini. Ce fou ne fera plus de mal à une mouche. La crise d'AIPM est terminée.

.

-C'est vraiment une bonne idée ce petit restaurant, commenta Pauline en lorgnant avec un large sourire la pizza au chorizo qu'on lui servait.

-Il était temps que le groupe d'AIPM se retrouve, après une telle aventure ! Confirma Amy. Quand je pense que ce type avait pris une photo de vous deux sur mon blog rien que pour me placer en coupable idéal, j'en ai encore des frissons.

-C'est ça de photographier ta fac' et les personnes qui la peuplent, sourit Kag' en piochant un petit bout de pain.

-De très bonnes photos, d'ailleurs, sur ce blog. Si vous cherchez un stage comme premier job, venez me voir, commenta Constance en levant la main pour indiquer au serveur qu'il pouvait lui resservir une boisson.

La brunette sourit à la rédactrice en chef, ravie.

-Comment avance notre fic', les filles ? Demanda Lul en se penchant vers Washington et Pauline. Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas allée voir…

-Oh, bien ! On a les quinze premiers chapitres, et un sacré paquet de commentaires ! Gwen a même participé sur un chapitre, et l'agent McGee a promis d'écrire le prochain ! Tu nous envoie le tien dès que possible ?

-Yep. Je suis occupée à décrire l'instabilité mentale de notre tueur à la plume, surtout quand il s'est attaqué à cette pauvre fille sans défense tranquillement assise devant son université.

Sa réponse obligea le petit groupe à sourire. Sophia leva la main, tendant son verre de coca au-dessus de la table.

-Je propose qu'on porte un toast. A nos israéliennes qui ont désamorcé la bombe à temps, à Dan Keins qui doit être en train de guérir l'AIPM depuis sa cellule, aux fanfictions, au suspense, au NCIS, à JAG, et surtout… A vous, les filles. Je suis presque contente d'avoir connu Keins puisque… Au moins, il nous a permis de nous rencontrer. A l'AIPM.

Les verres se tendirent, en un heureux brouhaha. « A l'AIPM ».

* * *

_Un dernier avis? Une dernière longue review? Voilà, merci de m'avoir lu :)_

_J'ai évidemment pas mal de bonus à faire et/ou une deuxième partie à cette fic', qui se situerait un an après. J'hésite encore beaucoup... Pour le moment, je vous dis à bientôt, et je me déciderai assez vite ! Encore merci! Ciaooo_


	40. Courte nuit

_Holaaaa !_

_Parés? Prêts pour l'aventure? Le lecteur's bobo club (intense) ? Mettez vos ceintures, la partie 2 est lancée ! _

_Elle se situe un an après la fin de la première partie. Et elle risque d'être un peu plus mouvementée que la première... Enfin, moins pour Tony, surtout pour vous ! *sourit angéliquement*_

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**PARTIE 2 : Scientifiquement parlant**

**.**

**Courte nuit**

**.**

Le soleil était couché depuis de longues heures quand la brunette posa son doigt sur l'interphone, frémissant à la seule idée qu'on puisse tarder à venir lui ouvrir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle en attendant d'entendre la voix masculine, resserrant les pans de son perfecto avec un long frisson, et ce malgré les douces températures estivales. La rue était vide, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler en imaginant que quiconque puisse se cacher derrière une voiture et surgir à n'importe quel moment.

Enfin, en un « Oui » grommelant, il lui fit signe qu'il l'écoutait. Elle posa ses deux mains autour de l'interphone, retenant de justesse un long soupir exprimant son soulagement.

-Agent DiNozzo. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

Elle retenait difficilement les trémolos dans sa voix, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler en songeant à sa journée, à son amie, à cette Mercedes noire.

-_Qui_ a besoin d'un coup de main ? Interrogea l'italien d'une voix toujours autant ensommeillée.

Elle prit une courte inspiration.

-Amy. Amy DiNato. Ouvrez-moi s'il vous plait, je crois qu'on me veut du mal.

Un silence d'une seconde suivit sa déclaration, et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle s'engouffra dans l'immeuble.

.

-Un coup de main ? S'enquit-il en l'accueillant sur le palier de son appartement en jogging et t-shirt, les cheveux encore en bataille après cette courte nuit.

Elle acquiesça d'un geste du menton, rejetant nerveusement l'une de ses boucles brunes tandis qu'elle passait devant lui.

-Oui, et j'ai aussi besoin d'un bon réconfortant. Vous avez un truc fort ?

-J'ai du café.

-Avec du whisky ? Un Irish Coffee, voilà ce qu'il me faut.

-Ça sera du café avec du sucre, répondit-il en la regardant balancer son perfecto sur une chaise et se laisser tomber dans le canapé, prenant possession des lieux comme si elle les avait toujours connus.

Il referma la porte d'un coup de talon, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de leur redonner un peu de forme. Et se dirigea vers la cuisine alors qu'elle attrapait la télécommande et lançait une chaîne au hasard.

-Alors, quel est le problème ? S'enquit-il en lançant la cafetière. Parce que je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de recevoir des personnes à trois heures du matin, d'habitude. C'est plutôt chez Gibbs que ça arrive, ce genre d'affaires. Je peux vous donner son adresse, si vous voulez. Au fait, comment vous avez eu mon adresse ?

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite, le regard rivé sur l'écran de télé où passait un vieux film japonais.

-Vous m'aviez donné votre carte l'année dernière, lors de l'enquête sur le tueur à la Plume. J'ai juste fait une petite recherche sur internet pour trouver votre appartement, à partir de vos coordonnées téléphoniques et de votre nom. Ultra simple quand on a un peu de jugeote.

-Ingénieux, grimaça-t-il en attrapant deux tasses. Et pourquoi cette envie subite de me voir ?

-J'ai eu un problème tout à l'heure, vers minuit.

-Quel problème ?

Elle jouait avec la télécommande, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il répéta sa question au bout de plusieurs secondes, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

-… Je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête à vous expliquer tout en large et en travers parce que ça fait beaucoup d'émotions pour une fille comme moi qui n'aime pas montrer qu'elle a justement une montée d'émotions, vous comprenez ?

-Abby Sciuto version jeune adulte, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil, cachant difficilement son sourire amusé. Emotions pourquoi ?

-Oh…

Elle quitta l'écran des yeux et attrapa la tasse qu'il lui tendait d'une main tremblante.

-Vous vous rappelez de Stéphanie ? Stéphanie Debones ?

-Yep.

-Je crois qu'elle vient de se faire kidnapper. Et que les personnes qui lui ont fait ça ont voulu s'en prendre à moi aussi, ce soir.

Elle déglutit légèrement alors qu'il plissait les yeux, analysant cette remarque. Elle poursuivit, reposant sa tasse toujours pleine sur la table basse :

-…Et si je viens vous voir… C'est parce que j'ai nettement vu une plaque accrochée à la ceinture des personnes qui ont voulu me faire du mal. Police, FBI, CIA, je ne sais pas… Je sais juste que, désormais, vous êtes les seuls en qui je puisse avoir confiance.

* * *

_Alors alors alors? Qui me (re)suit?_


	41. Explications

_Hello !_

_Héhé, heureuse de voir que vous me suivez à nouveau ! Tout le monde va revenir, mais petit à petit (il faut encore que je trouve comment faire revenir quelques unes d'entre vous ;] ). Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser sur cette seconde partie... ;]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ: *Sert un Irish coffee à WJ* Yeah !_

_Joly: Pas trop de LBC? *regarde ses ongles* Naaoon_

_Furieuse: Merci, Fu !_

_Amy : Et ce chapitre est encore en ton honneur, ma chère ;]_

_Fann' : Tsss, t'inquiètes pas, tu es la première bobotée, mais pas la dernière :p_

_Marguerite: Yeah ! Et il faut que je te créé un nouveau perso ;]_

_Constance : Yeaaah, comment ferais-je si ma "Boss" ne me suivait pas, hein?_

_Ankou : Et vu le titre de cette seconde partie, ton perso va avoir une sacré importance, Ankou ;]_

_DiNozzoGirl: Amy, Fann et *se tait avant de spoiler*, vive le LBC !_

_Sasha : Héhé, la théorie du complot *ris et pleure en repensant au 10x24* :D_

_Rose: Huuum, tu es une version "thé" de Gibbs alors ! *Note*_

_Rosa: Nous allons... Au devant des ennuis, ça te tente?_

_Gwen : Une nouvelle fois 1000 reviews? Je crois bien que je pourrais en faire une attaque cardiaque *s'assoit*_

_Pline: Yeah ! Allons-y, Soeurette ! Vive l'AIPM !_

_ Crazy: Aaaah Crazy, tu es si... Crazy lol :S_

_Lul : Yeah, vive les AIPMeuses contre le monde entier muahaha_

* * *

**Explications**

.

Il gara la voiture le long du trottoir et défit sa ceinture, désignant la maison à la brunette d'un bref coup de menton.

-On y est.

-Je peux vous faire confiance ? Interrogea Amy sans quitter le domicile du regard.

-C'est vous qui êtes venu me voir, rappela-t-il en ouvrant la portière.

Elle pinça les lèvres sous la remarque et braqua son visage sur lui, le regard pétillant.

-C'est vrai. Alors, on va dire que oui, je peux vous faire confiance. Après tout, il n'y a pas trente-six agents du NCIS qui montent des plans complétement loufoques pour empêcher un hôpital et ses occupants de sauter, vous y compris.

Il referma sa portière, lâchant un mince sourire à ce rappel. Et contourna la Mustang pour avancer vers la porte.

-On ne va pas le réveiller ? S'enquit Amy en le suivant à petite foulée.

-Ziva et le Bleu sont déjà là. Donc, non, on ne va pas le réveiller, répondit-t-il en survolant la Mini et la Prius du regard. J'espère que vous aimez l'odeur de la sciure !

Il poussa la porte sans attendre de réponse, sous le regard purement interrogatif de la jeune femme.

-Vous ne frappez pas ?

-Chez Gibbs ? Inutile. C'est par ici !

Il ouvrit une nouvelle porte, dévoilant un escalier volant vers une pièce faiblement éclairée. Elle se figea une seconde sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il dévalait déjà les marches quatre à quatre, hésitant légèrement devant cet endroit insolite pour retrouver une équipe d'agents fédéraux. Elle se décida finalement quand il lui indiqua de le suivre d'un ample signe de la main. Découvrant alors qu'elle descendait quatre personnes campées devant un large établi, quatre personnes semblant attendre avec impatience ses explications.

.

-Ok, grimaça-t-elle en crispant sa main sur la rambarde, le pied encore posé sur la dernière marche. C'est assez original, comme endroit. Une cave. Mais… Un salon, c'est bien aussi. C'est mieux, même. Non ?

-Elle est assez bouleversée, ce soir, expliqua Tony d'un ton neutre, tout en posant une fesse sur l'établi, à côté de l'israélienne.

-Je ne suis pas bouleversée ! Protesta-t-elle en serrant les poings et en jetant un coup d'œil agacé à l'agent fédéral.

-Si vous nous expliquiez pourquoi vous nous avez réunis ici à cinq heures du matin, tous les deux ? Interrogea Gibbs en les interrompant d'un regard acéré.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Et quitta définitivement l'escalier pour s'avancer vers l'ancien marine.

-Ce soir, je dinais chez Stéphanie, Fann', vous savez, cette fille qui maîtrise très _très_ bien l'informatique.

-Celle qui a battu McGee au concours de piratage, oui, répondit Tony en hochant la tête, un éclair amusé illuminant un instant ses iris alors qu'il se souvenait de la tête qu'avait tiré son collègue ce jour-là. Et donc ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et attrapa un bout de bois sur la table centrale, qu'elle s'empressa de faire nerveusement tourner entre ses doigts.

-On venait de terminer notre repas, un super plat de pâtes à la bolognaise que j'avais apporté… Parce que Fann' est beaucoup plus nouilles chinoises et plats à emporter que cuisine recherchée. Enfin, même si parfois, elle réalise des trucs exceptionnels, comme ce jour où…

Gibbs la rappela à l'ordre d'un raclement de gorge, elle tressaillit légèrement.

-Désolée, le fait d'être poursuivie par des dingues à tendance à me faire devenir un rien bavarde, grimaça-t-elle en se désignant à l'aide du bout de bois. Il devait être à peu près vingt-trois heures quand Fann' a reçu un message sur son portable, et m'a demandé de partir. Alors qu'elle avait commandé un super gâteau au chocolat, je l'avais vu dans son frigo. Et j'aime le chocolat.

-Pas d'explications ?

-Non, aucune. Elle est juste devenue ultra-soucieuse, elle avait ce petit pli au front qui ne ment pas. Elle m'a dit que je devais partir… J'ai tenté de lui parler du gâteau mais elle n'a pas voulu m'entendre, elle semblait vraiment préoccupée et jetait plein de coup d'œil vers son bureau.

-Vous m'avez parlé d'une Mercedes, l'incita à poursuivre Tony, alors qu'elle marquait une pause, le regard perdu dans le vide.

La brunette poussa un bref soupir, entreprenant de méthodiquement arracher toutes les brindilles dépassant du morceau de bois alors qu'elle continuait son récit :

-Je suis descendu de l'immeuble, et je me suis dirigé vers ma voiture… Et là, j'ai constaté que j'avais un pneu crevé. Le cauchemar quand il est presque minuit et que vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de vous glisser sous votre voiture pour la réparer, surtout avec un magnifique perfecto comme le mien ! Donc, j'ai appelé un taxi et je me suis installée au volant en l'attendant…

Elle reposa soudainement le morceau de bois, se tournant fermement vers Ziva. Semblant à l'instant se rappeler un élément essentiel alors qu'elle tendait le doigt vers l'ancien officier :

-Votre amie, la brune du Mossad ultra dangereuse, elle a des problèmes aussi.

L'israélienne sursauta alors que tous les sourcils des occupants de la cave se fronçaient derrière l'exclamation.

-Elen ? Mais que vient faire Elen là-dedans ?

-Quand j'attendais le taxi, je l'ai vu entrer dans l'immeuble de Fann', à peu près vingt minutes après que j'en sois partie. Et encore vingt minutes après –ce maudit taxi m'a légèrement posé un lapin, d'ailleurs-, une dizaine d'hommes sont entrés dans l'immeuble. Ils en sont ressortis dix minutes plus tard en traînant deux personnes inconscientes. Et je suis sûre que ces deux personnes étaient Fann' et Elen. C'était obligatoirement elles, je reconnais entre toutes mon amie _et_ la sauvage qui m'a menacé deux fois l'année dernière.

-Et vous avez appelé la police ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, non, répondit Amy en se tournant vers Tony, puis vers Gibbs. J'ai voulu sortir de ma voiture et aller voir ce qu'il se passait, et je me suis fait repérer. L'un des hommes m'a désigné, et ils se sont mis à me courir après.

-Et vous leur avez échappé comment ? Interrogea McGee.

Elle plissa les lèvres, se frottant pensivement les bras derrière la question de l'agent.

-J'ai bien failli ne pas y arriver. J'ai juste eu le temps de me glisser dans une cachette, à l'abri derrière un bosquet près de chez Fann. Ils ne m'ont pas retrouvé mais j'ai pu les observer. Et c'est là que j'ai vu qu'ils avaient, pour deux d'entre eux, une insigne.

-Et ensuite ?

-Et ensuite, je suis restée cachée jusqu'à ce que mon cœur arrête de battre aussi fort, et que je puisse enfin me relever sans hurler… Et après, je suis partie pour venir chez vous, agent DiNozzo. Je sais que j'aurai pu appeler bien d'autres personnes, mais vous êtes la première qui me soit venue à l'esprit. Je ne sais pas en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Ces types avaient des insignes !

Tous échangèrent de lourds regards derrière le récit de la jeune femme. Tony reprit la parole en premier :

-Ça peut être aussi grave qu'un tueur à la plume, cette histoire, vous savez ?

-Je sais.

L'agent très spécial se tourna vers Ziva. Et lui indiqua l'étage d'un petit coup de tête. Elle se dirigea alors vers Amy, passant délicatement un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller boire et manger quelque chose de chaud, souffla l'israélienne.

-Je suppose que je n'ai toujours pas le droit à l'irish coffee ? Sinon, un peu de bourbon, ce n'est pas trop mal non plus, indiqua-t-elle en passant devant la bouteille.

-Vous aimez le bourbon ?

-Je déteste.

-Alors, pourquoi… ?

-Émotions, l'agent DiNozzo avait raison, indiqua-t-elle en haussant vaguement les épaules, sa main venant retrouver la rambarde. Un truc chaud, donc ? J'opte pour des pancakes…

.

-On fait quoi, Patron ? Cette affaire ne concerne pas directement le NCIS.

-Mais cette fille a besoin d'aide, rajouta McGee en se rapprochant. Et l'officier Taal a aussi des ennuis, si on en croit mademoiselle DiNato.

-On ne peut pas officiellement enquêter sur cette histoire sans preuve qu'il y ait un lien, au moins minime, avec quelque chose de notre juridiction, commenta Tony d'un air pincé.

-Alors, on va juste vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de lien, résolu Gibbs en haussant le menton. Je vous veux tous les trois sur cette affaire, le plus discrètement possible. Je me charge du directeur.

-On s'en occupe, donc ? Interrogea McGee.

-On s'en occupe.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous? Le récit, Fann, Amy, Elen?_

* * *

Je fais un peu de pub, mais ça le mérite amplement : Les filles ont écrit quelques OS sur Plume, si vous ne les avez pas lu, je vous invite vraiment à le faire, ils sont géniaux ! Vous avez, par ordre de parution :

_"Nouvelles petites soeurs"_ de AnkouBZH (dans le recueil "My NCIS")

_"Muffins verts"_ d'Amy DiNozzo

_"Plumismes"_ de Sasha Richester

_"Entretiens Plumiens"_ de Gwenetsi (dans "Plume : Les bonus", j'ai publié pour elle)

_"Une leçon d'informatique pas comme les autres"_ de FandeBones

Vous avez également les portraits de Fann', à lire absolument, c'est bluffant : _"Portraits de Plume"_

Et, même si Sophia y est super bobotée (tsss), le caractère de chaque personnage y est terriblement bien respecté, c'est fou : _"Comptes rendus"_, publié par Furieuse


	42. Furieusement furieuse

_Holaaa !_

_Je poste rapidement ce soir, mais un grand merci à Fann', Ankou, Sasha, Amy, WJ, Rose, Lul, DiNozzoGirl, Joly et Furieuse pour leurs commentaires ;)_

_Et... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Furieusement furieuse  
**

.

Elle quitta les draps de satin noir après s'être longuement étirée, offrant son beau visage aux quelques rayons de soleil matinaux. Il était sept heures du matin, et elle était déjà en pleine forme à la seule idée de pouvoir profiter d'une journée entière consacrée à la science.

Elle sauta à bas du lit et attrapa un peignoir coloré au vol, avant de descendre les quelques marches amenant au rez-de-chaussée de l'appartement. Son amie était déjà réveillée, un gobelet de sa précieuse boisson posé à côté d'elle sur le canapé pendant qu'elle feuilletait un magazine.

Abby releva le visage vers elle alors qu'elle posait le pied au sol, et lui lança un immense sourire, auquel Loane répondit aussi vite.

-Bien dormi ?

-Merveilleusement bien, ton appartement est très agréable.

-Merci !

-Et merci à toi de m'avoir prêté ton lit. Même s'il ressemble furieusement à un cercueil.

-On y dort bien, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Du sommeil le plus profond possible, s'amusa Ankou en attrapant une tasse pour y verser sa ration matinale de café. Prête pour ta journée de travail ?

-Et comment ! Et toi, prête à passer une journée en compagnie de tous les scientifiques les plus influents du monde ?

-Je vais essayer de faire une photo avec ce type qui a mis un nom sur l'alter-nanométrie du tissu adipeux humain, répondit Loane sans cacher son excitation. Tu viens avec moi ?

Abby hésita une seconde, son gobelet de caf-pow fermement enserré entre ses mains, la bouche frémissante devant la réponse affirmative qui menaçait de lui échapper. Elle secoua cependant la tête avant de dire quelque chose, catégorique.

-Non. Je dois aller travailler, il faut encore que je fasse un million de recherches pour le suivi de notre dernière enquête, expliqua Abby en portant son caf-pow à ses lèvres.

-Abby, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de voir avec moi les merveilles technologiques qui pourraient t'aider dans ton travail ?

La gothique mordilla nerveusement ses lèvres.

-Mais… J'ai un échantillon de moisissure cladosporium à étudier, et il est en train de faire des bébés, c'est… C'est passionnant…

-Tu n'arrives même pas à te convaincre toi-même, Abs. Si je suis venue de Californie pour assister à ce congrès, ma collègue peut bien oublier son bâtiment fédéral une petite heure pour venir m'y rejoindre, insista Ankou avec un mince sourire en coin alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à côté d'elle.

La scientifique du NCIS lui rétorqua une petite grimace. Et haussa finalement les épaules.

-Je viens, d'accord. Je ne peux rien te refuser, Loane ! Et puis, une heure loin du NCIS ne peut pas me faire de mal…

.

Constance poussa la porte du bureau encore vide et alluma la lumière, attestant d'un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horloge ornant le mur central qu'il était encore bien tôt pour venir travailler. Enfin, bien trop tôt pour un bon pourcentage de la population, mais pas pour la rédactrice en chef qu'elle était. Elle, elle se devait de préparer la journée, de tabler sur ce congrès auquel elle devait se rendre avec ses subordonnées.

Elle attrapa son mémo, relut les quelques notes qu'elle avait prises la veille, et s'installa ensuite devant son ordinateur portable pour vérifier son agenda électronique.

Le congrès débutait à huit heures, elle espérait que les filles n'allaient pas tarder. Joly et Sophia devaient normalement la rejoindre à sept heures quinze, mais elle ne comptait pas trop sur leur ponctualité après ce long week-end qui avait dû être chargé pour toutes les deux.

Constance avait noté un numéro sur son agenda, qu'elle s'empressa de composer. Son interlocutrice répondit presque aussi vite. La rouquine ne perdit pas de temps en formalité d'usages :

-Salut ! Toujours partante pour nous accompagner au congrès ?

-Je suis sur la route, l'informa la seconde. J'arrive d'ici quelques minutes.

-Tu seras là avant mes collègues, alors.

-Je dois en être étonnée ?

-Non, pas vraiment… Je t'ai préparé une carte de presse, je compte sur toi pour ton article ! Souleva Constance en se callant confortablement dans son large fauteuil de cuir. Ton nom va faire vendre, Gwen !

-Trop d'honneur, s'amusa son interlocutrice.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que notre collaboration va donner. Ce numéro spécial sur le congrès va être vraiment très intéressant. Il y a des innovations fabuleuses sur lesquelles nous allons nous attarder.

- Et j'ai hâte de jouer à la journaliste avec vous ! Répondit malicieusement Gwen. Je compte aussi sur toi aussi pour parler de mon prochain roman sur le blog du journal.

-J'ai déjà préparé l'article qui va te propulser au sommet de ta célébrité...

-Super ! Je serai là dans moins de cinq minutes.

-Je prépare le thé à la menthe. Deux sucres, c'est ça ?

-Un ! A tout de suite !

La rouquine reposa le téléphone et attrapa la brochure présentant le congrès. Un dernier regard sur l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était sept heures vingt. Ses collègues étaient en retard, comme prévu.

.

Elle se réveilla avec un mal de crâne intense, sa main venant retrouver son front alors qu'elle papillonnait difficilement des paupières, retrouvant lentement la réalité. Elle poussa un râle rauque en tentant de s'asseoir, les membres endoloris, la jambe gauche atrocement douloureuse.

Une main vint se poser contre son dos pour l'aider alors qu'elle luttait pour rester assise, l'envie de se laisser retomber en arrière bataillant fermement contre sa fierté et sa maîtrise de soi-même.

La main secourable lui tapota le dos.

-Elen ?

-Bordel, on est où ? Grommela l'israélienne en plantant son regard dans celui de l'informaticienne, s'arrêtant un instant sur l'hématome violacé qui ornait la joue de la jeune femme.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de l'intéressée, relevant son visage pour étudier l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Une faible cellule de quelques mètres carrés avec deux lits, une table et un nécessaire pour la toilette. Une simple ampoule pour source de luminosité, pas de fenêtre.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et tenta de se redresser, Fann' l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Je ne te le conseille pas, Elen.

L'intéressée fronça les sourcils. Et baissa son regard vers sa jambe, découvrant pourquoi une douleur la lançait depuis la pointe des orteils jusqu'au haut des épaules. Elle lâcha un soupir agacé en tâtant la blessure du bout des doigts, frémissant à peine au contact de la douleur.

-Balle ?

-La seule qui a réussi à te toucher. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu en as eu trois d'entre eux, toi.

-Tu peux me dire depuis quand on est ici ?

-Je n'ai pas de montre, mais à priori sept ou huit heures.

L'israélienne frôla le pansement de fortune du bout des doigts, un bout de tissu blanc fermement enserré autour de sa cuisse.

-C'est toi qui m'a fait ça ?

-Oui. Mais je suis bien meilleure en pirate informatique qu'en infirmière, souligna la jeune informaticienne en haussant les épaules.

Elen plissa les lèvres. Et attrapa sa jambe pour la faire basculer de l'autre côté du lit, retenant difficilement une grimace quand son talon vint rencontrer le sol.

-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, siffla Elen en plissant les paupières, analysant déjà ses possibilités de combattre malgré sa blessure.

-Je sais, je suis réveillée depuis une heure et je m'emploie depuis à analyser toutes nos possibilités d'évasion, répondit la geek en passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. Pour passer par la porte, ça va être difficile, les charnières sont de l'autre côté et elle semble être en fonte. Il faut donc qu'on trouve un autre moyen de sortir, ou qu'on invente une façon judicieuse de se faire la malle.

L'israélienne se mit lentement debout, Fann' l'observant alors qu'elle appuyait tout son poids sur sa jambe valide avant d'avancer vers ladite porte.

Elle posa ses deux mains autour, tâtant l'embrasure, centimètre par centimètre. Elle se laissant ensuite tomber au sol, aussi facilement que sa jambe le permettait, et continua de tâter méthodiquement le bas du mur, et plus particulièrement l'interstice de moins d'un centimètre entre le sol et la brique. Fann' vint s'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Première règle qu'on apprend au Mossad : Savoir se sortir de n'importe quelle situation, n'importe comment. Et pour ça, bien connaître son environnement.

-Et la deuxième règle ?

-Savoir faire face à tout, tout le temps, Fann'.

-Être enfermée dans un endroit sordide compris, je suppose, marmonna l'informaticienne.

L'israélienne acquiesça. Et releva un regard brillant de détermination vers Fann'.

-Prend l'autre côté. Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de sortir d'ici.

L'informaticienne opina du chef. Et entreprit de s'attaquer à l'autre côté du mur, ses mains glissant lentement sous les briques à la recherche d'un élément pouvant les aider.

* * *

_Et voila ! Questions ?_

_1) Ankou et Abby se prépare pour un congrès scientifique. Hmmm, vous en pensez quoi?_

_2) Les journalistes et Gwen aussi ! Hmm, qui croit aux coïncidences ?_

_3) HAHAHA, un avis sur la situation de Fu et Fann ?_

_4) A votre avis, les enlèvements et l'histoire du congrès sont liés?_

_5) Vous pressentez quoi pour le prochain chap'?_

_6) Réplique(s) / passage(s) préféré(s) ?_

_7) Vous voulez la suite? Elle est écrite, suffit de demander ! :p_


	43. Replay

_Hello !_

_*Joyeuse* Vous savez quoi? Encore 4 reviews et nous sommes à 700, ce n'est pas magnifique? *Aime le chiffre 700* Merci à tous pour votre suivi !_

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ: Mais voici la suite, ô Washington !_

_Fann': Tsss, Fann', je suis beaucoup plus gentille que vous sur CR, bande de vilaines._

_Marguerite : Merci !_

_Ankou : Les colocs ? Héhé. Il est fort possible que... ;)_

_Rosa : Mais ce n'est pas graveuh tu sais ! *Sort son doudou Tony et va s'asseoir à côté de Rosa*_

_Gwen : Héhé, les retrouvailles... C'est surtout pour le prochain chapitre :p_

_DiNozzoGirl : Muahaha xD Un traquenard pour journaliste? Ferais-je du mal à Constance et Joly? MOA?_

_Joly: Héhé, le retour de Rosa *sourit*, probablement pour bientôt, gnihihi._

_Rose Eliade: Vi, parce que je suis cruelle (et que je devais relire ce chapitre et y apporter 2-3 corrections)_

_Amy: Une bombe atomique? Roooh, mais c'est, c'est... Non._

_Constance : Héhé, bien sûr que si je pose la question, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose derrière. Muahaha._

_Furieuse: Roooh, mais bobos pour qui?_

_Sasha : Héhé, vi, quelqu'un a boboté Furieuse * montre le quelqu'un du doigt* C'est cette personne là. MUAHAHA._

* * *

**Replay**

**.**

-DiNozzo, tu vas avec McGee chez mademoiselle Debones. Ziva…

-J'appelle Miryam pour savoir si elle a des informations au sujet d'Elen, l'interrompit l'israélienne en attrapant déjà son portable. Compris, Gibbs.

Les deux agents empruntèrent l'escalier pendant que l'israélienne avançait dans un coin de la cave afin de tenir sa conversation. Amy se plaça face au chef d'équipe, mordillant ses lèvres avec une nervosité accrue en essayant de capter son regard. Tâche difficile, l'ancien marine étant occupé à rassembler quelques affaires en vue de leur journée. Elle se redressa donc légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de se mettre à la même hauteur que Gibbs, raclant sa gorge afin de l'interpeller. Il porta enfin son attention sur elle.

-Et moi ? Je peux aider ? Je fais quoi ? Je suis sûre que je peux être utile à quelque chose. Une DiNato est toujours utile.

-Tentez de rester en vie, répliqua l'ancien marine sans esquisser le moindre sourire. Vous avez quelqu'un chez qui aller ?

Elle fronça le nez, agacée par cette réponse. Et fit un mince geste de la main indiquant son mécontentement. Il resta à la regarder, attendant avec une impatience visible qu'elle lui réponde.

-Je pourrais aller chez Kag'… Finit par lâcher Amy avec autant de résignation que d'agacement. Ou chez Leou. Oui, chez Leou.

-Alors allons-y, lâcha l'ancien marine en lui indiquant l'étage.

.

-Je vais être en retard ! Il est déjà sept heures quinze ! Je suis en retard ! Constance va me tuer ! Où est mon ordinateur ? Où est mon sac ? Et… AH ! Où sont mes escarpins ?

-Du calme, So', soupira Pauline depuis la table de salle à manger où elle était occupée à déguster un muffin au chocolat noir. Tu devrais juste appeler Constance pour lui dire que tu la rejoins au congrès, et prendre ton temps.

La journaliste se stoppa net de courir et se tourna vers elle, entrouvrant la bouche derrière les mots de sa colocataire.

-Pauline, tu es la voix de la raison, remarqua Sophia en la désignant de son index. Constance me tuera, mais moins que si j'arrive dans trente minutes au bureau et que je la mets ainsi elle _aussi_ en retard. Je maudis à jamais les réveils qui ne marchent pas. Je vais envoyer un message à Joly.

-Et tu peux en profiter pour respirer, et manger ! Parce que si Washington sait que…

-Sait que quoi ? Intervint l'intéressée en sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore légèrement humides, une serviette blanche autour du cou.

Pauline lâcha un immense sourire. Et se tourna vers Sophia. Qui grimaça.

-Rien.

-Non, rien, rajouta innocemment Pauline.

-Vous deux, vous me cachez quelque chose, commenta Washington en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Je vais appeler Joly et Constance, je reviens.

-Et tu vas petit-déjeuner ! L'interpella Washington, obligeant la journaliste à lui répondre par une petite œillade coupable alors qu'elle s'éclipsait dans sa chambre.

Elle avança jusqu'à la table pour se placer au côté de son amie.

-Quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Washington en se versant une tasse de café au lait.

-Aucune idée, mais on verra bien. Peut-être que quelque chose de fou va nous tomber sur la tête, qui sait ?

.

Arrêté devant la porte de l'immeuble, l'informaticien observait le verrou qui avait été détérioré, jouant avec la poignée de ses mains gantées pour bien vérifier que la serrure n'était plus d'utilité.

-Voilà ce qui explique comment ils sont entrés dans l'immeuble, commenta Tony en attrapant son appareil photo pour faire un cliché de la serrure.

L'informaticien acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête et se glissa à l'intérieur, suivi par Tony. Ils grimpèrent les cinq étages d'un pas rapide, oubliant l'ascenseur pour se consacrer aux escaliers, la cabine de métal étant trop chargée en potentielles empreintes pour qu'ils s'y installent.

-Quel appartement ? Interrogea l'agent senior en arrivant au cinquième étage.

-Le 518, répondit Tim en s'arrêtant devant la porte concernée, un battant de métal entrouvert d'où s'échappait une étrange odeur.

L'italien étudia quelques secondes le nom inscrit au-dessus de la sonnette, songeur.

-Stéphanie Debones, c'était pas celle qui était restée coincée chez elle à cause de l'informaticien qu'avait embauché Keins ?

-Et qui a changé sa porte par la suite pour en oublier le système informatique la contrôlant. Elle doit s'en mordre les doigts aujourd'hui, commenta Tim en lorgnant le système de verrouillage cassé net. Quelqu'un a tiré dans la serrure.

Ils sortirent tous les deux leurs armes, Tim poussa la porte pour s'engager dans l'appartement. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant les dégâts.

L'italien s'avança vers le premier homme allongé face contre le sol, repoussant l'arme encore tenue dans sa main d'un coup de pied automatique. Il plaça ensuite deux doigts à son cou, Tim faisant de même quelques pas plus loin avec le second et le troisième individu.

-Ok, un sacré carnage, souffla Tony en se redressant.

Son regard survola la table renversée, les tiroirs à l'envers, le canapé repoussé en travers de la pièce. Et l'immense bureau où seuls restaient quelques câbles et souris, les ordinateurs qui devait s'y trouver ayant disparus.

-Mais au moins ce ne sont pas Debones ou Elen, répondit Tim en vérifiant le reste de l'appartement. Tu crois que c'est l'effet « Taal » ?

-Tu te poses vraiment la question ? Cette fille est pire qu'une Ziva en mode destruction. Tout le temps !

Un court silence suivit sa déclaration, pendant lequel il en profita pour inspecter la cuisine. Les restes du repas jonchaient la table, une partie se trouvait à terre. Il poursuivit son inspection, jusqu'à ce que son collègue ne l'interpelle :

-Tony.

L'intéressé se retourna vers Tim, et s'accroupit à côté de celui-ci, au côté de l'un des corps. Découvrant la plaque militaire que venait de dévoiler Tim McGee.

-Un marine, souffla Tony en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, le Bleu ?

Tim échangea un coup d'œil complice avec son aîné. Et sortit son téléphone portable pour composer le numéro de leur supérieur.

-Que l'enquête est à nous, Tony !

.

-Miryam ne répond toujours pas, soupira Ziva en reposant son portable sur ses genoux d'un mouvement agacé.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils et braqua le volant sur le côté, se glissant d'un mouvement vif dans une minuscule place de parking. La jeune femme assise à l'arrière se pencha vers la fenêtre afin de lorgner la maison devant lequel ils étaient stoppés.

-C'est allumé, lança-t-elle. Leou est là !

Elle ouvrit la portière et sauta sur le trottoir, les deux agents l'entourèrent alors qu'elle se glissait vers la porte.

-Vous ne vous mêlez pas de l'enquête, ordonna Gibbs en toquant contre le battant, s'attirant un fin regard en biais de la brune.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se rehaussèrent, elle braqua totalement son visage vers lui, ses deux iris illuminés par la même lueur beaucoup trop innocente.

-Me mêler de l'enquête ?

-On se rappelle très bien de ce que vous avez toutes manigancé l'année dernière, commenta Ziva alors que Gibbs se contentait d'un regard acéré pour toute réponse.

-Nous allons être sages, répondit une Amy plus que docile en hochant le menton, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait devant elle.

La boule d'énergie nommée Leou écarquilla les yeux en voyant les trois personnes qui s'encadraient sur le pas de sa porte, une expression stupéfaite se peignant sur ses traits.

-Amy ? Agent Gibbs ? Agent David ? Keins s'est évadé, c'est ça? Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai acheté une batte de base-ball. Et un taser, c'est trop drôle, ça crépite quand on l'utilise. Je voulais l'essayer sur Kag', mais elle a refusé, d'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Leou, sourit la brunette en se glissant à son côté pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

Elle revint poser son attention sur les fédéraux.

-Promis, on sera sages. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Retrouvez Fann', s'il vous plait.

Ils confirmèrent d'un léger silence, elle s'adossa contre la porte après l'avoir refermée. Et braqua un regard résolu sur Crazy.

-On a un gros problème, Leou. Appelle Joly et les colocs, je me charge de Kagura, Sasha et Lul.

-Trop géniale ! S'écria la seconde en attrapant déjà son portable avant de s'arrêter net, sourcils froncés: Mais pourquoi on les appelle?

-Parce qu'il est temps qu'on appuie sur "Replay". On va rejouer aux enquêtrices.

.

-Quelqu'un arrive, siffla Elen en se redressant soudainement d'un mouvement félin pour se placer près de la porte, dos contre le mur, oubliant en une seconde ses recherches et sa blessure pour se concentrer sur ce fait.

-Et ? Tu veux attaquer ? Questionna Fann' en quittant le bas du mur qu'elle s'appliquait à explorer pour se placer face à elle. On n'a rien pour se défendre !

-J'ai des mains.

-Elen, ils sont plus que certainement armés, rappela Stéphanie en désignant la porte d'un coup de menton. Et tu es blessée.

-Tu sais ce qu'on risque, Fann'. Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer s'ils mettent la main sur ce logiciel.

L'informaticienne mordilla ses lèvres, acquiesçant sombrement. La poignée s'abaissa, Elen se mit en position d'attaque.

La voix grave et éraillée d'un individu filtra depuis l'interstice de quelques millimètres entre le battant de la porte et l'embrasure :

-Reculez au fond de la salle.

L'israélienne poussa un grognement, l'homme lâcha un soupir blasé.

- Je vous vois et je sais que vous êtes parée à attaquer. Reculez. Ne m'obligez pas à faire feu dans votre autre jambe.

Le regard acéré d'Elen alla vivement ausculter les coins de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta sur le petit carré noir à peine visible dans le coin au-dessus du lit. Une caméra dernière génération, à peine plus visible qu'un coup de pinceau noir sur les couleurs sombres de la brique.

-Et tâter les bas des murs ne servira à rien, rajouta l'homme d'un ton moqueur alors que l'israélienne hésitait à bouger, furieuse de se retrouver ainsi limitée dans ses possibilités d'attaque. Vous cherchiez quoi ? Un trou de souris ? Il n'y a aucune possibilité de sortir d'ici, sauf celle de coopérer. Donc, allez-vous asseoir sur le lit si vous ne voulez pas que je m'agace, vraiment, j'insiste.

Elen plissa les paupières, ne bougeant toujours pas. L'individu poussa un profond soupir.

-Ne m'obéissez pas, et c'est mademoiselle Debones qui en fera les frais.

L'israélienne croisa le regard neutre de Fann'. Aucun sursaut, aucun mouvement indiquant sa frayeur, la geek faisait preuve d'une incroyable maîtrise d'elle-même. La ninja du Mossad se déporta pourtant sur le côté, aussi souplement que le lui permettait sa blessure. Fann' resta face à la porte, les bras croisés devant elle.

-T'es pas obligée, Elen…

L'israélienne ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber sur le lit, la geek releva le menton pour faire face à la personne qui venait de pousser la porte et s'encadrait à présent dans l'embrasure. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux tempes grises et au regard plus que froid. Un homme dont le mince sourire en coin ne présageait rien de bon.

Il désigna Fann' du doigt. Et se recula pour laisser entrer quatre hommes lourdement armés, dont trois avaient leurs semi-automatiques braqués sur Elen.

Le dernier attrapa froidement le bras de l'informaticienne et la tira hors de la pièce, s'attirant un hoquet plus étonné qu'effrayé de la part de la brune.

Elen se redressa d'un bond malgré les armes braquées sur elle. Incapable de bouger davantage sans être la cible d'au moins une balle, elle observa sa collaboratrice être emportée hors de la pièce, les poings serrés, rageuse.

Les hommes armés sortirent, l'individu envoya un baiser au vol à l'israélienne plus qu'en rage. Et claqua la porte derrière eux, la laissant ruminer sa colère dans le silence revenu.

* * *

_1) Un avis global sur ce chapitre? :)_

_2) Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Amy? Et de sa décision de faire "replay"?_

_3) Un avis sur le passage "colocs"?_

_4) Que pensez-vous des découvertes de Tony et Tim chez Fann'?_

_5) Et de la dernière scène avec Fu et Fann? Vous pressentez quoi pour elles?_

_6) Réplique(s) / passage(s) préféré(s)?_

* * *

_Oh et à la personne qui s'amuse à me mettre des messages haineux en anon : Mais t'as vraiment que ça à faire ?_ _C'est pitoyable -_-  
_


	44. Questions scientifiques

_Hello ! _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :D J'ai répondu à tous en MP, je vous souhaite donc... _

_Une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Questions scientifiques**

_._

-Abby ! Ça fait si longtemps que j'attendais ce moment, s'extasia Loane Ankou en frôlant de ses doigts un microscope haute technologie. Nous sommes arrivées depuis une minute, et j'ai déjà l'impression de nager en plein paradis !

La gothique ne répondit pas, elle-même hypnotisée par des circuits à apposer sur ceux de spectromètres de masse afin de leur donner plus de potentiel.

-Il est marqué ici que Friecht Danktshren va donner une interview sur ses travaux cet après-midi, à quatorze heures, reprit Loane en désignant une feuille placardée contre l'un des stands. J'ai hâte de voir ça, ses recherches sur la biologie moléculaire me fascinent.

La gothique sursauta derrière sa remarque et releva vivement la tête pour la rejoindre d'un bond dynamique, ses mains venant se superposer devant elle tandis que ses paupières ourlées de noir s'écarquillaient lentement.

-Friecht Danktshren ? Répéta Abby d'une voix un rien aigüe. _Le_ Friecht Danktshren ? Il faut absolument que je vois ça ! Il faut que je le voie ! Il le faut !

-Et ta journée de travail ? Interrogea Ankou en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie devenue plus que sautillante et surexcitée.

Les lèvres de la laborantine frémirent, ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement derrière la question d'Ankou, comme si elle réalisait subitement que ses rêves s'effondraient et que sa semaine allait se peupler de minutes de plus en plus sombres. Elle repoussa sa frange d'un geste désespéré.

-Je ne peux pas rester, murmura Abby avec douleur. J'ai beaucoup trop de travail. Mon Gibbs compte sur moi.

Loane lui pressa doucement l'épaule.

-J'ai une idée… Il doit être déjà là. Et si on allait lui poser quelques questions maintenant ?

.

-Je suppose que si je te dis que j'ai eu un problème de réveil, tu vas me virer, alors je vais juste te dire que j'ai pris du café sur la route, dont un pour toi, avec des noisettes et un nuage de lait, comme tu aimes. Pardonnée ?

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel. Et se contenta de récupérer le gobelet que lui tendait la journaliste avec un froncement de sourcil témoignant tout ce qu'elle pensait de ce retard, désignant simultanément par-dessus son épaule Gwen et Joly.

-Gwen va nous écrire un article sur les recherches de Friecht Danktshren, tu l'accompagnes avec Joly.

-Fri… Quoi ?

-Friecht Danktshren, s'amusa la profiler en venant les rejoindre. Un scientifique de renommée mondiale qui travaille actuellement sur la biologie moléculaire.

-Ah ! Oui ! Ce type barbu qui va parler à quatorze heures, commenta Sophia en repensant à la brochure qu'elle avait survolé la veille. Super. Génial. Formidable. Gwen, tu poses les questions, je prends les photos et je mange les bonbons qu'il ne manquera pas d'avoir sur son stand, d'accord ?

La profiler secoua la tête, un mince sourire au coin des lèvres, Joly leva la main et se plaça à côté de sa collègue après avoir émis un raclement de gorge dubitatif.

-_Je_ mange les bonbons, nota Joly en soulevant l'un de ses fins sourcils et en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Mais je te laisse les photos.

-Vous allez vite partir bosser, où vous ne pourrez même plus vous acheter assez de sachets de Haribo, ok ? Grogna Constance en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, exaspérée.

Les deux journalistes et la profiler reportèrent immédiatement leur attention sur elle, Sophia leva sa main, une question se profilant dans son esprit. Qu'elle n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde à poser :

-Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? Pas que je veuille savoir où tu vas, où tu es et ce que tu fais, mais j'avoue que ma curiosité de journaliste beaucoup trop curieuse me pousse à te le demander.

-Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai embauché, soupira Constance en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel.

-Sûrement mes talons roses qui t'ont tapé dans l'œil.

Constance rehaussa les lèvres. Et s'éloigna d'un pas, ses pensées déjà tournées vers l'objectif de cette journée.

-Je vais prendre quelques photos du salon et aller chercher _le_ scoop. Allez, au boulot ! Gwen, si elles ne sont pas sages, tu as le droit de taper.

La profiler répondit par un large sourire, son regard allant se poser sur les deux journalistes.

-Je note !

.

- Monsieur Danktshren ?

Le scientifique se retourna d'un mouvement surpris, quittant un instant les papiers dans lesquels il était plongé pour faire face aux deux jeunes femmes. Une gothique en mini-jupe et aux deux couettes noires pendant autour de son visage, ainsi qu'une jolie femme aux cheveux châtains chargés de mèches rouges, dont le chemisier bariolé de couleurs plus vives les unes que les autres contrastait de façon très chic avec un pantalon noir.

Il retira ses petites lunettes carrées pour mieux inspecter les deux femmes. Et leur lança un sourire charmeur.

-En quoi puis-je vous renseigner ?

-Nous sommes deux grandes admiratrices de votre travail, répondit la fille au chemisier en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle Loane Ankou et voici mon amie, Abigaïl -Abby- Sciuto. Nous venons discuter avec vous de vos prochains travaux, si vous avez quelques minutes à nous accorder ?

-Comment dire non à de pareilles beautés, répondit l'individu en se frottant déjà les mains. Je vous offre un café ?

Les deux complices s'échangèrent un court regard, Abby se positionnant sur la pointe des pieds sous la bouffée de bonheur qui l'envahit derrière cette question.

-Volontiers !

.

-Alors Gwen, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?

-Depuis la semaine dernière, tu veux dire ? Répondit la profiler en partageant un regard complice avec Sophia. J'ai mis la dernière touche à mon livre.

La journaliste s'arrêta net, sa main allant se poser sur le bras de la profiler alors qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche, le souffle coupé par cette dernière nouvelle.

-Ce… Celui dont tu m'as fait lire un extrait ? Avec ce flic qui vole la nuit pour le bien des autres ?

-Exact.

La prise de la jeune femme s'accentua sur le bras de l'auteur.

-Il me faut absolument un exemplaire dédicacé, Gwen.

-Et un pour moi aussi, souleva Joly. Rien que pour faire bien en le laissant sur mon bureau quand je recevrais du monde. Tu imagines, la classe ? Un roman dédicacé par Gwen Hetsi posé près de mon ordinateur portable. Gwen Hetsi avec qui j'aurai partagé plusieurs articles sur une conférence scientifique. Gwen Hetsi, qui a permis de contrôler le tueur à la Plume et lui éviter de faire sauter un hôpital militaire. Wow.

La profiler hocha la tête de gauche à droite, leur plaçant une main dans le dos pour les inviter à se remettre en marche, le regard illuminé par une lueur rieuse.

-Ok pour les exemplaires dédicacés. En échange, il faut vraiment qu'on se refasse une soirée prochainement, ok ?

-Je t'invite au cinéma demain, répondit immédiatement Joly. Tu veux voir quoi ? Film romantique, d'aventure, d'horreur ? Oh, il y a ce nouveau film avec Jason Stastham. Je suis sûre que tu aimes Jason Stastham.

-Et moi, je paye les pizzas ! Intervint la seconde.

-Ok. Va pour les pizzas et le cinéma.

-Tu n'imagines même pas comme j'ai hâte de lire ton roman. Tout autant comme je suis contente de te connaître ! S'extasia Sophia sans cacher son sourire ravi. Dan Keins aura au moins eu ce mérite, grâce à lui, on a rencontré des personnes formidables !

-Oui, enfin, on a aussi rencontré Rosa, et elle a bien failli avoir notre peau, remarqua Joly.

-Sans oublier ces deux femmes qui ont manqué assassiner l'agent DiNozzo, rappela à son tour Gwen. D'ailleurs, vous savez si elles ont été retrouvées ?

-Visiblement, non, répondit Joly. Elles ont réussi à s'esquiver en prenant un hélicoptère et en passant les frontières avant que l'équipe ne leur mette la main dessus.

-L'agent Gibbs devait être furieux.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il l'est très souvent, commenta la seconde journaliste en jouant avec l'un de ses bracelets rose pâle. On est arrivées, non ?

-Oui… Et le stand du professeur Danktshren est vide, indiqua Gwen en fronçant ses fins sourcils derrière cette constatation. On a dû le manquer.

-On peut en profiter pour aller faire un tour et récolter quelques informations ? Proposa Joly en attrapant l'une des brochures sur la petite table recouverte de tracts, feuilles et autres documents relatifs aux recherches du scientifique.

-Au risque de le manquer à nouveau, grimaça Sophia. Si on l'attendait ici ?

-Et s'il en a pour des heures ? Reprit Joly alors que Gwen contournait le bureau pour aller jeter un œil sur les photos du scientifique et de ses acolytes assemblées sur la table.

La profiler fronça les sourcils en attrapant l'une des photos, lâchant un petit hoquet de stupeur alors qu'elle la rapprochait de son regard pour mieux l'examiner. Les deux journalistes se tournèrent vers elle, interrogatives.

-Tu as vu quelque chose ? Interrogea Joly.

-Regardez… Cette fille ne vous rappelle rien ?

Elle tendit la photo aux deux journalistes. Qui restèrent à leur tour longuement interloquées devant le cliché qui se présentait à elles.

.

-Mon assistante va venir nous rejoindre, les informa Friecht en portant son café à ses lèvres. Une personne formidable, qui m'a été recommandé par Henrietta, une fidèle amie de Los Angeles. Mon assistante est très belle, elle aussi…

Il reposa sa tasse avec un air rêveur, Abby et Ankou s'échangèrent un court regard, aussi intriguées que curieuses.

-Vous avez une nouvelle assistante, vraiment ? Mais vous parliez pourtant dans de nombreux magazines et avec beaucoup d'intérêt de Jersey Marks, ce canadien que vous promettiez à un grand avenir, souleva Ankou.

Il poussa un profond soupir, baissant les yeux vers la table avec une expression douloureuse qui effaça instantanément les éclats dues à sa belle assistante.

-Il n'est jamais revenu travailler, malheureusement. J'ai dû embaucher quelqu'un d'autre le mois dernier. Pourtant, il avait un grand avenir. C'était un garçon prometteur, très prometteur. Mais Rosa est charmante, vraiment charmante. Ce regard sombre et ce sourire félin…

Il sourit tendrement, comme hypnotisé par la vision qui dansait dans son esprit. Et pinça soudainement les lèvres.

-D'ailleurs, il est étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivée. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas eu de problème de voiture…

Il sortit une brochure de sa poche et la poussa vers les deux jeunes femmes, désignant une belle brune aux longs cheveux noirs du doigt.

-C'est elle, elle est magnifique, n'est-ce-pas?

Abby et Ankou sursautèrent, la première attrapa vivement son portable en se relevant d'un bond.

- Rosa Zirovinte, souffla Ankou, incrédule.

- J'appelle Gibbs! Annonça Abby en composant déjà le numéro de son interlocuteur, le cœur battant un peu trop fort.

.

-Rosa, s'étrangla Sophia en partageant un regard chargé d'incrédulité avec Joly puis Gwen. Elle nous suit, c'est un cauchemar !

-Il est marqué ici qu'elle est l'assistante du scientifique, fit Gwen en leur tendant un document avec la présentation de l'équipe. Et qu'elle s'appelle « Rosa Calzones ».

-Alors voilà ce qu'elle est devenue après nous avoir « aidées » à l'hôpital, souffla Joly d'un ton plus que narquois. Elle s'est refait une vie en tant qu' « assistante » ? _Elle_ ? Elle qui rêvait de soleil et de richesse !

-Vous conviendrez comme moi que ce n'est pas logique du tout pour notre reine des trafiquantes, railla Sophia en croisant les bras devant elle, désabusée.

-Absolument pas, confirma Gwen en plaçant la photo dans sa poche. Et si je me fie au regard qu'elle a sur ce cliché, elle non plus ne semble pas ravie d'avoir ce travail. Ça cache quelque chose. Il faut qu'on la retrouve.

-Et l'interview ? Demanda Joly.

-Je suis sûre que Constance serait ravie qu'on retrouve une trafiquante en cavale à la place de cette interview, répondit sa collègue en se mettant déjà en route au côté de la profiler.

* * *

_Taadaaaaaam ! Et comme annoncé sur AE, la suite d'ici fin juin, pour des chapitres "Action" ! J'ai essayé de vous laisser sur le moins d'AIPM possible ;)_

_Questions ? _

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre entre Ankou, Abs et le scientifique?_

_2) Le quatuor Gwen / Journalistes/ Constance ?_

_3) Satisfaites de l'amitié entre Gwen et les journalistes? (moi wi mwhahaha)_

_4) Rosa is back ! MUAHAHA, vous vous y attendiez?_

_5) Si je vous dit qu'il va se passer quelque chose au congrès, vous le sentez comment? (naaan, pas de boom, promis)_

_6) A votre avis, les journalistes vont avoir leur vengeance ? Ou Bibi va être présent ?_

_7) Prochain chapitre : Beaucoup de monde qui revient, des nouvelles de Fan et Fu, et les ennuis qui arrivent ! Une idée de ce qu'il va se passer?_

_8) Ma question préférée: Réplique(s) / Passage(s) préféré(s) ?_


	45. Quelque chose d'important

_Hello !_

_Après plus de trois semaines d'absence, voici la suite de Plume... Je ne vous avais pas laissé sur une crise d'AIPM, il est temps de se rattraper !_

_ Pas de réponses aux reviews, j'ai beaucoup de choses à lire... Mais un IMMENSE merci à tous! Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Quelque chose d'important**

**.**

-Écoutez les filles, il s'est passé quelque chose d'important. Et c'est pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ici.

-Important comment ? Parce que j'ai travaillé de nuit et, à cause de la fatigue, je commence à voir des écureuils rose se promener sous mon nez, vois-tu ? Alors, si ça peut attendre encore quelques heures…

-Plus qu'important, Sasha, répondit Amy en croisant ses bras devant elle pour s'empresser de faire des aller-retours devant son auditorium. Tu devras faire avec Tic et Tac, désolée.

-Je peux au moins avoir un café ?

-Il passe ! L'informa Crazy depuis le plan de travail de la cuisine au-dessus duquel elle s'affairait à préparer quelques gâteaux.

Sasha se cala dans le fond du fauteuil après avoir remercié l'hôtesse des lieux d'un signe de tête, et se tourna ensuite vers Amy, toujours occupée à faire aller ses semelles contre le parquet du salon.

-On ne devait pas être plus que ça ?

-J'allais te poser la même question, releva Lul à son tour pendant que Crazy s'occupait de poser la nourriture sur la table basse.

Amy poussa un bref soupir, ses doigts allant taper contre son avant-bras dans un geste de profond dépit.

-Si, on devrait. Washington et Pauline sont partis au congrès pour ramener un truc à Sophia et essayer de la convaincre de venir avec Joly et Gwen… Ce qui n'est pas gagné…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Kag', sourcils froncés.

-On voit que tu n'as jamais fait de stage dans leur service, sourit la brunette. Constance déteste qu'on ne finisse pas son travail… A moins d'un truc vraiment grave type attaque nucléaire -et encore-, ce n'est pas gagné pour que les filles stoppent leur journée de travail…

.

Au volant de son tout nouveau SUV Chevrolet d'un magnifique rouge mat –un cadeau de sa grande tante Ermintrude, la fondatrice des sociétés « Drive and Sing »-, Washington sifflotait, actionnant le clignotant pour s'engager sur le parking de la grande salle accueillant le congrès scientifique. A son côté, Pauline étudiait attentivement le dictaphone bleu qu'utilisait leur colocataire pour réaliser ses interviews.

-Tu crois qu'elle va nous croire ?

Washington remua activement les épaules sur l'air de son groupe préféré, évitant de justesse l'individu qui eut le malheur de passer devant elle alors qu'elle s'essayait ensuite à un solo de batterie imaginaire.

Elle se retourna vers Pauline après avoir reposé ses deux mains sur le volant afin d'entreprendre de se garer.

-Qu'on soit venu ici pour lui ramener ça ? Bien sûr que non ! Elle en a un deuxième, de toute façon. Mais quand on lui aura expliqué pour Fann', elle ne pourra que nous suivre. Et Joly et Gwen par la même occasion.

-Tu oublies un peu Constance…

Washington haussa les épaules avec un demi-sourire marquant son assurance.

-Elle nous suivra aussi ! Constance est toujours à la recherche de l'évènement qui fera la "une". L'enlèvement de deux personnes est un plus gros scoop qu'un congrès scientifique.

Elle actionna le frein à main et attrapa son sac au vol sur la banquette arrière.

-Allons chercher le reste de la team Plumienne !

.

_-Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs !_

-Quatuor gagnant, Abby a une énorme nouvelle, Patron, commenta l'agent très spécial occupé à éplucher l'emballage d'une barre chocolaté pendant que Gibbs braquait le volant sur la gauche pour garer la Dodge de l'agence fédérale.

Ziva et McGee s'occupaient d'interroger les voisins de l'informaticienne, le chef d'équipe et son agent senior retrouvaient le chemin de l'agence pour aller faire les premières recherches sur leurs disparues.

_-Gibbs, tu ne devineras jamais qui est là ?_

-Tu paries combien que si ? Répondit à nouveau Tony, amusé et intrigué par l'excitation qu'il percevait dans la voix de son amie.

-Je t'écoute, Abs.

_-Elle est ici, Gibbs ! Elle est l'assistante de Friecht Danktshren !_

-Qui, « _elle »_ ?

_-Rosa ! Rosa Zirovinte ! Elle est au congrès !_

Le chef d'équipe fronça les sourcils. Et pinça les lèvres, actionnant déjà son clignotant pour prendre la direction opposée à celle du Navy Yard.

-J'arrive.

Il raccrocha. Et composa un numéro à l'indicateur de la Californie, suivi du regard par un agent plus qu'intrigué.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Pas maintenant, DiNozzo.

_-Agent Callen._

-Il faut qu'on parle de Rosa, G.

.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle est dans le coin, indiqua Gwen en observant les lieux d'un regard circulaire. Elle n'est pas devenue l'assistante de ce scientifique pour rien. Et ce congrès a probablement à voir avec son choix.

-J'espère qu'elle n'a pas prévu de tout faire exploser, on en a déjà assez eu avec le tordu de l'année dernière, bougonna Joly en plissant les yeux pour mieux examiner les lieux.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de Rosa, remarqua la troisième. Elle ferait ça de manière plus classe, moins « gribouillage ». Avec une jolie lame bien coupante, par exemple.

-Toi, tu penses encore à Bibi, nota Gwen.

-Yep. Elle hante mes pensées.

La profiler héla un vigile au passage, et lui brandit la photo de Rosa sous le nez.

-Avez-vous vu cette personne, s'il vous plait ?

L'homme attrapa le cliché pour mieux le voir. Et hocha lentement son menton.

-Je l'ai vu dans le fond de la salle il y a moins d'une minute, par ici.

Il désigna l'endroit. Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent en route.

.

-Le but va être de s'approcher sans que la Cible ne nous repère.

-La Cible ?

-L'élément tricolore, Quatre-Vingt-Quatre, enfin !

-Ah, cette Cible-là ! Le but est quand même qu'elle nous repère, au final, Cap'tain.

-Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Il faut d'abord l'infiltrer, vois-tu, pour ne pas qu'elle nous évite. La Cible déteste être dérangée sur son lieu de travail par ses agaçantes petites sœurs.

-La Cible nous aime, rappela Pauline en fronçant les sourcils, alors que Washington s'abaissait derrière un stand, le regard fuyant sur les côtés à la recherche de leur colocataire.

-Oui, mais la Cible travaille, et quand la Cible travaille…

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites-là ?

Les deux étudiantes sursautèrent vivement et se tournèrent d'un bond sous la question posée d'un ton un peu trop sec. Elles grimacèrent devant le regard de glace de la rouquine, se sentant automatiquement coupables malgré leur bonne volonté à ne pas vouloir le laisser deviner.

-Ah, oh, euh… Bonjour Constance. On… On venait ramener ça à notre colocataire, répondit Washington en brandissant le dictaphone.

-Elle en a déjà un sur elle.

-Ah ? Vraiment ?

-Oui. Que veniez-vous faire ici, _réellement_ ?

Pauline et Washington échangèrent un court regard tendu.

-On a une nouvelle à apporter à Sophia… Grimaça Pauline.

-Quelle nouvelle ?

La plus jeune pinça les lèvres, ennuyée. Et se décida après une courte inspiration, sous le regard impatient de la rouquine.

-Hum… Vous connaissez Stéphanie Debones ?

.

-Elen ne répond pas depuis trop longtemps. Il se passe quelque chose.

Agacée, elle replaça son téléphone portable dans sa poche. Et posa sa main sur son Jericho pour le caresser lentement, comme un geste destiné à rassurer. Les deux personnes l'entourant ne répondirent pas, occupées à se concentrer sur l'écran d'un ordinateur pour l'une d'entre elle, la deuxième lisant un document avec attention, le front cerné d'un pli démontrant sa concentration.

-Le logiciel est toujours d'actualité, indiqua Elia en tapotant avec vivacité sur le clavier du Mac. Si quelqu'un a mis la main sur Elen, elle ne leur a en tout cas rien donné.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'ennuie, rappela Miryam d'un ton vif en levant les yeux au plafond. Je veux savoir où est ma partenaire, d'accord ?

-On va la retrouver. Et je te rappelle qu'Elen sait parfaitement se débrouiller.

- Stéphanie ne répond pas non plus, rappela Rosa d'un ton sec. Pas que je m'en soucie, mais si elle parle, c'est toute la ville qui est menacée, et nous sommes dans la ville. Il est hors de question que ma retraite dorée me passe sous le nez parce que vous faites mal votre boulot, ok ? Alors, mettez-vous à sa recherche.

-Toi, tu vas vite me parler autrement, répliqua sèchement Elia en se rapprochant de l'ancienne trafiquante. Tu n'es pas la chef ici.

-Oui, mais je suis celle qui travaille pour vous, et qui est sur le devant de la scène, rappela Rosa en lui lançant un faux sourire.

-Parce que nous l'avons décidé !

-Pas « vous », mais le directeur Vance. Alors on se calme, Chérie !

-Je te renvoie à Los Angeles avec une balle dans la tête si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, gronda Elia en sortant son arme.

-Bouh, je suis effrayée, se moqua Rosa en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ça suffit ! Explosa Miryam en abattant son poing sur la table, faisant légèrement tressaillit l'agent du NCIS et l'ancienne trafiquante. On a du travail.

Elia serra les dents et acquiesça en revenant se placer devant son ordinateur, Miryam attrapa son portable pour composer le numéro de sa partenaire, une nouvelle fois. Sans succès.

.

-Incroyable, murmura Joly depuis le renfoncement où elle était cachée avec ses deux partenaires. C'est Miryam Tuvia, l'officier du Mossad. Elle est avec Rosa.

Les trois jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans un petit recoin à l'écart du congrès, protégées de la vue par un panneau de bois. La profiler et les journalistes s'étaient placées derrière le panneau pour pouvoir les observer à leur guise, protégées de la vue du reste du congrès par un stand commercial.

-Je n'y comprends plus rien, murmura Gwen. Miryam ne peut pas être corrompue, je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle est quelqu'un de bien.

-Alors pourquoi est-elle Rosa ? Questionna Sophia en jouant nerveusement avec son dictaphone, le regard rivé sur l'ancienne trafiquante. Et qui est la troisième ?

-Je peux peut-être répondre à vos questions ?

Elles sursautèrent toutes les trois. Et se retournèrent vers la brune qui les menaçait à présent d'un Sig.

-Ou elles pourront le faire. Allons-y…

La brune leur indiqua la pièce où se trouvaient les deux autres, leur indiquant ainsi d'avancer.

.

-Alors, mademoiselle Debones a disparu, commenta Constance en passant pensivement sa main sur sa joue, le regard volant vers le plafond du congrès.

-Yep, confirma Washington.

-Et vous voulez enquêter sur sa disparition malgré les ordres du NCIS.

-… Techniquement, les ordres ont été donnés à Amy, pas à nous, rappela Pauline.

-Techniquement, vous jouez sur les mots.

-Ce n'est pas la qualité d'une grande journaliste ? Répliqua Pauline dans un sourire.

La rouquine afficha un léger sourire, hochant la tête de gauche à droite dans un geste à la limite du désespoir et de l'amusement. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre.

Et s'arrêta net devant le bruit de tir qui résonna juste derrière elle. Rapidement suivi de ses confrères.

.

-Hé, mais ce sont les amies de Bibi !

-Ravie de te revoir aussi, Rosa, railla Sophia en fronçant le nez.

-Gwen, bonjour, avança à son tour Miryam en tendant sa paume vers la profiler qui la lui serra avec un lent sourire.

-On peut comprendre ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Rosa est là ? Et pourquoi cette personne nous menace ? Questionna calmement Gwen en désignant la brune qui les visaient toujours de son Sig.

Miryam se tourna vers celle-ci.

-Tu peux baisser ton arme, Margot. Je les connais.

Elle braqua à nouveau son attention sur son public chargé de curiosité.

-Tout ça est un peu compliqué. Mais Rosa Zirovinte est sous ma surveillance et celles des agents Roxton et Raws.

Pour toute réponse, Gwen tendit le dépliant présentant Rosa comme l'assistante du scientifique. Miryam pinça les lèvres, attrapant le papier avec un léger rictus.

-Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer. Mais…

Elle s'interrompit. Coupée par le son distinct d'un tir. Bientôt suivi de ses répliques.

.

Accroupis derrière leur voiture, leurs armes à la main, les deux agents ne pouvaient qu'observer les portes du bâtiment se fermer, sous une pluie de tirs. Ils étaient arrivés au premier coup de feu, s'étaient garés dans un crissement de pneus sous une rafale de balles. Ils ne pouvaient pas répondre, à deux contre une dizaine de terroristes, surtout en comptant toutes les personnes les entourant.

-On est en train d'assister à…

-Une prise d'otages, oui, confirma Gibbs en sortant son portable.

-Patron, Abby est dedans, rappela Tony d'une voix blanche.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, laissant parler la lueur dans le fond de son regard. Une lueur démontrant toute sa détermination à sortir la gothique de ce piège.

.

On l'obligea brusquement à s'asseoir face à un ordinateur. L'homme aux tempes grises se posa contre le bureau face à elle, le regard dangereux, le menton nonchalamment posé sur le canon de sa kalachnikov.

-Maintenant, la règle du jeu va être simple. Tu obéis et tu me décodes ce logiciel pour me donner ce que je veux, tu vis. Tu ne respectes pas les règles du jeu et tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, je tue la centaine de personnes qui se trouve actuellement au congrès scientifique où tu devrais logiquement être. Je suis sûre que tu y as des amies, n'est-ce-pas…

Il plissa les yeux, Fann' lui lança son regard le plus assassin.

-Bien sûr, ce sera ensuite ton tour et celui de l'officier Taal… Je suis le maître du jeu, Fann'. Mais je te laisse la carte chance.

Il lui désigna l'ordinateur.

- Tu sais ce que je veux, Stéphanie. A toi de jouer.

* * *

_Alors? Vous avez reconnu les nouveaux personnages? Elles jouaient les méchantes dans la première partie de la fic, cette fois elles sont agent du NCIS ;)_

_Un avis?_


	46. Heroines

_Helloooo ! _

_Alors, vous n'avez pas reconnu nos deux agents du NCIS? Il y a Elia Raws (Rose Eliade) et Margot Roxton (Marguerite Roxton Jones). Je n'ai pas pu conserver leurs précédents rôles, donc je leur ai inventé des nouveaux personnages (et des nouveaux noms xD)._

_Ce chapitre est... Plutôt cruel. Enfin, surtout sa fin. Pour vous rappeler que je suis une auteur sadique, si si._

_Tout le monde n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre, mais vous serez là au prochain!_

_Et... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ : MOUAHAHAHA aussi :)_

_DiNozzoGirl : Je vais remettre à jour la liste des persos ;)_

_Ankou: Et t'as pas fini de stresser ma chère :D_

_Joly: (Ooooh ma collègueuh) ! Joly, l'équipe à la Plume s'en sort toujours toute seule, non? Non? Ah. Flûte._

_Sasha: Héhé, AIPM? Ah? Vraiment? Roooh désolée !_

_Lul : C'est citation des Pokémon, je l'aime de plus en plus, vi. Je trouve qu'elle est très véridique, d'ailleurs. Muahaha._

_Fann': Héhé, Fann', je connais la Stéphanie Debones de Plume, surtout :D Après, si elle est adaptée à toi, j'en suis plus que fière ! :)_

_Gwen : Héhé, c'est pas comme si j'avais plein d'idées cruelles en tête, si? Ah. Si._

_Rose Eliade: Hé, c'était ça ou scientifique :D Mais je te voyais bien en agent du NCIS plus que téméraire :D_

_Crazy: Héhé, parée à mettre l'AIPM en exergue, M'Dame !_

* * *

**Héroïnes**

.

Protégées par une table derrière laquelle elles avaient été projetées par Constance à peine le premier coup de feu s'était-il fait entendre, Pauline, Washington et cette dernière observaient les lieux, yeux écarquillés.

-Incroyable, murmura Pauline en suivant du regard un type barricader l'une des portes à l'aide d'une poutre de métal.

-Comme dans cet épisode de JAG qu'on a vu la semaine dernière, rajouta Washington d'un ton encore plus bas. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas abîmer ma voiture. Tata Ermintrude en serait désolée.

-Je crois que ta voiture est vraiment la dernière chose dont je me préoccupe à l'heure actuelle, Washington, siffla Constance en leur faisant signe de rester accroupies. Ils sont en train de rassembler tout le monde.

-Et nous ?

-Et nous, nous sommes cachées.

-Mais s'ils nous trouvent ?

-Ils vous ont trouvé.

Elles sursautèrent toutes les trois. Et braquèrent à l'unisson leur regard vers le blond qui les menaçait d'une mitraillette.

-Je suppose qu'on doit rejoindre les autres, lâcha Constance en se redressant, toujours devant les deux plus jeunes comme pour leur être d'un faible rempart.

-A moins que vous ne vouliez être nos premières victimes, confirma le terroriste. Allez.

.

-Il fallait que ça arrive, soupira Rosa en observant les lieux être pris d'assaut par la dizaine de terroristes.

-On ne peut pas les laisser faire ça, ajouta Miryam en serrant son arme dans son poing. Ils viennent pour le logiciel _et_ pour Friecht. S'ils mettent la main sur lui et le font parler, il peut tout gâcher.

-Friecht ! S'il se rappelle son nom, c'est déjà bien, ricana Rosa.

-Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? Interrogea Joly, alors que les deux autres observaient la prise d'otage se dérouler à quelques mètres d'elles, dans un silence plus que tendu.

-Non, pas maintenant, répondit Miryam d'un ton sec en la faisant taire d'un geste de la main, son portable collé à son oreille. Margot, Elia, on doit contourner les lieux et les éliminer un à un. Il faut qu'on ouvre une brèche pour laisser entrer les secours.

Son interlocuteur répondit, elle se détourna de la profiler et des journalistes.

-Ici l'officier Tuvia, j'ai besoin de renforts, immédiatement. Prise d'otage, présence de civils.

Elle raccrocha et vérifia l'arme scotchée à sa cheville, puis ses différents couteaux.

-On peut vous être utiles ? Interrogea Gwen en voyant les deux autres agents acquiescer et vérifier toutes deux les chargeurs de leurs armes, déjà pleinement concentrées.

-Restez cachées. Et ne jouez pas aux héroïnes cette fois, vous n'aurez pas toujours la même chance qu'avec Dan Keins !

Elle s'esquiva sur ces derniers mots, filant aussi discrètement que possible, alors que les deux autres prenaient un autre angle et se préparaient elles aussi à attaquer.

.

-Abby. Abby, ça va aller.

La brune passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie derrière ce chuchotement, atténuant légèrement les tremblements de cette dernière. A leur côté, le scientifique regardait les terroristes rassembler tous les visiteurs et participants du congrès devant eux, créant ainsi un groupe d'une centaine de personnes au milieu de la salle.

Abby serra le bras de son amie, mordillant ses lèvres avec nervosité alors qu'elle détaillait les terroristes.

-Loane, tu as vu leurs têtes, leurs armes ? Ils n'ont pas l'air de plaisanter. Ils veulent quelque chose, et sont décidés à l'avoir.

-Et nous, on est décidées à rester en vie, et à ne pas se laisser avoir par une bande de gamins qui ne doivent même pas savoir se servir de leurs armes.

-Tu es presque rassurante, Loane.

-Je sais ce qu'ils veulent… Intervint le troisième.

Elles se penchèrent vers Friecht, découvrant qu'il était plus que livide, une main sur le cœur. Il frissonna et fit un pas en arrière, Loane passa son bras derrière lui pour le retenir de tomber.

-Professeur… Débuta Abby.

-Ce qu'elles veulent, c'est _moi_, lâcha l'homme d'une voix tremblante, sa main passant dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. C'est _lui_. Bon sang, il faut que je prenne ma retraite.

.

-Patron, la prise d'otage a à voir avec la présence de Rosa, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le chef d'équipe confirma d'un maigre hochement du menton, le regard rivé sur la porte désormais fermée du congrès à travers le viseur de son arme.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Elle travaille pour le NCIS.

La révélation laissa un instant sans voix l'agent de terrain.

-Rosa Zirovinte ? La trafiquante ?

-L'ancienne trafiquante, DiNozzo, corrigea Gibbs. Elle a passé un marché avec l'agence de Los Angeles, elle est leur indicatrice. Elle agit sous couverture dans la ville et leur donne les informations qu'ils veulent. En échange de sa liberté.

-Et elle est aujourd'hui à Washington, rappela Tony sans cacher son interrogation. Les limites de Los Angeles ont été repoussées sans que je le sache, Patron ?

-Une couverture qui a pris une plus grande envergure. C'est tout ce que je sais, Callen était en mission et n'a pas pu m'en dire plus.

-Alors, on doit faire avec ce qu'on a…

-Ce qu'on a, c'est une prise d'otage, DiNozzo.

-Ta perspicacité à retenir le plus important m'épatera toujours, Patron. Quel est le plan ?

.

Debout, droite, face à cette porte qui l'isolait du monde extérieur, la main repliée autour de son arme improvisée, Elen Taal attendait.

_« Savoir se sortir de n'importe quelle situation, n'importe comment. »_

Même d'une salle munie d'une porte blindée, avec à priori pour seule arme ses mains. A priori. Ce qui était d'ailleurs bien suffisant dans la majorité des cas.

Elle braqua son visage vers la microscopique caméra, un sourire venant effleurer ses lèvres. Une série de chiffre lui échappa alors, lentement, alors qu'elle défiait la personne qui se devait de l'observer du regard. Prête à mettre son plan en exécution.

.

-Vous voulez que je fasse quoi avec cette chose ? Un solitaire ? Parce que c'est la seule chose que je pourrai à peu près en tirer, et encore. Peut-être même pas. Je suis sûre qu'il est encore sous Windows 97… La prochaine fois, sortez-moi un minitel, ça sera plus simple !

-Pas la peine de jouer à la plus maline avec moi, ce matériel est suffisant.

-Pas suffisant si vous voulez que je décode mon logiciel. A moins que vous ne teniez absolument à la surcharge électrique qui ne manquera pas d'aboutir quand je l'aurai lancé.

-Une surcharge électrique pour un logiciel ? Répéta l'individu en plissant les yeux pour examiner l'informaticienne, hésitant sur la façon dont il devait considérer ses propos.

-_Mon_ logiciel. Protégé, encodé avec plus de lignes que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, verrouillé pour qu'un abruti de votre genre ne puisse pas y mettre sa sale patte.

-L'abruti de mon genre peut vous flanquer une balle.

-Pas si vous voulez que j'obéisse.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un genou valide pour travailler.

-Tout dépend si vous le voulez en trois heures ou en trois semaines. Alors, il vient ce nouvel ordinateur ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Et pinça les lèvres, se redressant brusquement, sa kalachnikov passant sur son épaule. Il attrapa alors son talkie, appuya sur le bouton destiné à émettre.

-Marcus ? On a l'informaticienne qui veut jouer à plus fort. Montre lui qu'on ne plaisante pas.

Il lança une œillade chargée de défi vers Fann'.

-Tue un otage.

.

Le dénommé Marcus replaça le talkie-walkie au niveau de sa ceinture, et serra sa mitraillette contre son torse, défilant devant la foule apeurée qui le suivait du regard. Il s'arrêta devant les trois personnes qui avaient voulu se jouer de lui en se cachant, et leur adressa son sourire le plus malsain. Il fit signe à la petit blonde de sortir du rang. La rousse et la brunette qui l'accompagnait lui jetèrent un regard chargé de panique.

Il haussa les épaules.

Paré à mettre en exécution l'ordre donné.

* * *

_On y va pour les questions? :)_

_1 ) Que pensez-vous du trio Constance/WJ/Pline. Constance en mode protectrice, vous aimez?_

_2) Miryam, Elia et Margot à l'attaque ! Vous le sentez bien?_

_3) Rosa, Gwen et les journalistes en spectatrices, ça va durer?_

_4) Les explications de Gibbs sur Rosa vous aident?_

_5) Que pensez-vous de Friecht, et de son "lui", "moi"? Abby et Ankou vont faire quoi, selon vous?_

_6) Elen prépare quelque chose... Quoi, à votre avis?_

_7) Fann' lutte, le terroriste réplique. Aie. Aie?_

_8) OH NON, WJ! Aie? Aie._

_9) Une réplique ou un passage préféré? (ou même plusieurs, hein, si vous voulez?)_


	47. Heroines, partie 2

_Bonsuar !_

_L'auteur ne présente pas aujourd'hui, l'auteur est partie loin. Très loin._

_L'auteur s'excuse par avance pour ce diabolique chapitre._

_L'auteur annonce qu'elle est cruelle et fière de l'être, et que sa cruauté est probablement accentuée à cause d'une histoire de main coupée et autres._

_L'auteur vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture, et un bon courage._

* * *

**Héroïnes, partie 2**

.

Washington et arme. Dans la même ligne. Ou il y avait un problème dans la matrice, ou elle avait devant elle son pire cauchemar. Et comme elle ne pensait pas être dans la matrice, parce que Néo n'était nulle part en vue et qu'aucune personne en long blouson de cuir ne semblait être ici pour arrêter le temps et les sauver, elle devina que le cauchemar était bien réel.

Sophia se laissa une demi-seconde pour réfléchir. Mais une demi-seconde, c'était déjà trop long quand sa petite sœur était visée par un terroriste. L'instant d'après, elle se lançait donc dans l'arène, sans prendre en compte les regards portés sur elle, le pas décisif.

.

-Et si on regardait dans l'agenda de Fann' ? Elle doit bien avoir un agenda sur internet, non ?

-Oui, mais si elle l'a codé, on ne peut pas y accéder, rappela Amy derrière la question de Sasha. A moins que tu ais une clé mystère pour décrypter internet, Doc'.

-Pas de clé, Amy, mais…

Sasha se connecta sur Gmail et pianota quelque secondes, laissant apparaître une liste de plusieurs personnes, dont Stéphanie. Elle cliqua sur son nom.

-Fann' avait mis en commun son agenda, pour qu'on puisse planifier nos prochaines rencontres « AIPM ».

Les filles se retrouvaient une fois par mois minimum pour discuter de fictions, JAG et autres. C'était devenu une habitude depuis l'affaire Keins.

-Pas bête, Sasha ! J'avais complétement oublié ça, marmonna Amy.

-Tu avais oublié nos rencontres ? S'étonna Crazy. Mais… Je te rappelle que la prochaine devait être chez toi ! En plus, tu avais promis qu'on se regarderait tous les épisodes sur notre héros adoré !

-Et on va le faire, confirma Amy. Mais je ne regarde jamais les agendas, je préfère les textos… Moi et la technologie… Bref. Ça donne quoi ?

-Elle avait un rendez-vous demain, lut Sasha. Elle a noté « ET ».

-L'extraterrestre ? Souleva Kag' sans cacher sous sourire.

-Elen Taal, reprit à son tour Lul. C'est ça ?

-Probablement.

-Donc, ce n'était pas un hasard si Elen était aussi là-bas, murmura Amy. Elles se voyaient. Regarde, il y a trois autres « ET » dans le mois.

Elle laissa passer un blanc et leva un doigt en l'air.

- Et si on allait à l'hôtel d'Elen Taal ?

-Tu sais où elle loge ? Demanda Lul, en haussant l'un de ses sourcils derrière la proposition.

-Sûrement au même endroit que la fois dernière, grinça la brune. J'ai dû aller lui rendre visite la fois dernière, pour cette histoire de perfecto. Un sacré souvenir.

-Et t'es encore vivante ? Se moqua Sasha.

-A croire que je suis tenace. On y va ?

Elles se levèrent toutes.

-Allons-y.

.

Pauline avait fait un pas vers Washington et le type blond, prête à sortir ses griffes et à sauter sur le dos du type qui la menaçait pour la défendre de toute son âme, quand une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop résonna dans un « HÉ » colérique, l'obligeant à écarquiller les yeux et relever le visage vers le côté.

Sa grande sœur avançait d'un pas décidé, visiblement furieuse, ses talons claquant sur le carrelage alors qu'elle allait directement à la rencontre du terroriste. Joly la suivait de près, presque aussi furieuse, mais plutôt envers sa collègue qu'autre chose. Gwen leur emboîtait le pas, une lueur décidée illuminant son regard. Et elle observa avec stupeur Rosa fermer la marche, quelques pas plus loin, l'air le plus blasé du monde peint sur ses traits.

Le terroriste s'était arrêté dans son geste et observait les nouvelles arrivantes, curieux.

-Non, mais ça va pas ou quoi ?

Sophia s'arrêta devant Marcus et planta son regard noisette dans le sien, sans prendre en compte la mitraillette toujours positionnée contre la hanche de l'individu. Joly et Gwen se postèrent à sa droite et à sa gauche, Rosa alla rejoindre la foule pour s'y glisser le plus nonchalamment possible, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Le terroriste étudia la fille au pull bleu qui lui faisait face, visiblement intrigué par cette personne qui osait le déranger. Elle reprit, ses bras allant se croiser devant elle, son regard voletant de sa colocataire plus pâle que jamais à la copie de Josh Holloway.

-Vous n'avez jamais regardé de films d'action ou quoi ? Vous pensez vraiment que c'est comme ça que ça marche ! Jamais vu plus demeuré que ça ! Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, espèce de crétin ! Vous êtes… Pfff. Gwen, explique-lui, toi, moi, j'en perds mes mots devant une absurdité pareille !

Marcus resserra sa prise autour du bras de Washington, obligeant celle-ci à pousser un petit cri de douleur. Les paupières de ses deux colocataires se plissèrent, Gwen fit un pas en avant pour aller à la rencontre de l'homme.

-Ce que ma collègue essaye de vous expliquer, c'est que vous allez tout perdre si vous touchez à cette personne, résuma Gwen d'un ton clair, démontrant ainsi qu'elle suivait parfaitement la logique illogique de la journaliste.

Il pinça les lèvres, Joly s'avança à son tour, acquiesçant d'un signe du menton.

-Si vous tuez quelqu'un, vous perdez votre avantage, conclut Joly. Personne n'écoute les preneurs d'otages qui assassinent sans logique.

Marcus grogna. Et relâcha Washington d'un geste lent, mesuré. La blondinette se recula légèrement, son autre main allant se poser sur la marque violacée qu'avaient laissés les doigts du terroriste.

-Vous avez raison, pas tuer… Siffla l'individu en survolant les filles, puis la foule avec un regard machiavélique.

Elles comprirent immédiatement à son ton qu'elles n'avaient pas gagné la partie, loin de là. Le timbre de voix était beaucoup trop dangereux, annonciateur d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

Les doigts de l'homme enroulèrent le canon de l'arme, il alla le ranger lentement à l'emplacement réservé au niveau de sa ceinture, prenant son temps. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur chacun de ses gestes, associés aux souffles qui étaient retenus depuis qu'il avait parlé.

-Tuer, ce n'est pas assez symbolique. Trop expéditif.

Il attrapa à nouveau le bras de Washington, l'obligeant à lâcher un hoquet de stupeur. Et prit alors la lame qui pendait de l'autre côté de la ceinture.

-Blesser, c'est beaucoup plus parlant.

Sur ces mots, il plongea lentement la lame dans l'abdomen de Washington.

.

Livide, Stéphanie observa l'individu reposer le talkie-walkie. Ses mains avaient enserrées le clavier, elle sentait sa mâchoire grincer tant elle était en rage contre l'homme.

-Très mauvaise idée, très très mauvaise, siffla Fann' en redressant les épaules pour affronter son ennemi.

Il soupira, profondément.

-Vous voulez m'inciter à un deuxième meurtre, Stéphanie ?

Elle soutint son regard, fixement. Et acquiesça.

-Le vôtre, oui.

Il lâcha un grondement sourd. Et se redressa, pour faires quelques aller-retours devant elle, sa kalachnikov battant sa jambe à chaque pas.

-Décodez ce programme, mademoiselle Debones, qu'on en finisse. Une suite de chiffres, ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire.

-Ça l'est quand j'ai moi-même créé le programme. Et si je l'ai créé, c'est pour que vous ne puissiez pas tuer toute la population de Washington. Alors, vous savez très bien que je ne le ferai pas, même avec toutes les menaces possibles et imaginables.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Certaine.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Et sortit une arme de sa poche, plus petite que la kalachnikov. Un semi-automatique de 9 mm. Qu'il braqua sur Fann'. Pour tirer, sans rajouter un mot supplémentaire.

La brune se courba en deux avec un hoquet étouffé, il reposa son arme près de lui.

-Et maintenant ? Vous êtes toujours sûre ?

.

Miryam longeait le mur, délicatement. Elle avait déjà mis l'un des gardes à terre, le plus discrètement possible. Et sa progression était à présent facilitée par le petit spectacle auquel se jouaient les filles, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle. Malgré ses recommandations, elles étaient allées retrouver le terroriste, se laissant happer par leurs sentiments. L'israélienne avait sacrément envie de leur dire sa façon de penser. Mais, au moins, elle avait ainsi le champ libre, tous les regards étant tournés vers le terroriste blond.

Qui venait de plonger sa lame dans le corps de l'une des colocataires. La gamine venait de s'écrouler au sol, comme une poupée de chiffon. Miryam ne s'y arrêta cependant pas, consciente que la blessure ne devait être que superficielle. Le blond voulait impressionner. Et il y arrivait.

Elle plia les jambes. Un des terroristes était juste devant elle et ne l'avait toujours pas aperçue. Elle sauta alors prestement sur lui, passant un bras sous son cou pour l'empêcher d'appeler de l'aide et de respirer, accentuant sa pression pour lui couper tout espoir de réagir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écroulait au sol, inanimé. Elle passa au suivant.

.

Abby porta une main à ses lèvres, horrifiée. Elle avait reconnu les filles qui parlaient avec le terroriste, avait aperçu Rosa entrant dans la foule, avait vu l'homme blesser l'une des étudiantes. Elle voulait faire quelque chose, mais ne savait absolument pas quoi. Son esprit lui répétait la même seule et unique phrase « Mais qu'aurait fait Gibbs ? ». Question sans réponse.

Ankou posa une main sur son bras, la tirant doucement à elle.

-Il y a quelqu'un de notre connaissance près de nous.

Elles firent quelques pas en arrière, de façon à se placer à la lisière de la foule. Abby découvrit alors Rosa, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, le regard obstiné.

-Il ne faut pas rester ici, lâcha la brune sans prendre davantage de gants. S'ils trouvent Friecht, tout est fini.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Rosa? Interrogea Ankou sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

-Et quoi encore, tu veux une tasse de thé pendant que je t'explique ? répliqua Rosa sans cacher son agacement.

Friecht quitta enfin Marcus du regard et porta son attention sur elles. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissait Rosa.

-Rosa ? Ma douce ? Mais… Je me faisais un sang d'encre.

-Il faut partir Friecht, répondit-elle d'un ton doux que les filles ne lui reconnurent pas. S'ils vous trouvent, ils voudront vous faire parler.

-Moi, mais…

-Oui, vous, Friecht. Allons-y.

-Mais… Tout est fermé…

-Et bien, nous allons trouver une sortie.

Elle attrapa le bras du scientifique et l'obligea à la suivre, sans rajouter un mot supplémentaire. Abby et Ankou partagèrent un même regard étonné. Et, sans prendre davantage le temps de la réflexion, se mirent à la suivre, quittant la foule pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du congrès, au risque de croiser l'un des individus armés qui longeait les stands.

.

Agenouillée à côté de Washington, Joly et Pauline tentaient de stopper l'hémorragie de la jeune fille, plus blanche que jamais. Constance avait rejoint Gwen et Sophia et posé une main sur l'épaule de la dernière, tremblante de rage, pour l'empêcher de réagir.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Attaqua Gwenetsi, gardant difficilement son calme habituel. Personne de l'extérieur ne vous a vu faire, donc, c'était uniquement dans le but de nous impressionner, nous ? Ce qui était complétement inutile ! Alors, pourquoi ?

-Peut-être que je veux passer un message ?

-Quel message ?

L'homme haussa les épaules, et désigna Washington à ses collègues. Il attrapa alors un petit papier dans sa poche, griffonna à la hâte quelques mots dessus, et le plaça dans la main ensanglantée de la jeune femme.

-Amenez-là dehors. Et refermez les portes.

Il se tourna alors vers les autres.

-Le voilà, mon message !

Il se braqua vers ses autres hommes.

-Maintenant, trouvez-moi Friecht !

Puis à nouveau vers les quatre personnes qui lui faisaient face, sa lame tournant lentement dans sa paume.

-Maintenant, sachez que je n'aime pas être contrarié. Et vous m'avez contrarié. Alors en attendant de trouver le petit scientifique… A qui le tour ?

.

-On ne peut pas toutes entrer dans l'hôtel, argua Sasha. Je propose d'y aller avec Amy pour essayer d'aller à sa chambre, et vous, les filles, vous essayer d'en faire le tour pour questionner le personnel. Il y a toujours des bavards qui peuvent renseigner dans ce genre d'endroits.

Toutes acquiescèrent, le médecin sortit du véhicule avec la brunette, avançant rapidement vers l'hôtel. Elles passèrent le hall et lancèrent une œillade circulaire autour d'elles.

Le regard d'Amy se stoppa sur l'un des hommes accoudés au bar, elle croisa les deux iris verts. Et sentit son sang se glacer, son cœur manquer un battement. La bouche sèche, elle tendit la main vers Sasha, mais celle-ci était déjà trop loin d'elle.

C'était un des hommes qui était devant chez Fann'. Un des individus qui avait enlevé les filles.

Elle vit l'individu sursauter quand il la reconnu, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Et sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Elle sauta alors sur le médecin et la tira vers l'extérieur. Mais pas assez vite pour éviter le tir qui fusa alors en sa direction. Et la douleur qui lui mordit le bras.

* * *

_L'auteur ose demander une longue review, et croise les doigts en espérant._

_L'auteur a aussi le bonheur de vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre sera de SASHA (YOUHOU!)._

_L'auteur part maintenant dans un pays beaucoup trop loin._


	48. Au coeur du chaos

Hola !

Ici Sash :) J'ai eu l'immense honneur de participer à Plume, pas pu refuser vous vous en doutez ... Bon, par contre, si vous n'aimez pas les bobos ... Ne lisez pas. Vous ne pourrez vous en prendre à personne si vous êtes perturbés par la suite, après tant de chapitres boboteurs, vous êtes prévenus ! Héhé. *hug PBG pour la remercier encore*

* * *

_*Hug Sasha en présentant :* Helloooo ! _

_Je voudrais passer trois messages : D'abord, la vengeance, c'est mal. Wala. *regarde attentivement Fann' et Ankou*_

_Ensuite, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos longues reviews, vous êtes formidables !_

_ET SURTOUT : Ce chapitre, c'est de la bombe atomique. Il est de SASHA. Et... OMG... Je vais p't-être lui laisser finir la fic', hein? :D Sasha ? J'admire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Guest : Merki ! Mais c'est quiiii ? DiNozzo Girl ?  
_

* * *

**Au cœur du chaos**

.

- Qu'est-ce que … grogna Gibbs lorsque les portes de la salle de conférence s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer deux types portant une chose.

Malgré la distance et les voitures gênant sa visibilité, l'ex-sniper ne tarda pas à prendre conscience de la scène qui se déroulait sous son nez. Deux mecs cagoulés, - les terroristes – portaient un corps hors de l'enceinte sécurisée du bâtiment, sans pour autant paraître si inquiets que ça.

Ils posèrent leur paquet sur le sol et se faufilèrent à nouveau par l'ouverture, disparaissant avant que quiconque n'ait essayé de réagir, surpris par la situation. Gibbs darda son regard sur la forme inerte qui reposait sur le sol et se leva immédiatement pour aller à sa rencontre, accélérant le pas et plissant les sourcils à chaque fois qu'il discernait un détail nouveau.

Une femme. Jeune. Trop jeune pour être blessée. Blonde. Avec des traits qu'il connaissait.

Il accéléra le pas et partit en foulée jusqu'à s'agenouiller auprès du corps, imité par Tony.

- Hé mais c'est une des coloc de la journaliste … Fit Tony lorsqu'il eut reconnu le visage de la jeune femme.

- Washington Jones, répondit Gibbs en posant ses mains sur sa blessure, appuyant pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Livide, Washington bougea légèrement la tête et frémit des paupières.

- Appelle une ambulance.

Tony s'exécuta immédiatement, reculant de quelques pas tandis que son patron se chargeait de fouiller Washington du regard, à la recherche d'une autre plaie ou de quelque chose d'étrange.

Son regard se porta alors sur la main ensanglantée de la jeune femme. Un petit papier était plié au centre de sa paume. Il l'extirpa et l'ouvrit, dévoilant une écriture gauche et deux simples phrases rédigées à la va vite.

- C'est quoi ? S'enquit Tony en revenant.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils en guise de réponse et lui tendit le morceau de papier rougi.

« La personne qui nous intéresse est dans la salle. Ne tentez rien tant que nous n'aurons pas fini nos petites affaires, ou bien évidemment quelqu'un connaitra le même sort que cette charmante demoiselle. » Ponctué de quelques fautes d'orthographe du meilleur goût.

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Conclut Tony.

Le sang commença enfin à arrêter de s'infiltrer hors de la plaie de Washington, qui reprenait légèrement conscience, la tête dans les choux. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'articuler un grognement qui resta incompréhensible.

- Il faut qu'on entre. Fit Gibbs, le regard braqué vers le bâtiment.

- Comment ?

ooo

Un cri strident s'échappa des lèvres d'Amy alors qu'elle touchait le sol, entraînant Sasha dans sa chute. Cri strident visant 1- éloigner l'agresseur 2- appeler du renfort 3- témoigner son énervement du à cette rencontre inopinée avec ce type qu'elle aurait préféré voir derrière les barreaux. Ou dans un cercueil.

Une des vitres de la porte vitrée éclata en une gerbe de bouts de verre tandis que les deux jeunes femmes se cachaient en rampant à droite de l'hôtel, histoire de prendre une seconde pour analyser la situation et réagir en conséquence. Amy posa automatiquement sa main sur son bras meurtri, retenant un petit glapissement de douleur, et se releva à l'aide du mur.

A l'instant où elle levait la tête, elle vit Lul, Crazy et Kagura arriver en courant vers elles. Et trois hommes arrivèrent tout aussi simultanément de la droite et de la gauche du bâtiment.

- Ils nous encerclent, souffla Sasha.

- Les filles ! Hurla Amy. VIIITE !

Les trois jeunes femmes arrivèrent en courant à leurs côtés, toutes avec un profond air d'inquiétude ancré dans le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'écria Lul.

Mais une salve de balle couvrit la réponse d'Amy.

ooo

Paolo fronça les yeux et s'approcha machinalement de son écran, reflétant l'image que filmait la caméra présente dans la chambre où se trouvait Elen.

Il mit deux secondes à comprendre, une seconde à réagir, trois secondes à se lever – roues du fauteuil récalcitrantes – et ouvrit en un coup de vent la porte de la salle à sa droite.

Faisant sursauter Fann, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même et enserrant ses côtes avec une grimace de douleur.

- Chef ! La fille du Mossad, elle connaît le code !

Le propriétaire de la kalaknichov émit un léger sourire satisfait, qu'il s'empressa de montrer à Fann.

- Va la chercher. Ordonna-t-il. On va pouvoir vous offrir une petite confrontation, reprit-il en direction de sa captive.

Stéphanie le fusilla du regard, avec une irrésistible envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui mordre les doigts, récupérer son arme et lui trouer le ventre.

Paolo hocha la tête et s'aventura dans le couloir menant à la pièce fermée à double tour, faisant jouer les muscles de ses bras au passage. Il fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit légèrement la porte, adressant un sourire faux à Elen dès que ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité ambiante.

Debout devant lui, elle ne bougeait pas. Dirigeant la gueule de son arme sur elle, il lui indiqua la sortie d'un petit signe de tête.

- On y va, ma belle.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir le minuscule sourire éclairer le visage de la captive qu'elle fondait déjà sur lui et qu'une douleur, partant de son cou, où la main d'Elen venait de s'abattre, irradiait tout son être de la pointe de ses cheveux au bout de ses orteils.

Et qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol, raide comme la mort.

Sous le regard bienveillant d'Elen envers le petit clou rouillé tenu entre son pouce et son index. Elle le glissa dans sa poche et s'empara de l'arme de Paolo, après un dernier coup de pied pour vérifier son mort, -et aussi pour se défouler.

Puis elle sortit dans le couloir, prenant d'un pas assuré la direction de la pièce où Fann était maintenue prisonnière.

ooo

Marcus s'amusa à refléter la lumière émanant de l'ampoule au-dessus de sa tête sur la lame de son couteau.

Il releva les yeux pour croiser les regards légèrement inquiets de celles qui lui faisaient face à présent. Priant pour leur supériorité numérique mais aussi pour qu'un quelconque miracle face tomber un piano sur ce crétin.

Il observa attentivement tour à tour Joly, Pauline, Sophia, Gwen et Constance, salivant à l'avance devant un tel choix de proies faciles. La chef des journalistes fit un pas en avant, attirant son attention.

- Oh, une volontaire ?

- Constance ! Récria Joly, à la fois inquiète et énervée par ce comportement suicidaire à la Sophia.

- Gardez-moi comme otage et laissez les filles retourner avec les autres.

Une toux rauque s'apparentant visiblement à un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Marcus, une étincelle malsaine brillant au coin de ses yeux.

- Allons bon, on a Wonder Woman parmi nous les gars. Ricana-t-il.

Il posa la pointe de la lame sur le bout de son index et s'amusa à la faire tourner, un énorme sourire d'enfant devant des cadeaux de Noël prenant peu à peu le pas sur son visage.

- Les filles, les filles, les filles … Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir compris qu'ici, les ordres, c'est moi qui les donne …

Il haussa le menton en leur direction pour guetter une éventuelle réaction.

- A trois, on lui saute dessus. Marmonna Sophia entre ses dents serrées, assez bas pour que ses voisines immédiates, alias Gwen et Joly, l'entendent.

- Si tu fais ça, je t'assomme. Rétorqua Joly sur le même ton. Ça aura l'efficacité d'être un anesthésiant si jamais il décide de te transformer en steak.

Vif comme un serpent, Marcus enroula ses phalanges autour du bras de Gwen et la tira à lui. En une demi-seconde, elle se retrouvait le cou pris en étau dans le creux du coude de son agresseur, dos à lui.

ooo

- Erk. Grima Tony en dérangeant un aranéide velu. Fiche le camp, toi.

Il continua son chemin, à quatre pattes, avançant tant bien que mal au milieu d'une poussière dense et de toiles d'araignée. Il toussa un nuage de microscopiques moutons et continua sa route, plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité ambiante pour éviter, si possible, de se manger une paroi.

Le vacarme du conduit d'aération qu'il longeait cachait les bruits qu'il faisait dans son conduit d'infiltration, qu'il priait d'ailleurs d'être assez solide.

C'était malheureusement la seule alternative que Gibbs avait trouvé pour pénétrer les lieux. Et bien sûr, un Gibbs ne se faufile pas dans un boyau poussiéreux. Un Gibbs envahi la place avec classe et dignité, et pourquoi pas quelques éclaboussures de sang, pensa Tony avec une très légère pointe de ressentiment.

Il se promit d'ailleurs d'arrêter le sport, pour engraisser un peu et ne plus avoir à se faufiler dans ce genre de guet-apens.

- Aïe ! Tonna une voix alors qu'il venait rencontrer avec violence la tête de son propriétaire.

Tête très chevelue, d'ailleurs. Il se recula d'un brusque mouvement de surprise, imité par l'individu, et cligna douloureusement des paupières lorsqu'un faisceau lumineux fut braqué sur son visage.

Ses yeux pleurèrent d'eux-mêmes tandis qu'il s'efforçait de faire retrouver un rythme de croisière à son palpitant.

- Agent DiNozzo ? S'étonna une voix féminine.

- Je dois sûrement vous connaître de par le travail puisque vous connaissez mon nom, dans le cas contraire, si vous êtes une autre personne que j'ai rencontré le temps d'une nuit et qui s'est empressée d'épier ma vie sur le net, sachez que je ne me souviens ni de votre prénom, ni de votre couleur de cheveux. Et que je ne suis pas DiNozzo, si ça peut vous consoler de le croire. Désolé.

La lampe cessa d'agresser ses pupilles, ce qui lui permit de discerner les traits blasés de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

- Pas de doute sur votre identité … qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'enquit-elle.

- Attendez … Miryam ? Miryam Tuvia ?

- Exact, Sherlock.

- Je fais probablement la même chose que vous.

- Vous essayez de pénétrer en douce dans le bâtiment ?

- Oh, non, promenade de santé.

- C'est sérieux, DiNozzo.

- C'est la poussière. Ça m'embrume l'esprit.

- Je ne savais pas que vos locaux étaient si poussiéreux, grinça-t-elle. Vous êtes sur mon chemin.

- A moins que vous ne soyez une anguille, un croisement risque d'être assez difficile. Et nous essayons d'entrer tous les deux. Or, je n'ai vu aucune entrée, elle doit donc se trouver quelque part derrière vous.

- Non, répliqua Miryam. Et d'ailleurs, je n'essaye pas d'entrer, _moi. _J'étais déjà dans la salle, je cherche juste à contourner un groupe de sept hommes armés pour atteindre le centre de la salle.

- Soit. Et dans ce cas, où est-elle, cette sortie ?

ooo

- Les filles ! S'époumona Kagura, cachée derrière un imposant sofa rouge dans l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Lul et Sasha s'empressèrent de la rejoindre, talonnées par Amy et Crazy.

- On est coincées ! Chuchota cette dernière.

Le silence après la fusillade venait de retomber. Le type aux yeux verts était sorti rejoindre les nouveaux venus, et les cinq filles s'étaient aussitôt réfugiées dans le hall, tandis que la secrétaire entamait une crise de tétanie, planquée derrière son comptoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Amy sans pouvoir cacher les trémolos dans sa voix. L'afflux d'adrénaline dû à la course et à la peur anesthésiait la douleur dans son bras, qu'elle avait préféré ne pas regarder.

- Il faut qu'on monte, leur dit Sasha en indiquant un escalier de maintenance sur la droite. S'ils sont là, c'est pour une raison …

- Et il faut qu'on la trouve avant eux. Conclut Lul.

Crazy leva lentement la tête de derrière le sofa où elles étaient agglutinées, fouillant les environs du regard.

- La voix est libre ! Cria-t-elle doucement.

Aussitôt, elles se levèrent et coururent aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettait, atteignant les escaliers en même temps qu'un homme les prenait pour cible.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de l'une d'elle, suivit d'un bruit de chute. En parfaite osmose, les filles se retournèrent vers Kagura, écroulée sur les premières marches, le visage crispé. Lul et Amy se saisirent chacun d'un bras de leur amie et continuèrent leur folle ascension.

- Vite, vite ! Les incitaient Crazy.

Elles atteignirent une première porte coupe-feu qu'elles ouvrirent de toute la force dont elles disposaient. Sasha referma les portes et enclencha un pressoir de sécurité, bloquant l'ouverture, et courut à leur suite dans le couloir de gauche.

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de Kagura alors qu'elles commençaient à grimper un autre escalier. Elles arrivèrent en haut et Amy les fit s'arrêter.

- Il faut qu'on se sépare ! Dit-elle en observant avec inquiétude le visage de Kag se décomposer.

Les filles fouillèrent les lieux du regard, tournoyant sur elles-mêmes pour aller plus vite. Porte, porte, escaliers, porte barrée d'une tête de mort.

Lul eut un petit sourire et se tourna vers Kag, détaillant du regard sa jambe blessée. Elle se baissa vers son mollet, arracha un morceau du pantalon noir et tamponna la blessure avec. Inquiète de l'état de sa future patiente après qu'elle eut étranglé un glapissement de douleur, Sasha vint à sa rescousse. Le morceau de tissu fut bientôt imbibé de sang. Lul le fit goutter sur le sol jusqu'à la porte ornée d'une tête de mort, en mis sur la poignée, et s'en débarrassa, essuyant ses mains ensanglantées d'une grimace.

Et une fausse piste, une.

- Les filles, dit Sasha en empoignant Kagura. Je m'occupe d'elle. Montez et trouvez la chambre d'Elen.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un local à balai et elles s'y engouffrèrent. Lul, Crazy et Amy échangèrent un regard inquiet et, inquiétées par les coups furieux répétés sur la porte d'en bas, volèrent dans les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur.

A peine avaient-elles continué de monter qu'un formidable bruit résonna.

- Ils ont ouvert la poooorte, grimaça une Crazy complètement paniquée.

Les jambes en coton, elles s'arrêtèrent au palier suivant pour chercher une sortie du regard. Droit devant elles, une porte indiquait le numéro des chambres.

- C'est là ! Indiqua Amy d'un index tendu.

- Amy …

La brunette se retourna vers Lul, qui observait le sol avec inquiétude. Baissant les yeux, elle remarqua les gouttes vermillon qui ornaient le sol.

- Ça ne vient pas de nous. Tu es blessée ?

Amy grimaça, posa sa main sur son bras et la retira, rouge de sang. Quelques points noirs vinrent danser devant ses yeux.

- Oh …

- Vite ! Fit Lul en entendant des bruits de course dans les escaliers.

Les trois jeunes filles repartirent en courant, sprintant le long du couloir, sur la moquette douce et orangée.

C'était sans compter la silhouette menaçante qui se matérialisa à l'autre bout du couloir. Et qui pointa une chose droit sur elles.

Amy, Lul et Crazy s'arrêtèrent net, faisant chauffer la moquette sous leur semelle, et cherchèrent désespérément une issue. Une porte au numéro connu sembla les appeler. En symbiose, sans même se concerter, elles bondirent sur le battant et l'ouvrirent à la volée.

Un seul coup de feu résonna.

Et la porte se referma tout aussi brusquement.

- On a vos deux copines. Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre ! Gueula une voix.

- Qui nous dit que vous dites la vérité ?! S'écria Crazy, ragaillardie par l'épais battant de bois massif qui faisait office de rempart à son pauvre corps tremblotant.

Pas de réponse. Coups de feu. Cris. Bruit de cavalcade. Jumeaux des précédents coups de feu. Silence.

- Mlle … DiNardo ? Hésita une autre voix.

La concernée hésita, ouvrit la bouche, et décida de se taire.

Silence. Bruit de voix.

- Mlle Leou ?

- Comment connaissent-ils mon nom ? S'étonna cette dernière.

- Bon sang, ouvrez cette porte à la fin ou je l'enfonce moi-même ! S'écria une voix féminine.

- Ça, c'est signé Mossad. Conclut Amy en esquissant un sourire.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face aux deux agents du NCIS, tandis que Lul s'écroulait sur le sol de tout son poids.

ooo

Gwen retint son souffle le plus longtemps qu'elle put, mais lorsqu'elle essaya désespérément d'aspirer une goulée d'air, elle se rendit compte que l'étau autour de son cou était bien trop conséquent.

Elle s'attaqua donc à l'épiderme de son agresseur, plantant ses ongles manucurés dans le gras de son bras, et tenta la technique dite de l'anguille, essayant tant bien que mal de s'extirper de sa situation.

Sautant sur l'occasion – au sens propre – les filles bondirent une à une et s'essayèrent au grimpé de Marcus autrement dit réduisirent tous ses appuis au sol pour le faire s'écrouler comme une masse dans un feulement de rage. Il lâcha son emprise sur Gwen qui aspira une bouffée d'air bienvenue, et griffa l'air pour en atteindre une au hasard.

- Libérez les autres ou on l'étouffe ! Cria Sophia à la cantonade, sûre de sa réussite.

Ce à quoi elle s'attendait moins, c'est de voir Constance être projetée sur le sol par un joli crochet.

Et aussi être touchée par la balle qui jaillit du Glock d'un individu cagoulé.

Joly et Gwen se figèrent, conscientes d'être en position inférieure. Marcus se releva en grognant, essuyant un filet de sang impunément jailli de sa narine droite, et récupéra son précieux couteau qui avait glissé un peu plus loin. Il attrapa la première personne qu'il eut à portée de main et administra à Gwen un coup à l'arme blanche qu'elle sentit un peu trop passer.

La journaliste, seule à être encore entière, prise de tétanie, fut momentanément incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt quand le géant s'approcha d'elle, un air patibulaire et fâché collé au visage.

ooo

- Dépêchez-vous ! Leur intima Rosa d'un ton sans appel.

Le quatuor parvint à se glisser sans difficulté majeure dans le dos d'un des terroristes, alarmé par la scène qui venait de se passer au centre de la salle.

Ils coururent le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à ce que la trafiquante/secrétaire leur fasse signe d'entrer dans une pièce à sa droite, qu'elle verrouilla derrière eux.

- Les toilettes ? S'étonna Ankou.

Sans un mot, Rosa s'avança dans un angle de la pièce, grimpa sur un lavabo qui grinça de protestation, et posa les mains sur la grille d'aération carrée au-dessus de sa tête.

- On voit que vous avez l'habitude de la cavale … Grinça Abby, méfiante.

- Comment ça ?! Pas ma Rosa ! S'indigna Friecht, que personne n'osa contredire.

- Venez m'aider et fermez-là ! Tempêta Rosa. Sauf vous, Friecht, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux qui ravit le conférencier.

Ankou s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se stabiliser, tandis qu'elle poussait de toutes ses forces sur la grille résistante.

Un bruit sec retentit. Sauf qu'il n'émanait pas du conduit.

Tous tournèrent brusquement la tête en direction du terroriste qui venait d'enfoncer la porte. Et qui s'empressa de tirer dans le tas sans sommation préalable.

* * *

_Ouiiii Sasha a boboté (biiiien Sasha, trèèèèès bien)... Même si elle a aussi boboté votre adorable auteur tricolore qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche - et ça c'était pas trop prévu, hum (paaaas bien Sasha). *Se racle la gorge en slappant Sasha*  
_

_On y va pour les questions ?_

_1) Que pensez-vous de la "sortie" de WJ ? De la décision de Tony et Gibbs d'intervenir malgré le mot ?_

_2) La course-poursuite des filles à l'hôtel était formidable, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle m'a scotché. Et vous ? Que pensez-vous des bobos ?_

_3) OUUUUF, super intervention de la team McGiva. Un avis ?_

_4) Elen s'est échappé grâce au clou trouvé entre le mur et le sol. Héhéhé. Que pensez-vous de sa fuite ?_

_5) AAAAAAAAAAAH Marcus bobote. Constance qui essaye de sauver les filles, Gwen en prise avec lui, les filles qui interviennent et l'hécatombe finale... Un avis?_

_Question à rayer) Mais comment va faire l'auteur pour écrire si elle a pris une balle? Non, oubliez cette question._

_6) Tony arrive ! Et rencontre Miryam! Qui fait une ola ?_

_7) Rosa a tenté de sauver Friecht, aidée des scientifiques... Mais... Mais... Mais. Avis? Idée ?  
_

_8) Réplique(s) / Passage(s) préféré(s) ?_

_Sasha, merci encore pour ce fantastique chapitre, il était phénoménal :) Même que maintenant, je vais aller me cacher parce que je sais de quoi tu es capable, et je sais que tu écrivais CR après ça. Ahem. Taxiiiii ?  
_


	49. Comme des mouches

_**Fann' :** Bonsoir ! Donc oui, j'ai écrit de chapitre de Plume. Je n'ai pas pu résister à ce défi…et c'était géant, comme expérience. Presque autant que d'écrire CR. Enfin…vous verrez, bonne lecture !_

_**PBG :** Hola ! Fann' m'a fait le plaisir d'accepter de participer à cette fic'. Voici donc son super chapitre ! Retenez votre souffle, les amis ! Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Comme des mouches**

**.**

_Amy ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face aux deux agents du NCIS, tandis que Lul s'écroulait sur le sol de tout son poids_.

Ziva et McGee, voyant Lul à terre, se précipitèrent dans la chambre. Ziva s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille pour repérer ses blessures tandis que McGee, sortant son téléphone, appelait une ambulance.

«Elle a une blessure par balle à l'épaule, annonça Ziva à McGee, qui transmit aux ambulanciers.

-C'est grave ? s'inquiéta Amy.

-Elle va s'en sortir ? demanda Crazy.

-A priori, ce n'est pas grave» les rassura Ziva.

C'est le moment que choisit Sasha pour faire irruption dans la chambre.

«Sasha ! Tu tombes bien ! s'exclama Crazy.

-Docteur Richester ? Vous pouvez vous occuper d'elle ?» demanda Ziva.

Sans plus tarder, Sasha mit un genou à terre et, vidant sa trousse de secours, commença à prodiguer les premiers soins à Lul.

«Où as-tu trouvé cette trousse, Sasha ? demanda Crazy.

-Dans ma voiture. J'y ai soigné Kagura, elle attend l'ambulance. Tu peux aller me chercher une serviette ?

-Hey…Sasha… murmura Lul, qui voyait de petites étoiles danser devant ses yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lul, tu vas t'en sortir, ce n'est pas grave. Merci, Crazy.

-Les secours sont en chemin, annonça McGee.

-Bon, vous, fit Ziva en désignant Amy, racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé.»

Les deux jeunes femmes s'isolèrent du groupe. McGee, lui, passa le téléphone à Crazy pour rester en contact avec l'équipe de secouristes et rejoignit Ziva et Amy.

«Voilà, lorsqu'on est arrivées devant l'hôtel avec Kagura, Lul, Crazy et Sasha, on s'est séparées. Lul, Crazy et Kagura devaient faire le tour du bâtiment tandis que Sasha et moi devions entrer dans l'hôtel. Seulement…

-Seulement ?

-Quand nous sommes entrées dans le hall de l'hôtel, j'ai reconnu l'un des ravisseurs de Fann'. Il m'a reconnue aussi, je crois, et il a tiré. Une balle m'a effleuré le bras. Les filles nous ont rejointes et on a réussi à prendre les escaliers.»

McGee prit des notes sur son calepin.

«C'est là que Kagura a été blessée à la jambe et Lul à l'épaule. Crazy, Lul et moi, on a continué jusqu'ici. Les terroristes étaient devant la porte quand vous les avez…euh…

-Merci, mademoiselle DiNaro.

-Nato.

-Oui euh…pardon. Mademoiselle Nato.

-Di. DiNato.

-Excusez-moi, DiNato. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre vos amies.»

Amy revint auprès de Lul, inquiète pour son amie.

.

_La journaliste, seule à être encore entière, prise de tétanie, fut momentanément incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt quand le géant s'approcha d'elle, un air patibulaire et fâché collé au visage._

Marcus leva son arme et la pointa sur Joly, la seule du groupe à ne pas être blessée. La journaliste réussit malgré sa panique à plonger sur le sol. Mais c'était trop tard : la balle l'avait touchée à la hanche. Au sol, la jeune femme porta la main à sa blessure, la comprimant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Le terroriste eut un sourire sadique. Il baissa le canon de son arme, la pointant droit sur la journaliste à terre.

Joly vit l'arme pointée sur elle. Impossible de bouger. Elle était perdue.

Un frisson passa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle déglutit en fermant les yeux. C'était fini.

Elle se prit à s'imaginer sur une plage, au soleil, en train de siroter un cocktail près des palmiers et cocotiers. La mer était bleue, comme le ciel, le soleil était au beau fixe, l'air était chaud mais pas trop, il faisait bon…elle était placide.

Mais elle redescendit rapidement sur Terre. L'arme était toujours pointée sur elle. Et elle, elle était toujours tétanisée, sous le coup de sueurs froides.

Le sourire de Marcus s'élargit. Il allait appuyer sur la gâchette.

Mais c'était compter sans l'intervention de Pauline qui, à peine remise du coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête, se précipita sur le terroriste et le fit tomber à terre.

Elle s'écroula au sol, touchée à l'abdomen. Son sang fit bientôt une grande tâche sur son pull clair.

.

_- Soit. Et dans ce cas, où est-elle, cette sortie ?_

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Tony et Miryam trouvèrent enfin la sortie du conduit. Ils regardèrent par la grille pour repérer leurs ennemis.

«Il n'y a que trois terroristes, chuchota Tony.

-Deux cagoulés et celui qui vient de tirer sur Pauline Winchester. L'un dans le coin à gauche, l'autre juste en-dessous de nous.

-Vu. On fait comment ? Vous la jouez façon tornade Mossad ?

-Je descends la première. Je neutralise celui-là. Vous, vous vous occupez du deuxième pendant que je me charge de ce type.»

Tony acquiesça. Ils retirèrent la grille le plus silencieusement possible. Souple comme un chat, Miryam sauta dans la salle, atterrissant en silence derrière l'homme armé.

Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés dans le dos du terroriste. Sa main droite et rigide frappa la nuque du terroriste, qui s'écroula au sol.

L'agent du NCIS se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Il émit un petit sifflement non dénué de crainte en voyant l'œuvre de l'officier du Mossad.

«On n'a pas le temps de traîner, agent DiNozzo. Au travail.»

L'agent acquiesça et se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers sa cible en utilisant toutes les cachettes possibles pour se rendre invisible. Il valait mieux le prendre par surprise.

.

_Puis Elen sortit dans le couloir, prenant d'un pas assuré la direction de la pièce où Fann' était maintenue prisonnière._

Elen s'arrêta juste à côté de la porte pour écouter. A priori, il n'y avait qu'un terroriste dans la pièce. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, il avait au moins deux armes. L'une, une kalachnikov, négligemment calée contre sa jambe, l'autre, un petit calibre qu'il tenait toujours.

Fann', elle, était allongée sur le sol. Mais elle ne la voyait pas bien, son corps étant caché par l'ordinateur.

«Tu ne veux toujours pas décoder ce logiciel ?

-Jamais.

-Dans ce cas…attendons Paolo et la fille du Mossad» fit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Elen pour faire face au terroriste, braquant son arme sur lui.

«Désolée, mais Paolo est mort. Et vous allez le rejoindre.

-Tiens, officier Taal…

-Lâchez votre arme.

-Non, vous, lâchez la vôtre. Sinon je tire sur votre amie.

-Pas si je vous tue avant.»

Et elle fit feu. Le terroriste s'effondra sur le sol, la poitrine trouée par la balle de l'officier du Mossad. Son bras armé s'étala sur le sol. La kalachnikov gisait sur le sol près de ses jambes.

Il esquissa un sourire, sentant la mort arriver.

«Cela ne fait que commencer…»

.

_Tous tournèrent brusquement la tête en direction du terroriste qui venait d'enfoncer la porte. Et qui s'empressa de tirer dans le tas sans sommation préalable._

Tout se passa très vite, sans qu'ils aient vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Le terroriste avait tiré. Un corps tomba.

Rosa continuait, consciente qu'il y avait urgence, à tenter d'enlever la grille, soutenue par Ankou. Abby, elle, se pencha sur Friecht. Sa chemise se teintait progressivement de rouge.

«Tenez bon, Friecht» murmura-t-elle en faisant pression sur la blessure du scientifique.

Elle prit la cravate de Friecht pour mieux appuyer.

«Friecht est blessé, annonça Abby.

-Blessé ? C'est grave ? demanda Rosa.

-Assez, oui, il perd beaucoup de sang…»

Friecht, les yeux écarquillés, à bout de souffle, tenta de dire quelque chose. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il était mort.

Abby, les mains en sang, lui ferma les yeux et se releva. Juste pour entendre un autre coup de feu.

Ankou tomba, touchée à l'épaule gauche. Privée de soutien, Rosa tomba également.

Nez-à-nez avec le cadavre de Friecht, Rosa sortit une arme. Elle se releva avec un regard glacial. Et abattit le terroriste.

.

Marcus, voyant qu'il avait manqué la journaliste, se releva et, avec un dernier regard pour Pauline, tira une seconde fois.

Miryam tira. La balle l'atteignit en plein dos.

Marcus eut un sursaut. Un spasme. Mais il tira.

Joly poussa un cri, autant de peur que de douleur. Sa jambe commença à saigner.

Le terroriste s'effondra sur le sol. Le sourire figé dans la mort.

Tony, pendant ce temps, progressait derrière les tables. Le deuxième terroriste, qui avait vu tomber son chef, se précipita vers le centre de la pièce. Tony sortit de sous les tables et, sortant son arme, fit feu.

Le deuxième terroriste s'écroula.

Constance, à peine remise du coup qu'elle avait reçu, se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Joly était assise, la jambe en sang. Pauline était étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. Gwen, elle, ne bougeait plus, mais gardait les yeux ouverts. Sophia enfin, elle aussi allongée au sol, ne bougeait plus, les yeux fermés. Son pull était maculé de sang au niveau de sa hanche.

Le carnage était terminé. Constance soupira, soulagée. Personne n'était mort, apparemment.

Tony alla ouvrir la porte. Gibbs et les renforts entrèrent. Les agents emmenèrent les trois terroristes, l'un au NCIS, les deux autres à la morgue.

«Tout va bien ?» demanda Gibbs.

Miryam et Tony acquiescèrent.

«Par contre, il faudrait appeler des ambulances. On a une blessée à l'arme blanche et trois par balle.»

La seconde porte fut enfoncée. Elia, Margot et d'autres agents entrèrent.

«Oh, apparemment ici tout est réglé, constata Elia.

-Mais où sont mademoiselle Sciuto et Ankou ? Elles ne devaient pas être ici ? Et Rosa ?» demanda Margot.

Gibbs hocha la tête.

«Miryam, Elia, Margot, premier étage avec la moitié des agents. Tony et moi, on s'occupe du rez-de-chaussée.»

.

Debout près de l'ambulance qui emmenait Fann', Elen ressortit de sa poche le téléphone du terroriste. Elle composa l'un des numéros qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

«Miryam ? J'ai eu un petit empêchement.»

* * *

_Les bobos s'enchaînent, mais le calme commence à revenir... :)_

_1 ) Ziva et McGee ont sauvé les filles, Sasha improvise un sauvetage... Que pensez-vous de cette petite scène à l'hôtel ?_

_2 ) Joly touchée, Pline qui la sauve mais qui est du coup blessée par balle. Un avis ?_

_3) Youhou ! Le duo Tony/Miryam assure ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_4) Elen et Fann sauvées. Elle est pas belle, la vie ?_

_5) OMG Friecht mort, les filles blessées. Rosa qui tire... AAAAAH ! AAAAAAAAAAAH ?_

_6) OMG, le résultat du carnage est assez effrayant, même si Marcus est mort... Un avis?_

_7) Il y a une phrase importante dans ce chapitre «Cela ne fait que commencer…», vous êtes parés ?_

_8) Réplique / Passage préféré(s)?_

_PS: Fann' n'a pas respecté mon "Bobotage illimité sauf pour Sophia". Vous comprenez ça, vous ? Tssss._


	50. Expliquez-moi

_Hellooooo !_

_HAHAHA, oui, beaucoup de blessés au précédent chapitre. Et ce n'est pas fini :D Mais bon, rassurez-vous, je vous laisse un temps de répit ! Soufflez, profitez, souriez, toussa, toussa. Oh, et pour les personnes qui n'ont pas été bobotées, je ne vous oublie pas, tsss._

_Aujourd'hui : Les explications, sur le logiciel, sur les terroristes, sur le "lui ; moi" de Friecht... ! Je vous informe également que DiNozzo Girl va bientôt intégrer Plume sous le nom d'Alex Girl ! :)_

_Mention spéciale à Miryam, qui m'a reviewé pleiiiiiiiiiiin de chapitre avec des reviews trèèèèèèèèèès longues... La fic' a atteint les 800 reviews et les 50 chapitres ! *Happy* Merci Miryam, et merci à vous, les amis ! :)  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**"Expliquez-moi"**

.

-Où est-elle ?

-Dans la salle d'examen sur votre gauche, mais elle n'a rien, elle est juste choquée. Installez-vous et patientez, le médecin a bientôt fini de… Monsieur ! Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas…

Gibbs n'écouta pas davantage l'infirmière de garde qui osait lui interdire le passage. Il poussa la porte métallisée et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Abby tremblante, sa veste souillée de sang sur le bras, les yeux encore rougis après son aventure traumatisante au congrès.

-Abs…

-Loane va bien, le coupa-t-elle immédiatement d'une petite voix précipitée, tout en levant deux mains pour les tendre devant le torse du chef d'équipe. Elle va bien, Gibbs, la balle n'a fait qu'effleurer son épaule. Tout va bien, tu sais qu'une balle dans l'épaule peut être beaucoup moins grave que ce que l'on pense, en fonction des tissus qu'elle touche et du…

-Abby. Ça va aller, l'interrompit Gibbs dans un murmure rassurant en l'attrapant au creux de ses bras. C'est fini. Fini.

Calée contre lui, elle posa son front contre son torse. Et se laissa aller, détendant tous les muscles qu'elle ne savait pas si crispée. Réalisant alors qu'elle était complétement frigorifiée. Et au bord des larmes.

Elle ravala son sanglot et prit une courte inspiration, les yeux clos.

-C'était terrible, Gibbs…

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la serrer davantage dans ses bras.

-Il est mort. Friecht est mort, Ankou a été touché, et toutes ces personnes qui ont été blessées…

-Je sais.

Il la garda fermement serrée contre lui, dans un silence revenu. Et coula un regard vers la porte, ses pensées se tournant vers ses agents occupés à interroger les principaux acteurs de ce congrès. Enfin, ceux aptes à parler.

.

-Expliquez-moi. Je veux comprendre pourquoi une trafiquante en fuite se retrouve liée à un scientifique recherché par un groupe terroriste, et pourquoi un officier du Mossad et une informaticienne se sont fait enlever, mettant ainsi en péril la vie de toutes les têtes de mule qui ont voulu les aider.

-Vous avez un don pour résumer les choses, agent DiNozzo, remarqua Miryam d'un ton railleur.

-Notre équipe a surtout un don pour écouter et analyser, rétorqua à son tour Ziva en passant devant la blonde pour aller s'arrêter entre les agents Roxton et Raws.

Elle tira sa chaise avec un regard en coin vers la brune occupée à regarder l'extérieur, bras croisés devant elle, sourcils froncés.

-Mademoiselle Zirovinte, l'interpella Tony en suivant le regard de Ziva.

Rosa braqua son regard aiguisé sur lui, ne cachant pas son agacement. Et alla s'installer à sa place dans un silence glacé, plaçant son poignet foulé contre elle alors qu'elle esquissait les quelques pas la séparant de son siège.

La salle de réunion accueillait en ce début de matinée les deux agents très spéciaux, mais aussi Miryam Tuvia et les agents du NCIS de Los Angeles, Elia Raws et Margot Roxton. Les autres étaient hors service pour le moment, tous résidents temporaires de l'hôpital de Bethesda.

-Alors, expliquez-nous, reprit Tony.

Elia échangea un rapide regard avec Rosa, Margot puis Miryam. Et s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Il y a un an, l'agent Callen et Henrietta Lange, du NCIS de Los Angeles, ont passé un accord avec mademoiselle Zirovinte…

-Ma liberté contre ma participation dans leurs enquêtes, la coupa Rosa en plaçant son menton dans sa paume. Ou je finissais mes jours en prison, ou je les aidais en devenant leur informateur principal, gagnant une place de trafiquante dans la ville pour revendre par la suite chacun de mes contacts. Le choix s'est fait rapidement. La vue sur brique pendant une trentaine d'années ne m'intéressait pas. Je suis devenue une trafiquante travaillant pour le NCIS, son ancienne vie comme couverture.

Rosa s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée d'eau, le regard pensif. Ziva reprit alors la parole.

-Et le lien avec Friecht Danktshren ?

Les regards des deux agents du NCIS se portèrent sur Miryam. Celle-ci repoussa l'une de ses mèches blonde derrière son oreille en se redressant sur son siège, prête à poursuivre :

-Il y a cinq mois, Danktshren était à Israël, pour s'offrir la protection du Mossad après avoir mis au point ce sur quoi il travaillait depuis plus de quinze ans : Une biomolécule capable de se développer à peine intégrée dans le corps humain, et d'effacer toute capacité de penser par elle-même à la personne à qui le produit sera injecté. Une arme redoutable pour l'armée qui l'obtiendrait.

Elle passa une main sur ses lèvres, plongées dans ses souvenirs alors qu'elle poursuivait son récit.

-Il s'est également avéré lors de son passage à Israël que Danktshren avait une maladie incurable –la maladie pour laquelle il avait à l'origine conçue cette biomolécule, avant qu'elle ne dérive en arme-, et qu'il perdait la mémoire. Il oubliait fréquemment ses travaux, et sa maladie n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant. Il n'était lui-même que rarement, et devenait un grand dragueur complètement gros le reste du temps…

-Lourd, vous voulez dire, corrigea mécaniquement Tony, passionné par ce récit. Et donc, vous avez décidé de mettre les travaux de Danktshren sur ordinateur avant qu'il ne les oublie totalement, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, confirma Miryam. Israël voulait protéger ce qui pouvait devenir une arme, et l'éloigner des menaces terroristes. Nous avons donc conçu un programme assez puissant pour encoder les recherches de Friecht… Et pour ça, nous avons eu besoin de mademoiselle Debones, qui nous a été conseillé par Elen. Apparemment, elle avait fait une bonne impression à Fu lors de leur précédente rencontre.

-Et le lien avec Rosa ?

-Il y a eu une attaque contre Friecht, poursuivit Miryam. Son assistant a été mortellement blessé, ce que nous ne lui avions pas dit pour ne pas le troubler. Il pense juste qu'il a quitté son travail. Friecht devait retourner en Amérique, on se devait de le protéger. Alors, on lui a trouvé une nouvelle assistante, qui puisse se servir d'une arme si besoin était de le protéger, et qui avait assez de connaissances pour l'aider dans ses travaux quand il était lui-même et non le Friecht malade.

-Margot et moi étions chargées de surveiller Rosa et Friecht avec Miryam et Elen. Nous voulions essayer d'arrêter ses détracteurs. Qui ne s'étaient pas montrés… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Visiblement, Elen a eu l'information que quelqu'un cherchait à entrer dans le logiciel de Fann', expliqua à nouveau Miryam. Elle est donc allée la retrouver… Et vous connaissez la suite.

-Alors, l'attaque au congrès était pour ça ? Les terroristes voulaient Friecht.

-Ou le code de son logiciel. Les terroristes ont dû finir par savoir que le scientifique était malade, et qu'il était plus utile pour eux d'avoir le logiciel.

-Ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là, souleva Margot. Ils veulent cette arme, et la personne capable de décoder ce logiciel.

-Stéphanie Debones, grimaça Tony. Ce qui nous promet de voir la team qui l'entoure si elle est à nouveau en danger. Je sens que Gibbs va avoir des montées de tension dans les prochaines semaines…

-Quelqu'un d'autre connaît le code de décryptage du logiciel ? Interrogea Ziva.

-Elen et moi. Nous l'avons appris par cœur, au cas où…

-…Où il arrivait quelque chose à Stéphanie, termina Ziva en hochant la tête.

-Si j'ai bien compris, on a plus qu'intérêt à la mettre sous protection.

Un court silence suivit la déclaration de Tony, pendant lequel Elia et Margot partagèrent la même pensée. La première prit la parole en levant son stylo bleu, le regard malicieux.

-Ou alors, agent DiNozzo, on la laisse vivre sa vie en restant aux aguets. Et on arrête les terroristes la prochaine fois qu'ils s'attaquent à elle.

* * *

_1) Votre avis sur la petite scène entre Gibbs et Abby ?_

_2) Alors, que pensez-vous de ces explications ? Satisfaits ? Vous avez tout compris ? :)_

_3) Un avis sur l'idée d'Elia ?_

_4) Pour le prochain chapitre, vous préférez retrouver des nouvelles d'un peu tout le monde à l'hôpital, ou je peux direct passer à la suite avec une ellipse et tout le monde à peu près guérit ?_

_5) Passage / Réplique préféré(s) ?_

_(Oh et oui, je sais, j'ai autant de retard en réponse à vos reviews et MP qu'en reviews elle-même... Sorry, je me rattrape au plus vite!)_


	51. Le monde en blanc

_Hellooooo !_

_Héhé, contente que vous ayez compris toutes les explications ! Même si les review se sont faites rares (vous êtes en vacances, c'est ça ? Haha, profitez !)._

_J'ai donc opté pour un chapitre "hôpital", pas prévu à l'origine, donc juste pour le plaisir de quelques dialogues ;) Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais vous m'excuserez s'il n'est pas top, ah vi ?_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

_Amy : Ooooh, c'est gentil ! J'avoue que parfois, je m'effraie avec ma capacité à aller chercher des explications trèèèèès loin (et encore, là, elles étaient gentilles xD)_

_DG : Voyons, tu n'as rien à craindre. Hum. *Sifflote*_

_Rose Eliade: Oh oui, je pense aussi! Héhé !_

_WJ: MUAHAHAHA ! ;)_

_Ankou : Il faut absolument que je t'offre une scène avec Timmy, tu sais ? Vivi ça va venir._

_Sasha : Rah, j'aime tes longues reviews ! Rosa pour protéger Friecht, vi. Elle sait se servir d'une arme :p Et d'un côté, elle s'était attachée à lui, même si elle ne voulait pas trop le laisser voir !_

_Gwen : Ooooh oui, il va y avoir des bugs pour la suite ! Sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle, non ? xD_

* * *

**Le monde en blanc**

.

-Le truc qui est bien, dans les hôpitaux, c'est les compotes. J'adore celle pommes-framboises. Elle a un goût de cassis. Et j'aime le cassis, ça ressemble un peu à de la fraise. Tu aimes la fraise ?

-Leou, je te rappelle que tu n'as rien ! Protesta la brunette en fronçant les sourcils. Tu me piques mon dessert alors que c'est moi la blessée !

La jeune fille baissa un regard légèrement coupable vers le petit pot qu'elle avait pratiquement vidé, puis vers l'épaule blessée de Lul. Et lança son plus beau sourire à son amie.

-Oui, mais je suis là depuis un moment, à attendre des nouvelles d'un peu tout le monde, vois-tu ? Parce que, en deux jours, il y a assez peu d'informations qui ont filtrées. Et les agents ne nous ont pas beaucoup laissé sortir du NCIS, avec leurs trente-mille questions sur ce qu'il s'était exactement passé. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'ils nous en veulent un peu de nous en être encore mêlés. Mais il fallait. Mais maintenant, vous êtes blessées. Et du coup, je stresse. Et comme je stresse, j'ai besoin d'un petit remontant. Et, ô bonheur, il y a une compote qui attendait d'être dégustée sur ton chevet, et qui semblait m'appeler. Et je ne sais pas résister aux compotes qui m'appellent, avec leurs petites voix toutes mignonnes et toutes…

-Leou, soupira Lul. J'ai compris. Tu as des nouvelles des filles ?

-Tout le monde est vivant !

-Génial, releva la seconde sans cacher son envie d'en savoir plus. Mais encore ?

Leou se laissa tomber au creux d'un des fauteuils, le pot de compote à la main. Elle trempa sa cuillère dans le reste du dessert, se régala vivement de ce met devant une Lul plus impatiente que jamais, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres. Et se lança enfin:

-Amy va bien. La balle n'a fait qu'érafler son bras, elle a juste un bandage… Mais elle peste parce que du coup, elle ne peut plus mettre son perfecto préféré pendant une vingtaine de jours, le temps que ça cicatrise. Mais elle peut encore porter sa veste en…

-Leou !

-Oui, oui, d'accord ! Kag' va avoir des béquilles pendant environ deux semaines. Mais grâce à Sasha, elle n'aura pas de séquelles plus importantes. Ce n'est pas drôle d'avoir des séquelles, tu imagines pour le shopping ? Tu…

-Et les filles qui étaient au congrès ? J'ai entendu des agents en parler, c'était assez effrayant.

Leou reposa sa cuillère, et indiqua l'extérieur à son amie.

-Le mieux, c'est peut-être d'aller les voir, non ? Je sors le fauteuil ?

-Je peux marcher !

-Ah oui. C'est dommage, j'avais toujours voulu pousser quelqu'un en fauteuil roulant. Mais…

-Allez, on y va ! La coupa Lul en sortant de son lit, impatiente d'avoir des informations de la part des autres blessées.

.

Washington ouvrit les yeux en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, sa main allant presque automatiquement se poser sur sa blessure, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait. La douleur était beaucoup moins vive grâce aux médicaments, mais ceux-ci avaient le don de l'endormir beaucoup trop fréquemment, et de lui faire manquer chaque fin d'épisode de JAG.

Elle pencha son visage vers sa grande sœur, l'interrogeant d'un regard. Celle-ci reposa son téléphone et lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

-Salut Bébé Cowboy, bien dormi ?

La blondinette haussa les épaules, indiquant l'écran d'un geste du menton. La seconde lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Je te l'ai enregistré.

-Et du coup, elle l'a regardé une seconde fois, intervint Pauline depuis le troisième lit d'hôpital. Entre deux appels pour le travail, n'est-ce-pas, Sophia ?

-Une journaliste n'arrête jamais de travailler.

-Même avec une balle dans la hanche ?

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me stoppera, répondit la brune en haussant vaguement les épaules, le regard rivé sur son téléphone. Le seul truc qui pourrait m'empêcher de bosser serait d'avoir… Une main en moins par exemple ! Et ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Les journaux en font des tonnes sur la conférence, il faut absolument que j'y rajoute ma patte!

-Tu changes encore de sujet !

-Dixit la demoiselle qui a été blessée en sauvant ma collègue, mais qui ne l'a pas mentionné une seule fois depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée dans cet hôpital, rétorqua Sophia en lui jetant un coup d'œil en biais.

Pline lui tira la langue, et tourna une page de son magazine, laissant ainsi le sujet dans le tas des « oublié », comme elle le faisait depuis deux jours. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors qu'elle se plongeait dans un article sur la star principale de JAG, dévoilant plusieurs de leurs amies :

-On vous ramène du chocolat ! S'écria Leou en entrant dans la pièce d'un pas sautillant, suivie par Lul. Enfin, du yaourt au chocolat, parce que le chocolat en lui-même est interdit. Et le yaourt n'est pas vraiment au chocolat parce que c'est interdit aussi, alors c'est une compote pomme-framboise, mais elle a le goût de cassis !

-Ah. Et t'as du coca ?

-Non, pas le droit !

-Il faut absolument qu'on sorte d'ici, bougonna la journaliste. Quelqu'un veut planifier un plan d'évasion avec moi ?

-En fauteuil roulant ? Releva Pline en haussant un fin sourcil.

-On pourrait faire une course !

-N'y pense même pas, intervint la voix autoritaire de Constance, obligeant la journaliste à grimacer et à se renfoncer dans son coussin en faisant mine de se passionner pour l'émission de télévision passant sur l'écran face à elle.

-Salut, Boss. Ça va mieux ? S'enquit Sophia d'une petite voix innocente, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui était suivie par Joly, plantée sur deux béquilles.

Constance haussa les épaules et indiqua un fauteuil à Joly. Celle-ci se laissa tomber avec un petit soupir d'aise.

-Il y a du monde ici, remarqua la plus jeune des journalistes.

-Et on a un épisode de JAG à regarder, si vous voulez ! Indiqua Washington en tendant son doigt vers la télévision.

-Sans coca !

-Quelqu'un peut-il amener sa drogue à ma sœur, s'il vous plait ? Interrogea Pauline d'un ton presque suppliant.

-Pas question, trancha Constance en jetant un coup d'œil glacial à sa subordonnée, qui se ratatina aussitôt entre ses couvertures.

-Et Gwen ? S'enquit Washington.

-Elle va s'en remettre, indiqua Constance. Même si la blessure était plutôt profonde. Elle devait sortir d'ici une ou deux semaines, mais en attendant, interdiction formelle de bouger.

-Et nous, on peut la voir ? S'enquit Pauline.

-Interdiction formelle de bouger pour vous trois aussi, rappela la rouquine en plissant les yeux. Et si l'une de vous désobéit, ça va chauffer.

-Votre Boss est effrayante, marmonna Washington en direction de Joly et Sophia.

-Oui, on sait.

-Parfois, elle nous prive même de coca.

-Je vous entends !

-Et elle a l'ouïe d'un aigle.

-Surtout quand il s'agit d'entendre nos complots pour désobéir, rajouta Sophia en acquiesçant très sérieusement.

Constance leva les yeux au ciel, les trois jeunes filles échangèrent le même sourire complice. Qui s'effaça quand Washington leva la main, soudainement soucieuse.

-Et Fann' ?

-Elle va se remettre, indiqua Sasha en entrant à son tour dans la chambre, un bloc et un crayon dans l'une de ses mains. Elle et l'officier Taal ont été touchées par balle. Mais les blessures sont superficielles, elles devaient pouvoir courir toutes les deux comme des gazelles rapidement. Surtout Elen, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi pressée de faire du sport de toute ma carrière. Si je ne la retenais pas à l'aide de mes plus solides arguments, elle serait déjà sur un ring en train d'oublier tous ses points de suture…

Le médecin baissa un regard vers ses notes, prit une courte inspiration, et engloba ensuite la pièce d'un large de la main.

-Sinon, et parce que c'est mon métier de faire ce genre de remarques… Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un peu trop de monde dans cette pièce ?

-Non, pas du tout, répondit naturellement Crazy.

-Tu veux regarder un JAG avec nous ? Proposa Washington.

-On peut aller voir Gwen ? Rajouta Joly, vite suivie par sa collègue :

-Et Amy ?

-Et Kag' ? Termina Lul.

-Les deux dernières sont déjà rentrées chez elles, répondit Sasha en répondant aux autres questions par un sourire amusé. Et Gwen est avec un agent du NCIS pour le moment.

-L'agent DiNozzo ?

-Non, l'agent Gibbs.

-Ouch !

.

-Je vous ai tout expliqué, agent Gibbs, conclut Gwen en attrapant un verre d'eau pour le porter à ses lèvres. Maintenant, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

L'ancien marine plissa son regard, attendant la suite.

-Je veux vous rejoindre pour cette enquête. Vous savez que notre précédente collaboration a été fructueuse, et que je peux vous aider sur celle-ci. Laissez-moi entrer dans la tête des terroristes… Je _peux_ vous aider.

Gibbs étudia un instant la proposition de la profiler, bras croisés devant lui. Et acquiesça finalement d'un microscopique mouvement de menton, s'attirant un fin sourire de la jeune femme. Elle baissa un regard sur sa blessure, et releva aussi vite son menton.

-Alors, à dans deux semaines, agent Gibbs. J'ai hâte que nous collaborions à nouveau !

* * *

_Alors, un avis ? :)_


	52. Reprise

_Hellooooooo!_

_Un petit chapitre plumien, encore un ! Oui, je sais, j'écris vite mais je devais penser à autre chose (pluspenseràCote, pluspenseràCote...). Je sais aussi que je devais vous écrire la suite d'AE mais utiliser Ziva est un peu hors de question pour le moment, donc... Plume ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Marguerite : Merci :)_

_DG: Héhé, j'ai ton personnage en tête et je vais bien m'éclater. Je pense que tu devrais arriver d'ici 2 ou 3 chapitres !_

_WJ: Et oui, pas de morts dans l'équipe plumienne, que des bobos qui guérissent! C'est une règle d'or pour cette fic' !_

_Gwen : Héhé, merci :D Oui, deux semaines ! Mais tu as survécu. Et ton enquête a même débuté par un petit voyage au soleil ..._

_Rose Eliade: Et non :D_

_Amy : Oui, j'ose :p Merci Amyette ! _

_Ankou : Il se peut que je fasse une ellipse. Héhéhé *sifflote*_

_Pline: PLINE ! OMG *Hyperventile* Tu reviens t'amuser avec nous ! :)_

_Fu : Toi aussi ! *Hyperventile une nouvelle fois* ARGEUH_

* * *

**Reprise**

.

-C'est fou ce que ça peut faire du bien de retrouver son chez soi, commenta Gwen en caressant son canapé du bout des doigts. J'ai passé plus de deux semaines à me remettre de cette blessure, et encore une autre semaine à enquêter avec l'équipe du NCIS de Los Angeles sur nos terroristes... Je suis ravie d'être de retour à mon appartement.

L'enquêteur hocha la tête et referma la porte de la profiler d'un petit coup de talon, déposant la lourde valise sur le tapis couleur taupe. Il épousseta ensuite ses mains, tout en profitant de ce petit intermède pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon plus que chic et harmonieux de la jeune femme.

-C'est très joli chez vous, remarqua Tony en revenant poser son regard sur elle.

-Merci. Décoration feng shui, j'aime me sentir en harmonie avec mon intérieur, répondit Gwen en passant dans sa cuisine ouverte sur le salon, attrapant ainsi deux tasses au passage. Café ?

-Avec plaisir !

-Vous avez déjà rencontré l'équipe de Los Angeles ?

-Nop.

-Ils sont très accueillants, commenta Gwen en lançant la cafetière. Surtout l'agent Callen. Il a un regard incroyable, d'ailleurs.

-Un coup de cœur, Profiler ?

-Je croyais que ce petit surnom était oublié ? Et non, je n'ai pas de coup de cœur, je ne fais que remarquer un élément de la génétique humaine particulièrement appréciateur.

-Vous avez passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Abby. Ou Mademoiselle Ankou.

-Elles sont venues me rendre visite plusieurs fois à l'hôpital. J'aime beaucoup les roses noires d'Abby, d'ailleurs. Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai appris à Los Angeles ?

-On me dit toujours que je suis beaucoup trop curieux. Ce qui fait de moi un excellent enquêteur. Donc, oui.

La cafetière fit entendre son « bip », elle attrapa les tasses pour les placer entre eux, s'installant sur un tabouret face à l'agent, installé de l'autre côté du bar.

-Le NCIS de Los Angeles m'a appris que, lorsque Friecht est arrivé en Amérique et que Rosa est devenue son assistante, il a pris une chambre d'hôtel dans le centre de la ville. Et chaque jour, à la même heure, une personne venait se planter dans le hall, s'asseyant sur le même fauteuil, jusqu'à ce que Friecht sorte de son hôtel.

-Un terroriste.

-Notre ami Marcus, répondit Gwen en se penchant vers son sac pour en sortir un cliché en noir et blanc qu'elle tendit à Tony. Les photos l'ont bien identifié comme le terroriste qui a géré le carnage du congrès. Il a ainsi surveillé Friecht pendant deux semaines, avant de disparaître du jour au lendemain.

-Ils voulaient connaître l'homme, commenta Tony en attrapant à son tour la photo pour mieux l'observer.

-Surtout ses faiblesses, confirma la profiler. Ils ont appris que Friecht avait des problèmes d'identité…

-…Et donc, ont compris pour le logiciel, acheva l'agent très spécial. Ils ont dû voir mademoiselle Debones débarquer à Los Angeles et faire une enquête sur elle, je suppose. Pour ensuite comprendre le lien qui la reliait au scientifique.

-Vous supposez bien. C'est le lendemain de son arrivée que Marcus a arrêté d'espionner Friecht. Il avait son information. Il a ensuite attendu le bon moment pour attaquer. Et ce bon moment était il y a trois semaines…

Tony hocha le menton. Et pinça les lèvres.

-Et donc, Gwen, cette petite enquête vous a donné une piste ?

-En fait, oui…

Elle se pencha à nouveau, extirpa cette fois-ci un Ipad de son sac, et le plaça entre elle et l'agent, à côté des deux tasses encore fumantes.

-Vous voyez cette vidéo ? La façon dont Marcus quitte l'hôtel à peine le scientifique s'est-il montré ? La façon dont il porte son portable à son oreille en passant les doubles portes ? Il a fait ça sur chaque visionnage que nous avons pu retrouver. Les épaules rentrées, le regard fuyant vers le sol, la main beaucoup trop accrochée à son téléphone.

-Et donc ? Il est accro au téléphone, c'est ça ? Marcus était un grand bavard amateur d'Iphone ?

-Marcus rendait des comptes.

-A l'organisation terroriste.

-A un supérieur plutôt effrayant, corrigea Gwen Hetsi. Il y a une tête pensante derrière tout ça, et il contrôle chaque pas de ces terroristes. Si on trouve la tête directrice qui effrayait Marcus et tous les autres…

-…On arrête le groupe de terroriste.

-Exact. Et je peux d'emblée vous assurer que cette tête pensante ne loge pas dans des hôtels miteux de Washington. Si vous voulez le trouver, il va falloir investir les palaces, les restaurants luxueux et les endroits chics de la capitale.

-Une piste, s'exclama l'agent en sursautant sur son tabouret. Vous êtes un génie, Profiler !

Elle sourit et porta son café à ses lèvres, alors qu'il attrapait son portable pour composer le numéro de son supérieur.

-Patron ? J'ai une nouvelle qui va te plaire…

.

Pauline Winchester s'installa au creux de son canapé avec un soupir de bonheur, attrapant son coussin fétiche pour le placer contre elle, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lors de leurs séances de visionnage intense de JAG. A son côté, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa colocataire, Washington Jones feuilletait le programme télé, attendant que leur série débute. La dernière était calée dans le deuxième coin du canapé, un verre de coca à la main, un sachet de pop-corn entamé près d'elle. Elle attrapa la télécommande, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

-Il était temps qu'on rentre à la maison, les filles, commenta la journaliste en lançant leur série. Un jour de plus et je fuyais par la fenêtre.

-Même chose, répondit Pline.

-Et je peux enfin refaire la cuisine, rajouta Washington. Hier, j'avais l'envie mordante de faire des cookies, et j'ai dû me retenir parce qu'on ne sortait qu'aujourd'hui.

-Heureusement qu'on a insisté, fit Pline. Ils voulaient encore nous garder une semaine, So et moi.

-Ça aurait été dramatique pour eux, résuma la troisième en haussant vaguement les épaules. Mais cette petite virée dans les cuisines de l'hôpital il y a quatre jours était quand même super drôle. Surtout quand Pauline s'est fait passer pour un médecin. Et je n'oublierai jamais le goût du coca de la victoire après notre petite escapade pour aller chercher notre ravitaillement.

Elle conclut en portant son attention sur l'épisode de JAG tant attendu. La sonnette de la porte résonna alors que le générique débutait.

-Qui se lève ? Interrogea Pauline en jetant un petit coup d'œil vers la porte.

-Toi ?

-Non, toi.

-Non, non, pas moi, toi.

-Qui, toi ?

-Et si on attendait sans faire de bruit qu'il n'y ait plus personne ?

Les filles pouffèrent derrière la proposition de Washington. Mais durent se décider quand les coups s'intensifièrent. Pauline se leva en direction du battant.

-Si vous êtes un assassin, vous vous trompez de porte, énonça distinctement la brunette en s'arrêtant à un mètre de l'entrée.

-C'est moi, les filles ! Ouvrez !

Pauline échangea un coup d'œil intrigué avec ses colocataires. Et tira la poignée à elle, interrogeant la nouvelle arrivante du regard, curieuse. Surtout en voyant l'état de nervosité accru de cette dernière.

-Amy ?

.

Elen Taal laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, expulsant de son être tout l'air emmagasiné dans ses poumons pour le renouveler. Son t-shirt était trempé, son front aussi, ses muscles la brûlait… Mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de pouvoir reprendre le sport, de pouvoir taper plus de deux heures dans ce maudit punching-ball pour oublier trois semaines où marcher avait été une épreuve difficile à cause de la balle reçue.

Elle attrapa sa serviette éponge et s'essuya le visage, avançant rapidement vers les vestiaires. Son regard survola les personnes présentes dans le club de sport alors qu'elle avançait, aussi vive qu'habituellement.

Elle capta la présence de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains striés de mèches rouges un peu avant l'entrée des vestiaires. Et se dirigea donc vers elle, plaçant la serviette autour de son cou pour ne pas être dérangée. La laborantine fouillait dans son sac sans sembler faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, son t-shirt bariolé contrasté de couleurs vives docilement avec son sobre pantalon gris.

-Vous êtes la laborantine, je me trompe ? Attaqua-t-elle en arrivant au niveau de la seconde, décochant un fin sourire vers Ankou alors que celle-ci sursautait légèrement.

-Elen Taal, répondit la jeune femme en souriant à son tour, remise de sa surprise. Vous aussi vous vous offrez les soins du hammam ?

L'israélienne laissa échapper un léger rire derrière la question de Loane. Et désigna le coin où s'était échoué le punching ball d'un vague geste de la main.

-Pas vraiment, non. Je me défoulais…

-Chacun son truc, répondit Loane en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Pour moi, ça sera un bain de vapeur pour laisser à ma blessure le soin de cicatriser totalement. Vous savez, avec la vapeur, la peau se régénère beaucoup plus vite, comme si les particules de peau respiraient au contact de l'eau et de l'air et se mettaient à revivre et à…

-Je ne suis pas bonne élève en biologie, l'interrompit Elen. Je préfère l'action aux calculs scientifiques.

-Les deux font leurs preuves. L'enquête avance ?

-Point vide, répondit Elen en fronçant les sourcils. Les agents du NCIS, Miryam et moi surveillons l'appartement de mademoiselle Debones depuis trois semaines, mais personne ne s'est approché de chez elle. Je pense qu'ils essaient de se faire oublier. Et de votre côté ?

-Les recherches n'ont rien donné. Nous avions trouvé une empreinte partielle sur la veste de Marcus, mais l'homme à qui elle appartenait a été retrouvé mort quelques jours plus tard. Je pense qu'ils l'ont éliminé pour ne pas mettre en danger leur position…

Elen fronça le nez, ses bras venant se croiser devant elle alors qu'elle restait pensive.

-Cette enquête se prolonge, et nous en sommes toujours à la même virgule… Ça m'agace. Je n'aime pas les choses qui traînent.

Ankou haussa les épaules.

-Travailler dans le domaine scientifique m'a appris une chose : C'est quand on commence à désespérer que l'inattendu arrive. Vous allez voir… Je suis sûre que d'ici demain, nous aurons quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent. Les affaires vont reprendre, officier Taal. J'en suis certaine.

* * *

_Alors ? :]_

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène Gwenozzo ?_

_2) Et de sa découverte ?_

_3) Et les colocs ?_

_4) Que vient faire Amy ici, selon vous ?_

_5) Du AnkElen, ça change, non ?:)_

_6) Comme Ankou, vous pensez que les choses vont bouger ?_

_7) Une réplique ou un passage préféré ?_


	53. Help

_Helloooo !_

_Un chapitre posté rapidement... Je n'ai pas relu ! Merci pour vos coms, je vous adore!_

_Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Help**

.

Confortablement installée au creux du fauteuil couleur pourpre, un sachet de pop-corn croustillant sous le caramel fondu à proximité d'une de ses mains, un gobelet d'ice tea de l'autre côté, Leou Craz riait aux éclats, le regard rivé sur l'écran géant du cinéma.

A son côté, Joly Jump essayait de contenir elle aussi un fou rire, emportée par les aventures de cet espion avec un humour désopilant. La journaliste tenait cependant nerveusement l'accoudoir du fauteuil, effrayée à l'idée que les vilains-méchants-tordus qui voulaient la peau du dit espion puissent arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Heureusement, leur espion était rusé. Elles suivirent à la ligne la façon dont il s'était défait des menaces portées sur lui admiratives. A la fin du film, l'une se voyait déjà écrire une fanfic sur le bel espion pour le faire vivre encore quelques nouvelles aventures dans les esprits de ses futurs lecteurs, l'autre préparait le papier qu'elle allait écrire sur le film, dans la rubrique « Divertissements » du journal.

Elles sortirent du cinéma, le coin de leurs lèvres étiré en un même sourire heureux.

-Grandiose, ce film !

-Je confirme. L'un des meilleurs de la décennie, si tu veux mon avis. Je vais lui faire une critique du tonnerre pour demain.

-Et moi, je vais aller me précipiter sur mon clavier, répondit Crazy en sortant ses clés de voiture alors qu'elles déboulaient sur le parking. J'envisageais peut-être une suite cross-over avec JAG, t'en penses quoi ?

-Notre cher Roby et le bel espion ensemble ? Je me meurs. Je te serai lectrice !

-J'en suis ravie ! Ça sera génial, ça sera fou, il y aura du suspense, du rire, et des gens qui parlent, beaucoup de gens qui parlent, mais un personnage secondaire muet qui les fera taire d'un regard glacial parce qu'il n'aimera pas les gens qui parlent. Un peu comme ce type du NCIS. D'ailleurs, mon personnage qui s'associera à nos deux super-héros sera accro au café ! T'en penses quoi ?

-Je pense qu'on voit ta voiture, si tu l'actionnais ?

-Génial ! J'aime actionner ma voiture à distance, ça fait très bad girl. Genre, je sors mes clés, je roule des hanches, et BAM, j'ouvre ma voiture, tu vois ?

-Hummm...

Crazy sourit, et tendit ses clés comme l'avait fait le personnage du film. Elle s'arrêta cependant avant d'appuyer sur le bouton, réalisant soudainement quelque chose. Et tira la manche de la journaliste pour l'obliger à s'accroupir et à se cacher derrière un capot. Joly fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Crazy passa une main sur sa joue, la nervosité ayant remplacé tout sentiment d'euphorie.

-Mais tu nous fais quoi, l…

-On va faire demi-tour et courir très vite, la coupa Leou sans prendre en compte le ton précipité et la stupeur de la première.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a ouvert ma voiture, et qui est peut-être encore dedans, à nous attendre.

Joly pâlit.

-Mais je l'ai vu, elle est…

-Ouverte, l'interrompit Leou. A l'arrière. La fenêtre est baissée d'assez de centimètres pour permettre à quelqu'un de passer un morceau de fil de fer et d'utiliser la poignée. C'est dingue, c'est fou, c'est…

-Du calme, Crazy. Du calme, tempéra Joly en réalisant que la seconde avait les yeux largement écarquillées et tremblait de tous ses membres.

Joly lança un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de la Ford que conduisait Leou. Et pinça les lèvres, portant une main sur son cœur alors que celui-ci se mettait à battre la chamade.

-Tu crois que ce sont eux ? Qu'ils reviennent se venger ?

-On a été mêlés à cette affaire. Keins a voulu nous tuer, eux peuvent faire la même chose. Ce sont des terroristes, pas des petits joueurs. On part.

-Et ?

-Et on va essayer d'appeler de l'aide avant de se faire tuer, Joly, commenta Crazy d'un ton si sentencieux et sérieux qu'il effraya légèrement la journaliste.

.

-Salut ! Salut, salut. Désolée d'arriver si tard, mais il fallait que je vienne, parce que vous savez, c'est comme ça, ainsi est faite la vie. Oh, vous regardez JAG ?

Sous ce débit de parole, la brunette s'était avancée vers le canapé en passant devant Pline sans plus de formalités, et venait de s'arrêter du côté de la journaliste. Pauline était restée figée à côté de la porte, interdite, les deux autres colocataires l'observaient, curieuses.

-Un souci, Amy ? S'enquit Washington.

-Je sais, Elen Taal a bousillé un autre de tes perfectos? Rajouta Sophia, incapable de cacher son sourire amusé.

-Plus grave, beaucoup plus grave, répondit Amy en carrant légèrement les épaules, le regard perdu vers le fond de la pièce.

Washington et Sophia se redressèrent légèrement, Amy se laissa alors tomber au milieu du canapé, et, sans prendre en compte le hoquet stupéfait de la plus âgée, lui piqua son verre de coca des mains pour le boire d'un trait, avant de reposer le récipient vide sur la table.

-Ce n'est pas fort, mais ça ira, commenta Amy en se replongeant à nouveau dans le canapé.

La journaliste, toujours aussi immobile, porta son regard sur Amy, sur le verre, à nouveau sur Amy, puis sur son défunt coca, puis sur Amy.

-Tu as un testament ?

-C'était pour ma santé.

-Le manque de coca me rend très mauvaise.

-C'est pas le cas tous les jours ?

La journaliste s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, Pauline les interrompit alors en s'asseyant sur la table du salon, face à elle, et en raclant sa gorge pour attirer l'attention. Sophia croisa les bras devant elle et écouta sa petite sœur, légèrement boudeuse, Amy lui tira la langue et braqua elle aussi son regard sur Pauline.

-Amy, si tu nous expliquais ?

-Vous vous rappelez ce petit agent blond, avec une veste rouge et une cravate dorée ? Celui qui faisait concurrence à Crazy au niveau du dialogue ?

-Yep, confirma Washington en mettant ainsi un mot sur les trois hochements de tête qui suivirent la question.

-Et bien, il est chargé de ma protection depuis l'affaire du congrès. Le NCIS pense que les terroristes pourraient s'en prendre à moi aussi, étant donné que j'étais chez Fann' le soir où elle s'est faite enlever, et qu'en plus, ils ont essayé de nous tuer dans l'hôtel la fois dernière.

-Et ? S'enquit Pauline.

-Et… Il me rend la vie impossible ! Et quand ce n'est pas lui qui me surveille, c'est l'agent Dorneget. Et tous les deux parlent… Beaucoup… Tout le temps ! L'agent Dorneget me raconte toutes ses peurs sur ses examens finaux pour entrer au NCIS, et Ryan… Il est… Help !

-Et c'est une raison pour me piquer mon coca ?

-Oui !

-Tsss.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Interrogea Washington, attentive.

-Il y a une solution. J'en ai parlé avec l'agent Gibbs.

-Fuir en Alaska ? Sourit Pauline, essayant de décrisper légèrement les muscles de son amie.

-Le froid n'est pas bon pour ma peau.

-Alors ?

-Alors, si je suis en constante compagnie, ils limitent ma protection appuyée.

Pauline et Washington hochèrent la tête. Sophia sourit, son coca déjà oublié.

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu cherches une location saisonnière ? Résuma cette dernière.

-Je ne fais pas de bruit, je range ma vaisselle et je sais même faire des gâteaux.

Les colocataires partagèrent le même regard. La décision était prise depuis qu'elles avaient compris la situation de leur amie.

Pauline se redressa donc, en silence. Et fila dans la cuisine. Le visage d'Amy perdit de ses couleurs, laissant transparaître son inquiétude.

-Vous refusez, c'est ça ?

Les deux autres colocataires ne répondirent pas, se contentant de reporter leur attention vers l'endroit d'où venait de disparaître Pline. Amy laissa donc un silence inhabituel suivre sa question, seulement troublé par le bruit de sa chaussure tapant régulièrement contre le sol.

Jusqu'à ce que Pauline réapparaisse, une bouteille de coca et un paquet de bonbons à la main. Elle lança un immense sourire à la nouvelle colocataire.

-Bienvenue chez nous ! J'espère que tu aimes les soirées JAG, Amyette !

.

Sasha Richester était occupée à chercher ses clés quand elle entendit les bruits de pas venant de la gauche de son couloir. Elle devina immédiatement à qui appartenait les semelles de cuir italien bruissant sur le sol en carrelage. Et lança un large sourire accueillant à l'homme qui venait de braquer à l'angle du couloir, les bras repliés contre lui et chargés de trois lourds sacs de victuaille pleins à craquer.

-Vous faites une boom ? Interrogea le médecin en voyant les paquets de chips et les bouteilles de vin et de soda s'échapper de l'un des sacs, à deux doigts de dégringoler.

-Une soirée « Magnum ». Ma télévision, mon fidèle poisson, un verre de vin et des bonnes choses à manger. Ou comment remettre un DiNozzo en forme après douze heures de travail, dont une virée tardive à l'aéroport et les bouchons qui ont suivis.

-Avec ça, c'est pas la forme que vous allez récupérer, juste du cholestérol, commenta Sasha en désignant les victuailles de l'agent.

-Doc', vous êtes en train de me faire culpabiliser alors que je m'apprête à vivre un moment d'extase gustative.

-Je vous donne une solution : On partage les chips et le vin, et comme ça, votre santé et la mienne se porteront au même niveau, c'est-à-dire à peu près correctement.

Il hésita légèrement. Elle s'avança alors vers lui et lui prit l'un des sacs avant qu'il ne s'échoue sur le beau sol du couloir.

-Allez, vous n'allez pas refuser ça à votre médecin, quand même ?

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, le regard pétillant d'un certain amusement face au sourire assuré de la médecin. Et attrapa aussi aisément que ses courses le permettaient ses clés.

-Vous connaissez la série, Doc' ?

-Et comment ! J'aime particulièrement les chemises hawaïennes de notre héros. Et sa sublime voiture. Et les chiens, Zeus et Apollon.

-D'accord, vous aurez même le droit de revenir, commenta Tony en ouvrant son appartement.

Il déposa ses courses sur la table. Et commença à tout déballer. Jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne. Il décrocha pendant que la jeune femme s'occupait à servir le vin de cette soirée amicale.

-Quand ? Ce soir ? J'arrive, Patron.

Il raccrocha. Sasha comprenant déjà que la soirée « Magnum » était légèrement contrariée.

-Sasha, on a du nouveau sur notre enquête. Je vous laisse les chips ?

-Je prends plutôt le vin, rétorqua malicieusement la brunette en attrapant son verre pour se diriger d'un pas gracieux vers la porte, rapidement suivie par l'agent du NCIS. Je sens que vous n'allez pas pouvoir en profiter ce soir, Tony. L'enquête est celle qui nous concerne ?

Il haussa les épaules, et referma la porte derrière eux. Elle resta à l'observer, attendant sa réponse.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'en discuter.

-Je suis impliquée dans une affaire terroriste, Tony. Et vous savez que même sans vos informations, je finirai par savoir où en est l'enquête.

-Sasha…

-Un « oui » ou un « non » me suffiront.

Il hésita. L'observant longuement avant de se décider.

-Alors… « Oui », 'Doc. Bonne soirée.

* * *

_Alors alors ?Votre avis ? Le duo Joly/Crazy ? Amy qui emménage chez les colocs ? Sasha et Tony ?_


	54. J-5

_Hello !_

_Un chapitre centré sur (tous) nos enquêteurs et notre petit duo Ankou/Leou. Je voulais faire participer tout le monde sur ce chapitre, mais je vous aurais probablement perdus en le faisant... Et je n'aurais pas pu poster ce soir (le chapitre aurait été très long!)._

_Au passage, je ne mets que de l'amical dans les duos, sauf si l'une de vous veut flirter avec un agent. Si c'est le cas, faites-moi signe, ça peut s'arranger (et je rigolerai bien, muahaha)_

_Merci à tous pour votre suivi, et... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Sasha : Héhé, oui, j'essaye de faire des nouveaux duos. Même si j'ai un peu de mal à séparer certaines personnes :D_

_Amy: Vuiiiii, tu es une petite soeur, maintenant ! *Hug*_

_WJ: Yep, ça va être la folie des cookies ! Muahaha!_

_Rose Eliade: Tu sais ce qu'on dit? Le calme avant la tempête ! Héhéhéhé!_

_Ankou: Naon, je ne mets que de l'amical dans les duos :) Sauf demande particulière !_

_DG: Tony qui pleure? Naon, ça, je le garde pour les fics ultra drama ;)_

_Joly: Héhé, j'adore ce nouveau duo aussi ! Vous faites une belle paire avec Crazy xD_

_Gwen: Ils l'auront leur soirée, ils l'auront. Mais quand ? xD_

_Crazy: Une Crazy sérieuse, c'est... Démentiel, non?_

_Fu: WAOUH ! Tout ça de reviews ! Et ces remarques *rougit, balbutie, et plonge sa tête sous un doudou Tibbs* MERCI !_

* * *

**"J-5"**

.

Installée à l'arrière de la Dodge, Crazy étouffa un long bâillement sous sa paume, les pupilles brillantes de fatigue. Sur le siège à côté d'elle, le front reposant contre la vitre, Joly dormait silencieusement, son souffle éclairant la vitre d'une fine couche de buée entre deux respirations.

La nuit avait été courte. Très courte. Car la voiture de Leou avait bien été vandalisée sur le parking. Ce qui aurait été un évènement relativement banal si les secours appelés n'avaient retrouvé sur le siège avant un couteau tranchant qui était de toute évidence une menace pour les vies des filles. A côté traînait un dépliant du congrès sur lequel était inscrit au marqueur rouge « Nous voulons le code, J-5 ». Le message était on ne peut plus clair : Les terroristes lançaient un ultimatum via les filles ayant participé de près à l'affaire du congrès et de l'hôtel.

Leou et Joly avaient fait leurs dépositions pendant plusieurs heures, répondant docilement aux questions des agents Gibbs, DiNozzo et McGee (les deux derniers étant aussi fatigués qu'elles après cette courte nuit).

Elles venaient d'être libérées, reconduites chez Joly par l'agent Noolen. La journaliste avait délicatement proposé à la seconde de dormir chez elle. Un flot de paroles discontinu et trois minutes plus tard, celle-ci avait terminé de se confondre en remerciement et était monté en voiture, l'agent probatoire au volant.

-Vous voulez un remède pour lutter contre la fatigue, mademoiselle Craz ? Demanda Ryan alors que la jeune fille fermait les yeux, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur.

Elle rouvrit les paupières dans un léger sursaut. Et se pencha vers le conducteur.

-Je veux bien, répondit-elle assez bas pour ne pas réveiller la seconde. Parce que je sais que là, je vais m'endormir facilement, mais chez Joly, je vais repasser tout en boucle dans ma tête, je serai incapable de dormir, mais tout de même épuisée, vous voyez ? Je repenserai à ma journée, au cinéma, à ma voiture, et à la façon dont on a rampé façon James Bond pour sortir du parking. Je reverrai ça… Comme dans un film en accéléré, sans ralentis, mais avec des beaux acteurs. Parce que quand même, les agents du NCIS sont plutôt mignons, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Et bredouilla un « Si, non, enfin, oui, mais, euh, surtout ma déesse, mais, enfin, … ». Heureusement, elle lui sauva la mise en reprenant aussi vite, sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de mettre un pauvre petit Noolen au bord de la tachycardie (il n'avait pas pensé à Ziva en maillot de bain depuis trois heures et douze minutes, un record):

-Donc, je vais penser, penser et encore penser. Et quand je pense, mon esprit part vers plein de choses, comme si je devais philosopher sur un million de points à la fois. Ce qui peut être assez drôle. Surtout quand on a envie de s'évader d'un cours de fac ennuyeux et que…

.

-Je suis usé. Cette fille parle tellement, plus qu'Abby ! Rumina l'agent DiNozzo, front contre le dessus de son bureau, les mains posées à plat autour de sa tête.

Quelqu'un balança quelque chose sur son bureau. Il alla tâtonner de l'une de ses mains pour savoir quel objet venait d'atterrir près de lui. Et referma la paume autour d'une cannette bien fraîche. Il releva les yeux pour découvrir un café glacé n'attendant que lui pour être dégusté.

-Oh ! Merci, Pat…

-Non, ce n'est pas votre Patron. Je suis beaucoup plus féminine. Sans vouloir vous offenser, agent Gibbs.

Il releva son visage pour poser deux iris sur Gwen, qui elle-même était occupée à sourire à l'agent Gibbs, qui lui, se contentait de fixer la profiler avec un semblant de rehaussement de lèvres.

Il grimaça devant cet étrange échange. Et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme debout devant son bureau. Elle leva son thé à la menthe devant elle.

-Je suis parée pour l'enquête, même avec le décalage horaire. Mais visiblement… Pas vous, agent DiNozzo !

Il afficha une mine boudeuse devant le timbre légèrement moqueur de la profiler.

-Vous avez déjà veillé pendant plus de trente-six heures de suite ?

-Très souvent.

-Et bien, pour moi, c'est _trop_ souvent, grinça-t-il en faisant lentement craquer les os de sa nuque.

-L'agent McGee m'a envoyé un mail pour me dire qu'on avait des nouvelles…

-Deux des personnes liées à l'affaire ont reçu un avertissement, hier, confirma-t-il. Un compte à rebours. « J-5 », sauf si on leur donne les codes pour le logiciel.

Elle hocha la tête. Et porta son regard vers Ziva, qui arrivait en compagnie des deux autres israéliennes. Les deux agents du NCIS de Los Angeles fermaient la marche, Elia devant, Margot à sa suite. En comptant McGee et Gibbs installés à leur place, l'équipe d'enquêteurs était au complet.

.

Joly Jump se réveilla alors que Ryan Noolen garait la Dodge sur son parking. Elle constata aussitôt que la banquette à côté d'elle n'était plus occupée par son amie. Crazy avait migré sur le siège avant, à côté du conducteur. Et parlait avec l'agent, plongée dans une conversation dont la journaliste ne comprit pas grand-chose :

-…mais le pire, c'est quand même de manger les bananes avec de l'orange parsemée dessus, parce que…

-…Ca revitalise la peau ! Tata Gertrude me l'avait dit aussi ! Pouffa Ryan en tendant sa main vers Crazy, dans laquelle celle-ci tapa avec vigueur.

Joly grimaça. Et racla sa gorge. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle.

-Ah ! Mademoiselle Jump, nous sommes arrivés ! C'était un très bon voyage, nous avons discuté de beaucoup de choses et…

-Ryan m'a donné sa recette de cookies au tic-tac !

-Oui, c'est Tata Maryvette qui me l'a donné le jour où je me suis cassé le petit orteil du pied gauche. Le pied droit, c'était l'année d'avant. Vous savez qu'on a plein d'os dans les pieds ? Tata Carmenita, elle en a cassé treize une fois. Elle a voulu tirer dans un ballon de foot, et c'était en fait une boule de pétanque. Elle l'avait pas vu parce qu'elle n'avait pas ses lunettes, parce qu'elle les avait perdues dans….

-Je crois que je vais remonter !

-Je te suis, répondit Leou. Merci de nous avoir raccompagnées, agent Noolen !

Elle sourit brillamment à l'agent. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit :

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose avant de repartir ?

-Je n'aime pas trop le café, mais le jus d'orange, c'est bon pour la santé. Tata Ermin dit toujours que…

Joly leva les yeux au ciel, usée. Leou avait été on ne peut plus sérieuse en découvrant l'infraction dans sa voiture… Une première, qui avait duré jusqu'à ce que les agents du NCIS arrivent. Le moulin à parole s'était ensuite relancé, deux fois plus fort. L'agent DiNozzo avait d'ailleurs pris trois aspirines durant leur déposition. Et voilà qu'elle venait de trouver son alter ego, aussi bavard qu'elle.

Joly savait d'avance qu'elle n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de récupérer de sa nuit avant un long moment…

.

L'espace entre le carré de quatre bureaux était plein à craquer. Et chacun était paré pour le compte-rendu de l'enquête, l'échauffement avant de se lancer dans une journée qui allait s'avérer riche en action, tous le savaient par avance.

-Premièrement, entama Ziva, nous avons plusieurs victimes retrouvées dans l'appartement de Stéphanie Debones, dont un avec des plaques militaires et deux avec des plaques du FBI.

-Abby a vérifiées les plaques, et elles sont toutes fausses, intervint à son tour McGee. C'était juste un « pass » pour eux, probablement pour avoir accéder à des informations confidentielles.

-Les terroristes n'ont toujours pas tenté de recontacter mademoiselle Debones, poursuivit Miryam. Mais nous avons tout de même un message d'eux, on ne peut plus pâle…

-« Clair », corrigea Tony avant de reprendre aussi vite : Le couteau dans la voiture de mademoiselle Craz, le message, et l'ultimatum. Que va-t-il se passer dans cinq jours, à nous de le découvrir avant qu'ils ne mettent leurs menaces à exécution… Suspense encore pire que dans un film d'Hitchcock.

Un court silence suivit la remarque et sa référence cinématographique. Chacun pesant les paroles de l'agent très spécial.

-On a la piste de la « tête » des terroristes, on peut se séparer pour aller faire les plus prestigieux hôtels de la ville à sa recherche, proposa Elia.

-Ce qui nous fait une seule et unique piste avant l'ultimatum, siffla Marguerite.

-Peut-être pas, la reprit Elen en haussant la main. Je peux voir le couteau ?

-Vous voulez une photo souvenir ?

-Je préfère les tenir dans ma main et égorger mes ennemis avec plutôt que les regarder, agent DiNozzo, répliqua sèchement l'israélienne en faisant ainsi légèrement déglutir l'agent très spécial. Mais si je veux voir le couteau, c'est que je peux peut-être en tirer quelque chose.

-Ah. D'accord. Très bien. Chez Abby, marmonna l'italien avant de lui tourner le dos, la nuque un peu trop raide sous le regard assassin de la jeune femme.

-Il faut aussi penser à la façon dont ils vont prendre contact avec nous pour savoir si on donne suite à l'ultimatum… Souleva Gwen.

Tous échangèrent le même regard où brillait cette lueur légèrement inquiète :

-J'espère seulement qu'ils ne vont pas encore passer par une des jeunes femmes présente pour faire passer le message, souffla Tim, résumant ainsi les pensées de tous.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_1) Que pensez-vous de cet ultimatum ? Ultimatum avant quoi, à votre avis?_

_2) Le duo Crazy / MiniBleu ?_

_3) Et Joly face à deux grands bavards ? Arg ?_

_4) La discussion Tony / Gwen ? (oui, j'aime le GweNozzo)_

_5) Le petit récapitulatif des pistes et infos ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous suivez ?_

_6) A votre avis, comment les terroristes vont recontacter l'équipe ?_

_7) Que pensez-vous du chap' dans sa globalité ?_

_8) Répliques / Passages préférés ?_


	55. Bonjour et Au revoir

_Hello !_

_Désolée pour le rythme de postage (et de reviewage) chaotique en ce moment. Ça ira mieux quand j'aurai trouvé la solution pour arrêter le temps. Ou me dédoubler. Ou pour accélérer ma vitesse de frappe. Hum._

_Et... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Pline: Tu sais que je t'adore, toi ? Merci d'avoir rattrapé autant de reviews, merci ! :)_

_Fu : Roh, Fu, ces reviews ! *Gazouille de bonheur* Boom, tu crois ? Héhé, on verra !_

_DG: Tu arrives... Héhé... Tu verras ! Pas méchante, non. Trèèèès (troooop) dynamique, oui. Et devine qui tu vas aimer agacer ?_

_WJ: *Hug sa WJ*_

_Gwen : Héhéhé, ce que je peux promettre, c'est que ces 5 jours ne vont pas être passifs xD_

_Joly : Héhé, Joly, quel courage ! Mais tu as survécu, si si._

_Amy : Un élan dramatiquement dramatique. Lol. Tu sais que j'adore cette phrase? Elle correspond un peu à un passage du chap' muahaha._

_Sashaaaa : Enfin, MiniBleu n'a que sa Ziva en tête! Mais ils vont faire de trèèèès bons amis :p_

_Rose: Roh bah non. Mais ils prendront peut-être du jus d'orange._

_Marguerite: Chouette ;)_

_Lul: Et j'apprécie que tu me laisses ce petit mot, vraiment beaucoup beaucoup ! =)_

_Crazy : Les tic-tacs, c'est cro bon ! Il faut que tu gouteuh ! Viteuh !_

_Ankouette : Téléphone? Pourquoi pas. Mais on peut boboter par téléphone ?_

* * *

**Bonjour et Au revoir**

**.**

Amy attrapa la première paire de chaussures qui lui tombait sous la main, envoyant valser ses pantoufles dans le salon pour enfiler une paire de Converse d'un noir mat, tout en essayant de ne pas faire tomber le café qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main.

Le tout sous le regard de trois colocataires amusées, regroupées autour d'un bon petit-déjeuner.

-Tu es en retard quelque part ?

-A vrai dire, oui, grommela Amy en enfilant sa deuxième chaussure, pour ensuite attraper un perfecto assorti au vol. J'ai promis à Fann d'aller la voir ce matin, pour lui changer les idées. Apparemment, elle en a assez d'être suivie jour et nuit par le NCIS, le Mossad et tout le tralala. Alors, j'agis. Et vous, vous faites quoi ?

-Nous, on va voir Sasha, répondit Washington. C'est son jour de congé. Et on a envie d'écrire un nouveau chapitre de « Plume ».

-Interview, pour moi ! Je vais rencontrer l'adjoint au maire et lui poser plein de questions barbantes sur les nouveaux travaux du centre-ville. Je n'ai rien d'autre de croustillant à me mettre sous la dent et ça me désespère.

-C'est vrai, souleva Pline avec un sourire moqueur, ça fait au moins deux semaines que tu n'as pas reçu de menace de mort, les méchants sont en vacances ?

-C'est pas bien de se moquer de sa grande sœur, tsss.

-Amusez-vous bien alors ! Commenta Amy en leur faisant un large signe de la main et en courant vers la porte. Je vous rejoindrai peut-être vers midi !

.

Constance reposa son gobelet sur le bureau, écoutant attentivement ce qui lui indiquait sa subordonnée.

-Un couteau ?

-Yep, confirma Joly. Et un ultimatum.

La jeune journaliste passa une main sur sa joue, résistant difficilement à l'envie de poser ses bras sur le bureau pour y laisser reposer sa tête. Elle était épuisée par cette nuit de deux heures, mais soulagée d'être au bureau et non près de l'épuisant duo qui s'était formé ce matin. Elle avait laissé l'appartement à Crazy et l'agent Noolen, occupés à confectionner le fameux gâteau aux tic-tacs quand elle avait quitté –fuis- les lieux.

La rédactrice en chef pinça les lèvres. Constance avait là un choix à faire : Partir sur cette information et relancer une enquête sur l'affaire, au risque de mettre en danger ses journalistes. Ou ignorer l'ultimatum et les envoyer interviewer l'adjoint au maire, comme prévu.

Un choix qui allait de toute façon être ignoré. Connaissant Sophia, cette tête de mule qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, l'interview du maire serait vite oubliée pour laisser place à une enquête beaucoup plus passionnante.

Elle retint un soupir exaspéré. Elle allait devoir veiller pour que tout se passe bien, pour ne pas que ses journalistes se plongent dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire. Surtout en considérant le nouvel élément de l'équipe. Qu'elle allait devoir expliquer quand mademoiselle Blewgreen ferait enfin son entrée dans les bureaux.

Constance croisa les bras. Et désigna Joly d'un geste du menton.

-Contacte l'adjoint au maire. L'interview est reportée.

.

Amy devina avant même d'entrer dans le salon qu'il y avait de l'activité chez Fann'. Pourtant, il était à peine dix heures du matin, et l'informaticienne était principalement connue pour se coucher tard et se lever tard. Elle poussa donc la porte de l'appartement, inquiète du bourdonnement qu'elle entendait derrière celle-ci.

Un bourdonnement qui confirma ses doutes quand elle découvrit trois agents au centre du salon, plus un quatrième sur la gauche en train de hurler dans son téléphone. Pour compléter le tableau, Elen Taal était debout prêt de la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur son torse, la mine sombre.

Cette dernière s'avança vers elle dès qu'elle fit un pas dans le salon.

-Vous savez où elle est ? Attaqua Elen d'un ton sec.

-Qui ?

-Mademoiselle Debones.

-Euuh… Dans sa chambre ?

L'israélienne leva les yeux au ciel, maugréant quelques mots dans un israélien que la jeune fille ne préféra pas comprendre. Elle tourna ensuite les talons, décrochant son téléphone portable. Amy en profita pour s'avancer vers les enquêteurs, reconnaissant l'agent McGee.

-Où est Fann' ?

-On aimerait bien le savoir, marmonna l'informaticien en pianotant sur son téléphone portable.

Amy écarquilla les paupières, le souffle soudain beaucoup plus court qu'à son arrivée. Et commença à battre des mains, la panique l'envahissant avec une rapidité surprenante.

-C'est-à-dire ? Elle a été enlevée ? Oh mon dieu. Elle a encore été enlevée ?

-Calmez-vous, elle n'a pas été enlevée, répondit Tim d'un ton calme, quittant son Iphone du regard pour lui faire totalement face.

-Alors où est-elle ?

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas, où vous le faites exprès ?

Elle resta un instant muette devant la question de Tim. Jusqu'à ce que ses sourcils se froncent presque assez pour se rejoindre.

-Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai des talents de comédienne, agent McGee ? Répondit-elle sans cacher son air blasé qui cohabitait difficilement avec une certaine colère.

Il mordilla pensivement sa lèvre inférieure. Et sortit un élément de sa poche, sans la quitter du regard. C'était un papier quadrillé placé sous une pochette transparente, couvert de l'écriture de Fann' :

-Lisez ça…

Elle attrapa la lettre d'une main légèrement tremblante.

.

_Cher agent Gibbs, chère Elen…_

_Je m'éloigne avec les codes, pour le bien de tous. Nous savons ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, et je n'ai pas envie que mes amies se retrouvent une nouvelle fois mises sous pression afin que je parle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on menace un nouvel endroit bondé de monde rien que pour me pousser à lâcher ce foutu code. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette épée de Damoclès sur la tête. Alors, je pars, je quitte Washington, et probablement le pays._

_Je reviendrai une fois les terroristes sous les barreaux._

_Nous savons qui sont les deux autres personnes qui connaissent le code, et ces personnes ont la capacité d'arrêter ces terroristes. Je crois en elles, et je leur laisse champ libre pour agir. J'offre une sécurité supplémentaire au Mossad et au NCIS pour trouver ces terroristes en limitant leurs possibilités de chantage. _

_Oh, et n'essayez pas de me retrouver, agent McGee. Je suis beaucoup plus forte que vous pour cacher mes traces._

_Bon courage à tous,_

_Stéphanie Debones_

_._

Ahurie, Amy reposa le mot. L'agent très spécial lui serra doucement l'épaule.

-Je comprends son geste, souffla-t-il. Elle a dû pirater les données internes du NCIS et savoir que nous avions eu un ultimatum. Et elle sait être la pièce du puzzle qui la relie à vous.

-Donc, elle a voulu nous aider en disparaissant, marmonna Amy en baissant le menton, désolée mais fière de son amie.

-Exactement.

La brunette passa une main dans ses cheveux, jouant mécaniquement avec l'une de ses mèches, le regard rivé sur le bout de ces chaussures, les pensées s'évaporant vers le geste de Fann'. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève vivement la tête, les mots de l'agent la frappant enfin :

-Attendez… Un ultimatum ?

Tim hésita, la bouche entrouverte. Réalisant visiblement qu'il en avait trop dit.

-Vous pouvez oublier ce que je viens de dire ?

-Absolument pas ! Répondit la brunette en tapant du pied. Un ultimatum ? Quel ultimatum ?

.

-Salut ! Lança la journaliste à la cantonade en entrant dans le bureau. Constance, avant de commencer la journée, il faut que je te dise que l'interview de l'adjoint au maire m'ennuie fortement, et que je vais avoir besoin d'un surplus de coca pour me motiver à y aller.

-Y'a de l'eau, répliqua la rédactrice en chef sans se formaliser davantage de cette entrée en matière. Au robinet.

Sophia fronça le nez et jeta un regard dédaigneux vers l'évier. Retenant de justesse un profond soupir chargé de mélodrame.

Elle déposa délicatement son sac contenant son ordinateur devant elle, et se laissa tomber au creux de son fauteuil.

-Alors, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? Demanda la jeune femme en attrapant un de ses trombones rose pour s'appliquer à le tordre dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables.

-Tu ne fais pas l'interview, répondit Joly d'un ton naturel, évitant ainsi à sa supérieure d'annoncer cette nouvelle qu'elle savait être jubilatoire pour la seconde journaliste.

Sophia sursauta vivement, envoyant valser le trombone alors qu'elle faisait face à ses collègues.

-Vrai ? C'est pas une blague ? C'est Noël ? C'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai ?

-On va enquêter sur autre chose, acquiesça Joly.

-Mais c'est génial !

-Tu seras d'autant plus contente quand tu sauras sur quoi on travaille, confirma sa collègue.

La journaliste lui répondit par un large sourire. Elle ne put cependant pas en rajouter davantage, la porte venant de s'ouvrir sur une jeune fille de quinze ou seize ans, mâchouillant un chewing-gum d'un air narquois, vive illumination dans son tee-shirt d'un orange vif contrastant avec ses lunettes de soleil noires et son pantalon de la même couleur.

La gamine leur lança un sourire brillant, chargé de défi (et de chewing-gum). Constance lui fit signe d'entrer, ce que la nouvelle arrivante fit, suivit de deux regards plus que curieux.

-Les filles, j'avais une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer, lâcha la rédactrice en chef en souriant à son tour à la nouvelle arrivante. Nous accueillons une stagiaire, qui va vous suivre pendant plusieurs semaines. Et je vous demanderai d'être très gentille avec elle, n'est-ce-pas Sophia ?

L'intéressée ne répondit pas, trop occupée à observer la stagiaire, la bouche entrouverte, le regard horrifié.

-Yo ! Lança la jeune fille d'un ton chargé de dynamisme et d'une certaine fierté, sa main venant se lever dans un signe amical envers les deux autres. Je suis Alex. Alex Girl.

Elle regarda tour à tour les deux journalistes, mâchouillant toujours son chewing-gum mentholé, bouche-entrouverte. Et leur décocha un clin d'œil chargé de défi :

-Suis certaine qu'on va bien s'entendre, toutes les trois ! Héhéhé…

* * *

_Alors, alors, alors ? Avis, réaction, petit mot, message d'amitié, pleurs, hurlements, chanson, grimace... ?_


	56. Fiction et réalité

_Hello !_

_Ce week-end a été productif ! Et donc... Miracle des miracles, deuxième chapitre en moins de deux jours. Heureux ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ: Oh my WJ, tu me manques déjà, tu sais ? *Serre son doudou de la taille d'un maison*_

_DG: Et encore, ton perso n'a pas montré son caractère pour le moment, il va se développer dans les prochains chapitres ;)_

_Ankou: Oh cette grimaceuh ! Tu peux recommencer, hein, dis ?_

_Amy: Je ne me suis pas dédoublée, mais j'ai pris le temps... *fière*_

_Joly: Héhé, je sais pas qui sera la pire pour toi, vraiment. mais peut-être que, du coup, Sophia va s'assagir. Peut-être._

_Marguerite : J'en suis ravie, si si!_

_Rose Eliade: Tant mieux !_

_Fu : Des bonnes scènes qui arrivent, oui. Le couteau ? Il arrive aussi..._

_Constance : Héhé, à ton avis, qui va te donner le plus mal au crâne ?_

_Sasha : Awh Sasha, tes reviews sont géniales. Oh, et à ton avis, des journalistes qui voulaient partir enquêter sur un sujet bien dangereux vont-elles être contentes d'avoir une stagiaire avec elles ? :D_

_Pline: PLINETTEUH, arrêteuh. Tu sais que les compliments me troublent et que après, je dois me cacher sous un doudou Tibbseuh. Et merci beaucoup et euh... *Hug*_

* * *

**Fiction et réalité**

**.**

Assise sur le petit tabouret noir, Miryam observait Abby travailler, attentive à ses gestes. La gothique finissait de prendre les empreintes sur le couteau, travaillant avec une méticuleuse rapidité qui forçait l'israélienne à l'admiration. A côté d'elle, Loane Ankou finissait de visionner les caméras de surveillance du parking, un poing placé sous son menton en guise de soutien alors que les dernières images apparaissaient.

Elle quitta cependant la gothique et son amie du regard quand la porte s'ouvrit en dévoilant sa coéquipière accompagnée de l'informaticien de l'équipe, Timothy McGee. La première affichait un air agacé, ses poings plongés dans les poches de son blouson de cuir alors qu'elle avançait au centre du laboratoire. Timothy concluait une conversation au téléphone, terminant par quelques mots envers son supérieur quand Miryam prit la parole envers sa coéquipière.

-Elen. Je connais cet air… Il y a un problème ?

-Stéphanie Debones est partie, confirma l'officier du Mossad en tirant d'un coup sec sur la manche de sa veste.

Les deux scientifiques sursautèrent en se tournant vivement vers eux. Et oublièrent un instant leurs travaux pour aller rejoindre les deux israéliennes et l'informaticien.

-Partie ? Répéta Ankou, sidérée. Mais où ?

-Elle a dû quitter l'État, répondit Elen en haussant les épaules. Elle savait qu'on comptait sur le fait que les terroristes la recontactent. Et elle savait que, si c'était le cas, elle risquait de subir à nouveau cette pression, qu'on mette en danger la vie de ses proches pour la faire parler…

Les deux israéliennes partagèrent un même regard. Conscientes qu'elles restaient les deux seules personnes à connaître le code, désormais. Les deux personnes qui l'avaient appris par cœur pour rester un soutien actif envers la jeune femme qui l'avait créé.

-Elle a préféré nous laisser la place, Miryam.

-Alors, à nous de faire face aux terroristes, Elen.

L'intéressée acquiesça. Et se tourna vers la gothique.

-Tu as terminé avec les empreintes, Abby ? Je peux voir le couteau ?

.

-Non, il faut que Leins soit à la limite de la schizophrénie, pataugeant entre ses personnalités ! Comme à l'hôpital quand il était prêt à appuyer sur la bombe… On doit lire deux choses dans son regard, tu vois. Il doit être démoniaque, mais en même temps, empreint d'une folie qui le pousse vers l'image d'un petit garçon apeuré qui réclame de l'aide…

Washington acquiesça derrière les informations de Sasha. Et corrigea rapidement son paragraphe, donnant à Sam Leins, le méchant de Plume, une personnalité un peu plus humaine. Même s'il était à deux doigts de faire exploser l'hôpital de Lethesda.

Elle interrogea ensuite les deux personnes qui partageaient le canapé avec elle, hésitant sur la suite.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? C'est là que l'agent de JAG arrive, non ?

Pauline hésita, une part de marbré au chocolat à mi-chemin entre son assiette et ses lèvres alors qu'elle entrevoyait une foule de possibilités dans son esprit pour la suite de son histoire. Elle cita l'une d'elle, d'un ton légèrement badin :

-On ne peut pas rajouter un truc fou ? Genre un hélico qui vient s'arrêter derrière Sam Leins et le président de la République qui en sort ?

-Tu veux peut-être qu'on convoque ET, aussi ? Souleva Sasha en riant légèrement.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, l'équipe de JAG pourrait être la première à prouver la vie sur Mars. Ou Pluton. Ou la galaxie lointaine de XUYDHKDH-087.

-On va s'en tenir à l'intervention de notre merveilleux personnage de JAG, répondit Sasha. Alors, donc, et s'il intervenait en… Tiens, Amy !

-Salut ! Répondit celle-ci alors que ses deux nouvelles colocataire lui lançaient un franc sourire. Je n'ai pas tapé, ta porte était entrouverte…

-Oui, je me doutais que tu allais venir, répondit la médecin en lui tendant un verre de jus d'orange. On plumise ! Les filles sont réunies pour un cas exceptionnel, Sam Leins prêt à faire exploser Lethesda et…

-Et ça ne vous tenterait pas de faire une réunion cas-de-force-majeur pour un cas concret ? Oublier la fiction pour la réalité ? La coupa Amy en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches et en se laissant tomber sur le tapis, face à elles.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Le NCIS a relancé l'enquête. Crazy et Joly ont eu de la visite, hier. Et un ultimatum…

.

Elen et Abby étaient penchées par-dessus l'arme déposée dans la voiture de Leou Craz, Tim et Loane s'occupaient de faire un point sur les vidéos de caméra surveillance dans la pièce attenante au laboratoire, la brunette résumant ses trouvailles à un agent intéressé.

-Ils ont contournés les caméras, on voit uniquement un bout de chaussures sur cette image-ci, indiqua Loane en zoomant sur une semelle grise floutée. Ils savaient où elles se trouvaient, et ils savaient également que la voiture de mademoiselle Craz n'était pas dans le champ d'une des caméras. Ils ont donc facilement réussi à les identifier.

Il acquiesça, elle lui offrit un charmant sourire en se tournant vers lui.

-Maintenant, je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais rien. Regardez…

Elle zooma davantage sur l'image où l'on voyait la semelle de l'homme, indiquant un point de sa main droite.

-Ici, on peut voir de la terre sur la semelle de notre vilain. Et le seul endroit où il a pu marcher en gardant de la terre fraîche sur ses chaussures est le talus qui se trouve à quatre mètres de la voiture. Et donc…

-Avec un peu de chance, on pourra donc retrouver son empreinte de chaussures… Poursuivit McGee en posant d'un geste inconscient sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme, les lèvres rehaussées en un sourire démontrant combien il était épaté par sa trouvaille.

Elle opina du chef, son regard amusé survolant le visage du geek, ignorant délibérément la paume posée sur sa peau.

-… Et peut-être même un bout de cheveux ou un ongle.

Il sourit. Et regarda encore un instant la vidéo, vérifiant une nouvelle fois la semelle, comme pour gagner un peu de temps alors qu'il hésitait à formuler la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il se tourna finalement vers la jolie californienne, passant une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste trahissant sa subite nervosité.

-Je… Euh… Abby va être occupée pour le reste de l'après-midi, Margot, Elia, Tony et Ziva sont partis faire le tour des hôtels, que diriez-vous de… Euh…

-D'aller relever les empreintes avec vous ? Ça serait un plaisir, agent McGee, sourit-elle en baissant son regard vers son bras, l'aidant à réaliser qu'il avait toujours son autre main placée sur son avant-bras. Il l'enleva d'un mouvement précipité, ses joues prenant une jolie couleur cramoisie. Et se leva d'un bond.

-Je… On se rejoint dans le garage ?

-J'arrive dans quelques minutes, agent McGee !

.

-Cinq jours ? Tu veux dire qu'ils ont cinq jours pour donner le code aux terroristes où ils passent à une nouvelle attaque ? Souffla Pauline, sa main enserrant un peu trop fort son Orangina alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux.

-Une attaque terroriste puissante, confirma Amy. Mais si j'ai bien compris ce que Joly m'a expliqué – l'agent McGee n'a rien voulu me dire de plus-, les terroristes risquent de continuer à faire comprendre au NCIS et au Mossad qu'ils sont décidés, jusqu'à ce que les agents ne cèdent. Les cinq jours sont juste le dernier délai.

-Et s'ils ont visé Crazy et Joly… Commença Washington en pâlissant légèrement.

-C'est qu'ils savent que nous sommes liés à l'enquête, termina Amy alors que la blondinette s'arrêtait, jetant un regard horrifié à ses amies. On a toutes été touchées lors de cette journée, il y a un mois. Blessées pour la plupart. Et nous sommes un groupe d'amies, nous avons _déjà_ été en contact avec le NCIS, nous connaissons les agents… Pour certaines d'entre nous, nous sommes même amies avec eux… Les terroristes le savent.

-Et ils veulent en jouer, conclu Sasha.

-Ils risquent de s'attaquer à nous, confirma Amy. Et si on ne veut pas que ça arrive, à nous de devancer leur prochaine attaque… Ce qui va être difficile sans savoir par quoi débuter. Et les agents ne voudront rien nous dire.

-Et Gwen ? Interrogea Washington. Elle va probablement travailler avec eux, non ?

-Gwen est tenue au secret professionnel. On ne peut pas la pousser à la faute en lui demandant de nous parler, ça serait abuser de notre amitié.

Toutes acquiescèrent.

-Donc ?

-Donc… J'en suis venue à la conclusion que…

Elle prit une gorgée de son jus d'orange, hésitant un long moment avant de terminer sa phrase, laissée en suspens.

-… Qu'on doit réussir à rentrer dans l'agence du NCIS. Pour aller fouiller dans les ordinateurs des agents.

.

Ses mains gantées entourant le couteau, Elen étudiait attentivement la lame, son regard suivant les contours aiguisés du métal argenté. A son côté, Abby suivant ses gestes, laissant percevoir le bruit de ses inspirations à chaque fois qu'elle prenait une gorgée de caf-pow.

-Je connais ce poinçon, fit l'israélienne en attrapant la loupe trônant sur le bureau d'Abby pour la placer au-dessus de la lame. Le couteau est plutôt d'un aspect commun, la lame aussi, mais cette trace ne ment pas.

Elle montra à Abby les deux traits entourés d'une virgule, presque invisibles, probablement fait par un laser de type chirurgical.

-C'est… Une signature. Comme une authentification. C'est la trace de la personne qui a créé ce couteau.

-Et tu connais cette personne ? Interrogea la gothique en lui attrapant la loupe des mains pour regarder à son tour le poinçon.

-Non, mais on peut facilement découvrir qui elle est en faisant une petite recherche…

Abby acquiesça. Et fit un clin d'œil à Elen.

-Et ensuite… Il ne te restera plus qu'à aller faire parler ce type pour savoir qui était son acheteur…

-Un jeu d'enfant, répondit l'israélienne dans un sourire assuré, alors qu'Abby pivotait vers son ordinateur, prête à se lancer dans les recherches.

* * *

_Voilààà ! Ça vous a plu ?_

_1 ) La première scène avec les israéliennes et les laborantines ?_

_2 ) Les filles qui écrivent Plume ? Sam Leins vous rappelle quelqu'un? :D  
_

_3 ) Et l'arrivée d'Amy ? Ce qu'elle annonce ?_

_4 ) Ankou a trouvé quelque chose et va aller voir ce que c'est avec Timmy. Vous en pensez quoi? Et que pensez-vous du trouble de Timmy?_

_5 ) Elen et Abby ont une piste sur le couteau ! Youhou ! Youhou ?_

_6 ) Les filles réalisent qu'elles risquent des ennuis et décident de prendre les devants... Hum, vous en pensez quoi, de la proposition d'Amy ?_

_7 ) Si je vous dis qu'un énorme plan va suivre et qu'on va bien s'amuser, vous en pensez quoi ?_

_8 ) Passage / Réplique préféré ?_

* * *

_Voilà pour ce week-end, avec Deux chapitres Plumien, un de Alter Ego, un Instant de Vie Plumien, une "leçon n°5" de TBC et un OS sur la série Hawaii 5-0, je crois que j'ai bien écris... *contente*_

* * *

**Ça fait longtemps, je vous remets la liste des personnages à jour :**

_- Elen Taal / Furieuse : Officier du Mossad_

_- Washington Jones / WJ : Étudiante / Coloc'_

_- Pauline Winchester / Pline84 : Étudiante / Coloc'_

_- Sophia Blewgreen / PBG : Journaliste / Coloc'_

_- Gwen Hesti / Gwenetsi : Profiler / Auteur_

_- Amy DiNato / AmyDiNozzo : Étudiante / Coloc'_

_- Miryam Tuvia / Miryam.c : Officier du Mossad_

_- Joly Jump / Jolyjump : Journaliste_

_- Leou Craz / Crazy Leou : Lectrice – Auteur / Etudiante_

_- Kagura Higrec / Kagura Y : Lectrice – Auteur /Etudiante_

_- Lul Tuentytwoo / Lul 22 : Lectrice / Etudiante_

_- Rosa Zirovinte / Rosa020 : Ancienne trafiquante / Indic' pour le NCIS Los Angeles_

_- Constance Foadeu / Constancex2 : Rédactrice en chef_

_- Loane Ankou / AnkouBZH : Scientifique / Amie d'Abby_

_- Stéphanie (Fann') Debones: Geekette / Pirate informatique_

_- Elia Raws / Rose Eliade : Agent du NCIS de Los Angeles_

_- Margot Roxton / Marguerite Roxton Jones : Agent du NCIS de Los Angeles_

_- Alex Girl / DiNozzo Girl : Journaliste stagiaire_


	57. Super drôle

_Hello ! _

_Je poste en espérant que ce chapitre ne passera pas inaperçu... Peu de reviews sur le précédent chap', c'est les vacances... *Restera forte* Mais j'espère que les personnes qui sont là vont reviewer quand même, faites un effort les amies, 2 minutes de reviews contre 2h d'écriture, ça fait très très plaisir :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ankou : Héhé, et si tu étais contente de ce petit passage, je peux poursuivre, donc, pas d'objections ? *se frotte les mains*_

_Sasha: Jamaaais je n'arrêterai les compliments. C'est pensé et mérité ! Et merci pour cette longue review :) Le plan débute dans un ou deux chapitres, on va bien s'amuser :p_

_Rose Eliade: Oui, parfois, j'écris des chapitres calmes. Mais ça ne dure jamais trèèès longtemps._

_Amy : Bonnes vacances :) Oh, et pas des "milliers" de personnes. Juste quelques unes. BWAHAHA._

_DG: Merci et de rien :) _

_Guest : C'est quiii ? J'ai pas trouvé... C'est quiii ? Et merci pour ces deux reviews !_

* * *

**Super drôle**

.

Constance était en train de leur faire une blague, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle ne pouvait pas leur mettre une stagiaire dans les pattes alors qu'elles allaient enquêter sur l'affaire du congrès. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur faire _ça_ !

-Constance !

L'exclamation de dépit poussa la rédactrice en chef à lancer un regard blasé à sa subordonnée. Et à lâcher un court soupir.

-Vous allez montrer les bases du métier à Alex. Et pour « bases », j'entends les choses légales. Et sans danger. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

-Mais…

-Par quoi on commence ? Je peux avoir un dictaphone ? Un ordinateur portable ? Et je m'installe où ? Oh, il faudrait que je mette des supers beaux vêtements comme Loïs Lane dans Smallville, non ?

-Constance ! Supplia Sophia alors que Joly observait toujours Alex, incapable de produire un son.

-Alex, si jamais l'une de tes nouvelles collègues t'ennuie, n'hésite pas à m'en parler, se contenta de répondre la rousse en soulevant un sourcil en direction de la stagiaire.

Elle se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers son bureau, refermant la porte derrière elle. Laissant les deux journalistes continuer d'observer Alex avec consternation.

-Bon, alors, sur quoi on enquête ? Lâcha Alex en leur faisant un grand sourire. Un truc fou ? J'aime les trucs fous. Vous avez des cartes de presse ? Je peux en avoir une ? Je rêve d'en brandir une pour entrer dans une ambassade ou un club ultra privé.

-Nous avons des cartes de presse…

-Mais pas pour les stagiaires, termina Sophia sèchement. Et on enquête sur quelque chose…

-…De trop compliqué pour les stagiaires…

-Donc…

-…Tu vas devoir commencer à apprendre le métier autrement.

La plus jeune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, réprimant difficilement une petite moue ennuyée. Son timbre de voix garda cependant sa vivacité alors qu'elle demandait :

-C'est-à-dire ?

Les deux complices tendirent leur doigt vers un coin de la pièce. La jeune fille se retourna lentement. Stoppant net de mâchouiller son chewing-gum en voyant les trois piles de cartons allant jusqu'au plafond rangées dans un coin.

-Il y a un peu de classement à faire, lâcha Joly avec un fin sourire. Bon courage, Alex. Sophia ?

-On doit y aller, lâcha celle-ci aussitôt en repoussant sa chaise et en attrapant au vol une bouteille de coca sur son bureau. Tu comprends… Enquête. Super compliquée, l'enquête. Et range bien par ordre alphabétique, surtout !

Sur ce, elles se précipitèrent toutes deux vers la porte. Suivies du regard par une Alex Girl plus blasée qu'autre chose. Et bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

.

Trois regards éberlués lui faisaient face. Trois regards qu'elle s'était attendue à voir, et pour lequel elle avait déjà préparé un argumentaire détaillé, précis, complexe :

-Ça va être super drôle, les filles !

-Mais t'es folle ou quoi ?

-Drôle ! On n'a pas la même définition de « drôle ».

-Je crois que je vais retourner travailler. Et te prendre une dose de morphine, Amy.

Elle regarda tour à tour les trois jeunes femmes qui s'étaient exclamées. Pauline, Washington et Sasha. Et plaça les poings sur les hanches, décidée à se faire comprendre.

-Je sais que je vous parais dingue. Mais je suis sûre qu'il y a une possibilité d'entrer dans l'agence sans passer par la case prison. Et à nous toutes, on peut trouver ce moyen. Après, il nous suffira juste d'aller faire un petit tour sur un des ordinateurs des agents pour savoir où en est l'enquête, et le tour sera joué.

Elle leur fit un brillant sourire. Les autres restèrent de marbre.

-« Un petit tour sur un ordinateur », répéta Pline, dubitative. Un ordinateur probablement protégé par un mot de passe et peut-être même une caméra, le tout dans la forteresse qu'est l'agence fédérale du NCIS. C'est irréalisable, Amy. A moins que tu saches comment on devient invisible. Tu le sais ?

-Non, Harry Potter a gardé sa cape pour lui, soupira son amie de façon théâtrale. Mais crois-moi… C'est faisable. A nous de trouver comment. Et pour ça, il faut appeler les filles. Et qu'on se réunisse.

-Feu de camp, comprit Sasha.

-Yep.

Un court silence suivit la réponse d'Amy. Un silence complice, ou toutes repassèrent en silence la proposition de leur amie, chacune essayant d'y trouver une objectivité assez difficile à repérer.

-Ça sera un feu de camp pour qu'on te fasse retrouver la raison, commenta Washington au bout d'un certain moment. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait entrer dans l'agence. On devrait plutôt harceler les agents, ils finiront par nous dire quelque chose.

-Ou par nous envoyer balader en nous disant de les laisser travailler tranquilles. Ils nous connaissent, WJ. Ils savent ce qu'on a fait pendant l'affaire Keins. Et si on va leur poser des questions, ils vont être encore plus méfiants. Alors, non, ça sera juste un feu de camp pour que vous compreniez que j'ai eu la meilleure idée du siècle, commenta Amy en leur faisant un clin d'œil, son portable déjà dans les mains alors qu'elle composait l'un des numéros de leurs amies. Sash' ?

-Hum ?

-Il faudrait peut-être que t'aille faire des courses.

-Hum... Acquiesça la médecin en jetant un œil vers son placard qu'elle savait assez vide. Chips, sodas, chocolat et Nutella ?

-Surtout le Nutella, sourit Amy. A ne jamais oublier quand l'équipe à la Plume se réunie !

.

La voiture était toujours à la même place sur le parking de leur bureau. Les doigts tambourinant sur le volant, le moteur ronronnant malgré son immobilité, Sophia attendait que sa collègue réponde à sa question.

-Où l'on va, répéta Joly, pensive. Je ne sais pas. Je t'avoue qu'avec notre fuite, je n'ai pas trop réfléchi à l'après.

-Idem. Mais au moins, on n'a pas de stagiaires dans les pattes. Parce qu'une stagiaire, c'est…

-…Un moyen sûr pour Constance qu'on reste à peu près sages. Et même moi, ça m'embête.

-Et oui. Parce qu'au fond, tu adores quand on dépasse les lois et qu'on avance au-devant du danger, n'est-ce-pas ?

-N'exagères pas, non plus. Oh, et, pour ta gouverne, je viens d'avoir une illumination pour démarrer notre enquête.

-Je t'écoute, chère collègue.

-On pourrait retourner au parking où Leou et moi avons été menacées. Poser quelques questions.

-Et si le NCIS y est encore ? Tu sais, histoire de faire comme nous et d'essayer de rencontrer les salariés présents hier soir, par exemple. Ou de baliser les lieux.

-On leur fait un petit coucou et on décolle vite fait ?

-En ayant préalablement fouillé dans leurs sacs ?

-On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu.

-Tu les occuperas, j'essayerais de glaner un ou deux éléments dans leurs affaires. Regarder par-dessus une épaule ou photographier un rapport d'enquête ne doit pas être très difficile, non ? Non ? Je n'aime pas ce regard tueur. Ok, on fait le contraire. Je les occupe, tu seras paparazzis.

.

Alex Girl attendit sagement que la voiture ait démarré, adossée contre le mur, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Et se redressa une fois l'Audi lancée, parée à se jeter sur le scooter orangé offert par sa grande tante Josuette pour ses seize ans. Elle lança l'engin à fond, un sourire assuré aux lèvres. Et se faufila à la suite de la voiture grise.

.

-Salut Joly, c'est Sash'. Dites, vous finissez le travail à quelle heure ? Si tard ? Vous pouvez prendre votre après-midi ? Ouais, super important. Yep, tu peux dire à Constance que c'est pour le travail. Dans une heure, ça vous va ? Ok. Et là, vous allez où ? Coller les basques du NCIS ? Héhé… Vous faites pas arrêter encore une fois, d'accord ? A toute !

.

-C'est joli ces petites bandes jaunes, c'est très flash, très coloré, très harmonieux. Vous en avez en rose ?

-Ne restez pas là, Mademoiselle, il y a une enquête fédérale en cours. Reculez, s'il vous plait.

-Et si je vous montre ma carte de presse, je peux m'approcher de la petite bande jaune qui serait jolie en rose ?

-Reculez !

-Vous êtes du NCIS ?

-Recul…

-C'est quoi ce que vous avez dans les mains ? Vous récoltez des preuves ? Je peux voir ? Ça vous dérange si je fais une photo ? Ah, bah j'ai fait une photo, en fait. On voit votre bras. Vous avez un bras très photogénique… Mais, dites-moi…

.

Joly secoua doucement la tête, amusée par le manège de sa collègue. Et s'accroupit devant la voiture de Leou pour prendre en photo le siège où avait été retrouvé le couteau, ainsi que le tableau de bord de la voiture. Elle resta ensuite accroupie et s'avança doucement vers un sac siglé des quatre lettres de l'agence fédérale, sur lequel traînaient quelques papiers. Elle prit rapidement quelques clichés de ceux-ci, essayant de repousser sa frayeur à l'idée de se faire prendre par un des agents pour se concentrer sur sa mission.

Elle profita finalement du fait que Sophia continuait de bavarder inlassablement en rendant un pauvre agent de terrain furibond pour s'esquiver, repassant rapidement sous la bande jaune pour aller se cacher derrière une voiture.

Le tout avait duré une minute. Elle fit un signe de la main à sa collègue.

.

-…Mais vous savez que le NCIS devrait faire des casquettes bleues ? Ou vertes ? Ou roses pour les filles ? Ou… Ah. Je vois ma sœur qui m'appelle, je vais devoir y aller. Tant pis pour les photos ! Bonne journée !

Elle fit quelques pas de côté avec un sourire innocent. Et s'immobilisa aussi vite face à un nouvel arrivant. Qui l'observait, les mains croisés sur le torse, les sourcils froncés. Un agent qu'elle reconnut aussitôt…

-Votre « sœur », commenta-t-il d'un ton sec en désignant Joly d'un geste de la main.

-Ah, s'étrangla Sophia en se sentant légèrement pâlir. Oui, les petits noms doux entre collègues, vous savez… Hum…Agent McGee. BComme c'est bizarre de vous voir ici, dans ce magnifique parking de cinéma ! Vous venez apprécier l'architecture des lieux ?

Il la toisa avec lenteur, elle essaya de garder son calme, impassible.

-Votre sœur, répéta-t-il. Je peux voir les résultats de votre enquête ? Jeter un œil sur vos photos ? Vos notes ?

-Je… Je… Et bien, euh…

-Pas de résultats, monsieur l'agent. Elle me montre juste les bases pour apprendre le journalisme. Et surtout comment respecter les consignes des agences fédérales. N'est-ce-pas, Sophia ?

Surprise, la journaliste se tourna vers celle qui venait d'intervenir. Et lui fit un sourire étonné, qui tira légèrement vers la grimace.

-Hum, oui, Alex, voilà. C'est ça. On lui apprend le métier, agent McGee.

Sophia lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la tira vers elle un peu trop fort, s'attirant un froncement de sourcils de l'agent fédéral.

-Parce que c'est une bleue, une adorable petite bleue. N'est-ce-pas, Alex ?

-Exactement. Même que Sophia et Joly m'aiment tellement qu'elles ont prévues de me payer le McDo.

-QUOI ? Ah. Euh. Oui, on l'adore, notre bleuzaille. On l'adore !

Joly arriva d'un pas tranquille, un sourire plus qu'innocent aux lèvres. Et vint se placer à la droite d'Alex, affichant son air le plus adorable à l'enquêteur.

-Agent McGee, ravie de vous revoir dans un autre lieu que Bethesda.

-J'espère que cette semaine ne finira pas avec autant de blessées que la dernière où nous nous sommes vus, indiqua l'informaticien avec un petit haussement de sourcil.

Deux raclements de gorges suivirent sa remarque.

-Naaooooon. Quelle idée !

-Ce que ma collègue essaye de vous dire dans son langage habituel, c'est que nous serons sages comme des images, traduisit Joly.

-Et qu'elles vont aussi me payer un McFlurry, ce midi.

-On l'aime cette petite ! Minauda Sophia en crispant son bras autour des épaules de la stagiaire. Bonne journée, agent McGee ! Et ne restez pas trop à l'air libre, les coups de soleil, tout ça, pas bon pour la santé. Bye !

.

-J'adore les McFlurry, s'amusa Alex en plongeant sa cuillère dans le pot, sans voir les deux regards noirs qui lui faisaient face.

-Tu nous as suivies ! Gronda Joly.

-Espèce de sale petite…

-Il ne fallait pas chercher à me mettre de côté. J'ai mille et une ressources, ok ? Et en plus, je vous ai sauvé la peau. Au fait, vous me devez un demi plein.

-Tu rêves, ou quoi ? S'étouffa la plus âgée en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ok, je me vois bien raconter à Constance la façon dont je vous ai empêchées de vous faire prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage par le NCIS…

Un long silence suivit sa remarque. Chargé d'électricité, le silence.

-J'espère que tu roules au gazole, grogna finalement Sophia.

-Essence, perdu, mais j'accepte les chèques. Le reste de la journée ?

-On va réfléchir à la façon dont on va te faire regretter ton chantage, peut-être ?

-Ou alors te rendre muette, rajouta Joly.

-Et si vous m'appreniez le métier ?

-Pas le temps.

-Ni l'envie, soupira la seconde journaliste en tirant sur sa manche rose.

-« Chère Constance, je vous écris ce mail pour vous informer que vos journalistes ne méritent pas leur treizième mois. En effet, lors de ce terrible lundi de juillet 2013, alors que… ».

-Ok, alors, pour commencer, la base du journalisme, c'est la curiosité, la coupa Joly alors que l'autre poussait un profond soupir, exaspérée. Il faut poser des questions, énormément de questions…

.

_« Allons arriver avec un peu de retard. Stagiaire envahissante à assassiner avant de venir. Ciao. PBG »_

Washington sourit. Et reposa son portable sur la table basse pour observer les lieux. L'appartement était plein, les filles papotant avec enthousiasme en attendant que la « réunion » débute. Elle fit un petit signe de la main à Sasha.

-Les filles vont arriver un peu en retard.

-Ok. Pas grave, on va s'occuper en les attendant.

-JAG ?

-J'aime ta façon de penser, WJ. Undercovers ?

Un large sourire éclaira les traits de la blondinette.

-Je pensais plutôt à Swak…

* * *

_1) Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène Constance/Joly/Journalistes?_

_2) Amy et son argumentaire? Les réactions des filles?_

_3)Vous pensez quoi du plan d'Amy? Elles vont faire quoi à votre avis?_

_4) Joly et Sophia essayent de rouler le NCIS, DG les sauve de peu... Réaction?_

_5) La petite scène au McDo?_

_6) Répliques / Passages préférés ?_

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Réunion chez Sasha ! Et des nouvelles de nos enquêteurs ;)_


	58. Undercovers

_Helloooooooo !_

_On repart sur un chapitre enquête ! La réunion des filles sera pour le prochain chap' ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews ! :) On approche des 1000, arg *meurt*._

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Sasha : Ouiiii, une réunion chez toi ! S'infiltrer chez Tony ? Muahaha, ou faire un trou dans le mur, n'est-ce-pas ? xD_

_DG: Héhé, je me suis bien amusée pour le précédent chapitre, j'aime déjà beaucoup ton personnage ! ;]_

_Rose Eliade: Gracie !_

_Marguerite: Gracie bis !_

_Constance: Tu sais que j'aime quand tu reviews, Boss ? Kidnapper un agent du NCIS ? BWAHAHA, j'aime l'idée._

_Furieuse : Je note l'avertissement. Et étant donné que je tiens à la vie de mon petit personnage, je vais probablement la garder loin de toi. Et étant donné que je suis sadique, je vais probablement t'amener vers les bobos, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Sinon, et parce que je suis une auteur qui est facilement n'émue, je devais te dire que tes commentaires me touchent beaucoup !_

_Ankou: OOOOOH cette longue review ! *Hug* J'adore quand tu reviews avec Timmy, aaaawh !_

_Pline: Je vais devenir rouge couleur tomate, et du coup, il va falloir que je m'achète du nouveau maquillage. Parce que tes reviews sont trooop gentilles._

_Gwen : Un simple hug amical de la grande Gwen me suffira ! :)_

_WJ : J'aime pas quand tu boudeuh ! Et tu sais que je suis pas si sadique que ça, hein? Bon, d'accord, je bobote, mais j'ai une règle d'or pour les membres de la team. Hum?_

_Nanoushka : AAAAAAAAAAAAWH tout ça de reviews ! Bienvenue sur Plume, je prépare ton personnage !_

* * *

**Undercovers**

.

-J'aime les missions sous-couvertures telles que celle-ci, sourit l'agent très spécial en levant son verre à hauteur de visage. J'en demande tous les jours.

-N'oublie pas que nous ne sommes pas là pour s'amuser, Tony, mais pour travailler, rétorqua Ziva en jetant un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de son collègue. J'ai repéré notre cible, il sort du restaurant.

-A nous de prévenir les filles pour qu'elles mitraillent ce cher monsieur, alors.

-_Les filles vous entendent, agent DiNozzo_, indiqua Elia dans l'oreillette des agents. _La cible est dans mon champ de vision, je vais faire de lui les plus beaux clichés possibles, croyez-moi._

Les deux agents observèrent l'individu qu'ils avaient suivi durant la matinée passer devant les vitres du restaurant, les mains dans les poches.

-Si j'ai bien compris, nous oublions les crevettes sauce thaïlandaise ?

Ziva acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Son traceur est en place, nous saurons où il va. Abby va le suivre au pas pendant les prochains jours. Notre mission est terminée pour ici !

-J'aurais quand même aimé goûter le velouté aux asperges, soupira faussement l'italien. Cuisiné par une grand chef étoilé, et offert par la maison. Quel drame de devoir quitter les lieux si prématurément.

Il attrapa son portefeuille, faussement navré, sous le sourire moqueur de Ziva. Elle se redressa alors et lui tendit son bras.

-Arrête de jouer les martyrs, ça ne te va pas. Prochaine cible potentielle repérée par Abby à l'East Hotel, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. En consolation d'un plat quatre étoiles, tu me paies un daiquiri, monsieur DiNardo ?

Il lui offrit son plus charmant sourire, oubliant immédiatement le luxueux repas qui venait de lui passer sous le nez.

-Avec plaisir, mademoiselle Zivdid.

.

Abby récupéra la nouvelle photo prise par les agents et la glissa dans le fichier répertoriant toutes les personnes pouvant potentiellement représenter la « tête » d'un groupe terroriste, homme ou femme à l'image assez imposante et au train de vie assez élevé, résidant en hôtel et dînant dans les restaurants de luxe à Washington.

Ils avaient ciblés les personnes dont les noms étaient associés à des délits, même mineurs, et qui avaient usés de leurs avocats pour s'en sortir. Rien qu'avec cet élément, les suspects étaient nombreux. A cela iraient ensuite s'ajouter les personnes pouvant faire office de suspect, sans casier judiciaire.

Un vrai travail de fourmis, qui, elle l'espérait, allait donner suite…

.

Elen indiqua la porte de l'établissement à sa partenaire. Abby lui avait trouvé la personne ayant « signé » le couteau. Un coutelier du nom d'Alan Steen tenant boutique dans le nord de Washington. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à lui rendre visite. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Le bâtiment était en brique rouge, d'apparence plutôt européenne dans un environnement totalement américain. Une baie vitrée occupait toute la moitié de la façade, derrière laquelle on pouvait admirer des dizaines de couteaux mis en valeur sur des présentoirs transparents.

Absolument pas l'apparence d'un magasin lié à un groupe terroriste.

…Mais, leur métier leur avait appris à ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Tout pouvait se cacher derrière la plus simple des vitrines.

.

-Cette fois, c'est à nous, indiqua Elia Raws en retirant son arme de son holster pour la placer sur le tableau de bord. Vous avez assez joué aux rois du luxe pour la journée. A notre tour. Vous prenez les photos !

Elle entendit un profond soupir dans l'oreillette.

_-Très bien, lâcha Tony. On retourne à la voiture. Profitez bien de cet hôtel quatre étoiles… Et prenez-moi un peignoir moelleux si vous allez jusqu'à la piscine, d'accord ?_

-Agent DiNozzo, on va en repérage, et non en vacances, commenta à son tour Margot.

_-L'un peut aller avec l'autre, rétorqua-t-il._

Elia leva les yeux au ciel, Margot secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé. Toutes deux sortirent ensuite du véhicule, prenant soin d'épousseter les robes qu'elles s'étaient occupés d'enfiler quelques minutes auparavant, lors d'une petite pause boissons.

-Prête, Elia ?

-Tu rigoles ? Je pense qu'on va s'éclater !

Elles se tapèrent dans la main. Et se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel, radieuses.

.

Ankou releva son menton vers l'agent McGee, l'interrogeant du regard.

-C'était les journalistes, non ?

-Oui. Elles fouinaient. Je vais prévenir Gibbs de faire attention, si elles et mademoiselle DiNato ont prévenues leurs amies de l'avancée de l'enquête, ça va forcément nous amener des ennuis. Elles sont intenables.

-Je l'avais remarqué lors de l'enquête à la Plume. Et de cette journée au congrès, aussi. Tout ce petit groupe de fans de JAG un peu trop expansives. Mais elles vous ont quand même aidé à calmer les terroristes, et à stopper Keins.

-Au péril de leurs vies.

-Je vous l'accorde, Tim, sourit Loane. A nous de veiller pour que ça ne recommence pas.

-Exactement. Et pour ça, il ne faut pas leur laisser prendre de l'avance.

-Et pour ça, poursuivit-elle, il nous faut trouver des indices. Comme une trace de pneu, par exemple ?

Il souleva un sourcil, elle lui fit un sourire assuré, charmeur. Et désigna le sol, incitant l'agent plus que troublé par la scientifique à la suivre.

-J'ai trouvé l'empreinte que l'on cherchait. Et ses consœurs. Qui nous emmènent à une jolie marque de pneu de moto, juste ici, indiqua-t-elle en pointant d'un ongle manucuré le bord du talus ou une légère flaque de boue avait permis de conserver la trace. Et vous savez quoi ?

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, le regard rivé sur la trace de pneu pour éviter son regard et ainsi garder pour lui les miettes de son trouble.

-Les encoches ici et ici ne trompent pas. Je connais ce type de pneus. Ils sont spécifiques aux Honda 5-HT. Et ces motos sont plutôt rares à Washington, assez pour qu'on puisse en faire une liste et la lier avec nos précédentes recherches.

Elle termina par un regard pétillant, il hocha la tête, admiratif. Et revint planter son attention sur elle.

-Excellent travail, mademoiselle Ankou.

-Merci. C'est extrêmement motivant de trouver ce genre de pistes. Surtout avec vous à mes côtés, agent McGee, s'amusa-t-elle.

Le teint de l'agent pris une jolie couleur pourpre alors qu'il lui retournait un sourire légèrement gauche et redressait maladroitement son col, plus qu'intimidé.

.

-Un cosmopolitain, s'il vous plait, énonça la brunette en s'arrêtant devant le bar, pendant que l'autre avançait vers le hall de l'accueil d'une démarche gracieuse.

Margot fut servie en moins de deux secondes. Et remercia le serveur, avant d'aller rejoindre sa collègue, occupée à feuilleter un magazine dans un des luxueux fauteuils du hall.

-Alors, sœurette, tu te plais ? On s'offre une semaine de vacances ici ? Interrogea Margot en se laissant tomber à côté d'Elia.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit la seconde d'un timbre légèrement ennuyé, en y ajoutant un délicat haussement d'épaules.

Elle balaya de son regard doré son voisin et la femme en tailleur qui leur étaient proches. Les deux avaient un casier judiciaire important, le premier pour avoir trafic boursier, la seconde pour diverses escroqueries qui lui auraient valu des années de prison si son avocat n'avait pas été aussi brillant –et gracieusement payé-.

Elles avaient leurs proies face à elles. Ne leur restait plus qu'à les attraper dans leur filet.

Elia poussa un soupir quelque peu blasé. Et joua avec son bracelet en faux diamants.

-Je me demande si on ne va pas s'ennuyer. S'il y a des gens qui pourront nous offrir des divertissements intéressants, ici ?

-Tu parles. Personne pour nous offrir un peu d'action, répondit à son tour Margot en prenant une gorgée de son cocktail. La dernière fois où j'ai joué avec les lois me semble trop loin…

Elles sentirent deux regards vriller sur elles l'espace d'une seconde.

-Je suis lassée de cette vie trop politiquement correcte, renifla Elia. Pas vous ?

Cette fois, elle s'adressait directement à l'homme. Il desserra nerveusement sa cravate en sentant leurs deux regards sur lui.

-Moi ? Je…

-Je m'ennuie, rajouta Margot.

-L'argent n'apporte pas le bonheur.

-Mais plutôt l'attente interminable d'un peu d'action.

-Je rêve de faire quelque chose de mauvais, termina Elia en jetant son magazine sur la table basse d'un geste las.

-Des filles à papa qui veulent de l'action, intervint la voix grave de la femme en tailleur alors qu'elle se penchait légèrement vers les deux agents sous couverture.

Elia pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa longuement, Margot fit mine de s'intéresser à son cocktail, blasée.

-Quoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à voir avec notre conversation ? Parce que vous semblez plutôt du genre à suivre les lois à l'œil, pouffa Elia en repoussant sa chevelure blonde d'un léger coup de tête.

-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Les deux jeunes femmes haussèrent un sourcil, la rousse qui leur parlait hocha doucement la tête.

-Je peux vous le prouver. Demain, dix heures, dans ma suite.

Elle leur tendit une petite carte argentée. Margot l'attrapa avec un haussement de sourcils.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas pour une partie de poker…

-Tout dépend si la mise est une vie ou une somme, répliqua la rousse en se redressant. A vous de voir si vous voulez vraiment jouer dans la cours des grands...

Elle s'éloigna d'une démarche chaloupée, laissant le type pantois, les deux agents satisfaites.

-On réserve une suite, Margot ? Commenta Elia en attrapant la carte bancaire du NCIS.

L'autre répondit par un léger rire cristallin.

-Je crois que la question ne se pose pas, Ell…

.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elles étaient entrées dans le magasin sous un silence presque pesant. La porte s'était lentement refermée derrière elles alors qu'elles avançaient vers le comptoir, laissant un environnement à la limite du cotonneux les entourer, comme si Washington avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à cet endroit, qu'à cette bulle aux murs blancs et au comptoir gris.

Le tout leur donnait une impression malsaine, désagréable. S'ajoutant au fait qu'aucun vendeur ne venait les retrouver malgré le panneau « Open » placardé sur la porte.

Elles posèrent chacune la main sur leurs armes.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Répéta Miryam, plus fort.

Aucune réponse. Les israéliennes partagèrent le même regard, constatant toutes deux qu'elles trouvaient la situation étrange. Elen fit alors le tour du comptoir, pendant que Miryam avançait vers la porte donnant sur l'arrière du magasin.

-Fermé, énonça la blonde en appuyant sur la clenche.

-Les tiroirs sont tous bloqués, rajouta Elen en essayant de les ouvrir tour à tour et en tirant dessus avec force, constatant qu'ils restaient tout de même verrouillés. Comme si…

-Comme si l'endroit était factice, termina Miryam en essayant elle aussi de forcer sur la porte, en vain.

Elen rabattit nerveusement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, englobant la petite pièce du regard. Rien qui trahisse une présence humaine. Pourtant, elle avait cette sordide impression d'être épiée, d'être… Le lapin qui file droit dans le piège du braconnier.

Sa peau se hérissa, elle frotta son avant-bras en crispant la mâchoire. Et empoigna totalement son arme, passant sa main libre sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

Couvert de poussière.

Trop de poussières pour un appareil devant être utilisé tous les jours dans ce type d'endroit.

Elle vira vers Miryam. Celle-ci détaillait l'une des étagères couvertes de documents entreposée dans un coin de la pièce.

-Il faut qu'on sorte.

Miryam acquiesça, reposant la facture qu'elle avait attrapée.

-La dernière date d'il y a quinze jours. Le magasin ne semble pas avoir eu d'activité depuis.

Elles se tournèrent d'un mouvement uniforme vers la porte, prêtes à quitter l'endroit plus que malsain. Un mouvement qui arriva malheureusement une seconde trop tard. Elles firent le même bond quand le projectile traversa la baie vitrée en la faisant éclater en morceaux pour aller se ficher à leurs pieds. Une boule d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre propulsé à une vitesse pharaonique juste à leurs pieds.

Une fine fumée ocre s'en déversa aussitôt, les prenant à la gorge dès leur première respiration.

La première tomba à genoux, la blonde se retint aussi fermement que possible au comptoir.

Toutes deux avec l'impression que l'intégralité de leur oxygène venait de les quitter en moins d'une seconde.

* * *

_Un avis ? :)_


End file.
